Cycle
by RoseWarden
Summary: Robin is a young woman who bakes cakes during the day, sleeps at night, and drinks on weekends. She does not wage wars, fight demons, or solve dating issues. Yet, somehow by divine mistake, she's found herself doing just that. Clearly, someone has her confused with another Robin...Rated M for violence, language, and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer - I don't own Fire Emblem. All of its properties belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Warnings - This chapter contains harsh language, violence, and gore.**

Chapter 1

My head. Oh my god. What did I do? What did I drink? Am I hung over? Damn it woman, you have work today!

There's something muffled, far away. Voices maybe? Is the T.V. still on? I can't tell because of the pounding in my skull. It's like a Macy's Day Thanksgiving parade marching through my frontal lobe.

"- just laying there. I sw-"

A young woman's voice. Or maybe a girl? It's hard to say. The rock poking into my lower spine is so distracting. I'm outside? Man, I need to sit up.

" - in the middle of these fields. A spy - "

Now a deep voice. Masculine. Not of the Barry White sort but still deep. Ooh! I wiggled my toe! That's where my feet are! Now I need to move my arm...

" - jump to conclusions. Maybe she just -"

The same voice? No it's lighter. Still male though. Egads! Don't sit up! Abort! Abort! Pain. Okay there we go. Easy does it. Cripes! What did you do to yourself Robin?

"Chrom, we have to do something."

I'm blinking. Blinking a lot because the sun is searing my retinas. I can make out two figures who stand black against my adjusting eyesight. Colors are slowly fading in as my bodily functions begin to return.

"What do you propose we do?"

"I-I don't know."

Those silhouettes kind of look familiar. This whole thing is giving me a real odd sense of déjà vu. Why am I on the ground anyway? Did I leave for work then? Where's my car? Did someone jack it? They sure as hell better not have!

I struggle to move but my body feels like lead. I crack my eyes open as far as I can and try to discern where I may be.

My sudden movements catch the attention of the female and she looks straight at me.

"Oh!"

Her startled gasp alerts the man next to her and he glances over. He looks surprised, then relieved.

"There are better places to sleep than on the ground you know," he states, though there is a hint amusement in his tone. Haven't I...?

The younger girl leans in closer and I can now clearly see her face. "Hey there," she murmurs in concern.

My brain suddenly races into gear as everything comes into focus. I think I know her? Yes? Yes...Yes! That hair and those clothes. My brain puts two and two together. That's Lissa. I upgraded her to a war cleric last night actually.

...

Wait...

...

_What?_

My body jerks up in surprise and I end up knocking heads with the poor girl in the process. Everything explodes into pain again and I grasp at my head with both hands. I hiss between my teeth. Through the buzzing in my head I can hear Lissa's own yelp of pain and someone laughing.

"Ow! It's not funny, Chrom! That hurt you know!"

I freeze when I hear the name. I open an eye and try to focus on the other figure before me.

Blue hair? Check. Fancy cape. Check. Brand of the Exalt? Check.

I groan and bury the rest of my face into my hands. I'm trying really hard not freak out right now but it's hard considering what I'm seeing. Aside from the obvious pain and the fact that these people are literally standing a foot away from me, I would almost think this some horrible dream. I try to piece together the fragments of how I got here but they keep swimming away. I remember... Something? Nothing? Why can't I remember?

This is stupid and impossible. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid-

"Hey. You alright?"

I peek through my fingers and find myself face to face with the main character of Fire Emblem: Awakening. I shut my eyes and then open them again just to make sure I'm not seeing things.

Nope, still there.

I continue to stare at him in silence, struck speechless by a mix of shock and awe. The seconds roll by and his look of concern starts to turn into one of confusion.

"Perhaps she is mute milord."

Chrom turns to look over his shoulder and I follow his gaze to the third part of this merry brigade.

I really shouldn't be surprised anymore but I feel light-headed all over again as I see Frederick standing behind us, gleaming in full armored glory. He is helping Lissa to her feet as she wobbles to a stand from her sitting position on the ground. She is holding two fingers to a spot above her left eye. Probably where my head met hers.

"You may be right. Or perhaps she speaks a language from a place beyond our borders."

My attention locks back to Chrom who is looking at me once more.

"Can you understand me? Are you able to speak?"

Okay, time to pull myself together. I have to say something. Sitting around like a moron isn't going to get me anywhere, right? God, why does none of this make any sense! I drop my hands and nod.

"Yeah. I can." The words feel odd on my tongue. My head is still foggy so it's hard to string a sense of thought together.

Chrom lets out a sigh and his features brighten.

"Well, thank the gods. Seems like it's your lucky day friend." He gets off bended knee and stands upright extending a hand in the process.

"Here. Give me your hand."

Déjà vu again. I somehow manage to raise my arm despite the screaming protest in my muscles. My vision subconsciously shifts to the top of my hand and my heart jerks. There is the Mark of Grima. How did...? I feel a twinge of apprehension looking at it but the feeling is swept away as Chrom hoists me to my feet.

My balance isn't completely where it should be and I begin to pitch forward as soon as I stand. Chrom places his other hand on my shoulder to steady me. I wince at the cramps and aches that dully throb throughout my body.

"Easy there," Chrom says. "Looks like you've had a bit of a beating."

"Bandits?"

Chrom gives Frederick a thoughtful nod as he mulls over the idea. "Could be. We are close to the border." He refocuses on me. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Oh, great. Explanations. Something I have none of. I shake my head. "I don't know," I manage to say. "Everything is kind of fuzzy. In fact, I can't recall a thing before this."

I rub my face and try to do just that, remember. How the hell did I manage to end up here anyway? Oh boy, there's my head spinning again. I feel Chrom's grip tighten as I begin to slink downward.

"Lissa, could you heal her with your staff. She seems to be more worse for wear than she appears."

"Yep!" Lissa, who seems to have completely recovered from her own headache, bounds over. Chrom helps ease me back to the ground and I feel some relief in my leg muscles. She kneels down beside me and looks me over. She takes my chin in her hand and tilts it several ways. She pays particular note to my left temple and moves some of my bangs out of the way. Immediately her eyes light up.

"Ah ha! Thought so!" She turns and picks up a staff laying on the ground beside her. It isn't all that intricate, a simple metal pole with a gilded circular accessory on the top. There is a crystal embedded in the gold that glows like amber when the sun catches it. "You've got a nasty cut on your noggin!"

Gently, she places the tip of it against my head. The metal is a cool relief to my head sore. She scrunches her eyes shut and wrinkles her nose in concentration. As she does so, a soft light begins to emit from the top of her staff and I feel a strange tingling on my skin.

I jerk back in surprise at the sensation. Deep down in my mind a part of me knows that what just happened was healing magic. That's what Lissa's starting class is after all. How else does she go about applying first aid in the game? However, as a person who lives in a world where magic is only a thing in storybooks, it's a pretty surprising thing to feel. It's like if someone just decided to defy gravity. Suffice to say, the experience is surreal.

Lissa startles at my sudden backpedaling and the light promptly goes out. I instinctively scuttle away in shock until I feel an arm around my waist.

"Hold up there! There's nothing to worry about!" Chrom cuts off my retreat. Man, this guy is strong. "My sister here is a healer. All she's going to do is mend up those cuts of yours."

Lissa gives me a reassuring smile. "Yeah! I promise. There's no way I could hurt you with this," she remarks while raising her staff.

I feel Chrom stiffen at that remark and I see the tiniest flinch on his face. From behind us I can hear Frederick emit a subtle snort. Lissa's face falls and she glares between the two of them.

"That was one time! Jeez guys, I haven't hurt anyone since!" She retorts and sticks her tongue out. Lissa then gives me a bashful smile. "Ignore these beetheads. I promise nothing bad will happen."

Magic huh? This will be interesting. There's really nothing to be afraid of. I know this already from the games. It's just...magic. Magic! Like, who ever thinks that they would actually encounter _real _magic! I find myself nodding in consent as I try to gather my senses.

My mind is still processing the thoughts as Lissa settles in beside me and repeats her earlier gestures. The light returns and this time I sit still.

The sensation is...odd. How can you describe something properly when it is a process that lies beyond the scope of what you typically understand? My senses begin to work in overtime grasping at this new feeling. It is certainly calming. I close my eyes and let the warmth wash over me. All my pains seem to melt away. The light also seems to not only physically but psychologically do something to my overall being. My pulse drops and I get this fuzzy feeling. Not so much drunk. It's like when you go to the dentist and they give you that laughing gas so you can't feel when they yank a tooth. It's warm and you just feel giddy.

"Aaaaaand...done!" I blink in surprise. It felt like she just started. Lissa notices my reaction and giggles. "Your cuts were pretty superficial. The worst was right up on your temple there. Saved you one bad concussion I did! That should get your thoughts back in order."

Well she was right about one thing, the pain was certainly gone. I check the top of my left hand where I had seen a scratch earlier and see that the skin is completely smooth. I then place my fingers on the spot where my alleged head wound was but feel nothing besides a tiny puckered mark. I honestly can't believe it.

"Now that your immediate needs are dealt with," Frederick's deep voice rumbles," perhaps you can now tell us who you are?"

Ah, there's the down side. I sure can't tell them the truth. _Yeah I come from another land where you all exist as fictional characters that I control across a game board like some omnipotent god. Not sure how I got here but I'm pleased to meet you all anyway. You look great in five dimensional proportions by the way._

Genius. And to be fair, I still am not sure how I got here. I can remember vaguely going to sleep in front of my T.V. I was watching old reruns of something. Next thing I know the alarm on my cell phone is going off for work. I did my normal routine, right? Yeah, I did. I grabbed my coat and reached for the door knob. Then...nothing. I rack my brain but it's just one big blackout.

There's not much else I can say without sounding crazy to them, I'm sure. And loathe as I am to do so, I think I'm going to have to take a page from the game and play dumb until I can figure this out later. Welp, all aboard the amnesia train!

"I'm..." I draw my brow together and try to look befuddled. I make sure to extend out the last syllable as I pretend to try and recall my name."Hm. That's odd. I can't seem to remember."

"You don't recall your name? Lissa, I thought you healed her?"

Lissa stares at her brother and shakes her head in protest. "But I did. I cleared her injury right up!"

"Hmm." Frederick lets out a sound of disapproval. "How convenient."

"What does that mean?" I shoot him a wary look. I forgot how distrustful he is in the beginning. Not that I can blame him but it sure feels crappy to be treated that way.

"Woah there! Peace. Frederick meant nothing by it," Chrom interjects.

"Unlikely milord."

"You know," Lissa butts in," I've heard of something like this. Sometimes, when there is a head injury involved, people forget things. It's called amnesia."

Frederick scoffs. "I believe it's called a load of pegasus dung."

"Now hold on-" I start but he cuts me off.

"We are located on the border where many miscreants gather and so happen to conveniently stumble upon a suspicious stranger with a pack containing expensive looking goods beyond what is normally traded here?"

Lissa gives him a sour look. "You went through her things Frederick? That's so rude. You never look through a woman's bag!"

"Pardon the incivility of my actions milady, but I believe foregoing acts of decency when assessing a potential threat is acceptable."

I have a pack? I suppose I would. I am in the middle of nowhere. I think. Where would I, er, Robin have been going? Probably traveling? I don't know because the game never let on with their back story. Leaving it open to the players I guess.

Chrom holds up a hand to silence the two from their bickering. "What if it's not a lie though. What if it is the truth-"

"Which it is," I mumble. Kind of...

"-Then we can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Frederick's stony glare doesn't waiver. "Just the same milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock." Chrom continues to give him a defiant glare and Frederick sighs. "As you wish."

Chrom nods and a smile returns to his face. "Right then-we'll take her back to town and sort this out there." He helps me up a second time.

I don't resist here. Though Lissa healed my cuts I still have a sense of fatigue. I wouldn't mind sitting down somewhere and putting up my feet for a bit. We'll probably head to a tavern or something. That's what medieval places have to bunker down in, right? And honestly, with all this happening, I could use a drink.

Surprinsingly, the walk back isn't as bad as I thought it would be. Once I began to move, the kinks in my muscles began to straighten out. Along with whatever Lissa did, I feet a whole lot better than the hour past. The countryside we travel through is refreshing as well. The weather is warm but a calm breeze blows through to cool us off.

Lissa skips on ahead of us with almost limitless energy. Chrom and I walk side by side and Frederick pulls up the rear leading on his horse. The time so far has passed with mostly idle chats between the three and me simply tagging along. Silence is a boring companion however and I take advantage of a recent lull in their conversation to slide over to Chrom. He acknowledges my presence with a small nod so I dive directly into it. I remember the starting conversation in the game and use that as a starting point.

"So," I inquire, "I'm a little confused. Am I your hostage? Prisoner?"

Chrom chuckles lightly. "Not quite either of those. Have no worries. You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

"Ylisse." I repeat the word, testing it on my tongue. It feels different to say now that I'm actually, well, here.

"You've never heard of the halidom?" Frederick comes to pace beside us. He is looking at me with a mix of disbelief and wariness. "Someone should pay her. She plays the fool quite well. The way she speaks of it as if it were some small hamlet of little refute is convincing."

"Frederick..." There was definitely a bit of warning in the way Chrom said the other man's name. I quickly give him the stink eye before Chrom turns back to me. "This land," he says while gesturing to the countryside ,"is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt."

I just nod my head as if processing everything he says for the first time but none of this is new to me.

"I suppose proper introductions are in order though. It is only fair." He points to himself with his thumb. "My name is Chrom, if you haven't caught that already. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

That statement causes Lissa to instantly whirl around on her heel. She stomps the ground with one foot and throws an accusing finger at her brother. "I am NOT delicate!" She huffs in annoyance and glares away toward me. "Ignore my brother please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. Despite that, he is a good Shepherd. You're lucky we found you though. There have been a lot of brigands on the borders lately. Those idiots would've been a rude awakening."

"Shepherds? Since when have Shepherds had to wear so much armor before? Do these bandits really want your sheep that badly?"

Chrom seems to find my "ignorance" funny because he laughs. "It's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

I'd rather not.

"That is a title I wear with pride, milord. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution." He towers over me as he walks along my right side but his tone for once is not full of distain. "I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

I understand, deep down inside, but the attitude still pisses me off. It can't be helped though. I can only try to be sympathetic about it and hope he gets I'm not some crazy bandit who will kidnap the princess here and ransom her for gold.

"I...get it. The situation is pretty bizarre. I can see why you would be cautious, even if I don't agree with it." I sigh. "My name is Robin by the way."

As soon as the words leave my mouth I realize what I've done. My stomach drops as I see my companions halt in their path and gaze at me with sudden confusion. I quickly pull myself together and whip out the stupid card again.

I play off the shock of what I've just said with a nervous laugh. "Huh, that's odd. I guess I do remember my name. I suppose that's one less mystery to solve."

"Robin?" Chrom states my name slowly. His gaze is elsewhere and he seems to be mulling over something. He catches himself in whatever thoughts he has and quickly recovers. "Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we-"

"CHROM!"

Lissa's shriek instantly grabs our attention. She hops up in place and points madly toward the path ahead.

"Look! The town!"

Oh right. I forgot.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt..." Chrom's hand goes toward his hip and for the first time I register the scabbard hanging at his belt. Ohhhhh man. Is that...?

"Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about her?" Frederick shouts as he swings himself up into his saddle.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!"

I absentmindedly pull at my cloak edges as if excepting to see flames.

"Aptly put milord," Frederick grunts.

"Let's go already!" Lissa shouts impatiently. The three of them charge off towards the burning city leaving me alone in the road.

"H-hey!" I cry out feebly. I hesitate, watching them grow smaller and smaller on the horizon. Inside my chest I can feel my heart clench tight. I'm about to encounter the first stage of the game. I can't help but feel nervous at the thought. This is all so unreal. I just can't seem to wrap my head around the whole idea.

And yet, here I am. There is no way I could turn away from this path now. With no way back and nothing to guide me forward, I would just have to embrace the present. Even if that meant running head first into battle with the only three people I've come to meet in this bizarre experience so far.

"Well then," I say as I take my first real step forward, "game on."

* * *

This was a baaaad idea.

I shriek in surprise as an axe comes bursting through the stall countertop above me. I flail and bolt from my hiding place. I briefly look over and see a muscular man rip said axe up from the wood. In one fluid motion he swings the weapon in an upward arc toward the militia man he is brawling with. The gent barely blocks the blow as the axe head bounces off the metal rod he uses to intercept it with. Not waiting around to see the rest of the match, I clutch my rucksack to my chest and duck around the corner of a building seeking refuge in the darkness of the alleyway.

All around me I can hear screams. Some are those are female, some male. Amidst their horrified wails I can occasionally hear the bawdy laughter of some bandit doing God knows what. If that wasn't bad enough, my stomach was constantly lurching at the smell. Between the thick ash and the acrid stench that I could only assume was burning flesh, I was doing my best to keep my gag reflex in check.

I quickly duck behind some crates and huddle back against the wall as two bandits run past. Honestly, this was so much easier in the game. I had run up to the outer limits expecting to find the trio and hop right into things. But noooo that would be too easy. You know who I actually find?

Bandits. Lots of bandits.

There are some people fighting back though not very well mind you. As opposed to the bronze weaponry that the attackers carry, these people are wielding kitchen knives and farm equipment. Definitely town militia.

As horrible as it is to say, I really can't help them. My main priority is to find the Shepherds. Without them I don't have a story to follow and then I am completely lost. So being the genius I am I concocted a great plan:

Step 1 - Run in some direction.

Step 2 - Stuff happens.

Step 3 - Profit.

And that little display of tactical prowess is how I ended up lost amongst the streets with a city burning down around me. I'm already off to a great start.

I chuckle grimly to myself. The maps in the game made this place look much smaller. In reality, it was a sizeable farming community with a boat ton of roads! They twist and turn into each other creating one big muddled maze. I was just like a rat running in a maze.

"Mama!"

My heart nearly stops when I hear the childish shriek. The cry literally came no more than a few feet from me. Probably right down the other end of the alley. I edge a wee bit closer and hear quiet sobbing. A masculine voice laughs gruffly and I hear a solid smacking sound.

The sobbing cuts off into a shriek followed by a woman's voice babbling in a pleading fashion. I feel only dread as I begin to mentally picture what could actually be occurring only a few feet from me. I creep even closer until I am at the building's edge. I take the biggest breath I could and peek around the corner.

My stomach twists in a knot of disgust. Some asshole with a clear lack of hygienic understanding is in front of one of the domestic abodes. The door has been smashed in from the outside and lays propped up against the inner wall. He stands in the door frame and in one of his gargantuan hands he holds a poor young woman by the length of her hair. Her face is covered in soot but I can see the tear streaks on her cheeks. She is clearly in pain. One of her hands is reaching out toward a small bundle of rags.

"Tomas. Oh Gods! Please!"

The man's face twists into a hideous grin and he gives her head a shake, causing her to cry out again.

"I told you didn't I, no more lies. Now tell me sweet thing, where's the rest of the gold? Alls I need is a little bit more for my protection fees and you and that brat of yours can go back on and bury that mess I made of your husband."

Oh no you didn't.

"Gods," the woman whimpers as she weakly attempts to pull herself from his grasp. "I already told you," she sputters through sobs, "we have nothing else."

His grin disappears and he yanks her up so she is face to face with him.

"Bull. Shit."

He flings his arm to the side and lets his grip slackens. Her yelp of pain is cutoff as she hits the stone road. Dust kicks up in the trail she leaves as her body rolls across the ground.

God, this is too much. What do I...? This isn't...I mean...What the hell?

The ruffian walks over to the pile of rags and kicks it with the toe of his boot. It flops to the side and suddenly I see a pale arm tumble from the folds of cloth. It's a child.

From the corner of my eye I see the woman stiffen. Her whole body shakes and shakes but cannot rise. The only thing she can move is her head.

"To...tom..."

She tries to move her arm, her leg, anything but she's probably too broken.

T-This cannot being happening.

The ruffian isn't even bothering with her anymore. He kicks the kid again and the body just sags. I can see their face now. It's a boy. A tiny boy with a little round face and short hair and pudgy hands. He can't be older than five. My eyes dart between the woman and the boy. Mother and son.

"They say nothing is stronger than a mother's love. And seeing that this looks to be your only son and all, you've gots to have some feeling for him am I right?"

The woman is struggling so hard now. One of her eyes is swollen shut but the good one is focused solely on her son.

He's grinning again in that same sick, twisted way. "Here's where I get serious now, love. This boy is about to meet the same fate as his old man. It won't be hard to take his tiny head in my hand and smash it just like a melon. Now I'm going to be a good gent and give you a second chance to answer me."

The woman murmurs something but I can't hear it. It's too garbled. Neither can the man apparently because he leans in closer.

"What's that? Can't hear you."

"I...already...no more..."

The look in his eyes makes my blood run cold. "Now listen here. I'm being a fair man. I _could _just kill both of yous and then ransack the house but I'm not gonna. I'm giving you a chance to fairly answer the question and leave with both your life and the boy's. Don't squander this."

"I swear...No more! Crops failed us. There's no-no more!" She pushes out the last word with such force that her body erupts in a series of coughing fits. "Not. Lying."

The ruffian abruptly stands. He turns and heads back to the house dragging Tomas in his wake. He dumps the child in a heap and reaches inside. I hear the cracking of wood and his arm swings free. A full, double sided axe comes into view with edges smeared in coppery hues.

"Last chance," he growls, his voice lined with impatience. "Tell me."

But he doesn't receive an answer. The woman is a shuddering mess. All she is capable of is broken sobs and painful whimpers.

"Well then," he says neutrally, "that's a bloody shame."

He spins on his heel and the axe gleams under the sun as he raises it skyward.

"Waste of my time."

The muscles in his shoulder and biceps tense. Ready to release. The mother whines out in protest one final time but can do nothing as the axe starts its downward arc-

"NO!"

The hulking brute's head jerks backward and he nearly topples under the force of the rock that crashes into his skull. He howls and grabs at his left eye with his free hand. The white granite smashes to the ground, its pure finish marred with a splattering of contrasting red.

His head swings around. There is froth gathering at the edge of his mouth and rivulets of red run down his cheek and through his fingers. His one good eye swings wildly over the landscape searching for the one who launched the projectile. They sweep endlessly and then they stop.

They stop on me.

Suddenly the world rushes back to me. I can feel the warmth of the fires on my skin and can hear the shrieks in the air. My hands have suddenly found themselves above my head. I lower them to my line of vision. There is a layer of dust on my fingers and I can see the fine pebbles caught in the creases of my skin. I threw it. I threw the rock.

"You."

That one word, full of venom and acid, pulls my attention to him again. I immediately regret it.

Never in my life have I ever seen another human being look at me like that before. All I could see was pure, unadulterated hate. This person wants me dead. Fear wells up in my stomach and all I can think about is running far away from all of this. So I do just that. I run.

My surroundings are a blur as I speed through the streets. I am acutely aware of my own breathing. My shuttered breaths sound monstrous and I can feel the strain of my lungs as they continue to try and churn out accurate amounts of oxygen. There is a sharp pain in the back of my left heel where I'm pretty sure a pebble has lodged itself in my boot. This all bears little consequence considering what the alternative of me stopping meant.

There is a fork up ahead and I blindly curve left. I angle wide enough to catch a quick glimpse of the raging bull behind me. Correction, literally on top of me. He snarls some hideous words at me and I pump by legs even faster in an attempt to put some space between us.

The road breaks open on both sides and I burst into an open clearing. Stalls and wagons line the outer edges while a select few are assembled into no particular order towards the middle. The cobblestone road splits in several directions, the most notable being a bridge toward the north. Beyond that a large building rises up, the only break in the skyline beyond the tops of the homes. It's beautiful white tower pierced upward decorated in front by a giant stain glass window.

I recover from my distraction just in time to avoid stumbling into another body. I manage to somehow pivot on my heel and tumble over my legs to the side. I catch myself from spilling out at last minute by grabbing on to the corner of a stall.

"What in the hells?"

Another man in equally foul clothing is standing slumped against a large pair of pots. I can't help but notice that he too has a beast of an axe.

"Really?" I whine.

He shakes off his confusion and notices my presence. His whole stance changes into something hostile.

"Bones!" My pursuer comes bounding up pointing a bloodied finger at me. "Don't let that one get away!"

"Is that right?" He swivels his head forward and gives me a vile grin. I make a dash for the side but somehow he is able to dart right in front of me. I switch to the left but find that path blocked off too by his friend. I try to retreat backward and find out what a mistake I've made. I've boxed myself into the corner point of two market stalls. The only way is forward but these two fine fellows just happened to be in my way. Bravo tactician Robin. You've failed your first battle.

"Nice look there Sid. Let a woman beat you up did you? Wait until ol' Benji hears about that," this "Bones" snickers.

"Shut it you godless worm, " 'Sid' spits.

"Whatever you say mate. So whatcha want to do with her."

Oh.

Oh no.

"Anything. Everything. You just stand there and make sure she don't squirm away."

Bones just laughs and leans back on the haft of his axe.

The distance between the ruffian and I is closed in two strides. Before I can back away Sid has reached out and caught me by the front of my shirt. I'm lifted off the ground and slammed up against the wall, his face pushed up practically to my nose.

"Take a good look girly. You almost took out my eye with that rock there."

Indeed I did. The whole left side of his forehead was smeared red. A heavy portion of his skin had been ripped off and a huge gash was left across the ridge of his eyebrow. Pus and bits of dirt lined the ragged edges.

"It's a good look for you," I rasp out.

My little remark is rewarded with a good ramming into the wall. Pain sparks up my jarred spinal column and I bite back a yelp of pain.

"You want to know what I'm going to do to you? Do you?"

I can only wheeze after enduring that last impact.

"Firstly, I'm gonna-" His body jerks. "Fir...fir-" My body starts to slide downward as his grip slackens. His eyes widen and he looks downward. Something is poking from his chest. He then stiffens as the point disappears backwards.

The two of us crumple to the floor together. I struggle to an upright position and am vaguely aware that my hand is sticky. I pick it up and gaze numbly at the blood all over them. Not mine though. There's blood pooling under Sid's body.

"Robin?"

The touch on my shoulder and the sound of a familiar voice break me from my stupor. It's Chrom.

"We are too far in the open. We should retreat."

There is a wet tearing sound as Frederick pulls his own sword from the ribcage of the other fellow. Bones collapses in a heap and makes no further movements.

I feel a sturdy arm around my waist as I am hoisted to my feet. "We have to move fast. Stay low and move with me," Chrom orders. I nod weakly and don't protest when he begins to run.

I follow his lead as he bolts toward the closest edge of the square. Frederick promptly follows behind and the three of us make a break for it. We duck behind whatever obstacles we can to avoid being seen. We are able to move without detection and soon I find us darting behind a small grain stand that emptied into a blocked off alley.

"You're back! Is everything alright?"

Lissa emerges from behind some stacked barrels. A hand flies to her mouth as she gasps when she sees me.

"Holy cow patties! Robin? How did you get here?" She pauses and then gasps again. "Wait! Were you the one getting chased by the bandits?"

"Sort of," I mutter weakly. I slump up against the side wall and squeeze my eyes shut. I try to concentrate on something other than what just happened. I go to brush some hair back behind my ear and pause midway. My hand is shaking horribly. I grasp it tightly with the other and hold it up to my chest.

"You look horrible," Lissa grimaces. "How did that happen?"

"A fine question," Frederick snaps. "I believe that last we saw of you was on the outskirts of the village where it was safe of any disruptions. Would you care to explain to how you ended up in the hands of brigands?'

"I, uh, thought I could help." I strain to say the last part because I know how ridiculous that sounds after everything that just went down. Of course Frederick all but agrees with that opinion judging by how livid he looked.

"Thinking an idea and actually performing it are two drastically different things when it comes to battle. You could easily have been killed should we not have been there. Or even worse had myself or, Naga forbid, milord here be injured in the process!"

"It's not like I planned on getting caught! You all ran off so fast that I got lost!"

"That's enough, both of you!"

Chrom's voice rings throughout out the narrow space causing both of us to flinch.

"I agree with you Frederick. Robin's actions were dangerous and a bit reckless. It could have caused some severe consequences for one, if not both parties. But," he adds before the knight can start gloating," they were done with noble intentions. Foolhardy, but brave. Something I can understand given that I've found myself in a similar mindset more than once." He gives Frederick a knowing glance and the other man frowns back in a way that makes me think that this situation may have happened once upon a time when the two of them were a little younger and less wise.

"My point here is that arguing about this makes little sense. Aside from possibly alerting the enemy to our position, the effort and time being put into this whole thing is a waste. What's done is done. Robin's safe and she's now with us, for better or worse."

Lissa, who has been listening in silence the whole time, nods in approval at her brother's words. But upon seeing Frederick's stoicism, she frowns and butts the end of her staff into his armored side. He sighs and then bows his head in defeat.

"You are correct. I apologize for my actions. I shall focus fully on the matters before us now."

Chrom nods. "Right then. To the first topic at hand here." His attention shifts to me.

"I know you stated that you came out here seeking to help us and I appreciate the gesture. The numbers are clearly against us here so extras hands are most welcome. If you can give me a quick rundown of where you excel in combat then I can try to figure in where you can stand in our battle plan."

"My combat abilities? Yes. Right, those," I ramble. "I have those. Fighting skills I mean."

Oh boy, they don't look to impressed.

"I'm a tactician," I blurt out.

"A what now?" Lissa inquires.

"She's trained in military strategy Lissa," Chrom responds.

Frederick crosses his arms and continues his tirade of disapproval. "And a poor one at that. One of my squires could perform with more competence than she. It's a wonder if those tomes in her bag are for show as well."

I blink. Tomes?

He looks visibly disturbed by my confusion. "Don't tell me..."

I quickly let my rucksack slide from my shoulder and let it plunk to the ground. I tear at the drawstrings and separate the top opening. I stare into its depth for the first time and notice a messy combination of loose paper and knick knacks. My hands dive in and scavenge around until I feel them brush against something thick. I pull with all my force and yank a thick book out from the bottom.

A strange sense of giddiness takes over as I gaze at the cover. It is bound in a leathery hide dyed a sort of off yellow. Shiny gold threading stretches in a swirled pattern around the borderline. Simple runes, almost Gaelic in nature, adorn the cover. When I look at them, I find myself oddly able to interpret them. _Thunder._

My eyes light up with glee. Aw yes. Lightning magic.

There is a strange buzzing in the tips of my fingers as they trace the edges of the book. The more I think about it the more odd my body feels. I can't explain it but something deep down inside is suddenly intimately familiar with this tome. I feel as though I can open just any page and simply use it. It's like riding a bike or opening a padlock on your safety deposit box. You don't have to think about the actions your doing because they are just so ingrained into you. It's purely mechanical since you've done it so often. There's no way to explain it but I can feel it to be true.

"I can do this," I say breathlessly. "Magic. I can use this."

I hold the tome tightly to my chest and give them a big grin. "I can back you up with magic."

Frederick makes to say something but Lissa cuts him off. "That's great Robin! We don't have any offensive magic right now. That'll definitely help tear through their grubby defenses!"

"Right then. If you have confidence in your abilities then I can't complain." Chrom looks a little apprehensive but offers no other thoughts on it. "Now that we have that figured out we can focus on the next problem."

My newfound enthusiasm drops as reality sets back in. Right, the bandits.

Chrom leans back against one of the wooden support poles. His hand rest on the top of his blade, fingers drumming across the hilt. "Our biggest problem is their overall power."

Lissa hums in disapproval as she rocks on her heels. "There is whole ton of them out there."

"Quite. No matter how much more skilled we may be that will prove of little use if they overwhelm us from all sides," Frederick adds.

The three of them continue to banter but my attention seems pulled elsewhere. I'm not sure why but I get the feeling I'm missing something very important. Oddly enough, I can feel that the answer lies in the folds of my pack. Placing the magic book to the side, I return to digging through my possessions.

A scroll case. That's what I end up fishing out. I'm not sure why but I know that this is important, more so than that tome or anything else I own. I pull at the corked end and it comes off with a tiny popping sound. I peek in with one eye and see something rolled up inside. With my forefinger I pull at the edges until the entirety of it slides out.

I unroll the parchment and spread it out on the ground before me. To my surprise, I find that it's blank.

"Odd," I murmur.

I frown and flip it over to see if I missed something on the backside but find nothing. I flip it back over again and sit back on my heels, trying to think why this blank paper was so alluring to me. It was clearly bare and had no other markings that I could see. The parchment it was on looked no less ordinary than what you see every day. It was thicker than the thin leaves in books. My guess was animal hide.

Maybe there's a hidden message on it? It's a far shot but I recall something about lemon juice, ink, and candle flames creating some sort of primitive coding system. I reach a finger forward and swipe it across the top as if expecting to feel some sort of residue. Instead, I get a whole lot more.

Ink begins to bleed across the whole width of the paper. An invisible quill drags from one corner to another. Lines soon cross and curve together and pictures begin to form. My eyes go wide as I realize what exactly is happening. It's a map. The same map I use in the game.

A thinly drawn checkered board adorns the surface. Building and environmental objects are filled in with thicker black lines. Dots pepper the expanse and move independently. I apprehensively touch one and the space next to it erases itself into larger box. Runes appear and my eyes skim over them. Classifications, strengths and weaknesses, weaponry information...

I begin moving my fingers across the map pushing things here and there seeing what exactly will react. Boxes slide and disappear where I point and the edges scroll when I swipe in any directions. Whatever this thing was, it was amazing. It was literally the 3DS touch screen. I could survey the whole battlefield in the same omnipotent way the game itself did back on my handheld, just in paper form.

"Robin!"

I'm so caught up in my new discovery that I don't hear my name. I snap my head up and find everyone's eyes on me.

"What?"

"My brother wanted to know what you thought of his plan because, well, you know. You're a tactician and all."

I was so caught up in my discovery that I completely spaced. I'm really making a great impression, aren't I? I can feel Frederick's eyes burning into me. Yikes.

"I, uh, that is-Your plan is good?" Chrom's eyebrow raises. Crap I am really digging myself a hole here. "That is to say," I babble in a pathetic recovery attempt," it's okay based on the, um, knowledge we know but we should, you know..." I gesture with my hands as if trying to find the right answer.

"Oh really? Do explain," Frederick asks me. His tone is challenging as if daring me to BS even further. I am so dead.

I open my mouth to respond but Chrom speaks before I can.

"She doesn't have to."

"She doesn't milord?" Frederick sounds thoroughly surprised.

"I don't?" I mimic equally stunned.

His shoulders slump and he runs a hand through his hair. "You don't have to spare my feelings here. I'm well aware it's a horrible idea." Not the answer I was expecting but whatever takes the heat off. "Honestly, without a good idea of what we may be facing, it's hard to make any sound calls. Nothing is for certain right now."

He walks to opening of the alley and looks out toward the square. "Unless I'm sure of the plan, we could very well be throwing ourselves on their swords."

"As loathe as I am to admit, unless we can come up with another scheme, we may have to resort to such chances. Time is not our ally today."

"Can't we just try and scout again," Lissa says. "I mean, it can't hurt to try one more time."

"Stealth isn't exactly my specialty Lis. And Frederick here..." he gestures wordlessly to the other man's armor.

"I know. But I could always-"

"Absolutely not! That is one thing I cannot allow you to do milady."

"Oh stuff it Frederick! I'm not some dainty flower. I'm a Shepherd too ya know!" Lissa pouts. She looks pleadingly at her brother. "Come on Chrom. I can do this. I know I can."

"Sis. I-no. I'm sorry. I agree with Frederick."

"Oh come on!" She slams her staff into the ground. "You can't say no. You can't afford to say no."

"I can and I will Lissa. You'll stay here. That's an order."

I think now is as good as a time as any to step in. "Hey guys! A word maybe?"

Chrom wearily rubs his forehead, sparing me only a side-glance. "Yes Robin?"

I steel myself. Time to play the role I need to. I've played the game five times, including lunatic mode twice. I know how to do this. And honestly, I don't have a choice. If I can't be 'Robin the Tactician', I don't know who else I could.

I take a deep breath and find my center. Time to play the tutorial level.

"I have something that'll help us." I beckon them over with my hand.

Lissa peers over and cocks her head. "Is that a map? Did you draw that?"

I nod. "Sort of. It's kind like a map but a whole lot better."

This gets Chrom's attention and he perks up. "Really?"

Lissa comes to lean over my shoulder and I hear a sharp intake of breath. "Woah. Chrom! Frederick! You need to see this! It's got, well, everything!"

Even Frederick looks a little intrigued by this point. I'm still reeling from the discovery myself but this is going to be a godsend for them. The greatest magical cheat sheet in the history of cheats. I swipe my hand around and close the information box on the one brigand I had highlighted leaving it clear for them to see. I pick it up at the edges and flip it around for the two to see as they draw closer.

It's funny watching their faces. At first, they both look pretty neutral. But the longer they stare, the more the confusion sets in. Frederick realizes the magical properties first because his eyes widen considerably.

"That is highly unusual."

Chrom on the other hand is still scrutinizing it. "I'm not sure what you mean. It's a very detailed map for sure but I'm confused as to what this-Is that moving?"

"You want to know where every bandit in the area is? You got it," I smirk.

"Where did you get this? I've never seen any sort of scrying magic like this before."

"I don't remember," I say flatly. Chrom balks and offers an apologetic smile.

"This is an impressive tool Robin. I have to wonder why you didn't bring this out sooner."

"Don't be silly Frederick," Lissa huffs. "She just said why. She probably didn't remember she had it until she found it just now when looking for that tome. Jeez. You guys are dense."

"Hm." Frederick offers no more words and for once I'm really grateful Lissa is there.

Chrom kneels down and inspects the paper a little closer. "May I?"

I get a little nagging feeling deep in my gut but brush it off. "Sure."

He reaches forward but as soon as he touches the top the whole parchment goes blank. All the ink blinks out leaving nothing in its wake. His arm shoots back in alarm.

"Chrom! What did you do!" Lissa panics.

"I'm not sure." Chrom gives me a puzzled look but I can offer no answers.

"Gods Chrom. I can't believe it. Why is it every time you touch something it breaks?" Lissa moans.

"Here, give it back to me. I'll take a look at it." He pushes it back over and I reach for it. Once I make physical contact with it the whole map inks itself back into existence. "Alright then." That nagging feeling comes back again and I suddenly get a suspicion.

"Lissa, can you touch it now."

"You want me to?"

"Yes. Go ahead. I'm just confirming something."

She frowns but does so anyway. Just like before, as soon as she touches it the map wipes away. Upon returning to me, I repeat the same actions and watch it once again fill up. I get it now.

"Interesting. It seems to only respond to your touch." Frederick literally took the words right out of my mouth. "This is heavily specialized magic. I have seen such things amongst Miriel's workshop. Common objects are enchanted to respond to a specific holder for their certain needs. Though I must admit that I have never seen an artifact respond with such complexity. This paper quite literally gives a bird's-eye view of the surrounding area. Most impressive. I suppose there is some validation to your tactician title after all."

Did Frederick just give me a compliment? Shoot me.

"This map of yours Robin, it's a godsend. This will give just the advantage we need."

I can't help but beam at Chrom's words of praise. For the first time I really feel like I've done something right.

For the next half hour or so we huddle together around the map and throw out ideas based on what we see. Overall the square we are in is not so bad. Most of the bandits seem to be south and east of us in the heavier residential sectors, looting most likely. There was a small mob west of us but they headed south as well some ten minutes after we started deliberating. After watching for as long as we did we safely assumed that no one had plans to head back into our position anytime soon. My best guess is they are already done pillaging the merchant stalls.

At the current moment we are facing two myrmidons and a mage to the east side of the square, a myrmidon and a brigand in the center, and another brigand hovering near the left exit. Up north another mage circles around the bridge while another was in the church. The dot in the church was a larger size than the rest and when I poke it the symbol for leader sits before the man's name. I think back on that first level in Fire Emblem and remember that the boss was in the same spot. Good to know.

We deliberate and finally come up with a strategy. We decide to split into two groups to clear out the smaller pockets of enemies. After dispatching them each team would head up the middle and meet at the bridge. That way we can prevent any enemies from taking us by surprise. Both Chrom and Frederick agreed they have enough skill to handle a small group of two as opposed to getting mobbed by all eight remaining bandits.

Following the Fire Emblem universe's weapon triangle, I suggest Frederick take the right lot given his spearing capabilities and Chrom the left since two were axe wielders. They have no objections to the idea. The only point that seemed to be arguable was the teams themselves. Chrom was adamant about keeping Lissa with Frederick as he felt she would be better protected with him. Frederick was resistant to the idea naturally. It's obvious he doesn't trust me alone with Chrom and would have preferred to have paired with me instead. Of course he didn't voice that thought outright so without a valid argument Chrom's preference won out.

As we ready to part ways Chrom pulls Lissa to the side and begins a rant of brotherly concern about listening to Frederick and keeping out of harm's way. I stand to the side and flip through my tome while waiting for them. While doing so I feel a tap on the shoulder. I can feel Frederick's icy aura even before I turn fully around.

I nearly lose my spell book as something is thrown into my arms. I fumble with the mess of objects pulling them close to prevent them from spilling about. It takes me a moment to realize what the oblong item is. It's Frederick's short sword. I gaze questioningly at him.

The knight looks down at me sternly. "Take this with you. If you are to fight alongside milord I will not have you do so ill prepared."

"I appreciate the thought Frederick but I have a spelltome, remember?"

"And? What should happen if the enemy closes in on you? Will you let yourself be caught in the blast alongside your enemy? I would hope you value your life more than that Robin."

I frown. I didn't think of that possibility. If magic ignites and has some sort of blast radius then I could be in trouble if I'm too close. The sword would be the best alternative should one the bandits get up in my face. That brings up another problem though. I don't know swordplay. Then again I didn't know how to sling magic before this but suddenly I have this inherent ability to do so. In the game Robin is both proficient in magic and swords. What's to say I'm not equally as trained in this either.

Taking Frederick's sword leaves him with only his spear though. Not a problem considering in enemy type but I still feel slightly guilty. When I voice my concern on this he shakes his head in protest.

"My spear will suffice."

Okay then. Whatever you say.

There's a loud whistle. We turn and see Lissa waving at us. "Hey you guys! We're ready!"

"As you say, milady." Instead of walking with me, he turns away. I watch in confusion as he disappears into one of the stalls shielding us.

"What is he doing?"

"Getting Gertie of course!" Lissa smiles.

"Gertie?"

A hear a high pitched whinny. A second later the flap is thrown aside and Frederick emerges from inside with his horse in toe. The brown steed, who I assume is Gertie, gives a shake and hooves impatiently at the ground. Frederick leans in and whispers something to her. He then gives her a pat on the neck and makes his way to the saddle. Despite being in full armor he is able to leap into the seat almost effortlessly.

I'm still trying to get over the fact that a horse has been hiding utterly silent behind us this whole time when I hear Chrom call for me. I brush it off and join him at the entrance. To my right I see Frederick extend a hand to Lissa. She accepts it and is whisked into the saddle behind him. She looks so small against his massive armored frame.

"Everyone ready?"

Chrom looks each of us in the eye and we nod in confirmation. He returns the sentiment with a brisk nod of his own. "Alright. As long as we stick to the plan then things should go accordingly. Remember, stay focused on your targets and aim for the bridge. Leave none of them standing."

Lissa lets out a little cheer. "Let's show these numbskulls what it means to mess with the Shepherds!"

"Well said milady." Frederick turns toward Chrom and bows his head. "Good luck milord. May your blade ring true." He spurs Gertie forward and the horse bolts forward. They quickly disappear around the corner and I can hear their hoof beats grow faint.

"Looks like it's our turn. You ready Robin?"

"As ready as I can." I quickly finish adjusting the straps of the short sword's scabbard to my belt. I give is a last tug for confidence. This is probably the most prepared I'll ever feel considering the circumstances. We both emerge from the alley way and I follow his lead as we weave through the stalls.

The gravity of the situation isn't lost to me as we zero in on our first enemy. Despite appearing outwardly calm, I am shaking inside. I've never fought anybody before outside of digital entertainment. Given that this reality was getting more genuine with each passing second, I could be going into this fight with some serious odds against me. So what if I may have randomly acquired the ability to use magic and maybe a sword too. I've never actually used either skill before so I'm bound to be clumsy until I get the hang of it. The real test will be to see if I can learn fast enough before I end up dead on the street.

I hope for both of our sakes I'm a quick study.

**A/N Hello there! Thank you for reading my story! I hope you've enjoyed it so far. I apologize for the rehash of the prologue. I tried to change it up just enough to be familiar but still entertaining. I hope the rest of the chapter made up for it. This is actually the first story I have posted in years so I apologize if my writing skills are a bit rusty. ****I created this as a hobby story some time ago to rid myself of writer's block and to practice working with more difficult aspects of fiction. I feel like posting this will serve two purposes hopefully: to entertain the reader and to deliver feedback on my own writing abilities. I'd appreciate any words you may have, even if only one or two. Much thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fire Emblem. All of its properties belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Warnings - This chapter contains large amounts of graphic violence, gore, and harsh language.**

**Chapter 2**

There are only two things in the whole world I can claim to be good at. One, I can make a perfect Napoleon. Two, I am unbeatable in Trivial Pursuit.

Now unless someone needs baked goods or the distance in miles between the sun and the Earth, I have no idea why I'm here in Ylisse. The tome I carry in my hands is a heavy reminder that I'm probably setting myself up for disaster.

The two of us approach the fountain where the map last showed the myrmidon and brigand standing. Chrom ducks down behind one of wooden counters and gestures for me to settle in beside him. He takes a quick peek around the corner.

"Still there?" I whisper.

"Yes. Both of them. One of them is directly before us. The other is wandering north and west of here near the oil cart beyond the fountain. If we move fast enough we should be able to take the first one down before his friend reaches us."

"Okay. Makes sense."

"I want you to hit the swordsman first with your magic. I'll follow up behind you to finish him off."

"Yeah I'll-wait what?" I look at him incredulously, my voice rising in alarm. "Are you serious?"

"Your magic makes you a long range fighter. You'll be able to get a hit in long before I. Having that brigand already bruised by your powers will make it easier for him to be dealt with."

Well I can't fault that logic. Still, I'm apprehensive about this. I've never used the tome so I can't guarantee him a hit. I suppose being negative about it doesn't help either. If anything, that will make my chances even worse. My fingers drum absentmindedly along the spine. I'm just going to have to put my faith in instinct.

"This...shouldn't be too hard."

"Maybe I should stand back when you do this," he chuckles.

"Maybe you should," I say somberly. I clench the book tighter against my chest. I won't lie, I'm utterly frightened. My heart is hammering against my chest. I've only got one chance at this so I can't screw up.

I peer over the top of the counter and eyeball the enemy. The myrmidon isn't far. Maybe twenty feet. I think that's within my range of fire though it's hard to say having never done it before. So-

"Hey, are you going to be okay with this?"

-if magic is anything like firing a gun then I'm going to have to take into account wind, angles, and trajectory. Light guns in the arcade hardly make me a shooting expert but some of the rules still apply. I assume the same can be said for firing off one of these bolts. Now-

"Robin?"

-given that the distance isn't that long and the breeze is fairly still then I won't have much to worry about on those fronts. But I should also take into consideration this guy's moving patterns. He can jump, duck, and do a multitude of other things to dodge the magic bolts. I'll have to pay good attention to-

"Robin!"

"What?" I snap. Chrom looks startled by my sudden attitude. I sigh and sink back down to the ground feeling like an idiot for zoning out. "Sorry, I was thinking. Magic-y things." He makes a face. "Sorry," I say again.

"Maybe I should go first."

"No," I whisper insistently. "You're right. I have to do this. This will grant us the best advantage in this situation."

Chrom still looks unsure but moves aside regardless.

"I'm going to get his attention and try to hit him right away. Be ready to follow up as soon as I use my magic."

Chrom tilts his head in acknowledgement and crouches low with his hand on the hilt of Falchion. I can see how tense his whole body is. He's definitely prepared so I can't fail him on this. I take a deep breath and mentally prepare myself. Okay, I think I'm ready.

I burst out from around the corner and call out. "Hey moron!"

The myrmidon jolts to his feet. When our eyes connect I know it's time to move.

I plant myself firmly in place and decide to copy the stance from the games, shifting sideways with tome flat out in my hand. As I do so a sense of familiarity sweeps through me. This feels oddly right. My eyes flicker up from the open book to the enemy. He's closing in fast and I don't have much time. I choose to stop thinking and give into instinct.

My body automatically begins to move through a routine. I flip through the weathered pages, my hands practically a blur. I pass by so many words, pictures, chapters. Partway through I suddenly stop. This is it. This is the spell I need. My eyes skim over the text which illicit powerful images of lightning strikes and raging thunderstorms rolling in the dark of night. The more I read the more real it feels.

The buildup is extraordinary. The air crackles with static and I can feel my hair beginning to stand on end. There is a feeling that wells up at my feet and floods up through my veins in all directions. I can feel it circulating through me and I begin to focus on pushing it toward my outstretched hand. I pinpoint a spot in the very middle of my palm and feel this force begin to build up there. The magical bubble grows and grows until I feel as if it were ready to burst. My energy has built up sufficiently. I can now release it.

My palm flexes and my whole arm goes numb under the strain of some unforeseen force. A blinding light flashes and the air erupts with a crack. Tiny little sparks twist upward and I can see ruins form in a flash of gold. There is a high pitched whine, like a firecracker going off, and then more light. A bolt sizzles forward with a hiss of magical energy.

"Holy hell. I did it," I whisper in disbelief. I don't know how this happening, nor do I know why, but damn it all if isn't awesome!

The bolt arcs forward swiveling left and right erratically causing my awe to quickly turn to disappointment. Just as I fear I'll miss completely, the magic whizzes past the man's shoulder clipping him across the upper bicep. He drops his weapon and grabs at his muscle as it spasms under the electrical surge.

There is a glint of blue from the corner of my eye. I barely have time to register Chrom's departure from my side before I see him bearing down on the enemy. He moves quickly reaching the myrmidon in only seconds. The swordsman's body falls back in surprise and he just misses the tip of Falchion. His luck ends there though. Sluggish from the electric attack that seared his body, the myrmidon can't put enough distance between himself and his opponent. Chrom easily follows through with another attack that pierces cleanly through.

I flinch. This is the third time I've seen a man die in an hour and I have yet to get use to the shock of it. The myrmidon's body sags and drops without a sound. I feel my stomach curdle. I try to let it pass but I'm sure I don't have much time to recover. The ruckus has probably attracted the attention of the dead man's companion.

My thoughts are confirmed shortly after. A pudgy brigand is waddling over to the two of us with his weapon raised. I flip open my tome and ready myself for another attack. There's so much girth on this guy that there's no way I could miss. I confidently close my eyes and focus on drawing up power like I did before. The air sizzles around me I can feel the wellspring bubble up inside. I throw my hand up and let out a blast. I wait to hear screams. And wait.

I crack open and eye and see my bolt spiraling far to the right completely missing the target. Tubby is surprisingly nimble and veers off to the side out of harm's way. My projectile slams into a stack of boxes and they explode on impact.

"You have _got _to be shitting me," I hiss.

The brigand resumes his charge and aims straight for me. I frantically try to focus on my energy output but my nerves are frayed. All I can hear in my head are the seconds ticking down as he gets one step closer with that axe of his. In a desperate attempt to force something out, I over push my focus and the power builds up too fast. There is a bright flare and I stumble as the magic backfires on me.

The bolt is too large and I haven't properly angled myself. It shoots out like a rocket and hits the cobblestone a few feet in front of me. The force of the blast hits me and I'm thrown back into a wall. There is a ringing in my ears and I slap my hand against my forehead trying to clear the disorientation. My legs feel like rubber as I try to stand.

Through the smoke I can see a dark blurb. It grows closer and bigger. The dust blows apart and the brigand barrels through with a mighty swing.

I push myself away from the wall just as the axe crashes into where I once stood. He takes another swing at me and I leap back. My foot catches on something and my whole self flips over. I land with an unladylike grunt.

I can feel fear in my gut so I instinctively roll to the side barely escaping getting my head cleaved in two. The axe head slams into the ground so close to my face I can see the tiny chips along its edge. My eyes widen as I roll back onto my heels. I start to scurry backward, my eyes desperately searching for my tome that got thrown during the blast. I catch sight of its off yellow cover a little to my left. I get on my knees and make a dive for it.

My fingers close over the edges of it. I turn over and make to unleash a spell when I realize how close the brigand is. Too close. He gives me a gnarly grin and hefts his axe above his head ready to slice me right down the middle.

I whip the tome above my head in a futile attempt to create a shield and brace for copious amounts of pain. And death. Lots and lots of death.

"Robin!"

A shadow falls over me and I hear a distinct metallic ring. I peek out from behind the book and reel back in surprise.

Chrom has intercepted the brigand's weapon and the two stand toe to toe. Falchion lies wedged on the underside of the axe head keeping it aloft only inches from the two of us. I can practically see sparks shooting off the metal as both weapons grind against each other. The two are seemingly deadlocked with neither sword nor axe making any ground.

"I..." Words fail as my eyes dart between the two of them. I feel stupid just standing there watching them struggle. I need to do something but I have no idea what.

My tome lies heavily in my arms reminding me how useless it is right now. There was no way I could fire it off without getting one or both of us caught in the aftershock. If only I had another weapon!

Oh. Wait.

My hand flies to my hip grasping at the scabbard I had seemingly forgotten up until this point. I fumble around and somehow manage to get a grip on the hilt of the actual blade. It pulls from its sheathe easily leaving me to hold it awkwardly in one hand. It's a little heavy but not impossible for me to maneuver.

I look over at the two men again and feel my heart sink. Chrom is bracing heavily against the other's strength. He's sunk back further under the other's weight and his arms are starting to shake under the stress. In these brief seconds the brigand has gained the advantage. Considering his leverage and extra bulk of muscle, I shouldn't be surprised.

I've got the situation on my side though. The brigand probably assumes me useless with no way to use my magic. It's also likely he has no idea I have the sword with me. Most magic users don't carry anything short of magic tomes so there's that element of surprise.

On top of that, Chrom has left the brigand's defenses compromised. With his axe caught overhead he has no physical way of protecting his torso unless he disengages from his grapple. I've got a clear shot no matter where I aim.

I struggle to my feet. Grasping the hilt with both hands, I hold the sword ahead of me and take a deep breath. Then, I charge.

My feet kick up rocks and I can hear my cloak flap against the wind. The sweat from my hands threatens to cause the sword to slide so I tighten my grip even harder. I keep my eyes locked on my target and block out everything else. The distance closes so fast that I can't even decide where to aim. I hear the sharp intake of my own breathe echo around me as I swing.

I'm not prepared for the resistance I encounter when the blade's edge cuts into skin. The short sword slices deeply into the middle of the man's torso but my momentum is not enough to carry through. It hits bone and the shock of it throws me off balance. I lose my hold on the weapon and fall to the side.

There is screaming. Lots of it. A cold shiver runs down my spine as the brigand's pained screeches hammer through my skull. The axe clatters to the ground as his body spins, arms flailing uselessly in an attempt to grab at the weapon sticking from his ribcage. Blood drips and spurts to the ground leaving a twisting pattern than compliments his spastic dance. I can't tear my eyes away from the sight.

Thankfully, the man's pain is cut short. Chrom delivers a merciful blow to his heart. It's almost instantaneous how quickly the man cuts into silence. He falls to the ground facing me and I find his now glassy void eyes staring deep into my own.

My stomach is twisting and pain throbs in my forehead. I've never felt this _wrong _before. I can still hear those screams. Screams that _I _caused. Pain _I _inflicted. I feel so empty and cold and numb.

I shouldn't have done this. I wasn't ready yet.

Shaking. My whole body is shaking. I hear a voice but it sounds miles away. I somehow tear my eyes away from the corpse.

It's Chrom. He's got a hold of both my shoulders and is looking at me with deep concern. I see his mouth move but the words are muffled.

My head suddenly feels like it's been split open and I feel hot. Flashes. There are flashes of something. The world fades into another and time splits into pieces. This. I can't handle this. I can't!

Something rolls in my stomach and I know what's coming. I wriggle from Chrom's grasp and roll over just as a torrent of vomit erupts forth. I heave excessively under the expulsion as my stomach unleashes wave after wave of bile.

Eventually the tide culls to some dry heaving and an acrid aftertaste in my mouth. There's a buzzing in my ears. I feel utterly weak. My arms give way under my weight and I nearly fall face first into my own throw up. Chrom catches me at last minute and pulls me back against the shade of a nearby stall.

I don't know what's happening but I hope it's a sign of me waking up from this nightmare. I can't believe I used to fantasize about something like this happening. None of this is what I pictured. This was no romanticized romp through magic land. This was the harsh realities of warfare and death, neither of which were pretty.

The world is still hazy but my senses seem to be recovering after that painful overload. My breathing is not as erratic and I find some courage to open my eyes. The light is sensitive on my retinas and I have to squint to avoid feeling dizzy again. I'm glad Chrom pulled me out of the direct sun.

Speaking of, boy does he look horrible. Never mind the fact that he already looks absolutely horrified thanks to my current state. I didn't notice it before but now, this close together, I can see he's clearly been taking a beating since his arrival in town. I'm not sure how many people he fought before I joined up with him and the others but there was definitely a skirmish or two involved. His hair was an utter mess and darkened with mud. There were several dried cuts on his exposed arm and dirt smudged all over his clothes. Oddly enough, he could still pass for being attractive despite looking utterly soiled. Must be one of those natural perks that comes with being royalty. I bet I look like a donkey's hindquarters.

"You back with me?" He still sounds miles away even though we're face to face.

I weakly nod. "Barely," I croak.

He sighs but I can still see the tension in his shoulders and the worry in his eyes. I shift to a more comfortable leaning position. I'm trying very hard to pull my nerves together but the dull ache in my abdominal muscles is distracting.

"I have to say," I force out, "that I am off to a lovely start."

Chrom doesn't laugh but he doesn't frown either. "Was that the first time you used a blade against another?"

"How'd you guess," I respond dryly.

I must look like such a fool. A hopeless, useless fool. Frederick was right earlier. There is a difference between thinking and doing during an actual battle. I was stupid to think I could actually handle the real deal. Playing video games and watching this on T.V. are nowhere near the actual experience of cutting into a man's flesh. On your couch you are still disjointed from the actual sensation of tearing into living tissue. Taking out an enemy A.I. is eons from actually helping to extinguish the life force of someone breathing before you. Watching the light fade from their eyes and seeing the blood flow forth...you have to be ready for the responsibility of it. I underestimated the power of taking a life. I treated the idea casually and it was now biting me in the ass.

I bring my hand to my face and rub it vigorously in an attempt to wipe away the tears forming.

"Robin, I need you to look at me."

I peer out at him from underneath my arm. He's looking at me straight on, dead serious.

"You're going to have to force these emotions down. I need you to focus solely on our objective right now. It's hard, I know. Gods do I know. This is not an easy burden to bear. If we're going to survive though I need you to be at my side wholly in body and mind. One slip up could be your last if you falter, understand?"

He's utterly and completely right of course. Why wouldn't he be? Ugh, I need to pull myself together. I just feel so stupid!

"Chrom I'm really sorry."

"I don't need apologies Robin. This isn't the time for regrets. What I need is your resolve and a steady hand. Can I count on that?"

"Yeah, I do. I just- SHIT!"

I barely catch the incoming blur over Chrom's shoulder. I lurch forward and dive into him slamming us both to the ground. I can feel the rush of air only centimeters from the tip of my head. Splinters shower over us as the wood behind us shatters under the impact of the weapon.

I can hear the brigand above us swear as he tugs on his lodged weapon. God damn it. It must be the one that had been roaming about on his own to the west. The sounds of the skirmish probably brought him over. I roll off Chrom and the two of us separate in opposite directions. He recovers faster than I and scrambles to his feet. He rises just as the other man pulls free.

Chrom moves quickly, lunging at the enemy. He catches the brigand around each of his wrists and uses his speed to propel them into the wall. The brigand grunts in pain as his arms are bashed against the solid oak. Chrom repeats the gesture slamming the other man's meaty limbs into the side until the axe loosens from his grasp.

The brigand may have lost his weapon but he still has his strength. He manages to shake an arm free and reel his elbow back into Chrom. His head snaps back under the force and he stumbles away clutching at his face.

Seeing the bandit ready to deliver another blow, I scramble over and kick out at his legs with my own. My foot catches the back of his kneecap and he buckles to the floor, tangling up our limbs in the process. I emit a noise of alarm as he snags my ankle. I twist my body onto my side and thrust my free heel into his face repeatedly. I hear a sickening crunch under the weight of my boot and I'm let go.

I scuttle away as he writhers on the ground. Blood pours freely from the pulpy mash that was once his nose.

I whip my head around and shout Chrom's name.

I see him hunched slightly to my left. When he hears my yell, his head jerks in my direction. There's blood on his face but I can't tell from where. When he sees the bandit on the ground he sprints forward. In one smooth motion he bends over and grabs the bandit by the collar. With one arm he drags the man up against the wall again and drives the other fist into his face. I wince under the brutal sight as he repeats the gesture once, twice, three times and then lets the brigand drop like a sack.

Chrom shakes hand and then massages the area around his wrist. He glances down and nudges the body with his toe but gets no response. It would be astounding to see the man still conscious given the amount of force that was being driven behind those punches. I think it was clear he wasn't getting up anytime soon regardless if he was dead or still alive.

I quickly pat myself down in attempt to find the pocket with my map. I pull it out and activate the grid in an attempt to prevent any more surprises from coming down on us. Too my relief I saw no enemies present in our vicinity. I pinch my fingers out and broaden the view to include the neighboring alleyways. All clean. We should be free of any ambushes from now on. I swipe to the right and am surprised to see Frederick and Lissa have not only cleared their area of the square but were now dispatching the mage near the bridge's entrance. Frederick was doing a good job proving his role as the game's early tank unit. I clear the scroll and roll it up. I finish returning it to the safety of my coat just as Chrom walks over.

He extends a hand and helps me to my feet. I look over at the body again and give a low whistle.

"Knocked him clean out."

"I'm just returning the favor."

I'm starting to feel a little loopy again so I tear my eyes away from the sight. I try to gather my thoughts and push out these ill feeling like Chrom said. It's so hard though. I mean I just crushed a man's nose. God I will be hearing that sound in my dreams for weeks. When I return my focus to my comrade I wince.

"Ooo, ouch." I don't mean to vocalize my alarm but that is one nasty cut on Chrom's cheek.

"That bad?" He raises a hand to the wound and wipes across it with his thumb. He flinches under the pressure as he traces the length of the cut. His glove tip darkens as he smears it with blood and dirt.

I narrow my eyes and bat his arm away. "Don't do that. You're getting it full of mud. Do you want it to get infected?" He goes to respond but I've already gathered up a length of my sleeve. I catch the one side of his face and hold it straight while I press the clean material on my other against the sore spot. I feel his jaw muscle twitch under my grasp as I gingerly try to wipe away the grime he managed to spread everywhere.

After a quick brush I pull my sleeve away. "There. Much better." The gash is already pooling up but at least the general area is clean again. The wound should be fine until we meet with Lissa. I shake out my clothing and try to ignore the crusty brown and red residue lining the creases.

Mid-shake I notice how uneasy he looks. He's keeps giving me funny glances I can't quite read. A heavy silence envelops the two of us. I try to ignore the weird aura as I continue to busy myself with straightening my coat.

"The area is secure," I say hastily hoping a change of topic will ease the situation. "I checked my map briefly. Frederick and your sister are already done. They're probably waiting for us at the bridge." I sneak a peek at him through my bangs but it's still hard to read his expression. "We better make our way over there before Frederick thinks I kidnapped you or something. I am not in the mood for his bad side right now."

"Right," he replies with a returned vigor. Whatever mood he was in before is gone now. He gives his wrist one more shake. "It's about time we end this."

"I agree." I'm about to follow after him when I notice my sword is missing. I swivel around and search for where it may have been and freeze when I do.

I can see it poking out from underneath the body of the brigand we fought. The hilt is barely sticking out teasing me just enough to know it's trapped there. I make an exasperated whine and shuffle over.

I try to block out the memories and the feelings that are threatening to well up inside of me. I train my eyes on the sword's handle attempting to think of nothing else. I need to keep my emotions in check. I have to prove to myself that I can do this. When I reach the body's side I promptly lean over and grasp the weapon.

I pull and feel resistance. I tug harder and it slides an inch or so. I place my other hand around the hilt and now begin to pull with most of my body weight. I lean back further and further on my heels as I try to angle the sword out. It finally gives way and I hop back trying to find my balance. The blade comes up dripping wet with bits of gristle sticking to the edges. My nose wrinkles in disgust at the sight and I curse all my luck. I step around the corpse and use the hanging edge of a shop stall's curtain to wipe off the nasty bits. Mostly cleaned, I slide it back into the scabbard.

I force my eyes forward. My pace has picked up to a brisk walk as I cross the space to Chrom's waiting form.

"You feeling alright?"

He must have been watching, waiting to see if I had another panic attack. I nod firmly and brush the handle at my side.

"I'm trying to block it out like you said. I think it's starting to work."

"Good." He motions toward the north. "We should meet up with the others. It won't take long."

"Right behind you."

We make our way to the meeting spot where we find Frederick and Lissa waiting. Before we can even get a word in Lissa plunks both of us down and begins looking over our injuries. She definitely has a few chastising words to say about our encounter after Chrom finishes recounting our side of things. I imagine she picked up a thing or two from Frederick in the lecture department after years of being on the receiving end herself. She doesn't dig into me too bad. Just some remarks about aiming my magic better. Chrom though, that was a different story. The whole time she worked on him she let loose a barrage of disapproving comments. Frederick said nothing but I could see the slightest shake of his head in approval at everything his Lady was saying.

"I still can't believe how reckless you were after that lecture you gave me earlier. You are such a hypocrite Chrom!" Lissa huffs as she applies her healing skills to the wound on his face. "You're lucky he didn't break your nose.

I blanche at her words. I can still feel the sensation of my heel cracking cartilage. I redirect my thoughts to the cuts on my arm or, should I say, the lack thereof. I rotate my right forearm and admire Lissa's handiwork. With her magic it was only seconds before the tiny scratches had mended and disappeared completely. The surface is smooth with no indication of me having been previously in a duel for my life. This healing stuff is pretty ridiculous.

Lissa sighs and lowers her staff. She takes a step back and studies her patient. "Okay, I think that does it." She leans her staff in the crook of her arm and then slaps her hands together as if wiping off some imaginary dust. "As for my bill I will require one large cream puff upon our arrival home. I will have no more than one cup of syrup on the side and five teaspoons of sugar atop it."

"Alright Lissa. Whatever you want. Just make sure you don't go dreaming about it until after the battle is over."

"Duh, of course not. I'd have to be alive to enjoy it."

"Right you are." Chrom rises to his feet and stretches his newly healed muscles. "Well, I feel ready to take down a bandit chief. How about you all?"

"I wouldn't mind ending this ordeal personally," I say.

"I believe Robin stated the chieftain resides over the bridge," Frederick says. "Now will be as good a time as any to pursue this given our refreshed status. Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Lissa cheers.

The church looms overhead casting us in its shadow as we dash across the expanse. The building is even more regal up close. It is constructed of white marble all the way around. The roof tapers off into a single tower tipped with a belfry. The large glass window inset upon the front of the tower depicts the twisting form of a white dragon spiraled around a sword. My best guess is that it represented Naga, the divine dragon.

"Over there, look! It's him! He's by the entrance!" Lissa shouts.

Standing in broad view outside of the church's entrance is, by far, the most foul looking of the bandits yet. The bandit chief stands a good six and a half feet tall packed to the gills with muscle. A downwind drafts carries the sting of his stench with it and I wrinkle my nose in disgust. His oily hair and grimy skin didn't help the image.

Garrick, if I remember his name right, is surrounded on all sides with goods from the church. Boxes of gold, shining effigies, and priceless art line the stairwell. He leans casually against the banister and surveys a hand painted vase with little enthusiasm. He turns it in his hands and spits out of the corner of his mouth.

Our approaching footsteps grab his attention from his little artshow.

"Well, well. What do we got here?"

Garrick lets the pottery drop to his feet causing it to smash apart in all directions. He reaches over to the axe leaning up against the wall and hefts it over his shoulder. His gaze roves over each of us stopping in particular on Chrom. He puts on a lop-sided grin and beckons us with his free hand.

"So the Shepherds have finally come back to wrangle their sheep. It's a shame the wolves got to them first. Their hides will bring in a pretty penny."

"Flaming dastard..." Chrom hisses. His grip on Falchion tightens and he slide it out with one smooth motion.

"I can think of a far better name than that," I reply as I adjust my own handle on the tome in my hands.

"So what's the plan guys?" Lissa whispers.

"Try pinning him into the corner where the church wall meets the stone fence," I say as I subtly point out the junction to them. "Frederick and Chrom can box him in from the sides and I can come up the front. He won't have anywhere to run and we'll have him surrounded on all sides." The plan is actually reminiscent of what happened earlier to myself back at the square. Alone and without backup, we'll have a numbers advantage on him.

"Sounds fair. Are you all ready?" Chrom asks. The rest of us give a collective nod. Time to move.

I break first from our group and charge ahead whipping out my spell book. I can feel the air surge to life around me as I focus on the charge building in my hand.

Up ahead Garrick lets out a wild howl. His stance shifts and he readies his axe. "It's about damn time! Come on over and join the slaughter!"

The air explodes as energy surges up through the tips of my fingers. I see Garrick's frame start to sway left and I alter the flick of my wrist at the last second. My angle shifts just enough to change the bolt's path and I'm pleased to see it veer right into him.

Garrick skids on his heels and throws his arms back. The magic is almost on him when he swings downward in a wide arc. The axe connects with the bolt and slices right through it. There is a loud pop as my attack is dissolved midair.

A gust of wind blows to my right and a bright blur speeds past. Garrick has little time to gloat over his success as two hundred pounds of steel and horsepower bare down on him. Frederick changes course and rounds to the left of the bandit. His spear flashes in the light as the tip just misses its target. Our enemy stumbles back in the other direction away from the knight's planned feint. He takes a wild swing to put space between the two of them. Not aware of his surroundings, he backs further and further into the wall.

"Let's go!" I hear Chrom shout.

He runs in a broad circle aiming to cover bandit chief's other side while I make a rush up the center. Garrick doesn't even know his mistake as he attempts to retreat. Frustration reflects on his face as he finds Falchion's point to his right and my tome blocking his path up front. It's when he spins around and finds the six foot wall to his back that he finally realizes what's been done.

He snarls like some rapid dog and shifts his axe between both hands. "Alright. Which one of you all is first?" His bloodshot eyes sweep over us. They settle on Chrom and he points. "How about you boy? Let's see if you're as cracked up as the stories say you are."

"It'd be a pleasure."

Chrom rushes the man without another word. The legendary sword cuts downward aiming for Garrick's legs. The other man twirls the axe and blocks the blade with its side. Falchion rebounds and Chrom twists sideways to regain his footing. He follows through with a straight-up thrust to his opponent's torso.

Garrick hops to the side letting out a grunt as he raises his axe. He pivots on his heel and swings in a wide horizontal arc. Chrom ducks at the last second and rolls under it. He scrambles to his feet and attempts an overhead blow directed at the other man's back. Garrick is too quick, however. He draws his weapon up and over his head catching the tip of Falchion on its underside. His whole body spins forward as Chrom disengages and attempts another attack from the lower left. Garrick parries the blow and the two separate to regain their footing.

This time Garrick makes the first move. He charges forward and takes a chop down and to the side. As Chrom meets the blow with a parry I see his mistake in doing so. He's extending his reach too far leaving his whole torso open and unguarded.

Before I can even shout out in warning Garrick lashes out with his free arm. He drives his fist into Chrom's gut causing him to double over. The brigand catches the stumbling prince by the collar and lifts him into the air.

"That the best ya got, boy?"

"Milord!" Frederick cries out as he spurs his horse forward. He readjusts his weapon and points it straight for the bandit's lower torso.

Garrick's body bends sideways as the lance point pierces the air where he once stood. Faster than I thought him possible, he drops his weapon and reaches out grasping the wooden pole. Frederick lets out a surprised yell as he is nearly ripped from his saddle. I watch on dumbfounded as the knight fights to pull back his weapon. Garrick's arm muscles bulge as he keeps a solid hold on the base. He lets out a bawdy laugh as Frederick struggles in one arm and Chrom does on the other.

I hear a female shriek and realize it's Lissa.

"Robin! We have to help them!"

"I can't! If I use the tome I'll end up hitting them too!"

"Not magic! Use your other weapon!" She starts slapping her left hip.

My other...? Frederick's sword!

I draw the weapon forth and instantly feel queasy. Dried blood is caked along the edges of the sword. My mind flashes back to the bandit in the square and instantly my body feels hollow.

"Hurry!"

"Gaaaah," I moan pathetically. I can't do this now. I have to find my focus just like I was told. Just don't think about what you're doing. Don't think about it. Don't think about it. Don't think.

I run at the bandit with the sword held high.

"What the-?!" Garrick's laughter is cut short when he seems me sprinting at him. He quickly dislodges from Frederick's spear and twists his whole body around launching Chrom at the knight. Gertie panics at the sudden impact and the knight frantically pulls at the reins to calm her before she tramples the younger man beneath them.

I'm nearly on the chief so I begin to swing my blade down from over my head. To my surprise, he has wheeled all the way around and brought both of his massive arms up. They clap together and catch the sword mid strike. I blink in surprise. Did he seriously just do that? Motherf-

Garrick's head jerks forward and his grip slackens allowing me to slip free. I hop back a good ways and see his head snap to the side as something smashes into it from behind.

"Stop."

_THWACK._

"Hurting."

_THWACK._

"My."

_THWACK._

"FRIENDS!"

Garrick stumbles with his hands grasping at his head. Behind his hunched form I can see Lissa. She takes another crack as his head with her staff. The chieftain reaches out and catches it causing her to squeak. Distracted by Lissa, I decide to charge him while I have the chance.

This time my sword makes contact. I swing sideways and the tip digs deep into his forearm. Blood immediately flows from the cut and the metallic smell burns my nose. I pull back and dance around him toward Lissa. I place myself between the two of them intent to protect her however I could.

"You little whore," he snarls. His bad arm hangs limply at his side and his torn sleeve is dyed red from the streams leaking down it. He reaches toward his axe with his good one and grabs a hold of it. I can feel myself start to panic. There is no way I would be able to hold back the weight of that axe if it came down on me, even with the sword.

I hear Lissa's sharp intake of breath behind me. I back up half a step and get ready to move. I have no idea what I can do but I'll just have to improvise.

Before I can start to strategize Garrick goes crazy. It starts with the axe going slack in his raised arm. His face switches from confusion, to shock, and then contorts into pain. A tremor runs through his whole body as he lets out a piercing scream of pain. I push Lissa and myself out of the way as he tries to spin around. It's then that I notice red spurting from his shoulder and the heavy shaft poking out of it.

"Now milord!"

Garrick let's out another agonized wail as he is impaled all the way up Falchion's blade. I quickly turn my head away and cover my mouth. Lissa lets out a tiny "Ew" behind me.

The sound of tearing flesh fills the air and the man's screams finally stop. My eyes flicker to the side and I see his monstrous body slide down the divine sword's edge. Chrom shoves the body off the rest of the way with his heel and Garrick hits the ground unmoving.

Lissa darts around me and throws herself at her brother. "Chrom! You're okay!"

He catches her with one arm and wraps her up in a hug. "Of course I am. It'll take more than one wretched bandit to knock me down." He pulls back and holds her at length. "How are you though?"

"I'm fine. You got him before he was able to do anything."

"That's a relief." He smiles at her fondly and ruffles her hair. "Nice staff work by the way."

She giggles. "Told you I was no delicate flower."

"So you did. Let's try to keep the heroics to a minimum though, okay? I don't need to make our beloved older sister anymore anxious than she already is about your safety."

"She would not be the only one," I hear Frederick say under his breath as he pulls his lance from the arm of the dead man. To my surprise, he actually glances in my direction. "You are whole and able as well I presume?"

"For the most part," I wave weakly. I feel shaky and will probably end up vomiting again at some point given the state of my stomach. Otherwise, all my body parts are intact. A solid win I would say.

I hear a shout and turn. On the other side of the bridge two men are standing with their arms full of bags. From the ragged wear on their clothing, I could easily guess who they were affiliated with. Before I can react, they turn and bolt the other way.

"Did you see something?" Chrom questions me.

"Yeah, a couple of bandits. But they ran off pretty quick when they saw us."

"Running off after seeing their fallen leader no doubt," Frederick comments. "The rest of these brigands should follow soon after once word reaches them. How easily their sense of camaraderie falls once the leader is slain."

Out of curiosity, I snatch up my tactician map from the inner pocket of my coat and unfurl it. I touch the surface and watch the layout appear. I drag two fingers apart as if to zoom out. The area expands and I can see the town's entirety. Most of the remaining red dots are located in the lower left near one of the exits. I see two lone dots moving through the streets toward the rest and can easily assume those are the men I just saw. I curl the map back up and tuck it away once more.

"Frederick's probably right. Most of them are already on the outskirts of town. If they weren't already on their way out now, they will be soon."

Chrom leans down and uses part of Garrick's shirt to wipe off the blood from his sword. "Just to make sure, we'll make a sweep of the town. The militia was also out but scattered. We'll need to gather them together along with any survivors."

"A sound plan."

"Okay by me Chrom."

"Right."

Our leader sheathes Falchion and gestures toward the church. We climb the stairs and begin to search through for any folks who may have been inside. A quick run through reveals several clergy and healers who had barricaded themselves into the living quarters. When they hear the bandits have dispersed, they quickly come out and offer their aid. Now with a larger group we can cover more ground. We split into teams of two with the siblings on one end and Frederick and I in another to provide support if we run into a lone straggler looking for more goods. I check my map every so often but by the next hour the red dots have all dispersed.

Time goes by in a blur as I go house to house calling out survivors. I run into more than my share of grisly scenes. These bandits were merciless in some cases. I have the misfortune of stumbling upon one unfortunate family in a broken abode, children included. Suffice to say, whatever I may have had left in my stomach was gone after that. I'm not sure how long I hid behind those barrels heaving in my own waste. When I emerged sometime later no one said a word.

The good tended to outweigh the bad though. Many of the villagers were successful in finding hiding places or barring their doors. A good number on the east side were still out in the fields and managed to escape to the woods until we found them there. We gathered who we could together and sorted them out for the healers by severity of injury. Between that and reuniting the broken fragments of families, I barely notice that the sun had journeyed almost all the way across the sky. It was late afternoon when Frederick and I reunite with our other half of the group.

Chrom and Lissa are joined by the village's mayor. He greets Frederick and I with a thorough hand shake and numerous words of gratitude. When he finally lets go my wrist feels like jelly.

"You truly are our saviors! Who knows what else may have happened had that foul man lived any longer! More of us may have been lost without your timely intervention."

"I only wish we could have avoided this entirely," Chrom frowned.

"As do we all milord. Such events grow more frequent now. It is hard not to go a day without hearing some sort of skirmish associated with a Plegian group," Frederick comments.

"Aye. They don't even try to hide the accent anymore. They've wholly given up on the subtler tactics they've once used," the mayor agrees somberly.

"Accents?" I whisper to myself in confusion. They didn't sound all that different from me personally. Stupider maybe, but not different.

I suppose it's because I'm now aware of it as opposed to before, but as I pay closer attention to those speaking around me I can detect just the slightest of differences in the speech patterns. There's a broader range of intonation in their pronunciation and I catch harsher stresses on syllables than what I am used to. It's not obvious but it's there.

Lissa's indignant whine breaks me from my thoughts. I'm pretty sure Frederick just told her we're leaving without those generous portions of steak she wanted.

"He's a real stick in the mud," I snicker to the other girl.

"That's one way of putting it," Lissa grumps.

"I _can _hear you," Frederick states throwing us a dark look.

The two of us duck behind Chrom using him as a human shield. "He's scary too," I add.

"He's at his best when his enemies cower before him."

"Milord please. Do not encourage them."

"I have no idea what you mean Frederick," Chrom says innocently. Lissa and I laugh in unison.

Frederick's eyes narrow. "Amusing as this may be for you all, we should get going. Darkness will befall us soon."

"You're right. The faster we can get to capital, the faster we can get supplies to the villagers here."

Frederick takes the lead and the three of us follow. I feel a little guilty about leaving the town while it was still recuperating but more good would come out of getting relief from the capital than by working here ourselves.

As we leave the square many people call out and wave to us. There are many shouts of thanks and equal amounts of praise. It follows us through the town and to the outskirts where more villagers continue to trickle in. I wonder how it will be in the capital. Surely the Shepherds are even more known there. I bet they get this attention in tenfold.

"Miss! Miss, please wait!"

The whole group stops and turns toward the cries. A stout woman in a healer's garb hustles up and, to my surprise, stops before me. She quickly readjusts the hat slipping down her forehead.

"Praise be to the gods that I was able to catch you. I'm afraid these old legs can't run like they used to," she adds with a chuckle.

"Uh huh." I blink in confusion. "Did you need me?"

She clasps her hands and bows her head. "Indeed I do. One of my patients has been asking for you. She wanted to thank you for your help."

"Thank me?"

She grasps my left arm and begins to drag me toward the field. Despite her size she has a very strong grip and I find myself unable to shake her off. I look over my shoulder at my companions and give them a pleading look. Lissa appears utterly bemused at the situation and her brother offers little help as well in the form of a half-shouldered shrug. Frederick, as always, glares on in apathy. Thanks guys.

I'm lead toward a grouping of survivors from the village. Various members of the church work about on the injured. Some of the village folk are better off than others and do what they can to help. It's astounding to see how much they've bounced back in the aftermath of such a horrific event. It's rather inspiring. It goes to show you just how strong human will can be in the face of survival.

The woman's pace begins to slow near the middle of the makeshift camp. We come to a halt before a fire pit surrounded by cots. She gestures toward a specific one on the left with her hand.

"Ginette, darling, I've brought the young lady for you."

She pats my arm reassuringly and then wanders off to another patient on the other side of the circle. There's a rustle of cloth and blankets fold back to reveal the person underneath. My eyes widen when I see the familiar face staring back at me.

Ginette is the woman I encountered when I first got to town!

"Hello there," she murmurs weakly.

"Hi," I respond quietly.

She tries to smile but it disappears quickly as she strains to sit upright. I can see lots of bandages underneath the neckline of her thin dress and what's not covered is bruised purple. On the bright side, the swelling on her eye has all but disappeared and I can see a multitude of her cuts have been healed in some degree.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from your companions so quickly. I was just so relieved to see you unharmed. I was afraid of what may have happened after you were chased off by that wretched man."

"Nah, it's good. I got some back up from the Shepherds there," I say as I gesture behind me. "You won't have to worry about that bastard either. He won't be hurting anyone ever again. They made sure of it."

She presses her hand to her lips as she chuckles lightly. "The Shepherds? Then we were truly blessed today. They are a good people. You are lucky to have such friends."

I shift awkwardly under the praises. I'm not use to such positive feedback from another person. It's really embarrassing. I quickly attempt to change the topic before my whole face goes red.

"That boy that was with you, he's your son right? Is he okay?"

Her eyes brighten and she smiles a little broader. "Yes, yes he is. That's my Tomas over there." She gestures to a young lad bundled in white blankets and being tended to by a male healer. It's hard to tell with him wrapped up so thoroughly but I see movements under the folds. It's good to see him conscious after having seen what he endured earlier.

"Would you look at that," I muse. "Up already. He's a strong one."

"Yes he is. He's just like his father in that way."

A heavy silence settles between us. Ginette's hands grasp at the sheets and twist them about. I see her bite down at the corner of her mouth as her gaze turns elsewhere. My heart breaks because I know she's thinking about her husband. I wonder if his body is still in their home.

I hesitantly reach out and place my hand on her shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze. It's really all I can do. Words can't do much when you are faced with a loss so close to your heart. The condolences only ring hollow in the void left behind. Losing a loved one is a traumatic wound and there will always be a scar. Time is truly the only thing that will heal it. So I know it's useless to waste words on Ginette. The best I can do if offer my silent support.

She gives a large sniff and then pats my hand gently. When she looks at me I can see her blink back tears that hang at the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you. It will be hard but I will manage. I have my boy still, thanks to you. That is all I could hope for at this point. I must simply be strong for us both now."

She wipes an eye with her palm. "I'm sorry for keeping you here. I just really had to thank you. I only wish there was something else I could offer in return besides my gratitude."

I feel my face flush again and I try my best to brush it off. "Really, don't worry about it. I just did what any person would do."

"Then I can only pray there are more people like you in the world."

I'm about to answer when I hear my name called. I turn and see Lissa waving her hands over her head.

"It seems I've kept you too long. I will let you get back to your companions."

"Guess so. I'm glad you and Tomas are alright though. You'll pull through just fine." I give a little wave of my hand and begin to depart.

"Oh!" I stop mid-turn when she catches my attention. "I never even asked your name!"

"Robin."

Ginette repeats my name to herself and then gives a final smile. "Thank you for everything Robin. Truly. Know that you are always welcome in my home should you need a place to rest."

"Good luck Ginette."

As I walk back to the group I feel calmer than I've been since this whole ordeal began. For all the hell I've been through these last hours, this somehow made up for it.

"So what was that about?" Lissa inquires as I finally converge upon the group.

"Nothing really."

"That seemed like a long time for nothing," Chrom states as we all begin walking down the road.

"Indeed," Frederick sniffs.

I shoot the knight an annoyed look. "She was thanking me for helping her earlier."

"Oh? What'd you end up doing?" Lissa asks beside me.

I summarize to them what happened during my time before we joined up. They listen patiently as I go through getting lost, finding the bandit, and then getting saved in the marketplace.

"Wow Robin," Lissa exclaims as I end my recounting, "that was really awesome of you!"

"I would think it more of a reckless act. You are incredibly lucky to have escaped unscathed after such a rash decision."

"Come on Frederick, don't be like that. She saved them. I would think that makes her a hero, just like us!"

Lissa has the strongest soul I have ever seen because I would have positively _withered _ under the look Frederick was giving her right now.

"Whether it was foolish or heroic," Chrom finally chimes in, "matters little now. What remains is the fact that Robin saved two lives today. I find that of better merit to focus on."

"Not really," I interject. "It's probably nothing compared to what you all do every day."

"Ha! No need to be bashful about it. It's no small feat what you accomplished today. I'd say you have as much right to boast as any of us here."

"Yeah! If I didn't know better, I would think you were a Shepherd just like us," Lissa grins.

"I hardly think that makes me qualify as one of you Lissa."

"Actually, that just might." Chrom folds his arms over his chest and tilts his head in contemplation.

"Whatcha thinking about Brother?"

"What you said right now Lis, about Robin and looking like a Shepherd."

This catches both Frederick's and my attention. We both look at him startled.

"Milord, you cannot seriously mean to...!"

"Considering her current state of being and what I've seen today, I think it's fair to make the offer." Chrom wheels around and I stop abruptly to prevent slamming into him. I can already tell from the look on his face what he's about to say.

"How would you feel about joining the Shepherds? It need not be a permanent arrangement mind you. You would be free to retire whenever. I simply believe that it would be a beneficial arrangement for all of us while you are still recovering your memories."

"Um." I'm shocked into an utter loss for words. He really thinks I have enough worth to be a Shepherd?

I feel a tug at my shoulder sleeve and see Lissa looking up eagerly at me. "Come on Robin. You should! You were the total package today. Brains, bravery, AND big magical booms! You'd be a perfect fit," she adds with a wink.

"May I interject in the name of logic for a moment," Frederick exclaims. "While I respect your opinions and acknowledge Robin's bravado, may I remind you of how little we truly know of her. We have known her not even a day and are utterly clueless as to her origin or motives. All we have is her word on such matters. Is that enough for you?"

Chrom nods. "I trust her story and her word. My heart believes so and that is enough for my decision."

I'm taken back by how sure he sounds. When our eyes meet I can see that he believes what he says wholeheartedly. I suddenly feel really shy and wish my hood was up so I could bury my face in it.

"How can I say no after an admission like that," I laugh nervously. "Why not?"

Chrom extends a hand and I meet his with my own. He grasps it firmly and gives it a good shake. "Welcome to the Shepherds Robin."

Lissa lets out a little cheer and pumps a fist in the air. Frederick looks less thrilled than the siblings. He mutters something and reins in his horse.

"If you are at all willing to listen to any common sense today than let it be now. Night is fast approaching and I advise we break camp before the sun fully sets. We may yet find a decent grove to camp in if we hurry."

He gives his steed a kick and it begins to trot down the road.

"Tch. He gets so sour when nobody listens to him. What a baby," Lissa mutters. She knocks a rock into the grass with her boot and then follows after him. "Come on guys."

"That's Frederick the Wary for you," Chrom sighs. He makes after his sister with me right behind.

"I'm glad you agreed Robin," he calls back to me. "I have a feeling that with a tactician like you in the Shepherds we'll be able to do great things."

I smile and silently follow his lead. I reeling from the whole encounter. I'm happy and nerved and determined all at once. So much has happened in this first day but I somehow survived. There's a lot I'm going to have to learn both physically and psychologically. The battles will only get worse from here out and I'm going to have to adapt with it. This is real life, I know this now. However it happened, my reality has reversed but the rules are still the same. Death is game over. There is no going back. Mistakes will be permanent and I can't afford that.

I'm going to have become a true tactician or die trying. That's all there is to it.

**A/N Hello to all my stealthy readers. Thank you for taking the time to peek in on this. I would also like to thank the followers who have shown interest in this. And to my four reviewers, I would like to give a special shout-out to you. Thank you for taking the time to review! I'm glad all four of you have enjoyed the content so far. It means I'm doing something right and that's all I could wish for.**

**As for the chapter, let me just say that the fight scenes were hard (but fun!) to write. I hope they came across well. Robin is coming into this utterly unprepared so I wanted to portray just how much of an amateur she was. Her reliance on the other Shepherds and how they teach her is going to be a fundamental part of her character arc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fire Emblem. All of its properties belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Warnings for violence and foul language.**

***There are spoilers here for events following Chapter 12***

Chapter 3

I'm not sure what's more odd right now; the fact that I'm sitting across from three fictional characters or that I've almost eaten a bear's entire thigh. Both seem equally ridiculous but happen to be entirely true.

I stare down at my empty hands and realize I'm still hungry despite how much I ate. Personally, I would have preferred a different menu choice. Bear is not the first critter I would have pegged for the dinner skew. Lissa and I let the boys go hunt though so this is what we were stuck with.

The meat wasn't as bad as it could have been. I stepped in to help prepare it after I saw Chrom throw it on the spit with little else. I didn't have much to work with but made do with what they had. It's amazing how much more of an improvement some salt, pepper, and onion can do. Lissa still wouldn't have any but at least she said it didn't smell like old boots anymore.

For the meal's duration we sat in peace. Lissa and Frederick did most of the talking while I gobbled down what I could. As dinner died down so did our energy. Lissa's yawns became more constant and she was swatting at bugs far less often. Chrom, whose nature had grown more quiet throughout the evening, had withdrawn completely into his own thoughts. I hadn't been able to get a word out of him after my second helping.

Frederick is the only one still active. I've never seen a man tend to a fire with so much energy. It's unnerving seeing the firelight glint in his eyes.

I ignore the quiet rumble in my stomach. I should probably wait for the food to settle before I try to have more.

Lissa throws her arms up in a big stretch and lets out a large, unladylike yawn. "I can't believe how tired I am! All that bandit bashing sure made me sleepy. What I wouldn't do for a soft pillow right now!"

"You will survive milady," Frederick responds.

"You don't understand Frederick. My bedroll is so old and smooshed. It feels like I'm sleeping on nothing."

"You should be grateful to even have a bedroll. One of the first things I was taught in my training was how to sleep upon the earth with naught but nature's gifts to comfort me. I had to construct a mattress from the very branches I stood upon and cover myself with hanging moss to stave off the night's chill."

"That's horrible!" she says mortified.

"Not so! It is how one builds character," he says with pride.

Lissa's empathy drains away. "Ugh. I've had it up to here with this character building cockamamie," she mutters.

Frederick finishes working the fire (his fifth time I believe) and stands. He leaves the light of the inner circle and approaches the setup of supplies we unloaded at the edge of camp. He stops to place a hand on the snout of his horse who is tied to a trunk nearby. Gertie nudges him fondly and nickers. He gives her a pat and then retrieves his spear from where it leans against the pile.

"I believe I will begin first watch. I will come to relieve milord when the time is right. Until then, please rest while you can."

Chrom lifts his hand in confirmation but says nothing. I stare at him, confused. What's got him so moody all of the sudden?

"Bye Frederick," Lissa waves as she suppresses another yawn. "Stay awake." She watches him retreat into the shadows and her smile instantly turn upside down.

"Can you believe that guy?" She puffs out her chest and recites in a deep voice, "I sleep on twigs and kill bears with my manliness because it builds character." I snicker at her impression of the knight. "I don't know what to do with him sometimes. Why can't he just feel sorry for me once. Everything always has to be about bettering yourself. Sometimes it just feels good to gripe and let it all out. Not everything has to be a lesson."

It's her turn to rise from the circle. She rubs an eye and steps over the downed logs we've been using for seating. She heads to her bedding which she had sprawled out earlier.

"I don't know about you all but I'm getting some shut-eye. Wake me up when it's my turn for watch."

She slides underneath her blanket and turns her back to us. I hear her mutter something about "growth" and "her fist."

The grove is quiet with just me and Chrom left at the fire. Now, with some time to myself, I let my own thoughts linger on today. I press my palms together and lean forward. I watch the fire crackle and drift off.

The first thing I try to think about it how I got here. Little has come back to me since this morning. Tiny details are there. Things like the minty aftertaste of my tooth paste or the name of the sitcom that was on the T.V. It's the big stuff that keeps blanking out.

I reached for the door and I remember the smell of the air. It had just rained so everything was earthy and damp. I could still hear the crickets from the forest preserve behind my home. What did I see though? The door pulls in and I black out right after that. Did I somehow faint or collapse? If that's true then how did I get here?

How does one simply vanish off their plane of existence and land in another? Like I said before, there's no such thing as magic where I live. So was it scientific? Was I the victim of quantum physics? People say wormholes are rifts in time and space that lead toward parallel worlds.

I snort. God, listen to me go on. I sound like one of those conspiracy theory fanatics.

Is it that insane though? How can I explain being where I am within in the bounds of logic? What else could I think happened?

Maybe I died and this is my bizarre, heavenly afterlife. Nah. I wouldn't be killing in heaven. I think that's against the rules.

I could have hit my head somehow and am now having some dream in my comatose state. That's actually an okay theory. Too bad my gut is telling me this is no dream.

Yeah, this is reality. Everything that happened today was just too real. The smells of smoke, the blood on my hands, the sensation of magic swimming through my system...It was all real.

Whatever or whoever brought me here made a stupid mistake in picking me for this. I've got nothing to offer this role. Look at what I've accomplished so far! I got corned, missed my targets several times, threw up copiously, and nearly killed a main character after spazzing out.

I feel like I've only been dead weight.

Familiar feelings of guilt settle over me. I didn't get to properly apologize back at the square when we were first attacked. I throw a quick glance at Chrom. I think saying sorry for being such a poor partner would be a good first step towards fixing things. I want these people to know that I'm willing to work with them until I can figure out how to get home.

I force myself to rise and cross the small space between us. I settle into Lissa's previous spot stretching my legs out in front of me and settling my hands in my lap. It's a little awkward doing this but I just feel like it's something I have to do.

"So," I drawl searching for something to break the ice. My eyes settle on the roaster over the fire pit. "How about that bear meat, huh? That's some interesting stuff."

"Mm." Chrom's gaze flickers over to me briefly. "Ever have it before?"

"No. It's not something I usually see on menus. The stuff is pretty tough. It's definitely a first."

"One of many today it seems," he says neutrally.

The conversation dies and I'm left back where I started. I still can't get over how unresponsive he's been. I'm beginning to worry I did or said something on the walk here. I play with the tips of my sleeves trying to think of something else to say but I come up blank. I just can't seem to find a way to lead into what I want to say. I'll just have to be blunt.

"Okay, I'm just going to jump right into it," I finally speak. "It's been bothering me and I didn't have a real good chance earlier to say so. Now's as good a time as ever, I guess. I-I just wanted to apologize again. I wasn't exactly the best partner back there in town. I probably caused more harm than help. It's just that I feel guilty about being so ineff-"

"Stop." Chrom's tone is sharp and the single word cuts into me. I clamp my mouth shut instantly.

He finally faces me. His hard look softens when he sees the surprised expression I wear. Chrom exhales deeply and gives me tired smile.

"You really have to stop apologizing. You're selling yourself short."

He leans forward and props his arms on his knees, resting his head on interlaced fingers. He returns to watching the fire and I find the conversation at an end.

I start to feel frustrated. To distract myself, I shift in my seat and lean back to stare up at the sky. It occurs to me the I haven't looked up at the stars in a long time. My memories may still be foggy and fragmented but I have few clear ones of stargazing with a woman. Her face is blurred but I get a maternal feeling from her. My mother? She would take me hiking and at night we would find a hill and just sprawl out. She would point out the names of stars and the patterns that went with them. I would beg her to tell me the stories that went with the constellations. She would sit with me for hours and weave tales of old just like ancient storytellers did.

My forehead scrunches in confusion as I scan the horizon. That's odd. As I look at these stars, I realize I don't recognize a single one. My chest tightens as I finally understand just how far from home I am.

"It's more so my fault."

Chrom's sudden admission catches me off guard.

"If anyone should take a bulk of the blame today it should be me."

I turn to him, confused. "I don't understand."

"The role of a tactician is usually one of support, isn't it? They are placed in the rear where they have a better view of the battlefield. Their role is to assess the movements of the enemies and guide their allied forces in a strategic pattern that can overcome the other side's weaknesses."

"Theoretically, yes." I still don't get what he's aiming for.

"A tactician is kept behind the main force because they are a vital intellectual component, not a martial one. The chances of one ever seeing combat are slim if they do their job right. With a whole army between them and the frontlines, they should never even see a sword up close."

"Chrom, I know what my job means. You don't have to explain that to me."

He makes a frustrated sound and rubs both hands over his face. "I'm aware of that. What I'm doing is reminding myself."

"Sorry but I'm really lost here. Why are _you_ apologizing?"

He looks pensive as if trying to collect his thoughts. It takes a moment before he speaks again.

"I'm talking in circles aren't I? My point is that the more I dwelled on today's events and what happened, the more I came to realize I made a critical error as a leader. You specialize in background tactics not frontal assaults. I'm not sure how many battles you've participated in up until the point we met but I'm damn well sure none of your superiors had you at their side on the front lines like a regular foot soldier. You even admitted to me earlier that before today you had never even used a real sword against another man."

He pauses then continues on. "You keep trying to apologize but it should really be me being the one to do so. Because of my short thinking, I am indirectly responsible for causing you your first kill. Everything that happened to you today was my fault."

Chrom finally looks at me. He seems...distraught? Conflicted? Angry? I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm flabbergasted. Has this really been bothering him the whole night? I really don't know what to think.

I eventually find my voice and try to look supportive. "I hardly think any of that is your fault Chrom. It's not like tacticians are never exposed to the subject of death in their careers. I'm just an unfortunate case of being a beginner to such things. Besides, I don't think anyone can get out of killing a man without some sort of adverse reaction."

"No, you're right. But a trained solider is conditioned to go in mentally prepared for the challenge. He's at peace with the idea that he'll be carrying that burden with him into battle. I let you jump in without respecting your own inexperience."

God this guy is stubborn. Can't he just admit I was wrong and let us carry on?

"Look Chrom, I volunteered to help you. I elected to ignore my own inexperience in battle. That alone was irresponsible of me since I could have gotten you, Frederick, or Lissa injured. You only did what a leader had to do given the events as they were. I'm the only one at blame here!"

"Hardly. I'm obviously more at fault here Robin."

I release an exasperated groan. "Stop trying to apologize when it's not your fault!"

"I told you that first!"

"Hey! Can you guys kindly shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" Lissa's loud outburst renders the two of us silent. She glares bleary eyed at each of us before pulling the blanket over her head.

I slap a hand over my mouth and shrink back in embarrassment. I can't believe I just tried arguing with the prince of Ylisse about who was more entitled to apologize to the other! I feel so juvenile, and not to mention bad, about waking Lissa up over something so petty. Jeez.

I have to admit though that the whole conversation made me feel better. A weight has been lifted off my chest. It may be selfish to think but I take a great deal of comfort in knowing that Chrom doesn't think any less of me for what happened earlier. Knowing that I can move forward with these people clears my conscious a great deal.

I laugh quietly. "Great. I woke up your sister and now I'm feeling guilty about making you feel guilty."

He chuckles. "Perhaps it's best if we stop there before this spirals into another argument."

"I couldn't agree more." I feel a yawn come on and hide it behind the back of my hand. Suddenly I feel very tired.

Chrom rises to his feet and stretches out his arms behind his back. "I think now is as good a time as any to retire. I, for one, could use the rest."

"Yes please." I start to get up myself and then freeze as a sudden thought comes to me.

"Robin?"

"I don't have any bedding."

"Ah. That's unfortunate. Well I'll go get some branches and have Frederick prepare you a bed of twigs. You can use one of the logs over there for something to prop your head upon."

I slowly turn and give him a horrified stare. Chrom tries to keep a straight face but I can see the smirk slowly creeping up. "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist."

He walks over to the pile of supplies they unloaded from Gertie's back. He loosens a bedroll from its bindings and unfurls it next to the fire. "You can use Frederick's blankets tonight. He can settle into mine when we switch off for look out duty later tonight."

I sigh. "You're an ass, you know that. I thought I was seriously going to have to make do with one of Frederick's character building nature schemes."

"Gods forbid. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Chrom crosses over to his own corner and starts to settle in.

I drag my rucksack over to the bedroll and drop everything to the side of it. It feels odd to be dozing off in all these layers of clothing. I pull back on the blankets and start to scoot under it. The whole thing smells fragrant and flowery like it was just washed. Not what I was expecting from Frederick.

I stop right before my head hits the pillow. "Chrom?" I call out.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything, I mean. I can't imagine how much trouble I'd be in if you all hadn't helped me. Believed in me. So, um, yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome." I can't see his face but I can tell from the way he said those words that he was probably smiling.

For some reason, so was I.

I close my eyes with that stupid grin on my face and let sleep take me.

* * *

It seems like I've just nodded off when I find my shoulder being violently shaken. I swat madly at my assailant, senses still jarred from sleep.

"Go away," I mumble burying my face into the blanket.

"Robin! Awaken this instant!" I feel a sharp rap on the top of my head.

"Ow!" I'm just about to chew out my aggressor when I look up to see several figures lumbering at the edge of our camp.

Aw crap. Risen.

I bolt upright surveying the area. Frederick, looking frighteningly calm, is the only one here. Chrom and Lissa were already gone. I guess that means the next plot point is in full swing.

"Prepare yourself Robin. We are being ambushed. Do you still carry the sword I leant you?"

"Y-yeah." I twist to my right and pull the sword from its scabbard. I pick up my tome with my empty hand and try to cram it into one of the inner pockets of my coat. The book is heavy and thumps awkwardly against my chest as I rise to my feet.

Five Risen emerge from the shadows. I feel myself shrink back under the pressure of their auras. Unlike humans, there was something distinctly wrong about them. The air they carried smelled stale and it felt like the temperature of the grove dropped ten degrees.

Most of their features lay hidden by their armor but beneath their visors I could see tiny red pinpricks shining menacingly underneath. Staring these things down left me feeling a lot like when Lissa first tried to use magic on me, but a whole lot more negative. I feel disjointed from my body as I watch them shamble towards me. It's like I'm watching a movie. The whole thing is surreal.

Frederick grabs me roughly by the arm and gives a good shake that rattles me back to reality. "Collect yourself Robin lest you find yourself skewered through by one of these cretins."

"Uh huh," I same numbly. I fumble with my grip on the sword as I raise it defensively before me.

"Relax your shoulders."

"W-what?"

Frederick has fallen into a fighting stance beside me. His armor is bulky and I imagine he'll have less mobility on foot than he would on horse top due to its size. Nonetheless, him being poised so readily with his spear made him look no less deadly.

"Your shoulders are too stiff and that will impair your ability to swing smoother. Drop them."

I promptly due as he says.

"Good. Now keep your feet apart and stay alive."

Frederick charges up the middle with a yell. He meets the closest one and the two lock together in combat.

While still unnerved, I don't feel entirely sickened at the thought of killing a Risen. I think it's because of the fact that I know the Risen are already dead. There was nothing human about them to make me feel any form of regret if I were to strike one down. They could not feel and had no purpose other than to spread chaos in whatever evil way they could.

I have to be smart about how I attack them though. They may be slow, unfeeling husks but they were still dangerous. They're skilled fighters and pack a big punch with their supernatural might.

To my left, Frederick is engaged in a fight with two of the five. Of the three remaining, only one was close enough to be a real threat to me. This made my choice on who to engage first pretty simple.

The hulking menace looms before me. Dark vapors escape from the corners of its mouth as it lets out a long, haunting moan. Its body is slumped forward and drags an axe on the ground behind it. As long as I move quick enough and stay out of his swinging range I should be fine. I think.

I charge the creature. It lethargically raises an arm to strike at me and I use my speed to duck underneath it to reach its unguarded back. I remember to loosen up like Frederick suggested and feel the difference immediately. I'm able to swing with a lot more flexibility and control. As it starts to turn I sidestep with it.

I take a broad swing at its lower back, locking my arms up so I don't lose my hold on the hilt this time. I make a pretty clean gash through until the blade hits the spinal column. I pull back and out to free myself. I'm almost surprised to see it still standing until I realize the obvious. This thing's a zombie.

"Woah," I yelp as I stumble back from its incoming swing. I hear the tearing of cloth and pinpricks of pain shoot up my arm. I nearly drop the sword when instinct makes me grab for the cut. The Risen's weapon has nicked me across my bicep. I can see a dark stain blossoming around the sleeve material.

It's not deep but it stings badly. My mobility isn't hampered but every time the muscles moves there's a dull throb. There's no way I can handle fighting one of these things head to head with the skills I have so I have use its slowness to my advantage. I wait for it to wind up again and jump behind it.

I ignore the protesting in my arm and raise both of them. I take a good swing at its neck intent on severing it. I throw as much force behind it as I can and continue to push as I meet resistance when it cuts into the grey flesh. I pull through as much as I can and actually break through the neck bones.

I lose steam three quarters of the way through and retreat. The damage I've done is enough. Its head flops back hanging just by the few tendons left on the muscle. Instead of a blood fountain pumping forth black smoke hisses out. As the body falls to the ground the whole things begins to disappear. In seconds the Risen has blown apart.

"Yes!" I cheer. "Suck on that!"

An animalistic whine interrupts my celebrating.

I look to see two of the Risen ganging up on poor Gertie. The tether tied to the tree trunk keeps her from running. She shakes her mane and pulls at the restraints to no avail. One of the monsters lurches at her with sword raised. The horse lets out a startled whinny and rears back. One of her hooves strikes out and smashes it right in the forehead. It pitches back under the force of the blow. Its body drops into the path of its partner who simply walks over the fallen corpse. The creature on the ground evaporates in a hiss of smoke an instant later.

"Frederick! Your horse! Get to your horse!" I yell over the commotion.

He doesn't answer my calls though he does snag a glance over his shoulder at us. A Risen takes a swing at his head and his attention is drawn back into his duel. Gertie lets out another panicked snort and prances in agitation as the second Risen gets ready to assault her.

"I can't believe I'm about to put my life on the line for a horse," I groan in disbelief as I bolt across the clearing. I take advantage of the Risen's turned back and thrust the blade right between its shoulder blades.

The Risen's body arches in surprise as a long moan escapes from its throat. It begins to slide forward but evaporates before its knees touch the ground.

I dodge around Gertie's antsy form and lean the sword against the trunk so I could begin to tug at the cords holding her bound. Damn this is tight. I pry at the tether trying to loosen the knot fastened in the middle. I lean back to peek around her and see Frederick being pushed back by the two Risen. I swear between breaths and pull harder.

My fingertips begin to get raw from straining against the ropes. I take another look and see that the fight isn't getting any better. I give up on trying to untie the knot and opt for a more drastic tactic. I pick up the sword again and reel back. I swing and let the blade hack into the wood. It severs the rope cleanly and I find myself wondering why I didn't do this to begin with.

Gertie pulls free with a mighty neigh and instantly charges in Frederick's direction. The muscles in her legs tense and her frame dips. And then, with a magnificent leap, Gertie's giant form sails effortlessly over the fire pit.

There's a loud crunching sound as she crushes one of the undead under her hooves. Frederick, surprised by the horse's appearance, is caught off guard taking a hack to the chest. He would have suffered a grievous wound had he not been wearing armor. He lurches back under the weight of the axe nearly falling over completely.

Gertie lets out something akin to a war cry and spins around. Her hind quarters buck upward and both hooves slam into the second Risen. It flies across the clearing and into a rocky outcropping where is disappears into dust on impact.

I rush over intent to help Frederick but he is already on his feet. Though winded, he manages to support himself by holding on to his horse's side. Gertie's head twists back and nuzzles the side of Frederick's head. He reaches out to stroke her nose and she emits a short nicker.

"Your horse just took out three of these things," I say dumbfounded.

"Aye," he smiles. "She's a noble beast and fierce as any."

"She definitely suits you."

"As she should. War horses are specifically broken and trained by their rider to develop a lasting bond."

"Fascinating and all but we should-ACK!"

I duck just as something whizzes over my head. A throwing axe buries itself into the trunk of the tree beside me. Several more Risen emerge from the same direction the weapon came from.

"Woah, woah! That is not cool!" I yell angrily at the offending Risen. It lets out an inhuman growl in response.

I hear the jingling of Gertie's saddle as Frederick climbs into it. "Strike them afar while you can Robin!"

"You got it!" I glare hotly at the same Risen who tried to take my head off only seconds ago. I pull out my tome and give it a wicked grin. "Two can play at that game bud."

Hitting these things will be a whole lot easier than a human. They move at half the speed and only in one direction. This will be perfect aiming practice for me. I plant myself firmly in place and perform the magic precursor to my attack.

The grove erupts into light as lightning crashes into the Risen's chest. Sparks hop across its skin like glowing veins. Its whole frame seizures and collapses to its knees. The one behind it lets out a bellowing moan and picks up speed. I let loose another bolt and watch it crash into the other delivering similar results.

Frederick flies past me and aims for the last one meandering in. The spear shoots forward and embeds itself in the Risen's gut. He skewers it through the torso but it continues to writher about. It grabs at the staff portion with one arm and begins to drag itself up the length of the shaft. He shakes his weapon as if doing so would cause the Risen to slide off somehow.

"Gods be damned!"

I roll my eyes. This would be a whole lot more comical if death wasn't a constant looming threat.

Frederick lifts his foot up and kicks the zombie back. The spear rips free of the body with a sickening squelch. He twirls the weapon around and thrusts it out at a higher angle. The tip digs into the Risen's neck and it shudders. Smoke hisses from the gaping wound and soon the whole body dissipates leaving no trace behind.

"Nice shot," I say as I walk over.

"These abominations are unlike anything I have witnessed before. I've run these men straight through and yet they somehow manage to survive the blows. This resilience of theirs is unnatural."

"Really? That's what tipped you off? The glowing red eyes and smoke coming out of their mouths didn't do it for you?"

He gives me one of his trademark glares but doesn't push the issue. Instead he reins his horse around toward the south end of the forest. His eyes focus intently into the darkness ahead of us. His mouth presses into a thin line and I can see creases form in his brow.

"They are out there."

I can hear the worry laced into the tone of his words as he speaks. He doesn't have to say their names for me to know who he's talking about. I follow his gaze into the woods. He may not know what's going on but I do. Somewhere out there Chrom and Lissa have met "Marth" for the first time. History has been set into motion tonight. I'm not sure how I feel about that now that I'm here, in person. Things are going to get interesting very soon and very fast.

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"It is not a habit of mine to do such things but I feel that I have no choice but to do so this eve. Both milord and milady are out there, perhaps trapped even. Given the sudden appearance of these creatures and their extreme resistance to physical attacks, I feel that I alone will not be able to reach them in sufficient time." He pauses and inhales before exhaling deeply. "I would like to ask your aid in rescuing my charges. You have proven to me you have some sufficient combat prowess. I believe between the two of us we may be able to fight our way through to them. May I count on you?"

I'm a little shocked at his admission and a little relieved. I'm glad that I've been able to push Frederick's opinion of me towards a more positive light. I don't have time to celebrate the fact though. Frederick's given me a serious proposition and is waiting for an answer.

"You three have only been good to me since I got here. I'd be utterly lost without your help. Any aid I can provide will be the least I can do for you," I respond as sincerely as possible.

Frederick stares me down and I try hard to look as resolute as I can. We hold that position as he searches my face for any trace of deception. I hold his steely gaze until he finally tears himself away.

"I believe you."

His tone is strained as if he can't believe he is admitting to those words.

A terrifying shriek blares through the air around us. It is a grim reminder of where we are at present.

Frederick grabs at Gertie's reins and guides her forward. He gestures to the ground with the point of his spear. "I found their tracks before those monsters set upon us. They headed south so that is where we shall go. Stay close Robin." He kicks the horse's sides and lets out a harsh 'Yah!'. Gertie rears with a startled whinny and bolts.

"Keep close? Frederick, you're on a horse!" I cry scampering after him.

The two of us crash through the brush dodging both tree and Risen alike. Frederick never once stops to engage in a foe lest they actually be in his path. The few encounters we do have are little more than him hacking one of the zombie out of his way. It's easier for me to dodge their lumbering forms so I do what I can to help. I let bolts fly when I can trying to keep the Risen off both of us. It's surprisingly good practice. I'm getting the hang of how to angle my magic and I make more hits than misses. Progress is a beautiful thing.

The tree line begins to thin and soon we emerge from the canopy into open sky. I trip on a wayward log and nearly bump into Gertie's hindquarters. She slaps me with the swish of her tail and I end up sputtering. I swat at the hair as I stumble around her prone form.

"Why'd we-Oh boy."

Plains sprawl before us giving a grand view the area. Smoke billows from the forest that continues to span east of us. A hellish glows emanates from between the trees from the fires that burn within it. Dark silhouettes stumble about in clusters stretching from the forest into the grasslands.

"By Naga's Grace," Frederick says breathlessly.

I follow his gaze, my confusion turning to shock.

The sky over the west ridge has, for lack of a better term, torn open. That's the best way I can describe it. Indecipherable ruins and intricately woven patterns blend together around the borders of this horizontal slit in the skyline. It glows intensely and the world flashes in light bright enough to be day. The slit enlarges into some sort of bubble and I see two dots emerge from the middle. They fall to the ground in a heap only to rise seconds later.

I try to wrap my head around what is happening but the whole thing is hard to digest. I rub my eyes as if expecting to wipe away the scene.

"Robin. Over there, by the fort."

I skim over the land and settle on a decrepit looking building only a short ways down the ridge from us. I immediately notice the large congregation of Risen starting to hover around it.

"Something's attracting them there. You think it's Chrom and Lissa?" I ask Frederick.

"I believe so." There is a slight tremor in his voice. It's unmistakable how worried Frederick is right now. I can practically hear the wood in the pole of his spear groan under the pressure of his grip.

"Alright. Give me one second." I extract my map and activate its features. I lean back and lift the paper so Frederick can see as well. I doubled tap on the fort and the view wipes clean, redrawing new features. The fortress' walls and courtyard appear along with its immediate surrounding area. A large number of red dots gather around the east and north walls. In the center two blue dots dart about. There are our wayward friends.

I feel a mix of relief and fear. Chrom and Lissa are still alive but are also trapped in the fort's inside.

"There, on the west wall," Frederick gestures to a particular spot. "All of our battlements, even those of old, would have a private exit for servants to use when bringing in supplies to the habitation quarters."

I think I understand what he's insinuating. "You're saying we could use that entrance to get to them, right?"

"Exactly so." He circles the air around the red mob near the main entrance. "With the main threat focused here we should be able to move undetected to the wall."

"All we have to do is get there in one piece." The distance to the fort isn't that far. It's a straight shot down the hill from here. There were pockets of Risen roaming about but it would be easy to dodge them by horse given their rate of speed. Too bad I didn't have one.

"Shall we?" Frederick inquires.

"Can you keep to a trot maybe? Some of us weren't blessed with a horse and I could barely keep up with you in the woods."

Frederick frowns, contemplating something. He wrestles with the thought and then breathes deeply. His next action comes as a surprise. He extends me his hand.

I look at him warily and he scoffs. "Come along Robin. I do not have the time to slow down and wait for your waddling pace."

"Waddling? Are you calling me fat?"

"Blast it! This is not the time for that Robin. "

"I don't waddle."

"Allow me to help you into the saddle or I will leave you here."

I shoot a look to the plains and at the large amount of Risen. No way I want to be standing here alone with those numbers. I reach out and place my hand in his own.

He holds onto mine firmly. He slowly eases me up with his support as I try to get up Gertie's side. I'm a fairly tall girl but this horse was bigger than the average breed. I can barely get my foot in the hold let alone reach up for the saddle. Frederick has to grab me by the back of my coat and hoist me up because I can't do it alone.

It's really cramped. With two people it would have been a tight squeeze but when one of them is in armor there's a whole lot less space. It doesn't help that I feel utterly dwarfed by him in comparison.

I still feel mopey about what he said and glower up at him. "I don't waddle," I repeat.

"Gods deliver me!" he exclaims. "I'm babysitting a child."

I stick my tongue out in response. He spurs Gertie forward and I nearly bite it off as I bounce with her movement.

We burst down the slope of the hill and down into the grassy plains. The wind is cool against me face and it would have been a pleasant feeling if it weren't for the bulk of metal at my back and the Risen groaning around us.

Frederick steers Gertie around the odd Risen pack we find wandering in our path. He guides her at a wide enough angle for us to come up on the fort without any of the mob on the other side seeing us. As we gallop closer I feel my pulse quicken. I hope Chrom and Lissa are alright. They should be safe as long as the Risen haven't broken down the gate.

Gertie slows to a trot as we reach the wall. We hug its side and stay as much in the shadows as possible. Frederick has me take a quick peek at the map and we confirm the siblings are still very much alive within its confines.

We come to a stop at what looks like a garbage heap. Broken crates, frayed ropes, and an overturned cart are piled haphazardly around the area. If it wasn't for Frederick pointing out the very tip of the doorframe poking out above the pile, I would have passed it right up.

It take a combined effort from both of us to clear the entirety of the entrance. We do our best to keep quiet while simultaneously keeping an eye out for stragglers. Fifteen minutes, one pushed cart, and a stubbed toe later we have our door. The wood is well rotted with mold growing around the hinges. All Frederick has to do is give it a tiny nudge and the whole thing collapses inward. We both flinch as it clatters against the floor echoing throughout the narrow corridor. I swat the cloud of dust apart with my hand and peek in. It's dark but cracks in the walls filter in enough moonlight to illuminate the way.

Frederick isn't happy about leaving Gertie outside by herself but there was no way she would fit. We leave the poor thing at the doorway and head inside. A quick check of the map shows the hall breaking into two directions up ahead. By following the path right we would eventually enter the courtyard where Chrom and Lissa's dots were currently at.

We enter the dank hallway one after the other. The two of us step over trash and other broken goods. I half expect us to come across a skeleton or two but Frederick assures me that it was abandoned after a more fortified base was set up some miles north of here.

We take the right at the intersection and keep moving. The hallway starts to open up more allowing us to walk side by side. Frederick begins to pick up his pace as we get closer and I attempt to match him. I'm so busy concentrating on keeping up that I walk face first into a giant spider web. I sputter and try to blow bits of the sticky stuff from my mouth. As I pull strands from my hair something shatters at my feet.

I yelp as Frederick pulls me back by the hood of my coat. Another pot crashes into where I was just standing.

"Milady, 'tis only Robin and I! Calm yourself!"

I realize now that I had walked into the main courtyard. I probably took the two of them by surprise. Lissa most likely assumed I was a Risen and took it upon herself to defend them.

I tentatively peek around the corner. On the other side of the room I see Lissa standing atop several crates with a jar held high over her head. Her frightened gaze is locked on the shadows that currently conceal Frederick and I from sight. Chrom is half hidden behind the same stack and I can see him waving his hands in protest. She casts a wary glance at him and lowers her arms.

"We are coming around the corner now!" Frederick shouts as he emerges from the hall.

"Gods! Frederick!" Lissa drops the jar and hops off the boxes. She practically tackles him as she wraps her arms around his torso in a desperate hug. Frederick's face softens and he places a gloved hand upon her head, patting it gently.

Chrom and I join them in the center of the room from our prospective corners. He greets me with a weary smile. "I can't say how glad I am to see both of you right now."

"No kidding," I say. My whole being wants to relax in relief but a part of me wants to smack both of them upside the head for being stupid. I bite back my temper and focus on the good. "You two look to be in one piece. I'm glad."

"Indeed. I had feared the worst after we were assaulted by those foul demons at camp," Frederick states, his tone quieter than usual.

Chrom shifts uneasily. "I apologize Frederick. I should have awoken all of you before heading out on my own."

"Don't be silly Chrom. I'm at as much fault as you. I chose to go with you and not wake anyone either," Lissa chastises. She looks up at Frederick with big watery eyes. "I'm so sorry Frederick. We shouldn't have left without you. We didn't think that investigating would lead to something like this."

"You are mistaken milady. I am not in the least bit upset with either of you right now. I am only filled with relief that you are both safe and sound. "

"Aw, Frederick. That's so sweet," Lissa sniffs. She looks really touched by his words.

"What possessed the two of you to run off though?" he says a little more sternly.

"Shortly after I relieved you for the watch post I had a bad feeling. Lissa, who had just woken up, confirmed my suspicions and we went to investigate. Believe me when I say I expected none of this."

Lissa nods in agreement. "Yeah. The whole sky opened up and all these weirdoes with beady eyes fell out. We were attacked by them but some super mysterious swordsman saved us!"

"A mysterious swordsman?" I repeat. That could only be Lucina, or Marth as she goes by currently. Just thinking about meeting her makes me nervous.

"That man gave us enough time to flee," Chrom continues. "When we tried to return to you both we found our route blocked by this large group of fiends. We sought shelter in these walls in hopes of hiding out but they caught wind of us. I was able to free the weights holding the main gate up so it would block the entrance. It bought us time but kept us trapped as well."

He stops and ponders what he just said. "Now that I think about it, how did you two get in here?"

"There is an exit near the stables that servants use to retrieve supplies for the larder. It is a standard feature to most forts milord."

Chrom's face falls and he kicks a stone with the back of his heel. "Of course! How could I have forgotten! Well, color me a fool. Lissa and I could have been out of here ages ago."

"Indeed. Let us not worry about such things any longer. We should make use of this opportunity to regroup and secure an escape route."

"You're absolutely right," Chrom states picking himself back up. "Robin, do you still have your map?"

"Yep." I unfurl it and spread it over one of the boxes. When the surface inks together it takes me a second of looking it over to realize that something is very different from the last time. There were two new blue dots outside the walls. The hoard of Risen have left the main gate and are now heading towards the newcomers.

"That's odd. Who could that be?" I say to myself.

I poke one of the two. The info box scratches itself into view revealing an unflattering portrait of a mannish woman. Her boyish crop and smug look automatically give away her identity.

"Is that Sully?" I hear Chrom exclaim over my shoulder.

Bugger, that's right! Both her and Virion get introduced here. They must have stumbled upon the hoard when they entered the area.

"It seems our ally has put herself in a dangerous predicament. They're circling around Sully and her companion," Frederick points out.

It's true. The red clusters are beginning to scatter and ring around them. Sully and Virion are already engaging several Risen so they probably aren't aware of the massive pack encroaching in on them.

"Gosh! Chrom, what do we do? Can we go out there and save them?" Lissa panics. "There's so many of them but if we don't help then Sully could..."

"I know Lissa. We're going to do whatever we can to help."

"Taking on a group of this size," Frederick gestures to the dots, "would be suicide. They would overwhelm us even if we were to reunite with Sully and this friend of hers."

"We don't have to fight all of them. Just a few. What if we wait long enough for them to spread out and then cut out down just enough to allow them to escape past?" I suggest. It's the quickest things I could think of in this short amount of time. "They've left the main gate so we can exit that way and attack them at the back where it seems to be the thinnest right now."

Frederick rubs the underside of his chin. "That may work. As long as we maintain the correct distance and move fast it may work."

"It's as good a plan as any. You see Frederick? Investing in a tactician has turned out well for us after all," Chrom boasts. The knight glowers at him but says nothing.

I try to ignore the burning sensation of embarrassment on my face. "So how do we open the gate? We don't have much time to do this."

Lissa points to an intricate pulley system to the right of the wooden gate. "It those levers there. You have to pull both of them to release the weights that will pull up on the door."

"At the same time?" I ask.

"Yes. If you don't the mechanism locks," Chrom confirms.

Happy with the information, we deliberate a little longer. We wait until the group has spread out evenly before rushing into action. It's decided that Frederick would pick off the left flank while Chrom, Lissa, and I would handle the right.

Frederick leaves us and retreats through the back to reclaim his horse. We wait until he's mounted and halfway around the fort before Chrom releases the gate locks. The wooden door raises with a mighty creak and a lengthy rattling of chains. I pack up my map and swap it out for my tome as I would take care of long distance fighting for this escapade.

The three of us exit the archway just as Frederick rounds the corner. Now all together, we move straight toward Sully and Virion's position. The Risen have already wandered a good distance ahead of us. From afar, I can hear loud cursing over the sea of groans.

"Come on you scab-bellied bastards! Who wants another sword up the arse?"

Sully's gruff voice rings out through the night air. Her silhouette stands dark against the inferno burning around us. The flickering of the flames reflects off her already red armor giving her form a fearsome glow. I can see the glint of metal as she twirls a blade in her right hand. She guides her steed with the other keeping it calm as it shifts uneasily under the pressure of the encroaching enemy.

I can see movement behind her and I know that it has to be Virion. My thoughts are confirmed when I hear a whistling sound followed by the closest Risen jerking backward, an arrow planted firmly in its brow.

"Magnifique! Look how she flies!" he exclaims. His lithe form weaves around Sully providing her with perfect cover on her exposed sides when she attacks. His bow twangs over and over again as he sends volleys of arrows into the darkness hitting every mark with extreme accuracy. Archest of archers indeed.

Frederick surges forward into the pack on our left. His lance tears through the throat of one while his horse tramples another under her galloping hooves. The rest of the group continues sprinting right until we clash with the enemy. Chrom easily beheads a first and follows up with a gut piercing blow to another. Lissa follows right on his heels. She smacks one with the top of her staff and sends it right to her brother for a finishing move. I let loose my own barrage of lightening that incapacitates some Risen further down from us. We work in our respective directions until we are given a wide enough gap in the group for us to exploit.

Chrom rushes up the middle and gets closer to Sully. He cups his hands around his mouth and shouts out to her. The red head turns in our direction upon hearing her name and lets out a triumphant yell when she sees us. She swiftly buries her sword into the chest of an encroaching Risen and then shouts something inaudible to Virion. The two bolt from the center and make a break for the entrance we've made for them. Frederick rides around to their flank providing cover for Virion.

We're almost home free when a horrific scream rips through the air.

"PISS!" Sully barely veers out of the way as a gargantuan monster plummets past her.

Saying this thing is big is an understatement. My gaming meta knowledge automatically makes me know that this is the Risen Chieftain. I just didn't expect him to be so ugly. Well I suppose I should. When isn't a Fire Emblem enemy boss butt ugly.

This guy has to be seven or seven and a half feet tall. His armor is ragged and bulging grey muscles rip through the clothing underneath. Scraggly hair hides his gnarled face. I don't even want to talk about that serrated axe in his hands.

The chief moves with more finesse than the smaller ones. He lets out a great wail that seems to catch the attention of every last one in the area. I notice they all stop and begin to head towards him.

An arrow cuts through the air and plants itself firmly into his arm. He hisses and grabs at it, pulling it out with a single tug. Sully and Frederick both ride around him from different sides and each drive a spear into a kneecap. It grunts again but stays standing. It swats at Frederick with one of its arms and nicks his shoulder.

The knight is nearly thrown from his saddle by the force. He loses footing on one side and only stays atop by grabbing a hold of the saddle grip. He slides back into it and grabs at his injured muscles. I notice that the whole shoulder pauldron has been ripped clean off.

The chief continues to focus on Frederick until Virion lets loose another arrow. It sticks into his lower back and the chief, unfazed by the attack, immediately starts descending on the archer. The lesser Risen follow his lead and gather after him.

It seems to me that whatever damage we deal to this thing would be brushed off easily. And with the numbers rallying behind it, I could tell there was no way we could win as we are. We have too few people and barely any equipment.

Retreating is the only option we have if we want to get out of here alive. How are we suppose to escape though? These things have a one track mind and would follow us all the way home if we tried.

Unless...

If someone were to act as a diversion then maybe the others could escape when the Risen have their attention elsewhere. They seem to be stuck on whoever hit them last. If that someone were to break from the group and run the opposite way then they would allow the others to escape. Theoretically, anyway. As long as the bait was fast enough, they could lose the horde somehow and meet the main group later.

While Frederick or Sully would be the best choice for the decoy based on their speed, they were also the best sources for escape for the same reasons. Lissa was an obvious no-go and I had no reliable information on Virion to go with. Chrom was out of the picture just because he was too valuable a person to gamble with.

That left me.

I'm not one for heroics if I can help it. Running a stupid gambit like this is not in character for me at all. But, times are hard. Sometimes you have to do stupid stuff if the moment calls for it, you know. This is one of those moments. I still can't believe I'm about to do this.

I whip out my tome and flip to one of the lightest attack spells. I only want to get the Risen's attention if this plan I'm concocting is going to work.

I aim for the big boss and let the bolt burst forward. It slams into the back of the chieftain and he lets out a low groan. I quickly shoot out two consecutive weaker ones to agitate the lesser Risen around it. It's working. Their attention is shifting.

Frederick gallops nearby and I wave him down. "Frederick, gather everyone one up and get the hell out of here! Make for the trees while I stall them!"

I can see the surprise etched on his face. He clearly wasn't expecting this from me.

"I've got a plan! Now go!"

He nods solemnly and gallops off. Gertie sprints forward and leaps past several Risen to the other side. I fire off a distracting bolt to keep their attention from switching to him.

I can see him yell something to Sully and the two of them split towards those on foot. Sully retrieves Lissa and pulls her up. Virion, only feet away, is picked up shortly after though he barely fits behind her. Unable to sit in the saddle, he holds onto her torso to prevent falling off the back.

Frederick goes to grab Chrom but I see the younger man back away. They exchange words I cannot hear but the looks say everything. Chrom turns toward me and I can see the horror on his face.

He's shouting my name and something else. Probably trying to get me to go with them. Sorry Chrom. That's not going to happen.

Frederick comes up behind Chrom and grabs him. He tries to resist but the knight is too strong. He grips the prince underneath his arms and drags him across the top of the horse. Chrom struggles to sit upright while Frederick propels Gertie forward.

"Robin!" I hear Chrom's pleading cry a final time before the group disappears into the tree line. The sound of my name echoes through my head and I feel something click. It's brief, a flash of something. I hear him calling me the same way but the setting is somewhere dark. He looks different, older maybe?

The picture is gone as soon as it came. I don't have time to dwell on it as Risen coming flying at me from all angles.

I'm starting to regret this.

I bolt off into the other direction and start leading them toward my destination. I am literally making up my plan on the fly. Get in the fort. Trap them inside. Get out of the fort.

Tactical genius everyone.

I don't have to look back to know I'm being followed. The stench is already enough and that's not counting the moaning and stomping.

I sprint all the way to through the gate and dive to the side. There are two boxes stacked next to the levers and I weasel in between them to get out of view. I pull my legs in just as Risen begin to pile in. I can hear them all, including the chief himself, walking about. Sometimes I hear something crash to the ground as one of them bump into it.

I huddle behind the crate taking shallow breaths. I can hear the moans growing greater in number as the seconds pass.

My eyes flit about and I catch sight of a gangplank leading up into the upper battlements around the edges of the fort. It's only a few feet from where I am. It could provide the escape I need when I let down the gate. I should be able to make it as long as no Risen get in the way.

I sit tight and wait I short while longer. I want to get as many of these Risen in here as possible. I count down from ten in my head before I make the jump. I tense up more and more as the numbers grow smaller.

_3_

_2_

_1_

I move.

My whole body jumps forward. I reach out with both arms, taking a lever in each. I grunt as I push with all my might against the two. They provide resistance but once I push them halfway the power of the weights drags them the rest of the way.

The gate comes crashing down crushing several unfortunate Risen still in the archway. I use the moment's distraction to rush for the gangplank. The second my foot hits the first board I see a Risen from the corner of my eye turn towards me. It lets out a short grunt and starts to follow. Its buddies catch on and soon they begin to form one large wave pushing up towards me.

My feet pound up the planking with each step I take. There's several sets of broken wood up ahead so I speed up. At the last possible step my body coils up and springs forward over the gap. I sail over the opening and land on one knee when I hit the other side. I sneak a quick glance over my shoulder and see a snaking trail of Risen following behind me. I really hope they can't jump.

I get back on my feet and round the second level. I emerge at last on the top. I peer over the edge just as one of the Risen hop over the hole. Not all wishes come true I guess.

I follow the edge and see a door in one of the towers in the corner. I sprint madly toward it as the groans get closer. I reach out for the door handle and press down ready to fly through.

"Ooph!"

The handle refuses to budge and I slam full force into the heavy door.

"No. No, no, no, no!"

I keep jiggling the handle as if that would somehow magically unlock it. Frustrated, I kick the bottom with all I've got. Pain shoots through my toe and I cuss loudly. The door didn't even rattle.

The first of the Risen have reached my level. All that stood between them and me is one side of the fort. As soon as they turn the bend I would be finished. Even if I tried blasting magic at them it would only slow them down. The Risen have no concept of fear and they would just clamor over the fallen bodies to get to me.

There's a thin line of scaffolding to my left. It doesn't lead anywhere in particular but it is the only path I have. The Risen don't have very good flexibility whereas I have far better control of my balance. I could at least keep some distance between them and myself if I were to walk out on it.

I get to the edge of the walkway and lower myself on the wooden beam. I crouch at first and try to find my equilibrium. I focus on looking ahead instead of down. Slowly, I spread my arms out and begin to shuffle forward. The further I get the more I venture to stand. By the time I've reached the middle I've come full up. The scaffolding here splits four ways so I have more area to spread my feet on.

I turn around to where I just was and see Risen everywhere. They sway and hiss at me from the side. I feel my stomach drop when I see one of them step off the side. The first foot sets on the beam fine but the second slips off and the Risen tumbles over the edge. Another tries and the same things happens.

I grin, taking pride in my victory. "Ha! Take that! Who's the smarter one now?"

My laughter cuts off into a shriek as an axe flies past. I whip my head around and watch it fall into the space below. I turn back only to duck as another goes past.

"You DICK!" I holler. "That's cheating!"

Risen start to fall off the battlement in droves as something plows through their numbers. I see the chieftain barging up through the pathway until he is standing before me.

"Goddamn, you are one ugly freak," I whistle.

He groans and beats a hand against his chest.

Then, he does the impossible. He speaks.

"Kill...kill..."

Oh. Oh God. They talk? Did they do that in the game?

He hefts his axe up with both hands and I watch confused. What's he going to do with that? He can't throw it.

He squats and swings down. The axe head smashes into the side of the beam sending a shockwave up it. I immediately drop to my heels and reach forward to grasp the wood with my hands. The whole thing rattles and I wobble dangerously with it.

When the tremors stop I look up again. I'm just in time to see him deliver another blow. The wood is beginning to splinter and I feel the one side dip slightly. Aw hell. He's going to cut me down.

This is not good. I've got to get off of here. The scaffolding goes nowhere in two of the directions but the last ends right over one of the gangplanks. If I can jump off there then maybe I can get down to the ground floor unharmed. All I have to do is get over there.

I start to slowly crawl backwards hoping they don't catch on to what I'm doing. I duck from another axe just as the chief hacks again at the beam. His weapon takes a considerable bite into the wood and it groans in the protest of my weight.

I'm not going to make it. His pace quickens and he begins to chop away harder. I'm only a quarter of the way there when the one end begins to drop. I buckle forward and bite back a scream as I hook by arms and legs around the beam. I swing underneath it and hang there like a bloody sloth.

I take a deep breath and try to pull myself up. I pull with all my strength and manage to get half my body around the edge when another shockwave hits. My legs loosen and I'm left hanging by my arms.

I look over at the chief and see the scaffolding is hanging by a thread. One or two more chops would retire this for good.

So this is it? This is where I die? I die in Chapter 1?!

Bleeding hell.

They say your life flashes before your eyes when you're about to die. Considering I've only got one day's worth of memories, I find it to be the Shepherd's faces flashing before mine. I see Chrom looking at me with implicit trust when he made me a Shepherd. I see Lissa's smiling face as she danced around after we expelled the bandits. There's Frederick scowling down at me about keeping his lord safe.

I see even more faces. There is the woman in Southtown, Ginette, teary-eyed in thanks for her life. There's the agonized face of the man I stabbed and then Garrick's own, twisted in the throes of death. I even see Sully's cocky sneer and Virion's satisfied grin even though I've only known them a few minutes.

I suppose if I'm going down here it's better than anywhere else. I did it saving them after all. At least they can go on with their lives. If this is a dream, maybe I'll be able to wake back up again.

I close my eyes and wait for the last chop. It's a long way down so I hope Naga or whoever is up there is merciful and lets me die instantaneously. That'd be peachy.

Time slows down for me as the last cut falls. The sound of it hitting the wood echoes on for an infinity. The beams shifts and I can almost count every inch it drops. I begin to free fall as gravity claims my body.

"Sorry everyone," I whisper.

There another sound over the cracking of wood. It gets closer and closer by the minute. It sounds like the flapping of a bird's wings. I feel wind on my face. It grows stronger and stronger, right in tandem with the flapping.

There's a reptilian screech and I open my eyes in shock. A shadow falls over me as I'm enveloped by two vices. I'm dragged upside down out of the fort and up into the sky. The building and all the Risen start to get farther and farther away. It's then that I realize I'm flying.

I look up and see a scaly underside. Obsidian scales cover all of it but for a patch of stark white running up the belly and neck. Huge leathery wings sprawl out of its sides. I can see the fine veins and tears in the skin of the wings under the light of the moon.

We glide on a wind current some distance from the fort. The creature angles downward and circles around the hills right before the forest we had all camped in. The beast lets go of me a short distance above the ground into the tall grass. I land and roll a ways. My savior does not touch down with me. Instead it flaps and pushes off the ground. It does a U-shaped turn and I finally get a good look at it.

There's only one thing I could think of that fits what I'm seeing from Fire Emblem lore. This is a wyvern.

The creature is a mighty looking thing. It's heavily muscular and a row of jagged, chipped spikes line its back and tail. Its long, sleek neck arches up into an elongated face with a powerful maw. Moonlight glints off the teeth that protrude from the mouth. Between its wings I can barely make out the tiny shadow of someone on its back. That must be the rider.

A collection of moans tears my attention away. A small group of Risen shuffle towards me. I bounce to my feet and prepare to make a run for it when the rider and wyvern return.

The monstrous creature flies over me and barrels straight into the group. Its neck shoots out grabbing one of the Risen off the ground. The rider on the back spears another through the face and it dissipates with a hiss of smoke. The wyvern twists its massive form to arch up into the sky. It snaps its head to the side and throws the Risen free sending the body slamming into the ground in a cloud of dust.

The rider leans in close to the body as their wyvern dive bombs the group a second time. It unfurls its wings and glides parallel to the ground. It smashes into what's left of the horde with its jaws and claws. I take advantage of the chaos by letting out a few attacks of my own. I sit up on my knees and whip open my tome.

I flip through pages until I find a particularly high end one that caught my attention before. As soon as the wyvern is clear I let loose a barrage of lightning. I intentionally over push the energy so the bolt comes out wider. It blows forward like a cannon. The bolt sizzles in a stream that lights the whole area in a spectacular golden glow.

It slams into the closest one and the Risen's body seizures. I see a shock hop into the one standing beside it and that one also falls to the ground twitching. Chain lighting. Nice.

I dispose of the last one standing with a weaker bolt. A spray of golden sparks erupts when it slams into the body. Overhead the wyvern rushes by and I hear high-pitched laughter in its wake. The beast circles round and lands before me. I grab at the tree trunk beside me to steady myself as the ground tremors under the weight of it. The rider hops off nimbly and takes a moment to stare at the Risen as they spasm in the dirt.

The spear in their hands flashes as it buries itself into the skull of one. They proceed to repeat the gesture until all three have dissipated. I find myself leaning away from them as they continue to get closer. My muscles tense as I ready myself to flee at the first warning sign of danger.

"Did you see those things when you hit them! Their whole bodies went all wiggly!" They exclaim with wide hand gestures. Their tone is youthful so it's hard to say if they're male or female. The rider slides their spear into a holster on their back and skips playfully over to where I am kneeling. I quickly scramble to my feet and take a few steps back.

"Thank you?" I have no idea if I should be grateful for the help or ready to run for my life.

"Wow! Are you thanking me? Wooooow." They start waving their hands in a placating gesture. "Sorry! That sounds ungrateful. I should be happy just being here! Forgive me!"

"Um...Okay?"

"That easily? Gosh, you are in a good mood today." They tilt their head to the side as if to ponder. "Why are you over here anyway?"

"What? I don't...Who are you?" I sputter in confusion.

None of this makes sense. Does this person know me? Do they know something about what's happened? My heart starts to race at the prospect of getting some answers.

"Oh, come on! You know who I am!"

"Seriously," I snap. "I don't! "

Silence. Then they slap a hand to their forehead. "Oooooh. Right. Oops! You _don't_ know me." They laugh again. "You don't remember _anything_." I imagine if I could have seen their face they would have winked at me.

Who is this crackpot?

"Oh, look at that! It's finishing up already."

I follow their gaze to the sky where the huge rift is. The runes have started to fade and the light is flickering. The flashes speed up until is winks out completely.

"It closed?" I say in alarm.

Suddenly I feel a cold shiver run through me. I'm not sure why but I get a horrible sensation in the pit of my stomach. My gut says something bad is coming.

Seconds later my fears are confirmed. Over the edge of the ridge I see a hulking silhouette surrounded by several smaller peons at the base of the fort. Even from far away I could see its eyes, two glittering blood rubies , searching the plains. It throws its head back and lets out a spine tingling howl that I can feel reverberate through the ground itself. Looks like the Risen Chief found the exit.

"Not good." By myself I can take on a Risen, maybe even two given the right circumstances. Throw a boss at me with no back up, that's a different story. I've got to find the others fast.

Beside me, the rider clucks their tongue in annoyance. "I hate when the big ones appear. Naughty, naughty little Risen." They twist around and skip with a merry gait back towards their wyvern. The beast springs to life seeing its master return. It rises off its haunches and shakes from head to tail.

"Hey! Wait!" I yell as I start moving after them. They better not think of leaving me alone to deal with this thing!

The rider hops up and catches the side of the saddle with their hand. As they nimbly climb into the saddle their other free hand reaches back for their spear. They kick the sides of the wyvern and it roars to life. The large wings flutter and blow dust up around it. I have to shield my face with my sleeve as it blasts into me.

"Don't worry, Ma'am! I'll handle this just like always! I would never have you waste your efforts on something like this. Besides," they call down, "I need to try out some new tricks. You go back to what you were doing-I mean what you weren't doing! Sheesh, I need to remember that." They give me a salute.

I try to yell out for the rider to stop but their wyvern is already high in the air. My words are drowned out by the sound of its wings. And so, just like that, my bizarre savior tears off into the night.

I nearly lose sight of the wyvern with its black hide blending in almost completely with the night sky. I catch a final glimpse of it swooping down over the hillside. It catches the attention of the Risen because they all turn around and begin to shamble back the other way. Even though I don't know who that rider is I feel a little concerned for them. One unit versus a pack of Risen plus that mutant looking one? I sure hope they have the skills to back up their bravado.

What bothers me the most about the whole encounter is how familiar they acted with me. I may have a few missing holes in my memories but I know there's no way I could have met some medieval spear wielder and their dragon pet where I came from. So who were they? Surely they had to have me mixed up with someone else.

I hear a low gasp.

"You."

To my right I see a figure approach me. I didn't think I could be more surprised after the wyvern rider's appearance but I proved myself wrong. This is an even bigger one.

The elusive "Marth" stands before me. She's different than what I expected. Knowing her real identity, I expected her to look a lot more like her father. Maybe it's because she is a female but she sure didn't take after him in body structure. She's shorter than I imagined and a bit more gangly around the limbs. Perhaps she takes after him more so in facial features.

"How are _you_ here?" Marth's voice is low, trying to mask the feminine lilt in it. There's something threatening about the way she emphasizes the word "you."

"How am I- God, not again," I whine. "What is with you people and the questions today?"

Marth's hand flies to her side and whips her sword out in one swift motion. While doing so she take several long strides forward. By the time I blink she has my neck held up at sword point.

"This is impossible. Who are you?" she demands harshly.

The tip of her weapon, a near replica of the Falchion Chrom holds, begins to dig into my skin. I look down the bridge of my nose into Marth's face. Her features are hidden behind the mask making her impossible to read. I swallow hard, my annoyance quickly turning to fear.

"My name's Robin. I'm-"

Other Falchion digs deeper into my skin and I feel a pinprick of pain. Something warm begins to dribble down my neck.

"Lies. Who are you really?"

What's going on now? More importantly, why does she know who Robin is and why doesn't she think I'm them? I can't even describe how much my head hurts right now thinking about this. None of this is supposed to be happening.

"I told you already. My name is Robin. Why would I lie about my own name?" I attempt to keep my voice calm but I can hear the tiniest of tremors in-between my words.

"If you speak the truth then show me your hand."

I stare at her disbelieving what I just heard. Now she know about the mark. This isn't right. This isn't following the plot. Shit, man. What did I get thrown into?

"Do not make me wait. Show me!"

"Alright, alright! Ease up on the sword before you stick me!" I feel the pressure subside and I immediately grab at my throat. I rub it and smear a trickle of blood across my fingers. I grimace and wipe my palm on the front of my coat.

"Stop stalling or I really will run you through," Marth growls impatiently.

I hold up my right hand to appease her. I turn it around so the palm faces me and pull down my sleeve so she can see the marking clearly. The corners of her mouth dip downward and I can hear the squeak of her gloves as her grip around her sword tightens.

"Damn it. This doesn't make sense," she mutters as she turns away. Her free hand goes up to her mouth and she steps to the side, head bowed in thought.

I pull my sleeve down again, lost in my own thinking. This whole encounter is something very new to me. By the game's standards, 'Robin' only meets Marth at the end of the chapter where she delivers some cryptic words and then flees. Marth has no contact with them otherwise until the tournament some chapters later.

And how in God's name does she know about this mark already? She should be ignorant of its existence, or at least its meaning, until Valm's arc. What exactly does she know?

A shrill, animalistic scream tears through the air around. Marth drops into a fighting stance and begins to circle around warily. It sounds like it came from over the ridge. I wonder if it's the rider and their wyvern.

I quickly retract my map. The overview looks much different than it did before. I do a double take when I notice a new color bleeding through the paper. Green.

One of the new dots is next to my own. Another darts erratically through a cluster of red dots south of us on the tree line. That had to be the wyvern rider. Oddly enough, two more are barely visible at the very edge of my map hidden just before the road splits in two directions. Before I could investigate further I find myself at sword point again.

I hold my hands up in surrender, clenching the map tightly in one fist. "Can we stop with the threatening and try to talk? I am all for acting like civilized folk if you don't mind."

She ignores me. "Who did you come here with?"

"Some members of the Shepherds, a specialized military force. We're heading to Ylisstol."

Marth shakes her head wildly. Her voice has a desperate edge to it. "I don't mean now. Earlier! Who did you come with when you first came here, before you met them in Southtown?"

I gape at her. How is it that I've met two people in twenty minutes that seem to know more about me than I do. Nothing makes sense anymore and I'm starting to get frustrated over this. My anger begins to rise and I bat her sword out of my face.

"I don't know, damn it! I have one full day's worth of memories and years worth of broken ones. I remember jack shit before this morning, okay? So why don't you enlighten me a little on what you seem to know cause I've got nothing to give."

Other Falchion wavers and then drops. Marth's posture shifts with unease.

"You truly don't remember a thing," she says to herself. "What happened then?"

I snap my fingers together to get her attention. "Answers please," I say impatiently.

"I have nothing to offer you at this time."

"Bull shit!"

Marth goes to respond when she's interrupted by shouts. We both turn and I see several familiar figures rushing our way. Marth stiffens and quickly sheathes her sword. She backs away from me considerably. I bite hard on my lip and curse my luck. Out of all the times I could have been found...

Chrom is the first to reach me. He grabs me by both shoulders and gives me a hard shake. His face is a mixture of concern and anger. "Gods Robin! Are you mad? What possessed you to do that?" He starts looking me up and down for injuries. "Lissa!"

The princess slides off Gertie's back and bustles over. She looks like she'd rather crack me across the skull with her staff than heal me with it. Chrom continues to berate me as Lissa takes over medical surveillance. My protests are futile and I fail to wiggle away. As a whole I'm largely uninjured, but Lissa heals up my few wounds slowly just to allow her and Chrom to finish yelling at me.

"Can you guys stop?" I plead. "What if I promise to not do it again?"

"It's a start," Chrom exasperates.

"I'm sorry and I promise not to do it again. There. Happy?"

"That didn't sound serious." Lissa says.

"Jeez Lissa. Fine. Fine! I swear I won't do it again. No more heroic sacrifices even if they are utterly necessary for everyone's survival."

The siblings exchange a look and then back off.

"I still can't believe you did that," Chrom complains. He crosses his arms and gives me a stern stare. "You're lucky you didn't get killed."

"Look, I only did what I had to," I start. Sully's voice cuts me off before I can finish my thoughts.

"Oi, Captain. Don't mean to butt in and all but I'm counting one too many heads in the group."

"What?"

Sully points at Marth, who has been standing quietly to the side since their arrival.

"It's you," Chrom states in disbelief. He walks over to her frozen form.

Marth only stares at us, still making no moves. I can only wonder what she's thinking about right now.

"Milord?"

"Frederick, this is the man I spoke of earlier. The one who intervened when Lissa was attacked."

Lissa finally recognizes Marth and rushes to her side as well. "Hey, yeah! It is you! Oh wow. How silly of me! I never got to say thank you for saving me earlier. So...thank you!"

Marth stands stoically with little response aside from a tilt of the head. She starts to turn away when Chrom steps forward, hand out in protest.

"Wait. You save my sister and yet I don't even have a name to attribute her savior to. Allow me that at least."

"Marth."

Chrom looks amused at the answer. "So you share a name with the warrior king of old. How befitting. You fight with the same bravery and skill as he, Stranger."

"I don't have time for silly conversations. Heed my words and listen well. These events are a precursor of much darker things to come. Evil is near. Prepare yourselves or it will swallow everything you care for."

I could feel Marth's eyes lingering on me as she spoke. Chrom starts to question her but she sprints off for the tree line without a glance back. She disappears into the darkness and we are left alone.

"Well that was weird," Lissa says.

"You can't even imagine," I say under my breath. I feel tired and drained. There's so much churning in my head right now that I don't even know where to start.

"Might I suggest, fellow compatriots," Virion says, "finding a place to sojourn for the night. These woods have provided poor bedfellows and little respite all eve long."

"Exhausted already Ruffles? That was barely a warm-up," Sully teases.

"My unflappable Sully, you misunderstand. I only am suggesting such a thing on behalf of you and the other fine women of our group. I am only looking out for your best interests."

"Uh huh," she grunts unimpressed.

"I am tired though. I barely slept a wink," Lissa yawns. "All that work really took a chunk out of me today."

"I suggest we forgo another stop and head straight for the capital. The Exalt will need to hear about this."

Lissa puffs out her cheeks and gives Frederick a pouty look. "Frederick! That's so unfair." She changes tactics and pleadingly gazes at her brother. "Chrom, tell him we need to stop somewhere. Please?"

"He has a point Lis. We really do need to get back to the capital to report all this. Between Southtown and these creatures, there's a lot to discuss."

"Pleeeeeeeaase."

"I'll think about it."

We circle back around and then up the road to our campsite. Frederick, wary of any lingering foes, has us pack up and head further on. As we trudge on for Ylisstol I finally get a proper introduction to Sully and Virion.

Sully is as awesome in real life as I expected her to be. She exudes power and skill. She is boisterous, fun, and claims she can drink a man under the table. And somehow, despite having all the mannerisms and looks of a man, she is still able to come across as a confident and independent woman. I bet she has a lot of admirers.

Speaking of one in particular, Virion turns out to be an interesting case. He still has his accent and foppish mannerisms but he is also a lot more debonair in person. His posture and aura just ooze nobility. He surprisingly has a gentle way of speaking despite his rather flamboyant vocabulary. It is corny at times but it's also genuinely poetic and his accent is more sultry than over-the-top. He could easily talk a woman into his bed if he really tried. Luckily he's too much a gentleman for that.

Soon the adrenaline from our encounter wears off and exhaustion begins to strike us one by one. It takes some time but Lissa's badgering finally wins the day.

We stumble into a small village somewhere near midnight and check into an inn. Hunger beats out sleep and we all end up back in the sitting room after retiring our gear. The innkeeper's wife gladly makes us each a dinner plate after we pry some extra gold from Frederick's frugal fingers for her. The meal, a small pheasant like bird and a rye loaf, taste wonderful.

The cozy warmth of the sitting room is a welcome change from the chilled night air. It's hard to imagine that we were fighting for our lives only a few hours before. I push my now empty plate away and drop my elbows to the tabletop. I rest my chin in my palms feeling my eyes begin to droop from exhaustion. Though my body is weary my spirit feels calm.

The air is alive with Lissa's babbling as she rises to her feet. She starts to gesture madly along to a story about how one of the Risen remind her of a drunk nobleman from some party last year. She lets her posture slacken and drags a foot behind her while shambling about making moaning noises. Sully laughs boisterously and slaps her thigh. She then elbows Virion hard in the ribs and gestures to Lissa's imitation. Virion flinches under the ferocious prod and sputters something out about the girl's refined talents.

Lissa's foot catches on the table leg and her moaning turns into a high pitched squeal as she pitches forward, hands flailing. Frederick, who has been doing his best to ignore her antics, springs to life and rushes to her side. He narrows his eyes and starts to chastise her loudly over Sully's wild laughter as he pulls her to her feet. Frederick looks to Chrom for help but he's trying to look busy elsewhere while failing to hold back his own smirk. His eyes flicker over to me and he gives a playful wave of the hand.

"Welcome to the Shepherds," he mouths.

I laugh. Welcome indeed.

**A/N This chapter was a monster. I had a lot I wanted to write but ended up cutting some things as it grew too long. So I apologize for not focusing a lot on Sully or Virion. They'll have their time to shine next chapter with the rest of the Shepherds.**

**Thanks again for reading guys! I enjoy writing this and I'm glad you all seem to think so too. Feel free to comment on anything or point out any mistakes. I do what I can to proofread but there's always one thing that seems to escape my eye. See you all next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fire Emblem. All of its properties belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Warnings for Sully's foul mouth.**

Chapter 4

Ylisstol is, literally and figuratively, the crown jewel of Ylisse.

The walls surrounding the outer limits of the city stand twenty or more feet high. A tower crops up at every large juncture where what looks like a large ballistae sits. Guards lean against their weapons on the upper walkway as they keep a look out on the plains for signs of danger. It's one of them who catches sight of us as we walk up the dirt road leading up to its gate. One of them waves down to us and then hollers to their comrades. A series of shouts follows.

The metal grated gate before us rumbles open allowing us passage into the town's streets.

As soon as we enter through the archway a plethora of sights and smells assault me. I spin around and walk backwards admiring the looming architecture around me.

The streets are all paved in cobblestone. Lining its sides are numerous buildings, mostly one or two stories in nature. Many are constructed from wood panels and stone blocks but a few are speckled red or brown from actual brickwork. These buildings are far better built than those we passed in the farmlands sprawled out around the city walls.

It's hard to tell what is a shop from what is a home with the way people bustle in and out of the doors. The houses sit squished together with only tiny alleyways between them. The occasional wooden stall presses up against a designated business, but most seem to prefer a large open window and counter connected to their workshop to hawk their wares. The sounds of merchants and customers haggling mix with those of families yelling to each other from upper and lower floors.

I feel my back bump into someone and I hear an angry declaration of protest. I immediately turn back around and see I've walked into a larger man carrying some bags. He glares down at me and I back up with hands raised in surrender.

"Sorry! Sorry! My fault."

He shifts the bags in his hands and grumbles as he walks away. I watch him disappear into the crowd feeling a little silly about bumping into him. I was so caught up in the experience that I lost track of where I was. I hope no one saw that.

I turn back expecting to see Chrom and the others ahead of me but no one is there. I'm surrounded by foreign bodies. My pace picks up as I stride forward in the direction we were walking. I must have lagged behind them while admiring the town.

I brush past people as I continue down the main street. I search through the faces looking for a familiar one but my group seems to have disappeared. I can't believe I already got lost. I'm such a dip.

At least I know that we were headed for the castle. All I need to do is find the right road there. I stop and ask some fishmonger for directions. He's surprisingly kind about it and gives me easy ones. All I have to do is follow the main road to the city center and then take the northern exit straight to the hill the castle sits on. I thank him and move on.

I continue to follow the road while keeping an eye out for the Shepherds. I have to focus real hard because I keep wanting to get distracted by the town's features. The heavily residential area I had previously been in gives way to more open space and stalls. I can now hear accents mixed into with the natural language as vendors call out. There's a larger variety of goods too. I can see colored glassware and baskets of spices. Bolts of cloth are sprawled out and one stall is smoky from incense.

This open market is something I'll have to check out later. I wouldn't mind taking a peek at some of the more interesting looking stalls. For the time being, I have to focus on rejoining the others.

A pack of children rush by and their laughter tickles my ears. They push through the crowds of people and forward into a largely open space before us. My eyes grow when I take in the grand plaza before me.

A single tree towers over the middle of the square. Its long branches reach out across the space as if trying to shade those underneath from the sun above. Leaves occasionally fall and litter the ground. Low cut walls line the borders of the square and stone benches dot the space in front of them. People both old and young crowd the area. Parents play tag with their children around the outside while under the trunk young lovers sit cooing in each other's ears. Some folks browse the few stalls that have set up shop here while others take in a few street performers near the back.

"This has got to be your first time in Ylisstol judging by the look on your mug."

Sully slowly trots to a stop beside me.

"Sully! You don't know how glad I am to see you!"

"Ha! Thought so. We realized you were missing halfway up to the castle and split up to find ya. I figured you would have stuck to the main road."

"Sorry about that. I got sidetracked with the sights. I feel like such an idiot right now."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Most of the Shepherds reacted pretty much the same way when they first came the capital too. Stahl, my partner, is just a country kid. When he first rode through he was staring at everything like a slack-jawed fool. Biggest town he'd been in up until this point was maybe thirty people at most. He couldn't believe how many different types of bread there were in just one bakery."

"I can understand. I mean, just look at this place," I say while taking in the view.

She looks about with a relaxed smile. "This is called Serene Square. It's supposed to be named after some past Exalt or sumthin. The square's a nice place though. I like to take my breaks here after a good training. I'll take a long stroll around the perimeter a few times. It really helps relax the muscles and the clean air clears my senses."

"Truly, 'tis a marvel. Befitting for such a beautiful place to be named after a queen. I expect no less," Virion's voice rings out.

Sully's mouth puckers and her eyebrows knit together in disgust. She looks like she's eaten a whole lemon. I hold back a laugh.

"Dear Robin, it joys me to see you back amongst us," Virion says while coming around Sully's horse. He bows and then takes my left hand to clasp between both of his own. "You are whole and untouched? Pray tell, for my heart has beaten quick upon my breast with worry."

What a ham.

I shake my hand from his grasp. "I'm fine Virion. I appreciate the concern though."

"Marvelous! Luck is on our side, as they say. Shall we reunite our wayward friend with the rest of the group?"

"That's the plan," Sully says.

Before we can move a loud cheering catches our attention. I hadn't noticed it while we were talking but a large number of people have migrated to the middle of the square. The three of us meander over to see what the ruckus is about. A few people move to the side to allow us in.

A platoon of soldiers walk from the western entrance and march in a curve toward the northern one. In between the rectangular marching pattern there is an opening where a lone woman walks. She is tall and moves with grace and poise. The sun rays gleam off the decorative piece behind her head creating the illusion of a halo. It's almost too perfect because it literally feels like I'm staring at some sort of angel.

"She's beautiful," I whisper in surprise.

"Ah, that is a sentiment I mostly heartily agree with. Such a fair being she is!" Virion exclaims beside me.

"Don't get any ideas there lover boy. That's our Exalt right there. I don't think the Captain and the princess would take kindly to you making eyes at their sister."

The fact that Emmeryn is siblings with Chrom and Lissa is no news to me, but it certainly shocks Virion. He looks aghast at the information he just learned. "Sweet Sully, how could you not have told me that we were in the presence of two royal persons! To have travelled all this ways with a princess and never once done anything of the proper sort for her. I am ashamed as both a gentleman and a noble."

"Oh yeah, you did mention something about being all hoighty-toighty. What house are you from anyway?"

Virion waves her off with the dainty flip of his hand. "Worry not about such things. Where I come from is of no consequence. Know only that I own you a debt for my life and I am a man of my word. Until I have sufficiently repaid you for your heroics, I will call whatever ground you walk upon my home."

Sully's lips pull back in annoyance as she glares down at him.

"What now? You don't own me any stupid debts."

"But of course! Was it not you who swooped down like a mighty war goddess to dispel those vile creatures who were manhandling me upon the side of the road? Your spear flashed like quicksilver into their hearts and doused the fire from their eyes. So too did my heart become pierced by your loveliness. It is then that I knew I would follow you to wherever you may ride so that I may repay you for your deed."

"Do you two need to be alone?" I ask as I point between the two of them.

"Hell no!" Sully swears. "Listen here you. I don't got time for this sort of thing. So you can take your offer and shove it where the sun don't shine."

"Such cold words milady," Virion proclaims with hand over heart. "But I can feel the heat of your passion behind them and it stirs my soul even more. Simply allow me to prove myself to you. You shall see that I can be the man who will defend your honor and love until time's end."

Sully leans off the side of her horse and gets in to Virion's face. She squints her eyes and frowns deeply.

"You are a messed up little man."

She straightens back up in her saddle. The people have begun to disperse as the line of soldiers disappears up the road. Sully holds a hand over her eyes and looks about the square. A smile creeps over her face when she focuses on a corner near the back.

"There they are. I figured the commotion would bring them here somehow. C'mon Robin. Our missing crew is over there." She urges her horse forward and both Virion and I follow after her.

Lissa is the first to meet us. "There you are Robin! We were looking all over for you!"

I immediately break into an apology. "Sorry everyone. I got kind of lost in the moment looking at everything. Before I knew it, you were all already gone."

Frederick trots over to Sully and nods approvingly at her. "Good job."

She responds with a quick salute. "Damn straight."

"Now that we've found Robin, we should resume our way to the castle. Everyone stick together this time." He makes to turn away but pauses briefly to glance at me. "Welcome back," he says quickly before spurring Gertie on.

I watch him quizzically. "What was that about?"

"That's just Frederick's way of showing he's warming up to you," Chrom says, clearly amused by the knight's actions.

"Oh." I follow after him as we exit the plaza. We take the north road a short ways before stopping at the bottom of large hill. A snaking path winds up the side leading up to a large castle that stands stark white against the blue sky.

"And that would be home," Chrom states proudly.

"That's a pretty big home," I say in awe as I try to count how many towers stick out from its corners.

"Do they know yet?" I hear Lissa whisper to her brother. "About...you know. _Us._"

"I, uh, don't think so."

"We should probably tell them then."

I hear Lissa clear her throat loudly, trying to get our attention. "Hey Robin, Virion. There's probably something you should know before we go. You see we're-"

"A prince and princess! Yes, how could we not know!" Virion jumps in dramatically. He's acting as if it's been common knowledge all along even though he only learned of it shortly ago.

"It was clear to me when I first laid eyes upon you both that you were of a much finer blood than even my own. Only those of the highest regal standing could have such an effect!" He begins a poetic rant about their royal virtues and then something about their sister Emmeryn and her beauty that shone like a thousand suns.

Sully gives me a sullen stare. She points at Virion and then makes a circling motion with her finger towards her own head.

Frederick, clearly not impressed by Virion's verbal patronage, starts to grow impatient. "May I remind you all that we have several highly important matters to bring forth before the Exalt."

"No, you're right Frederick. I thank you for the, um, compliments Virion but I'll have to ask you to save them for later. We have more pressing matters to attend to," Chrom says.

"As you say milord," Virion bows again while making multiple flourishes with his hand. "For another time. Lead us on."

I hear Lissa complain under her breath as I walk past her. "Aw, but I liked what he was saying about my eyes..."

The walk up the path leaves me winded. I lag behind everyone as we finally pass through the outer gate of the castle walls. I take a minute to catch my breath while the group talks.

Sully volunteers to take the horses to the stables while the rest of us report to the Exalt. Virion, being the classy gent he is, immediately takes both sets of reins and offers to guide them while Sully provides directions. The cavalier snickers and lets him do so. He finds that the horses refuse to budge under his care. He pulls at their reins and bats off any attempts of help from Sully. We end up leaving the two in the courtyard and head through the main entrance.

I'm thrown by how big the inside is. The primary entry hall opens into a huge room. The stone halls rise high up into a sloping ceiling lined with banners of royal blue depicting the sign of the royal family. Two silver multi-tiered chandeliers hang just overhead bedecked in dozens of flickering candles. A staircase of white marble hugs the west wall with a deep blue rug draped along its many steps. It leads to a second floor balcony that split off in two separate directions. Oil paintings of unknown people line any open space on the walls. The numerous eyes of these strangers seem to follow me curiously as I trail after the group.

We enter a hallway on our left passing two guards. They glare at me from beneath their visors and I speed up a bit more. We walk past servants who bustle about with food trays and baskets of paper. They all somehow manage to drop into a curtsey or bow for the royal siblings while still walking. It's an impressive trick.

We finally arrive at a large set of wooden doors. Chrom greets the guards and they respond with an appropriate bow. One of them reaches out and opens the right side allowing us entrance to what I assume is the throne room.

It is a spectacle to behold. The hall stretches all the way back ending in three tall windows that rise from the ground up. Velvet curtains cascade around the sides, currently drawn back to allow the rays of the morning sun to filter in. Sets of pillars rise up the side walls supporting an arched ceiling covered in gilded inlays. Grand tapestries line both sides of the walls. As we walk down I note that each one is another scene from the royal family's bloodline. The first depicts the ancient king Marth striking down a great dragon, who I assume to be Medeus, with Falchion. Each one after holds a king or queen wielding the same blade. Sometimes they are also fighting and other times the scene is more peaceful.

The throne comes clearer into view as we close in on it. Seated in it is the Exalt herself. She speaks quietly with a young woman in a long robe over a scroll. By the time we reach them their conversation comes to a close and the young woman leaves.

"Emmeryn!" Lissa breaks past us and rushes up the pathway to her sister. Emmeryn rises from her throne and steps down to meet her sister with open arms. Lissa latches onto her and the two share a warm embrace.

Emmeryn lets outs out a light, airy laugh. "Hello Lissa." She gazes up over the younger girl's head and smiles at the rest of us. "Ah, there is everyone else."

"Sister," Chrom states in greeting as we draw to a stop before her. The clear amount of affection in his voice is unmistakable.

Beside him, Frederick bends on knee and places a hand over his heart. He bows his head as he speaks. "Greetings, your Grace. My sincerest apologies for the delay in delivering your siblings home. I claim full responsibility."

"Peace Frederick. Rise to your feet. My heart knows only joy in seeing your faces well and alive once more before me."

"That may be the case, but only barely. We had a lot of trouble out there Em," Chrom says. "Southtown was waylaid by a particularly violent group of brigands hailing from Plegia most likely. The town still stands but there were some clear losses."

Emmeryn's cheerful demeanor slips. Watching her smile fade is like having the sun disappear behind the clouds. The change in the atmosphere is immediate. "This explains the delay then. Those poor people. I will call in my advisors post haste to arrange some sort of relief aid for them."

Lissa tugs on her sister's sleeve and gives her a troubled frown. "That isn't all Sis. We ran into something else along the way."

Emmeryn seems to know exactly what Lissa is talking about from the way she looks. "You were not beset upon by strange humanoid creatures were you?" The group startles at her words. Seeing our reactions, Emmeryn slowly sits back down into her throne. "So it is as I feared. Their numbers are far greater than imagined."

"You know of these monsters, your Grace?" Frederick asks.

The Exalt nods, clearly disturbed by this information. "Phila!" She calls out. "A word please?"

Footsteps echo as a figure strides out from behind the throne. A stern woman with striking features comes to a stand at Emmeryn's side. She performs a small salute similar to Frederick's but remains standing. "My Lady calls?" She catches sight of the other royal siblings and inclines her head in respect to each of them.

"Phila, my brother and sister have returned with dire news I'm afraid. They report similar tidings to your own regarding the creatures appearing in our borders."

The pegasus knight's eyes narrow. "That is...troubling. This is not an isolated event then."

"Wait a minute! There's more of these things?" Lissa interrupts.

Phila nods before turning back to Emmeryn. "Shall I call a meeting? This is something the others will need to hear of."

"Please. We will join with you momentarily."

Phila bows again and departs.

"Gracious. To think there are more of them. I've heard only details about how ferocious these men are. I am more grateful than ever to have you all safely back in the capital."

"You should be thanking someone specifically for that. Without her, I don't know if we all would have made it back in one piece," Chrom states.

It takes a minute for me to realize that everyone's eyes are now on me. I kind of spaced out during the conversation and ended up leaning lazily against a pillar behind them all. Suddenly the center of attention, I straighten up and try not to look as awkwardly out of place as I feel.

Chrom shakes his head and walks over. He takes me by the arm and eases me from the shadows. "No need to be shy here Robin. You're one of us now, remember?"

"But...she's...I'm...uh..." I sputter.

Emmeryn watches me with clear blue eyes, the same shade as her brother and sister. I feel utterly small in her presence. I'm not sure why but there's just something about this woman that seems ethereal. It's like I'm afraid of her and in awe at the same time. I find that I can't keep her gaze and end up focusing on some spot on the floor nearby.

"I was wondering when you were going to introduce me to your new companion. May I have your name stranger?"

"R-robin." I stand there self-consciously trying to figure out if I was supposed to bow or curtsey.

Chrom luckily comes to my aid. He gives me a friendly clap on the shoulder. "Robin's a tactician by trade. She's proven her worth as a loyal ally and helped save our lives last night. I feel she's more than qualified to be a Shepherd, so I made her such."

"Well then! It seems both Ylisse, and I, own you a debt of gratitude," Emmeryn proclaims.

I flush. "But I didn't-" I feel the grip on my shoulder tighten.

"Remember what I said last night? Don't be so humble about your own success," Chrom says quietly to me.

I decide to heed his words. This time I meet Emmeryn's gaze and put on a weak smile. "Thank you."

"Your Grace. If I may...?"

I feel the warm fuzzies of accomplishment start to flush away. Frederick, you sir, are a goddamn killjoy.

"Speak Frederick."

"Robin has come to us with a unique predicament. She claims to retain no knowledge of her life prior to us finding her. We have little to go on in terms of who she truly is or where she came from. So I would like to take precautions and-

"Frederick!" Chrom snaps in anger.

"-attain the personal responsibility of overseeing her practice sessions."

We all gawk at the knight. Did I really just hear him right?

He continues on, unfazed by the looks he is getting. "Robin's personal memories may not be the only things to have been affected by her forgetfulness. She possesses basic martial skills but I have noticed a clear lack of balance and discipline when she attacks. I fear whatever style she may have studied in the past has been forgotten as well. If she is to serve as a Shepherd, she will need to be at peak form to continue with us on the battlefield."

"As vice commander of the Shepherds, it falls within my responsibilities to see that she is kept in top condition. Given Robin's distinctive circumstances, I would like to invoke a special training regiment where I personally attend to her lessons."

"Frederick..." I hear Lissa murmur in disbelief.

Emmeryn seems approve of the suggestion. "That is a lovely idea Frederick. I see no issue with the request as long as Chrom does not either. This should not interfere with anything, correct?"

Chrom shares a look of disbelief with me before addressing his sister. "Of course. That's a far better idea than what I was expecting Frederick to say."

"Opinions change, milord," Frederick states plainly.

"So I see."

Our talk is interrupted by Phila's reappearance. "My Lady," she greets. "The council has gathered. Would you care to join us?"

"Oh, thank you Phila. It seems time has slipped away from us." Emmeryn stands once more. She reaches for a long staff held in place next to her throne.

"Chrom. Frederick. May I have your presence at the meeting as well. I would like you to deliver an account of what you endured last eve."

"Absolutely. Come on Frederick. They're going to need to hear this," Chrom says beckoning to the knight.

Before I can say goodbye, Lissa runs over.

"I think that's our cue, Robin! C'mon, I want to show you the rest of the castle." Lissa links our arms together and pulls me in the opposite direction. "I can't wait to show you everything!"

For the next hour or so Lissa drags me through the many different rooms and halls of the castle. She babbles the whole length about a multitude of things, most of which I just nod politely to. My thoughts are too busy with the grand finale of the tour, the Shepherd's HQ. It's there that I'll get to meet several more of them. It's like I'm about to head into one big celebrity party.

Eventually Lissa says we are almost done. She pulls me back to the first floor and guides me through several winding corridors. Occasionally a servant or guard will call out in greeting and Lissa will stop to wave. It's endearing how well liked the royal family is amongst even the castle folk. It goes to show how successful they are at ruling their people. The country couldn't be any luckier.

The further we head along the more I notice changes in the decor. The walls have become more sparse of art and the furniture Spartan in design. Flowered vases and plush carpet have given way to weapon racks and wicker mats. We push past more armored individuals than those in civilian garb. I guess we're in the barracks now.

We twist through several more hallways before she stops in front of a specific door. "Here we are! Welcome to the Shepherd's garrison. Home sweet home!"

She pulls at the knob and yanks me in. She disengages from my side and throws her arms out beaming proudly. "Ta Da!"

The place looks like tornado ripped through it.

The table against the east window is covered in dirty mugs and silverware. Flies buzz over several unfinished plates of mystery mush. One overturned cup has leaked red liquid down the side onto the floor leaving a stain upon the stonework. Whatever chairs went with the table are either broken on one leg or overturned underneath it.

A lone tapestry adorns the wall next to a closed doorway on the left. Emblazoned with the mark of the Exalt, the dark blue cloth is frayed at the ends and gashed in several places.

The only other pieces of furniture, a bookshelf and several weapon racks, lie useless. Whatever books and tools they could have been used to store are presently thrown about the floor or stacked in an odd corner. I don't even want to get into the bizarre looking stains on the ceiling or the dirtied hay strewn about.

"Wow Lissa. This is nice." My enthusiasm drains as I finish the sentence.

She catches the tone is my voice and spins around. Her face switches from pride to horror when she sees the state of the room. "Oh boy." She turns to me again scratching the back of her head. "I swear this isn't how it normally looks. Frederick is really gonna kill somebody when he sees this."

The door to our left suddenly bursts open and a blur of bouncing blonde curls jumps on Lissa before either of us can react.

Lissa lets out a tiny yelp as she is thrown back. She nearly hits the wall behind us as a young woman who could only be Maribelle embraces her tightly. She pulls the princess into her chest and presses her face into her hair.

"Lissa, my darling! Wherever have you been? I was worried sick about you! I was about to find a steed myself and drag you home."

"Hey Maribelle," Lissa's muffled voice greets back. She pushes herself back from her friend's stifling grasp. "I'm sorry for making you wait. We had a couple bumps in the road."

"Bumps? Gracious, I would think not! It is more accurate to say you fell into a trench with how many days you were behind! I've been so wrought with fret that I've had to resort to four cups of tea a day just to stay calm!"

"I'm fine Maribelle. A few extra battles here and there tend to happen but I can handle them. You know I'm made of some pretty stern stuff."

"Heh, you better be seeing that you're Chrom's sister and all. Don't want to give your brother a bad name now, do ya?" A muscular fellow with broad shoulders and a deep tan strides up with a pale skinned girl trailing behind him. The man walks up to Lissa and ruffles up her hair in a friendly manner.

"Vaiiiike. Knock it off," she gripes as she pushes his arm away.

"Sorry squirt." He looks around as if searching for someone. "Where's your brother anyway? He owes the Vaike a date with destiny."

"Naga's grace! Is fighting all you can think of Vaike?" Maribelle says disapprovingly. He gives her a lopsided grin in response.

"Beg pardon for the interruption but I'm curious as well," the third woman finally speaks. "I am eager to hear about our Captain's status."

"Poor Sumia. She has been beside herself since our Captain's departure. She has fallen flat twenty times these past few days with her eyes glued so firmly to the horizon."

"Aw, that's sweet of you to be so worried about my brother Sumia," Lissa giggles.

Sumia's pale face flushes instantly. She presses a palm to her cheek and shies away bashfully to the side. "O-oh! It's not anything really. He's our captain and prince after all. It is only natural to worry about him."

I can't help but feel the corner of my mouth quirk up. It's kind of adorable how shy she's acting.

I feel a heavy weight across by shoulders and nearly buckle under the force, barely catching myself. Vaike's muscular form presses up against my side as his arm rests over me in a friendly gesture.

"Who's the new guy? Another challenger for the Vaike maybe? He looks a little scrawny to be a fighter though."

My whole body goes rigid and I turn my head to give him a disbelieving look. Did he just call me a man?

Lissa's mouth drops. "Vaike! You idiot! She's not a guy!"

"Huh?!" His gaze goes from my face, down to my chest, and back up again. Now he looks more confused. "You sure?"

I self-consciously pull the edges of my coat over my nearly non-existent cleavage and frown. "Yeah, I am. You need me to drop my pants to convince you?" I seethed.

Vaike sputters and backs away, hands up in surrender. "Woah lady, easy. I believe ya. The Vaike don't need to see nothing."

"Dear heavens Vaike! What is wrong with you?" Maribelle gasps. "Please forgive him. He is cut from a much cruder cloth than the rest of us."

"Hey, don't tell me you didn't think the same thing when you first saw her. She's nearly as flat as Corde-GAH!"

Maribelle whips off the parasol hanging at her wrist and whacks Vaike across the forehead. It hits with a heavy thunk knocking him back on his behind.

"You are an ignorant buffoon sometimes," Maribelle sighs. "Please pay him no mind. He's clearly mistaken. It's quite obvious you are a woman. Isn't that right Lissa?"

"Well Frederick and I thought you were. Your face is too round for a guy's," she says casually.

"You and Frederick?" There's definitely someone missing from that equation.

"Oh, well Chrom changed his mind after getting a better look at you."

"That's just swell," I deadpan. I lace my fingers through my hair and tug at the short ends. Do I really look that manly? I think my pride's just taken a nosedive.

Sumia leans over and gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Please don't be upset. This is all just one big misunderstanding. Maybe we could start over?" She steps back and gives me the biggest puppy-dog eyes I have ever seen.

I find my anger starting to slip away the longer I look at her. She just looks so eager that I can't say no. "Fine. Water under the bridge and all that."

I see Sumia's body relax in relief. "Wonderful! I'm so glad!"

Lissa clasps her hands. "Alright! Since we're starting over, let me introduce everyone the right way. The first one here is Maribelle. She handles healing responsibilities like me."

"It's a pleasure," the woman says with a nod of her head.

"The moron on the floor there is Vaike. He's great at smashing heads and that's about all he's good for. We're convinced his brain has just morphed into another muscle."

"Hey!" he protests as he rubs his sore spot.

"This here is Sumia. She's a pegasus knight!"

Sumia tugs at one of her curls. "I'm more so a knight in training. I still have a long way to go before I am anywhere near the likes of the other Shepherds."

"Don't be so bashful dear," Maribelle says with a flick of her hair. "Men find confidence attractive. You'll never be able to catch their attention if you continue to act like a shrinking violet." I have a feeling that when she says 'men' she really means a certain blue haired someone. Sumia catches on too and grows even brighter.

"Anyyyyway," Lissa continues, "this is Robin. We found her outside of Southtown and she helped us fight off a bunch of bandits that were hassling it. She's a good fighter and has a whole bunch of tricks up inside her noggin."

"Tricks, huh? Teach can show you how to do some impressive tricks too ya know," Vaike exclaims. "Want to see me shoot milk from my eyeball?"

Maribelle's parasol cracks across Vaike's kneecap. "YEOWCH!" He grabs at his leg and begins to hop. Lissa and I try to hold back laughter while Sumia looks on mortified.

"Manners Vaike. You've lost enough respect as it is for that earlier stint."

Vaike lets his leg drop though he continues to massage it. "Gods woman. You are insane," he grits through his teeth.

"Hmph. Civilized is more like it. You should be thanking me for sparing you further embarrassment."

"Do I even want to know what's happening here?"

Our group rounds about to find Chrom in the doorway looking fairly bemused.

Sumia's whole face brightens when she sees him. "Captain! You're back! I- I mean we were so-Whoops!"

My arms shoot out even before she finishes . Her toe catches on...actually I have no idea how she just tripped. Regardless, I dive forward to catch her. One of her flailing hands slaps into my nose and I try to ignore the sting as I grab her under her shoulder. I manage to keep her just a loft of the floor.

"Nice catch," Vaike says as he comes to support Sumia on the other side.

"T-thank you," she says to both of us.

"You alright Sumia? You should really look into getting those better fitting boots," Chrom remarks.

"R-right Captain. Of course Captain! I-I'll do just that," Sumia stutters.

The group parts ways to let Chrom past as he enters the room. He does a double take when he sees the state of the common room. He looks like he wants to say something but bites his tongue. Instead he refocuses on us. "I have some news everyone. I gave a condensed report to the council about the creatures the others and I saw out in the field last night."

Maribelle looks mortified. "You mean those ghastly ghouls the merchants have been spotting on the roads?"

"Exactly. It seems the problem is more widespread than we believed. Throughout the day numerous reports have come across Phila's desk concerning these lumbering monstrosities. They've been encountered on most of the main travel routes and have assaulted at least two of our forts on the highlands." Chrom crosses his arms and begins to pace to and fro.

"Phila's scouts have confirmed at least a handful of these rumors. The monsters, who we've dubbed Risen for identifying purposes, usually travel in small packs. Up until recently we thought them only capable of close combat, but one of the last scouts reported being assaulted long range by both magic and arrows."

"So what if they can swing an axe? If I can make it bleed then it ain't any problem," Vaike exclaims with a flex of his muscles.

"Yeeeeah, no. They kind of don't," I reply. He gives me a bewildered stare.

"Robin is right. These Risen may look like men but they don't exhibit the same reactions to pain or injury," Chrom explains. "In fact, they don't seem to register pain at all. Anything short of a killing blow won't prevent them from attacking in whatever way they can."

Lissa folds her arms together and shivers. "It's spooky."

"Surely there must be something that can quell their numbers," Maribelle ponders thoughtfully.

"Nothing short of directly engaging their troops," Chrom states. "Until we have a better idea of what these Risen are, we can only continue to bolster our numbers and perform regular routine outings to exterminate them."

"But Chrom," Lissa interjects, "you saw how many there were. The Shepherd's aren't big enough to handle that many of them."

"You're right. That brings me to the topic at hand." Chrom stops pacing and looks each one of us in the eyes as he continues to speak. "I'm leading a voluntary mission to recruit manpower in Regna Ferox to help battle these Risen. This threat will soon be looming on their own borders and only an alliance between our two nations will provide a chance at pushing back at this new menace."

Maribelle looks rather off put by the idea. She leans forward on her parasol and points a dainty finger at the prince. "Milord, you do realize that it is several days of travel by foot through untamed brush and hillside. And that is only through our own lands! Upon reaching the border, there is still a treacherous mountain path with snow as far as one's eye can see. Is that really something a member of the royal family should be doing?"

"Formal treatises like these are typically done by the ruling Exalt themselves in days past. I am substituting for Emmeryn because of the fact you just raised. She would be safer in the capital. Aside from that, imagine what the sudden disappearance of our leader would do to the populace. Keeping up the appearance of stability will keep our people from panicking."

"The Captain is absolutely right!" Sumia chimes in, hanging on his every word.

"If it's that important then count me in," Vaike gestures to himself with his thumb. "You'll be needing someone like the Teach to give these bastards a lesson or two in pain."

"I'm in! As a member of the royal family, this is just as much my responsibility as it is yours Chrom," Lissa volunteers. She turns expectantly to me and I catch on.

I raise my hand. "Sticking with you all is probably the best thing for me right now."

Maribelle is hesitant. She looks torn as she spins the parasol in her hands. "My deepest apologies dear friends but I will be unable to join you," she finally says. "My father is hosting a summit with his vassals and has called for me to help prepare the banquet. I have already made plans to leave and would have done so already had I not been worried about your delayed return."

"Easy Maribelle, no need beat yourself up over it. This is not a mandatory mission. I understand the obligations to your family and you have full leave with my blessing," Chrom reassures her.

Maribelle puts up a brave face but it's easy to see she's still upset. Lissa ends up leaning over and giving her a hug. "Thank you both. I will return as quickly as I am able."

"There's no rush. Make sure to tell your father he is welcome any time at the castle. It's been sometime since we've last had the pleasure of his company." Chrom now turns his attention to our silent pegasus knight. "And what of you Sumia? You've been fairly quiet about it. Will you be staying behind as well?"

"Of course not Captain! I'm just not sure how much help I could be. My skills continue to seem subpar compared to the others. I'm afraid I would only be a burden to you."

I sympathize greatly with Sumia. I know the feeling. Yesterday proved to me just how utterly ineffectual I could be to everyone else.

"Don't worry about your combat prowess Sumia. I'm sure there are other ways you could be of some help," I say trying to comfort her. "I bet they could use an extra pair of hands when it comes to setting up camp or even cooking."

I make sure to intentionally mention cooking. Her supports labeled her a pie queen so a tiny part of me wants to try her recipes and compare them to mine. I wonder what she likes to do with her crusts?

Sumia looks better after hearing my words. I suppose the support helped boost her confidence a little because her determination seems to return. "Alright. I'll do it. I may not be the best fighter but I'll do what I can."

"That's the spirit Sumia," Chrom says happily. "I'm going to let the rest of the Shepherds know now. Make sure you all pack for the journey as we leave early tomorrow morn. Assemble at the front gate by sunup."

"Yes, sir," everyone says in unison.

Everyone begins to scatter in different directions at once. Maribelle and Lissa both scurry out together with a quick good-bye to go pack their respective goods. Vaike exits through the back hallway hollering about all new routines he was going to try out.

Sumia goes to follow Vaike when Chrom calls for her to stay. He motions for me to come over as well.

"Sumia, this is Robin's first time in the barracks. Could you help her settle into a room here?"

Sumia straightens up and salutes him with a serious face. She looks like she's just been handed the mission to save mankind. "Absolutely Captain! You can count on me." Her stance falters. "Which room should I take her to? There's several empty ones."

"Hm. How about the one at the end of the hall? That should work."

"Right! Come along Robin," Sumia says excitedly.

We exit through the same doorway Vaike did and come into a narrow stretch of corridor. Both sides are lined with doorways. A few decorations hang on the fronts of doors or on tables to the side marking the unique presence of its owner. Sumia takes me past each one until we arrive at the very last on the right side. The door is already unlocked so we step right in.

It's a small space. A dresser and bed are pushed against one wall. The only decoration is a mat under our feet that covers the center of the room.

"Quaint," I say neutrally.

Sumia tries to look encouraging about the situation. "I know it doesn't look like much now but once you start to settle in you can start adding little touches here or there. It will feel like home in no time!" She heads over to window and unlatches the shutters. She pushes both outward allowing sunlight to filter in. "If you'd like, I could take you into town and show you this textile shop. The owner is a sweet woman and she made the curtains in my room. Oh! Look how pretty the view is!"

I walk over next to her and peek out. I have to admit that it's not bad. It looks out over the open courtyard where I can see much of training field. A few long-stemmed yellow irises peek up over the bottom sill. A flowering tree grows to the left and its branches droop with white buds around the window like a frame. A light breeze wafts in carrying a natural scent.

"I can't complain about this," I say feeling a bit better about the arrangements.

I feel a tug at the cloth on my shoulder. Sumia is pulling at the torn opening on the sleeve.

"One of those Risen knicked me last night," I explain.

"Would you like me to sew that up for you?" she asks genuinely.

"You can if you want." She tugs a little harder at the sleeve as if urging me to take it off right then. "You want to right now? Sumia, it's not that important. I know you still have to get your gear together."

"Don't be silly Robin. This won't take me more than a minute. Besides, I don't know anyone who likes to go around with a drafty hole in their coat. Now give it here," she says while beckoning to me with her fingers.

I remove my map from one of the pockets and then shrug off the heavy overcoat. As I hand it to her I feel strangely naked without it. It's like I'm shedding off a layer of my own skin.

She folds it up neatly and tucks it under the crook of her arm. "I'll return this to you soon. Why don't you sort out things in the mean time. Oh! I'll make sure to let one of the maids know that you'll need some fresh linens too. There's nothing nicer than clean sheets to sleep on!" she sighs contently.

"Thanks Sumia. It's really nice of you to be doing this for me."

"Of course Robin! Anything for a new friend!"

Her little declaration comes as a pleasant surprise. I haven't known her that long but to hear her say that makes me feel incredibly happy. Sumia has shown herself to be nothing short of a kind and caring individual so far. If she wants to be friends then who am I to say no.

"Hey Sumia, Robin!" Vaike steps into the room and leans cross armed against the door frame. He gives us both a toothy smile. "How goes the move in?"

"It's pretty much over with before it began," I shrug. "I don't have much, just one bag. I probably won't even end up unpacking much because I'll be taking it all with me again tomorrow morning."

Vaike rubs his hands together. "Excellent! That means you'll have plenty of time tonight."

"What does that mean?" I ask suspiciously. There's a wicked gleam in his eye.

"So, I got this idea."

"Oh." Sumia says with strained enthusiasm.

"Hey," he whines. "Just hear me out. I was thinking that we have a little welcoming party for Robin before her first mission tomorrow. We grab all the Shepherds, settle down at our usual spot, and hit up the tavern."

"Vaike, I don't know..." Sumia replies. She clearly has some doubts about drinking before the mission. "We're heading out so early tomorrow. Don't you think it would be wise to stay clear minded."

"Heh. Don't you worry about me. The Vaike knows how to handle a good brew or two. Come on, it's a great way to introduce her to everyone. What do ya say?" he says while nudging her in the ribs.

"Um."

"I could use a drink after yesterday," I admit shamefully. I understand where Sumia is coming from but I really wouldn't mind relaxing before heading back out on the road tomorrow.

Vaike pokes Sumia again. "See? Even Robin needs to unwind a little before the big march." She looks even more lost at his cajoling.

I feel bad and try to help her out. "You don't have to agree if you don't want Sumia. No one is forcing you."

"I-No! No. It's alright if you want to. We're going out to celebrate your arrival anyway so it would be rude not to go!"

"Ha! Alright! I'll go tell Sully. She and that new guy of hers can get everything set up for us while I tell the others," Vaike cheers.

"Her guy? Do you mean Virion?" I ask.

He lifts his shoulders. "How should I know? I just saw some smarmy looking fop trailing her earlier. Said somethin' about following her until 'death due them part' or whatever."

Yep. That's Virion.

"I gotta go get this together. I'll come back for you when we're all ready!" Vaike bolts off around the corner with the most enthusiasm I've seen anyone exhibit.

Sumia shares a conflicted look with me. "I really hope Vaike can handle himself tonight. Parties are fine and all but he's not always...responsible," she whispers the last part as if he'd somehow hear her.

"Vaike's a big boy. I'm sure he can handle himself Sumia. And if not, he'll just have to deal with the consequences."

"I suppose." She shifts my coat in her arms to a more comfortable position. "I'll start working on this now so you can have it for tonight. Okay?"

"Alright. Thanks again Sumia."

She waves and exits leaving me alone in the room. I end up ignoring my rucksack and wandering back over to the window. I lean against it and watch a few soldiers out on the field sparring. My mind starts to wander until it simply stops all together. It feels nice to just stand for a second and not have to worry about something. So much has been troubling me since I got here that it was making my brain feel like it could explode. Little moments like this are a blessing. I end up staying like this well until Vaike returns to let me know everyone is leaving.

It is near sunset when we all gather together in front of the castle. Aside from the familiar faces, I see several new ones and notice another person missing all together. When I question Vaike about Frederick's lack of presence, he says something about conveniently forgetting to let him know. Apparently Mr. Responsibility is such a stick in the mud that he would have shut this whole thing down if he knew it was happening. Chrom and Lissa both carry a devious look but don't elaborate on how they managed to get him distracted for the evening.

On the way to the tavern I am introduced to Stahl and Miriel. The cavalier is a fairly average looking young man with no outstanding features. He's constantly pushing his messy hair out of his eyes or suppressing a yawn. As we chat, I find he's a genuinely sweet guy and easy to talk to.

Miriel is a bit harder to relate with. Her prim appearance and upturned nose make her hard to approach casually. When I finally manage to start a conversation with her I feel intimidated by her rather "eloquent" vocabulary. She's extraordinarily intelligent and has a deep passion for her research. Once I start questioning her about that the barriers fall away and we manage to find some common ground.

Our path ends at a good sized inn right at the foot of the castle pathway. Being so close to the castle grounds, it's a frequent spot for many of the guard after their shift ends. Between them and the few inn residents who have joined the common room for a meal, the place is bustling.

As we enter, the barkeeper lets out a friendly welcome. He greets everyone by name and ushers us in. The Shepherds have a designated longtable to themselves which he guides us to. Orders are quickly given and everyone has a drink before them not long after. The group chatters amicably with the owner while plates of food are made up for us. I'm introduced to the man and he regales me with some embarrassing stories about the Shepherds while we eat. It's a good meal and by the end of it I'm left full and aware of a few more skeletons in the Shepherds' closets. The innkeeper is eventually pulled back to his job and we all lose ourselves in different conversations.

Time passes and it grows more crowded the later it gets. The influx of bodies push us closer together. We end up packed in pretty tight, nearly elbow to elbow.

"I feel dirty," Maribelle moans in discomfort. She is drawn up and rigid in her chair. When another patron comes to brush up against her she shrivels away in disgust. Her neighbor, Sumia, gives a sympathetic look before taking another tiny sip of her drink.

"Liven up Maribelle! There's nothin' to worry about. These are just normal folk like you or me," Vaike laughs from across the table. "Hey barkeep! Bring another round here! The Teach can't preach on a parched tongue ya know!"

"Oi, Vaike. Don't you forget about me!" Sully yells. She lifts her own tankard and tilts it upside down to show its empty contents.

"You're a woman after my own heart Sully. You hear that barkeep? Make it two!"

Sully leans back on her chair. One of her legs thumps down onto the table, followed by the other crossing over it. The force of her boots hitting the top causes all the silverware to rattle.

The sound startles fellow knight Stahl from his slumber. His head jerks up from where it was resting in his arms. He blinks in confusion, seemingly lost. "What happened? Are we leaving?"

"It's nothing Stahl. In fact, we're ordering another round," Sully responds nonchalantly. "You want a drink?"

"Another?" He blows at a stray strand of hair from the corner of his mouth. "You don't think you should hold back a little? We are marching tomorrow morning after all."

"You know me. I'm responsible enough to know when to quit. Unlike some fools around here," she says gesturing to Vaike.

"If you say so." Stahl straightens up in his seat and casts a mournful stare at the empty plate in front of him. "What I'd rather have is more of that porridge. I really wish they had bigger serving sizes here. I feel like I hardly filled up at all."

"You're better off letting that settle Stahl. There was a lot of cream in that dish. You'll end up bloated," I comment.

He sighs longingly. "I know but it's only so often I get to enjoy it. What they make at the kitchens in the castle is always so watered down. You lose all the flavor in it."

I stick my tongue out. I know exactly what he means. I prefer to use milk bases in porridge myself as opposed to water. "You can't spruce it up with anything? Surely you can throw in some butter or sugar."

Stahl's whole face brightens up. "I try to. I prefer honey myself but they're usually out and it takes so long to get in. I'll usually end up having to eat it plain at least once a week."

"That sounds like utter torture," I grimace. "Try a tablespoon of peanut butter sometime. It's to die for."

"What's peanut butter?"

I nearly spit cider all over the table. "WHAT?"

I startle Stahl with my sudden outburst. "I'm sorry?"

I'm trying very hard to understand this. How has he never heard of the most delicious thing on the planet? "Okay," I breathe. "Let me try to understand this. You have never once in your whole life heard of peanut butter?"

"No."

"I can't- How have you not heard of this? It's a brown paste made from nuts. Peanuts obviously."

He scratches his ear, looking very confused. "How do you make butter from nuts? I don't understand. And what type of nut is a peanut anyway?"

I cover my mouth as I stare at him in horror. This is...this is a nightmare! How can there be no such thing as peanut butter?! I knew it! I knew I died! I've died and gone to hell!

I throw my hands up in defeat. "That's it. I quit. There's no way I can be in a world without peanut butter! No way, no how!"

"I'm so confused right now."

"Stahl. You don't understand. Peanut butter is life! Without it, there is no meaning. One cannot simply have a PB and J sandwich without the PB!"

Stahl starts to reach over the table for my mug but I snatch it away. He eyes it hesitantly. "Robin, perhaps you should stick to water for the rest of the evening."

"I'm not drunk. I just feel betrayed. There's this empty hole in my life and I have nothing to fill it with! Unless...you wouldn't happen to know about Nutella would you?"

The crashing of glass interrupts Stahl before he can respond. We both look over to see Sully and Vaike, both red-faced, practically forehead to forehead with snarling faces.

"Vaike, I could take you down with one hand behind my back."

"Then bring it! I'll take you on right here, right now!" Vaike sweeps an arm across the space between him and Sully pushing plates and cutlery over to my side. I have to move back to avoid some forks from falling in my lap. He raises the same arm upright and holds out an open hand in her direction. "Arm wrestle match for claim of strongest Shepherd. You game?"

"Huh. You got some guts Vaike." Sully rolls up her sleeve past the elbow and then places her own muscular arm down with a heavy thud. "You think you have what it takes to beat me? Ha! We'll just see about that."

I see Lissa jump up at the other end of the table. Her eyes look eagerly at the two of them. "Ooo! Ooo! Fight! I'm putting money down on Sully!"

"You better be ready to lose it all then cause the Vaike's about to take the title!"

The two lock hands. They glare at each other with the fiercest sneer each could come up with.

"Stahl. Count down for us," Sully orders.

Stahl starts to protest but she gives him a bone-chilling glare. He shrinks back and obeys.

"3. 2. 1. Go."

Two war cries erupt from the warriors startling Sumia and Virion from their conversation. Both Vaike and Sully's arms shake in a deadlock as their power shifts equally back and forth between the two of them.

I decide that now is as good a time as any to get another drink and excuse myself. Barely anyone registers my departure since all eyes are glued to the match. Instead of wandering to the bar, I find myself stopping in front of the fire pit. The soft light and occasional crackle of the flames seems to draw me in. Several chairs lay in a semi-circle around it and I find myself plopping down into one of them. It seems a tad quieter here compared to everything behind me.

I hold up my arms and outstretch my hand to bask in the warmth of the fire's glow. When held directly before the fire, the brand on my right one seems just a bit darker than before. I take my forefinger on my left hand and trace over the design. The skin feels no different there than it does anywhere else.

Of all the mysteries currently surrounding me, this is by far one of the biggest. How is it even possible for me to be carrying this right now? Grima's bloodline doesn't even exist where I come from. So how did the impossible become possible? I try to think back on the day this happened but still get nothing. In fact, it's still hard to recall even before that!

The more I try to remember, the more it hurts. My childhood is one large blur. I can't remember school or friends or clubs. I don't know what the house I grew up in looks like or what the name of the first boy I dated was. Even my mother's face is missing.

That there kills it.

My mother. Why can't I remember my own mother? She's all I had so why is it so hard to recall the color of her eyes or the way she smiles. I don't remember why but I know there isn't anyone else in my life. There's no paternal presence in any way or form that I can conjure up. The same thing for siblings.

All I have is a handful of puzzle pieces loosely placed together to form an incomplete picture. There's her laughter on a Christmas morning. The heat of her hand in mine while we walk through the street. A familiar lullaby that hums as I try to forget about a monster under my bed. It's utterly depressing and I want to bang my head against a wall because of it.

"Mind if I take a seat?"

I peer over my shoulder and see Chrom looking down at me. I lamely gesture to the chair on my right. He eases into the seat and leans forward to hold his hands closer to the fire. He rotates them trying to get an even spread of warmth over his fingers.

"So what do you think? Not a bad lot overall, right?" he says while tilting his head back toward the rest of the group.

"They're different. I mean that in a good way," I add in quickly. "Diversity can be a good thing. It allows for more ideas and experiences."

Chrom laughs. "Well I can certainly guarantee different experiences than you've had before. They're still dragging me into new situations every day."

"I bet." My voice sounds strained but I try to hide it. I'm obviously not doing a good job of it because the mood swiftly shifts. Chrom is smart enough to put it all together when he sees my mark and the look on my face.

"You're trying to remember." It's not so much a question he asks as it is a statement he knows to be fact.

"Yeah. It's no good though." I clench my hand into a fist and hide it back in my sleeve. I'm sick of looking at it.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Robin. This may take some time. Everything will work out in the end. "

"And if it doesn't?" I hate being so pessimistic. I think the alcohol's starting to make me melancholy.

I hear Chrom's chair scrape across the floor as he leans back into it. "Well, you have us to watch out for you now. Once a Shepherd, always a Shepherd. We'll have your back regardless of what may come."

"Just like that, huh?" I know he's telling the truth so why do I feel so doubtful. Is it because I know what's going to be revealed someday in the future?

"Yeah," he replies. "Just like that."

The single word slips out of my mouth. "Why?"

He looks at me curiously. "Why what?"

"Why did you take me in? Tell me honestly. I know you don't want to hear this again but I did a lot of screwing up the other day. I got a little better with the fight last night but I attribute a lot of what I did to luck. On top of the whole inexperience thing, there's Frederick's prior point. I'm an unknown element and you just ushered me right into one of the country's elite fighting units. Doesn't any of that bother you?"

"Should I have to worry about you?" he asks me plainly.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Then there's your answer. No need for me to be bothered. As for your other question, I can ask you a similar one. Why not?"

"Don't turn this around on me Chrom," I warn him. "I'm serious. Most people don't stop by an unconscious traveler and then adopt them into their home."

"Most people don't fight off bandits nor attribute their survival to said unconscious traveler either. I'd like to think there's some bond of trust built up between the two of us after facing these hardships together. Or, am I wrong about that?"

I'm taken back by his statement. He trusts me. Two days of being together and this guy _trusts_ me. I don't know what to say to that. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Not in a bad way! It's more like I don't know what to do with this new responsibility. I should be honored that after that craptastic performance of mine Chrom thinks I'm still worthy enough to be considered a fellow comrade in arms.

So why does it make me feel so scared?

My silence puts a wall between us. I see him frown and turn away. Was that a flicker of disappointment in his eyes? He goes to rise from his seat."I apologize. It seems I've made you uncomfortable."

I feel a wave of panic and then shame. "Wait!" I jump out of my chair so fast that is tips over from the force. I try not to cringe when its back hits the floor with a loud crash. Luckily, the chatter of the tavern masks the noise and no one seems wiser to it. I quickly bend over and return it to an upright position.

"I didn't mean to do that. Knock it over. I just, um, yeah. Oops," I ramble nervously. Chrom watches me apprehensively, waiting for my response. It's hard to find the right words for what I want to say.

"I'm sorry. You've got to realize that all of this," I finally say while gesturing to the other Shepherds with my hand, "is new to me. Foreign even. I'm not used to having people comfortable enough to leave their lives in my hands. I'm an utter beginner at this in real life. I'm good at this type of thing on paper but when I don't have control over all the circumstances then it becomes much harder than it looks."

There's hidden truths woven between my words. Playing this out is different than experiencing it. When I do this in the game I can retry levels if I make a mistake. I'll know what turn reinforcements appear and exactly how much damage each of my units can make on an enemy for effective kills. My little avatar does all the work for me when I force her or him into battle.

Here, everything is different. I have my map to let me know where the enemy may be but that's it. I can't control who comes or when they do. I can't tell who will have a better advantage over another because there's no mathematical programming running behind their actions calculating advantages or weaknesses. And I am most certainly doing my own dirty work now. If I want to fight then I'm going to be the one swinging the sword.

My head feels like a mess. I just don't know what to think about things anymore.

"I appreciate what you've done for me and a part of me is humbled you can even think that way about me, and utter stranger to you all. I think it just shocks me a little that you would be so willing to adopt a complete mystery into your life so readily."

He watches me somberly. "It's not all that strange Robin. That's just who I am. I'm always going to be willing to give someone a fair chance at my trust. I'm also not going to stop trying to help someone in trouble regardless of whether I know them or not. It's my duty as a leader of the Shepherds and as a prince to the kingdom."

"Not everyone you find on the side of the road can be a friend. You may end up regretting that decision at a later time," I say sternly.

"Then I'll live with my choice, good or bad."

God, he _is _stubborn. "You say that so easily now but think about it. Can you really say you won't have any regrets if some tragedy comes to pass because you trusted the wrong person? You should be more thoughtful about who you go to help and how you go about doing it. You may not get a second chance to fix the damage done because you carelessly threw yourself into it."

I'm aware that I'm dancing dangerously close to the hidden warnings that I want to tell him so badly. Warnings about the Grimleal blood I seem to have somehow inherited. Warnings about Emmeryn's inevitable future. Warnings about Grima. But how can I? No one would believe me without any proof and who knows what that would do to the plot bringing such things to light too soon.

Chrom's getting a little defensive thanks to my lecture. His posture has changed aggressively and there's a harsher edge to his words as he speaks. "I'm sorry but I won't change that about me. No amount of seconds chances or forewarnings would ever change my mind about helping someone. I would do the same things regardless."

As he finishes I feel a sharp stab in my brain. It happens again, a flash of something. It's just like last night. The room fades away and the two of us stand in a battlefield. Smoke rises from some of the charred corpses around us. I somehow know that the burning flesh is of my own doing.

Chrom's form shifts and he's older. He's in armor I've never seen before and he's covered in the grime of dead men mixed with his own blood. He's frightening and regal all at the same time. He's looking at me with such anger in his eyes because I know we've been arguing.

_"I wouldn't change anything Robin! I would do the same thing over and over again if given the chance!"_

_"Stupid, stubborn fool! You're going to lose everything you've ever loved because of this choice!" _

Pain blossoms in my head. It floods out across my forehead and spreads out in all directions. The scene shatters like glass and I'm back in the tavern. I grab with both hands at my head and feel dizzy. My legs give out and I hit the floor.

"Robin?" Chrom's by my side. He supports me by the shoulder so I don't roll over onto the ground.

The searing pain is brief and the aftermath leaves a hollow drumming between my ears. I can feel my pulse beating in my brain. What was that just now? God, I want to lie down.

"Fuuuuudge..." I moan feebly.

"Chrom, is everything okay? I just saw Robin fall over," I hear Lissa's worried voice behind me.

"I'm not sure. She just collapsed."

My hand feels heavy as I try to wave it off. "I think I had too much to drink," I lie.

"You wouldn't be the first. Someone's going to have to drag Vaike home. He's passed out beneath the table right now," Lissa responds unenthusiastically.

"Sis, tell everyone we're packing up. I think we've reached the limit for the night," Chrom tells her. I feel him put my arm over his shoulder and him loop his own around my waist. He helps me up but my whole body feels lame. "Have Stahl handle Vaike for me, okay?"

"Alrighty," she says. Her footsteps move away from us. I hear her yell loudly for everyone to gather up and a collective groan rises from the table.

Chrom starts easing me toward the exit. He's being a little too gentle, as if any quick movements would break me in half. "I'm going to have you ride back with Sully. It'll be quicker and less stress on your body."

When we get outside the fresh air is very welcome. Gone is the smells of sweat and beer. Now I can smell grass and the spices from the kitchen wafting from the inn's chimney. Chrom guides me to the open stable beside the building and helps me down into a bench.

"Robin, are you certain that you don't feel ill?"

"Yeah Chrom. I'm just suffering from a bad migraine. It's been happening since I woke up." It's partially accurate. I just don't know how to explain the weird images that go along with the pain. I'd rather keep that to myself right now until I can figure out what they are.

I can tell he isn't buying it but he respects my privacy more than sating his own curiosity. He drops it and we wait silently until everyone else starts to file over.

It doesn't take long for the rest of the Shepherds to emerge. Most everyone appears to be in good spirits with the exception of a slightly wobbly Sumia and Vaike, who was out cold. I end up giving everyone an early goodbye as Sully, Stahl, Vaike, and I mount up on the horses. There's plenty of good-nights and then the four of us leave.

I'm honestly glad to be on Sully's horse because I think I would have thrown in the towel after walking halfway up the slope to the castle. The horses get us up the pathway in half the time and soon we are past the gates and in the courtyard. I'm feeling better at this point and Sully only has to guide me by the elbow back to the barracks. I feel bad for Stahl as he falls further and further behind us having to walk with the weight of Vaike on his back.

Sully commends me on my drinking skills and even says she'd like to take me out herself sometime. According to her everyone, including most of the men, are lightweights or "lily-livered sacks of griffon-shit" when it comes to drinking. I'm not sure if it's responsible to tell someone who is allegedly drunk to go back out and drink some more sometime but Sully is Sully. You can't expect much else when it comes to her rough-and-tumble nature.

When I reach my assigned door I thank her and stumble in. I don't even take the time to admire the newly cleaned floors or the fresh sheets brought in by the servants. I promptly land face first into my pillow and slump into the mattress.

Oh man. This has got to be the best feeling in the world.

I barely manage to slip off my boots and coat. I let my eyes close and feel the pressure in my head starting to ease. I'm soon lulled into a sleep so deep that I don't dream at all. There is only blissful darkness.

**A/N This is a simple chapter meant to bridge the gap in time before they all set off for Regna Ferox. I wanted to show Robin getting to know everyone in an environment off the battlefield so I hope that came across well. Not a lot of action but that'll be remedied soon enough. I'm really excited for the tournament!**

**I actually got some reviews (yay!) and I figured I'd respond. So! -**

**Anvila01 - Thanks for the compliment. It's true, I haven't done anything like this for at least four or five years. I'm glad it's good though because the stuff I had on here originally would have made anyone squirm. **

**passwordrawr - Thanks for the two reviews! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so much. By the time I get to the larger battles, I hope I'll have writing something of that magnitude down pat. There's nothing like a good army siege.**

**CrimsonHeresy - I'm glad you like the map idea. It was actually something I came up with years ago when this was originally a fanfic for Fire Emblem 7. I wanted to create something for the protagonist that gave them some clear sign he was a tactician. I'm glad I kept the idea.**

**Gunlord500 - Thanks for the encouraging words. I'm happy you and all the rest are enjoying the ride alongside me :)**

**BrowncoatJedi - Great user name! Firefly and Star Wars, yeah? Thanks for the long review because it really helped to know I'm on the right track with the characters and setting. I'm trying to breathe enough life into the world to make everyone feel alive, but it's a fine line sometimes between being original and being out of character. Thanks for letting me know about the typos too. I'll try your advice as I go back to edit.**

**12309 - I'm happy you gave this a chance. Stories with protagonists and different dimensions are tricky to handle. You have to be very careful with how you handle their exposure to new elements so it's good to know I've gotten across Robin's inexperience effectively.**

**OneShotMasta - Thank you so much for the double header review. Your reviews made me smile. I've got a lot more planned so hopefully you'll stick around for the whole mystery. Stay tuned!**

**Luciz - Also two reviews! Wow! Thank you. I have plenty left to write with no plans to stop yet. And I will definitely have the story branching into the second generation. I do have some story plans concerning Robin and the potential for a family but that's a secret for now ;)**

**Raven Tsurara - Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you like Robin so much! Also glad to see you enjoyed some of the original content. Some of those scenes were my favorite to write. There's a lot more to come so hopefully I won't disappoint you in future chapters.**

**You guys are all the best: reviewers, subscribers, and readers alike! Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fire Emblem. All of its properties belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Warnings - This chapter contains harsh language and violence.**

Chapter 5

Morning comes far too fast for me. One minute I'm happily snuggled up in clean sheets and the next I have Vaike pounding on my door telling me to rise. The room is still dark and when I peek out through a crack in the shutters I see the sky still black. What time is it?

I rise with a weary groan and rub dried drool from the corner of my mouth. God, I feel disgusting.

"Hey Robin! You in there?"

"Gaaaaaah. Shut up Vaike! I'm coming."

I swing my feet over the edge of the bed. Cold stones greet my soles and I feel a chill run up my whole body. I curse under my breath and fumble around in the dark for my boots. I quickly throw them on hopping all the way to the door as another round of banging echoes through the room.

I grab the handle and fling it open in annoyance. Vaike, surprisingly up and not the least bit hung over, has his fist raised and ready to strike another round into the frame. He takes a good look at my frumpy form and a look of mock terror crosses his face.

"Hey guys! Get your weapons! I think one of those Risen found its way into Robin's room!"

"Ha ha ha, fuck you Vaike." I go to slam the door but he reaches out and stops it with his forearm.

"Woah there Robin, don't twist your small clothes in a knot! It's just a joke. I'm just having a little fun with you." He gestures down the hall. "Foods out so gather what you can while there's still something there. The good stuff goes fast ya know."

"That's great and all but I'm going to get washed up first. Where's the bathroom at?"

"You mean where the gals bathe? Head down through the door to your right here. It's the first room on the left."

"Thanks," I wave as I brush past him.

"Whatever. The Vaike ain't taking no blame for eating up all the best grub."

I heave open the big oak door and find myself in another long hallway. I turn to the door Vaike told me of and pull on the latch. It opens easily and I slide in. It's dark except for a few lit torches on the walls. When I turn around, I notice a locking mechanism on it. I shut the door and quickly use it, then give the whole thing a good pull just to make sure it stays closed. I don't feel like getting B-ranked this early in the morning.

I enter into the center of the room and note how small it is. I also note how very much it does not look like a restroom. There's a wicker divider and something long and wooden with a lid. A trunk for storage maybe? On the other side is a large, circular wooden tub. Next to it is a brass stand with a ceramic bowl that sits under some sort of faucet on the wall. I walk over and give the handle a quick push. A short spurt of water spits out from the end. I dip my finger into the bowl and find the water freezing cold. I look all over the wall but see nothing for hot water. What kind of bathroom is this? Next I'll find out that the toilet doesn't flush.

Speaking of, where exactly is the toilet? I walk around and see nothing. Don't tell me they use chamber pots.

I poke around here and there searching for anything. I walk back over to the divider and decide to check the trunk. I pull up the lid and immediately jump back. A rank odor wafts up from the hole in the middle of the solid block I had previously thought a trunk. Oh God. Don't tell me that this is it. I brave a peek over the edge of the hole and see a drop that extends down quite a ways to some lower level beneath the castle. I slam the lid back down and look around in denial.

"What the frik?" I whine pathetically. "_This _is their bathroom?"

Medieval life can kiss my rump. This bites.

Beggars can't be choosers though. I'll just have to deal with doing things the old fashion way. I shrug off my coat and walk over to the basin near the wall. I work the pump handle several times to fill it up with water. I cringe under the shock of the temperature as I splash my face with it. I regretfully repeat the process as I dunk my whole head in next. I comb through my hair doing my best to make it feel less grody. The strands are all knotty and I have to painfully force my fingers to thread through it over and over again. I work at it as best I can but eventually give up. It's then that I realize I don't have a towel. Bugger.

I grump about, stewing on my own stupidity, and I try to squeeze the water droplets from my hair. I manage to get a good amount out but it's still damp. As for my face, I end up settling on wiping at it with the clean edge of my shirt bottom. So classy.

I pull my coat back on and pull the hood up to shield by head from the chilly air. My teeth are practically chattering as I exit the room. I reenter the habitation hallway and continue down to the common room. I open the door and am greeted by warm candlelight and lively chatter.

All of the Shepherds, barring Frederick and Chrom, crowd around the room's table. A vast assortment of different plates and pitchers clutter the top. Delicious smells entice my nose and I feel my stomach rumble.

"Robin! Over here!" Lissa waves wildly at me from atop a chair on the other side of the table. I meander over and take the open spot between her and Miriel.

"Good morning!" she chirps merrily. She reaches across the spans for a rolled bun covered in a purple jelly. Lissa drops it on a clayware plate and then thrusts it into my hands. "Make sure you eat up! We've got a long trip ahead of us. What do you want to drink?"

I sniff the pastry. It smells fruity and sweet. "Milk would be fine."

"Yuck," she makes a face as she reaches for a pitcher.

I take an experimental nibble at the roll. It's a sweet bread with a heavy aftertaste of cinnamon. The jam on it is very tart and I have to take another bite of the bread to balance out the extremes on my tongue.

"What is this? I've never had it before," I ask Lissa as she hands me a mug. I take a quick drink and I'm thrown by how creamy and thick the milk is. After having years of skim, this is almost a whole different sensation than I'm used to.

Lissa and Vaike both reach for the last slice of a darkly textured bread. She proclaims something about 'princess rights' and smugly snatches it up from the sulky warrior. Lissa sits back and takes a large bite. "It's cwoahberry jwam," she says between chews. "Shuper gwood."

I lean away from the spray of crumbs and take another try. It is good but you need a lot of the bread to take the edge off the jam. That, or add more sugar to the crowberry recipe. I take another swig from my mug and check out the rest of the dishes.

It's really impressive for a medieval spread. That's the funny thing about this universe though. There's so much that's accurate to the time period and then I'll find something more advanced than it should be. I mean, I'm pretty sure scrambled eggs and puff pastries were beyond the typical breakfast menu for this era. Hell, I'm don't even remember reading of breakfast being a thing back then.

Who am I to complain though? This stuff looks phenomenal! Time to load up on carbs!

I pick my way through the various plates and pile on whatever looks good. I have to avoid getting stabbed several times by the forks of other Shepherds but I suppose that's what comes with a table full of hungry soldiers. I sit back and quietly eat enjoying the atmosphere.

Partway through the meal, Miriel finally puts down the book she's been reading and reaches out to replace her empty plate with another apple. She looks startled at my attendance at the table when she goes to reach past me for the fruit. I guess she didn't see me settle in earlier with her nose crammed so far up into her book.

"Salutations Robin. A pleasure to see you this morning. You are faring far better today, I hope?"

"I am Miriel. Thanks for asking."

The red-headed mage nods briskly. She gazes at me from over the top of her thin rimmed glasses. "Not at all. I am also pleased to see you remember my name after our convivial outing last eve."

"I would hope so. I wasn't that plastered."

Miriel suddenly reaches into the satchel at her side. She pulls out small, leather-bound book and what looks like a stick of charcoal. "Plas...tered...That is a metaphorical analogy for...?" She waits silently for me to finish the sentence.

"Drunk?" I say hesitantly as I grab for my mug. I go to take a sip and realize it's empty.

"Interesting." She scribbles something and then deposits it back in her bag. "I have been observing your use of phonetics closely. I must say that your usage of linguistics is quite fascinating. Did you know you have a penchant for expressing yourself in a most masculine fashion?"

I wince. Is this going to be a reoccurring joke?

"A spasmodic muscle reaction by the ocular lens, I see. This means I have offended you. I apologize. My statements are purely meant to be an observance and nothing more. No malice was intended upon you. On the contrary, I am most curious about you." She readjusts her glasses with her hand. "I have been told of your situation and it is most stimulating. There are several extraordinary documented cases of amnesia, each with its own hypothesis behind the phenomena and its correlation with the patient's health. I am eager to test such theories in the pursuit of reclaiming your lost psyche."

There's a really creepy look in her eyes right now. I think she's imaging me less as a colleague and more like an experiment. "That's wonderful Miriel, thanks," I reply half-heartedly.

I reach across the table for the milk jug and go to refill my cup when I realize that there's liquid already in it. I eyeball the inside of it, confused. I could have sworn that it was empty just a second ago.

"It has also been said you possess talents in the arcane. May I inquire as to which type?"

"Uh, the kind that blows things up?"

Miriel looks pleased. "Ah, a fellow practitioner of the elemental craft. Stupendous. I am most pleased at this development. You expressed some interest in the field during our introductory banter last evening. Perhaps you would like to discuss this at a further time?"

"Actually, I would. In fact, I have a favor to ask." I down my mug and wipe away the corner of my mouth with my sleeve. "I was wondering if I might be able to have you show me a few pointers sometime on magic control. I'm nowhere near as proficient as I'd like to be if I'm going to be working long time here in the Shepherds."

The thought of asking Miriel for help occurred last night during our walk. Frederick had already claimed a desire to teach me swordplay and that's all well and good. But knowing how to swing a sword isn't my only skill. Neglecting to train my magic capabilities would be a stupid thing to do. And honestly, why wouldn't I do whatever I could to take advantage of this skill. I can fling magic now! Maaaagic! Do you know how cool that is? I just Wingardium Leviosa'd my muggleness out the window and reached a whole new level of awesome. You bet I want to S-rank this ability!

Miriel contemplates my request, tapping the corner frame of her glasses. "An intriguing proposition. It is not often I receive a solicitation for my services as a tutor. My heart palpitations have increased tenfold at the prospect of such an idea."

"Is that a yes?"

"Quite. I believe such an arrangement can be made. We shall arrange a dalliance as soon as I have put together the necessary materials for your lessons."

"Thanks Miriel. You don't know how much of a relief this is. I'd like to avoid blowing up any of our allies or setting a supply tent on fire because of my inexperience."

"Understandable. The power to wield the arcane requires control and precision. It is important to understand what you are using so that it does not end up overwhelming you."

"Exactly! You can't get much conversation out of piece of toast, am I right?" I say as I show her the crispy slice of bread in my hand.

Her thin lips come together and form what I think is a smile. "We shall work on such things to prevent such implications from becoming reality."

"Awesome." I raise my hand and hold it out for a high-five but she stares blankly at it. "Don't leave me hanging here Miriel," I say.

She peers curiously at my hand. "Another unique cultural distinction of yours? How does one respond to this expression of camaraderie?"

Jeez, these people are killing me. I reach out with my other hand and grab one of her own. "Hold your hand flat out." She unfurls her palm and holds it straight like mine. "Okay, now all you do is clap them together." I push our two palms together to imitate the gesture. "You do that but with more force."

"Repeat this then for me. I wish to partake in this ritual properly."

"Okay." I put out my palm again. "High-five Miriel!" Her hand slaps against mine with a good amount of force. "There you go," I laugh.

The mage stares at her hand in awe. "That was...invigorating. What a congenial gesture! That was called a 'high-five' you say?"

"Yep."

Her whole face lights up. "The sudden burst of joy I felt from something so simple is baffling. I must examine the effects of this at once. Perhaps they are memetic?" She turns to her other neighbor, Sumia, and holds up her hand. "Sumia, I wish to ask for a 'high-five'."

I decide to let Miriel continue her new experiment. I finish off my appetite with a few more platefuls of various treats. Having something in my stomach helps my mood. Breakfast continues on a while longer until Frederick comes in to retrieve us.

Hell hath no fury like a steward scorned. When his sights take in the state of the common room I can practically see him reach boiling point. His booming demand to know who was responsible for the mess renders everyone quiet. Chairs immediately screech as everyone disperses at once. A flurry of bodies rush out the left hallway leaving Lissa and I sitting alone in the aftermath. He growls out for the two of us to head to the field before chasing after the other Shepherds. His ferocious yells are discernible well until Lissa and I head outside.

The princess guides me to a corner at the edge of the field and we each sit on one of the upturned logs. We chat about various things while we wait for the others, or what's left of our comrades after Frederick gets through with them.

The sky is starting to blend with hues of red and orange as the sun just begins to peek over the horizon. The air feels damp with morning dew and everything seems refreshing and new. I can't help but feel slightly excited at the idea of traveling with everyone. Sure, I'm not exactly thrilled to be back on the road after nearly dying several times the other day. That's the only disappointment though.

I'm off to Regna Ferox! Home of the most badass Khans to ever grace the world! And then Lon'qu! And then maybe Olivia too if I can find her.

And then there's Marth.

I think back on my conversation with Marth and how everything she said made no sense. Up to that point, everything had gone according to plot, excluding my bizarre existence as the 'Robin' of this world. All the players are in their roles and acting them as they should. The only differences are Marth and I. Oh, and that wyvern rider too.

That character is even more confusing. They don't even belong here story-wise so what exactly is their role in all this? All these anomalies worry me. There's some undercurrent hidden beyond what's happening on the surface and I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it.

"Look Robin! Here comes everyone else!" Lissa's declaration breaks me from my thoughts. She slides off the log and starts to run toward the others. I follow after her and force myself to pay attention to Frederick as he begins to dole out orders for the march. Soon, the darker thoughts drift away out of sight until I think of them no more.

* * *

Ylisse's north scenery is a lot more different than its south. While I woke up on fertile plains dotted with farm fields, I now travel on hilled pastures with a mountain range looming further into the distance. The air remains temperate and perhaps a tad warmer without the wind of the plains.

The road we now travel has lost the stone inlay and fallen to gravel and dirt. The forests that once teased us at a distance encroach closer and closer. The trees grow together shading the floor from sunlight making it harder to see through the spaces between trunks.

I hear a hawk's screech and watch it fly overhead. It's a brief distraction to the quiet walk I've had since we've left. While I've had some conversations with the Shepherds along the way, I've found myself more content to stand in the back and observe. It's amazing to see all the subtle differences in the ways they interact with each other. It's apparent that these people have stories and memories amongst themselves that happened well before I came. They may all be of different background and personalities but they share one single friendship between them all regardless.

It feels weird to admit it but there's a part of me that's kind of hoping to someday reach the same level of trust. Everything I had is a blurred mess some world of away. These people are my only lifeline and I want to nurture the growing seed of our bonds. I feel...no I know...that if I lose this then I won't survive the coming days.

I feel a strange pang in my chest and a wave of melancholy washes over me.

I can feel my pulse throb in my brain.I press my fingers against my forehead and massage my temples. Just like that, the sad emotions are gone and I'm back to feeling like myself again. What a weird mood swing.

I snap from my thoughts just in time to avoid running into Sumia. Her pace is barely a crawl and she stares transfixed ahead. I peer over her shoulder and see her dreamy face focused directly on a certain figure up near the front.

"You know, if you stare any harder your eyes may fall out."

Sumia startles. She frantically looks about until she sees me next to her. "Um, hello Robin. Did you need me for something?"

"No. I just thought I should point out how obvious you look right now with your ogling."

"I-I don't know what you mean." She tries to look inconspicuous as she picks up speed but the bright flush on her face and neck give away her guilt.

I sneak my own peek at Chrom as I come to pace beside her. "You know, I don't blame you. He is cute and a prince to boot. It'd be kind of hard not to fall for him. That being said, does he know?"

"What do you mean?"

I point back and forth between the two of them. "Does he know you like him?"

The poor girl nearly trips. Her whole body stumbles though she catches herself at last second. She quickly straightens up and smoothes down the front of her dress. Sumia leans in close. "Please don't say something like that so loudly," she whispers pleadingly.

"A secret crush then? That's cute Sumia," I smirk.

"It's not polite to tease people Robin," she huffs. Her features darken and she starts to walk away from me.

Great, I made her mad. I am such an ass.

"Sumia, wait!" I call out desperately after her. She glances back and slows just enough for me to catch up with her again. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to be friendly. I caught a vibe from you and wanted to do a little girl gossip. I shouldn't have presumed anything by it."

Sumia's pout fades away with a long exhale of air. Her hands twine together before her. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted so defensively. I just find the whole situation so embarrassing."

"Why? It's nothing short of adorable Sumia."

"Robin, please..." She casts a quick glance about and then lets a small smile slip onto her face. "He is handsome though, isn't he?"

Ah ha! Progress! I shift closer and lower my voice. "Are you kidding? I saw that boy covered in blood and mud and he still managed to look good. I don't think it's possible for him to not be handsome at a given point in the day."

Sumia hides her mouth behind her hand as she giggles.

"I'm surprised at how good looking all the Shepherd men are though. You've got Frederick and his broad shoulders, Vaike's tan and muscles, and Stahl's gentle smile and sweet personality. And then we've got tag-along Virion with his smooth voice and suave mannerisms. There's some genuine winners all across the board. How are you girls still single?"

"We're all such good friends Robin. It's hard to think each other as anything but," Sumia says honestly.

"Too bad. You all could make some real pretty kids, I'm just saying."

Sumia half gasps, half laughs. I laugh too, though it's because what I'm say is truth. I know for a fact what the potential children could look like and I can't lie when I say some of them would be darn cute given the right parent couples. Aw crap. I wonder if that's something I'll have to deal with eventually.

I have a sudden desire to search through everyone's bags for telltale signs of who's romancing who. Then again, this is real life. I probably shouldn't mess around with people's relationships. But the urge is a mighty one!

"Why are we stopping?" Sumia suddenly asks.

"What?"

She's right. Everyone around us has slowed or stopped completely. Above everyone's heads I could see two of our riders sitting atop their horses. Frederick looks grim and Sully keeps looking over her shoulder as if expecting to see something. Stahl gallops past us from our rear and joins the other two. Sully says something to him and gestures behind her toward the road. Stahl's confusion turns to worry as she continues talking.

"This can't be good," I say.

"I wonder what's wrong?" she replies.

"Robin! Can you come over here?" Chrom's voice yells from the front.

I exchange a concerned look with Sumia and then jog away. I squeeze past the other Shepherds until I reach the front of the formation. None of them look happy. Chrom beckons me over when he sees my arrival.

"We have need of your map, Robin."

I instantly extract it from my coat and begin to unroll it. "What's going on? You all look spooked."

"Risen have been spotted north of us, down the road," Frederick responds.

Sully makes a face. "I counted at least ten when I was out scouting that way. Gods, they are ugly. I still can't get over those faces."

I brush my finger over the top and let the map ink itself a picture of the surroundings. The grid lines flow into forms detailing the countryside. A collection of blue spots stand at a rest on one side of the hill. The road we follow continues over the crest and down past a river. Spread out along its shores are a number of red dots moving in nonsensical patterns. There's definitely more than ten.

I hold one side of the map in each hand and present it flat out for the rest to see.

"Hold up. What just happened there?" Sully says looking baffled. She gestures to the map. "It was blank just a second ago."

I free up one of my hands and wiggle my fingers around in a mystical fashion. "Magic," I explain in a dramatic voice.

"Uh huh." Sully still doesn't look like she gets it.

"Robin can explain the schematics of it later Sully. Just know that it's an invaluable tool that can help track the enemy's movements," Chrom tells her.

He takes in the map's terrain and I can practically see him making mental notes of all its features. He traces the length of the river, his hand hovering just above the surface to avoid making direct contact. He follows it from one end of the map and then back again to the other.

"There's only one way over," he says quietly to himself. He ponders a moment before turning to Frederick.

"Is there anywhere else we can safely cross the Est River from where we stand?"

Frederick shakes his head. "I'm afraid not milord. The river flows from the mountains north and west of here but it is comprised of terrible rapids. It may be calmer further down but it is no less deep. Attempting to ford the waters may prove problematic given the amount of gear we carry."

"And what of the stretch further east?"

"It's all forest Captain. The Est flows into Eastwood and then trickles out onto the coast. If we were to head that way it would be two days of travel until we could find a clear enough route," Stahl comments.

"We don't have the time to waste on that," Chrom frowns. "Looks like we'll have to engage with the enemy." Chrom turns to his steward. "Frederick, tell everyone to ready for battle."

"Aye." Frederick trots off to where the rest of the Shepherds stand and begins to bark orders.

"Plans, Captain?" Sully asks.

Chrom ponders over the map in my hands, searching over every detail. "Nothing intricate. They're spread out in small numbers and that will make it easy to clear them out. We'll split into two teams and wipe them out on both sides."

"Put Virion in one team and Miriel in the other. There are a few wandering the opposite bank so they can both help pick off these loners, maybe even finish them off without having to cross the bridge," I suggest.

"Done. We'll stick with our typical teams though Virion will be placed in yours Sully."

"What? Captain are you serious?" Sully gripes.

"Sully, please. We'll worry about it later," Stahl says as a low moan resonates in the distance.

"Tch. Fine. C'mon Stahl. Let's go meet up with others." The two cavaliers trot over to the rest of the group and join in with the preparations.

And now we come down to me. There's a brief silence before Chrom addresses me. "How are you feeling about this?" he asks, his tone cautious. "You think you can handle this?"

I stare at the tiny red dots and tap one. The Risen's ugly face sketches to life. These are simple grunts and nothing more. It shouldn't be that bad but I still feel some doubts regardless.

"Yes. No. I'm not really sure. I mean, I handled these guys okay last time. They're slow and easy to hit. I just don't want to get into the way of the Shepherds. You all seem like you have plans and I don't want to break the synergy of the group."

Chrom gives me a sympathetic look. "If your heart is not completely in it then don't force yourself to fight. I hardly think the absence of one body will shift the battle against us. If you'd prefer, I could have you stand back with Sumia and watch over the supply wagon."

"I guess. That may be for the best. At least until I start training and get more confident in my fighting skills. Sorry."

"It's fine. Just keep an eye on the battle and see if you can learn anything from it."

Yeah, it's a crummy thing to accept but it's the best move I can think of for myself right now. I've got about as much finesse as a octopus on land when it comes to handling a sword. With Miriel here as our magic cannon, there isn't a dire need for me anymore. I mean, if I had the ability to see exactly what my rank is in swords and magic, I bet it wouldn't even be an E. Probably an F, or maybe even a Z because they are so abysmal that a proper grading system couldn't rank them. It's a horrible prospect to deal with but it's also the truth. What use would I be with my inexperience getting in the way.

I just have to accept my role with bruised pride. At least I can turn this into a learning experience. Watching the battle unfold should be a good chance at learning how the team moves and works with each other. I don't have stats now to educate me on the Shepherds and their progress as warriors. I'll have to use my own abilities of perception and understanding to sort out their strengths for battle.

The two of us depart and join the rest. Chrom stays up front to address the active Shepherds while I slink off to the back. I see Sumia standing off to the side and meander over.

"Hey partner. Guess who's hanging out with you?" I say as I point to myself.

Sumia stops twiddling her thumbs and looks surprised. "You won't be joining them Robin?"

"Nah, I'll just get in the way. It looks like it's guard duty for me and you today." I intertwine my hands and stretch me arms out behind my back. "This shouldn't be long though. They're only grunts. These Risen will be easy to kill as long as no one gets cocky and underestimates them."

"Do they truly look like the reports say? Some of the pegasus knights were describing them. They say they look like men but with grey skin and twisted features."

I don't want to scare Sumia but it would be no good to her if I sugarcoat things. She'll have to face these things one day so it's best she know now. "Yeah, that's pretty accurate. They reek like a dead man and they're about as soulless as they seem. Don't feel any pity about taking one out. I'm pretty sure they're nothing but husks despite how human they may look."

"I see. I'll try to remember that." For the first time I notice the spear held tightly in her left hand. I don't blame her. A weapon can help instill a sense of security when one needs it.

The Shepherds start to separate into groups at the top of the hill. I reopen my map and Sumia looks over it with me curiously. I end up explaining how it functions to her as we survey the field. The river runs across whole length of the grid separating it in half. The Risen shamble down the length of it completely unaware of our position beyond the ridge. I figure that they can trample over the first two sets of Risen closest to us with relative ease. Hell, maybe we can get a third in if they move quick enough.

I'm more interested in watching their formations and who works best with who. Understanding which Shepherds work best with each other is utterly vital in the long run. While there may not be such thing as a support system, there is still some benefit to working the most compatible people with each other. It's just a given that those who know each other's fighting styles can work well off their ally's attack pattern. Sully and Stahl are a great example. Their intimate knowledge of each other's capabilities make them a fearsome duo. They can probably ride better, cut off foes easier, and defend harder.

Morale is another benefit. Fighting back to back with someone you feel comfortable with and trust eases pressure off your nerves in battle. I know that one just from personal experience.

Several dots blink out as the blue and red converge on each other. Just as I predicted, the first two groups are wiped out instantly under the sudden rush from the Shepherds. The line breaks with Sully, Stahl, and Virion one way while Chrom leads Miriel and Vaike the other. Frederick and Lissa's dots are pushed together and they hover near the very middle of the two sides. I figure they have her safely under Frederick's wing, ready to ride quickly to the side of whatever group needs healing most.

Miriel's dot edges away from her warrior compatriots and hovers near the streak of ink that mimics the river. A Risen on the other side bumps against the line repeatedly as if trying to break through an invisible wall to reach her. It continues for a few moments until that too vanishes. Nice job Miriel.

As I watch the battle continue I note how much faster Sully's group is working than Chrom's. There's a pattern forming in the way the three dots move. Sully and Stahl spearhead the trio and continuously loop around and between each other, almost crossing over at points. Virion's dot seems to remain perfectly behind them by one square always matching their speed and direction. The red dots are quickly snuffed out one after another as the trio dances around each other.

I brush my fingertips across the top until the map redraws itself into a larger view of the field. The Risen numbers have already dropped drastically. Even those on the other bank are slowly disappearing thanks to our long range capabilities. It's a relief to see that Frederick and Lissa have barely moved from their spot. No injuries are a good thing. In fact, the two of them are annihilating several Risen of their own as they try to cross the small bridge constructed over the middle of the river bend.

For once, things are going right.

"Robin, behind us," Sumia whispers fearfully.

Or maybe not.

I whirl around and step back in surprise at what I see. Or maybe I should say what I shouldn't be seeing. I hold up the map and look frantically back in forth between it and the space before us.

The map is empty. Nothing. Nada. Zilch.

So why is there a Risen standing behind us right now?

"Oh Gods..." Sumia's voice quakes. Her whole body goes rigid. She's practically wrapped around the spear that she holds tightly to her chest. Her already pale features have gone pure white.

I can't blame her. This Risen look nothing like the ones I saw the other night nor the ones behind us fighting the other Shepherds. This guy is a caliber just below the Chieftain in looks. Taller and leaner, this Risen stands a half a foot above the average minions we fought. Its armor sits broken and tattered around its limbs allowing the diseased flesh free exposure to the light. The fetid skin is discolored and woven with horrible boils. I am silently thankful for the helmet that blocks out its faces. I'm pretty sure I don't want to see what's left of it.

The freak lets out fierce bellow. It bends forward and throws its arms out in an aggressive stance. It carries no weapon, nor needs to judging by the oblong fingers on its hands. Each tapered digit ends in a fine point, the skin blackened like some form of frostbite. It's like five obsidian daggers grew out of each hand.

"What is this?" I whisper in disbelief as I continue to note its lack of appearance on the grid. Why isn't it appearing?

Sumia shuffles backward. "Robin?" She utters my name in a tiny voice and looks to me with questioning eyes.

"That's a Risen." I slowly extract the tome from my coat. "Sumia," I say low, "I'm going to strike first. I need you to clean up if I can't take it down from a distance. Keep it busy long enough for me switch to the sword if they get too close. I'll follow your lead after that, got it?"

No answer.

"Sumia?"

She breaks from her trance. "Y-yes. I'll do my best." Sumia's battle stance shares a similarity with Frederick's in the way they hold their spear. It's subtle but I can see from the way she positions her hands and how she angles her shoulders.

Another feral howl cuts through the air. It starts to move toward us. I flip the tome to a standard spell and start to focus. I plant my feet and close my eyes to envision the spell words and symbols. Tingling sensations on the soles of my feet start to prickle my skin. There's the familiar rush of-

"Robin, look out!"

My eyes fly open just as I see the Risen rushing me. It's running? When did simple Risen r-

Pain shoots through my body. All the wind is knocked from my lungs as its form rams mine. My ribcage is on fire and I can barely breathe due to the pain. I'm vaguely aware of my back hitting the ground. The smell of dirt mixes with decay in my nose.

I blindly kick out. My foot catches something and I knock one of it legs off me. The rest of its weight presses down on me as we struggle against one another. Something knocks into my brow and my vision speckles with dots. My head snaps back and I feel a sharp pain at the base of my skull.

My mind starts processing a million thoughts at once. What is this Risen? Where did it come from? Is it a boss? A new type? Why is it running so fast? Why claws?

My fingers tighten around my tome and I start wailing on the Risen's head with it. The helmet clangs with each hit I make. "Get off...you smelly...Asshat!" I throw all my strength into the next strike. The force of the blow shakens the Risen and I feel myself able to wriggle out from underneath it.

As I back away to safety, Sumia charges forward. She lets out a meek yell and slams the tip of it into the side of the Risen's abdomen. The weapon sinks into the soft muscle and burrows in well past the blade's length. A long hiss turns into a mournful wail and it twitches from the wound. One of its gnarled hands grasps the spear and yanks it out from its torso. Sumia lurches back as the Risen throws her spear aside, pulling it from her grasp.

Sumia is already at a disadvantage on the ground being trained as an aerial unit and all. Now, without a weapon, she is totally defenseless. One good chomp from that thing and she would be gone for good. Of course that would only happen if I let it, which I won't. A world without Sumia meant one without Cynthia as well and I just happen to be a fan of the hyperactive hero magnet.

"Hell no you don't," I say under my breath as I draw out my sword. Experience be damned! I have to protect the future of the Justice Cabal!

I rush up behind it and swing for its lower heels. This thing has been using speed to its advantage so if I can cut its mobility then it should be easier to handle for the two of us, even with our disadvantages. I know that severing an Achilles' tendon can destroy a person's whole balance. I know it's located somewhere on the back of the foot. I just am not exactly sure where. I hope I'm cutting at the right spot.

The sword stabs into the heel and slashes right through. The creature reacts and instantly turns on me leaving Sumia forgotten. The leg I attacked wobbles but stays standing. Blast! At least I've got it distracted.

"Grab your weapon Sumia!" I call out to her as I stare down the Risen. God this thing is giving me the heebie jeebies. Those eyes are just baring right into me.

There's a bizarrely twisting nature to its movements as it steps toward me. Its whole body seems to dip and dart in all directions. It almost reminds of a snake.

There's a quick hiss and smoke puffs out between the spaces in the visor. One of its clawed hands shoots out and take an experimental swipe at me. I make a blunt chop at it and miss it by a mile. It's so fast! I'm like a slug when compared to it.

The Risen draws in closer and aims for my chest. I awkwardly block the attack with the side of my sword but the rebound of the force knocks the blade back into me and I nearly end up cutting my nose with the edge of it. I steady myself and decide to take the initiative.

When the Risen retracts back to make another strike, I dart forward. I raise it to align with my shoulder and I go to make a stab at its neck. The Risen brings one of its hands up and lets the blade cut right through the middle of it. Now wedged in the cartilage, the Risen yanks its arm back and pulls me with it. I let go of the sword's hilt but I do so too late. Its uninjured claw slashes out at me.

I can hear cloth ripping and then there's a burning sensation in my upper thigh. It is ice-cold, then turns searing hot. My mind shoots off alarms at the influx of pain. The creature hisses triumphantly before me as I feel my leg buckle. I let out an agonized cry as I feel the claws tear out of my skin.

Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God...

I can barely focus on anything else but the agonizing burn in my leg. My hands grasp madly at my thigh. They are instantly coated in something slick and wet. I'm bleeding? Sweet potatoes on fire! I am bleeding!

I suck in air wildly between my teeth as I try to control myself. Tears are pricking the corners of my eyes from the overload of everything occurring. I barely manage to crack my eyes open and look down. There's blood all over my upper pant leg. The material is soaked and stuck to my skin. I can see three deep gashes in the material, no more than a few inches in length each.

"Robin!" Sumia's voice shrieks in terror. She charges forward and the tip of her spear catches the Risen in the neck. The thin blade passes through one side of it and exits through the other. The creature loses interest in me and starts to claw at the spear. Raspy wheezes of air echo out from under the helmet. I wonder if she pierced the vocal chords.

She pulls the spear out and twirls away from the wild slash of its wrist. Sumia's eyes are locked on the creature, filled with fear. Her hands shake so badly that the tip of her spear is wobbling under the tremors.

The Risen continues to make wheezing hisses as smoky trails blow out the sides of its neck. It makes a sloppy grab at her but Sumia twirls away again. The spear in her hand spins as it shifts positions. She thrusts out with it again, catching another blow into its lower side. A straight shot to the kidneys.

On any other enemy Sumia's attack patterns would be spot on. She's aiming for all the vital regions. Unfortunately, Risen are tolerant to pain and nearly immune to otherwise lethal attacks. Sumia would wear out before this thing died if she kept up her pattern of precise strikes. She needs to one shot this bastard right through the head.

The initial shock of the attack is starting to wear off. Adrenaline is kicking in and I find my senses beginning to sharpen. My breaths are shallow as I work myself up to lean on an elbow. Every new pressure on my leg is another tremor of pain up my nerve system. I bite hard on my tongue to avoid wailing in pain.

I need my tome. If...shit that hurts!...if I can hit the Risen in the helmet with an electrical surge then I'm hoping...damn it!...the metal will be a conductor and amplify the energy damage.

Either I roast its head or it whips off the protective piece allowing Sumia a shot at the brain.

Luckily, I spot my book only an arm's reach away from me. I roll over and apply pressure to my good side. The movement is horrible. I can feel a new gush of blood run out over my leg. I have to support Sumia so I don't have time to be distracted by this. Ugh, it's so hard though.

My fingers reach out, brushing the spine. My middle digit catches in the groove of the cover and I hook a fingernail into it. I pull hard and it slides just barely. It's enough space to let two more fingers sink in. I drag it inch by inch until I can close my hand around the other edge and pull it over.

My vision flickers and I shake my head to clear it. I check on Sumia and see her duel as gained no ground. There are three more open wounds on the creature but it hardly looks fatigued.

I open the cover and start turning pages. My fingers are smeared with dirt and blood which leave imprints on the corners of each leaf I flip. I settle on no particular one. I just need to do enough damage to at least cause it to take off the helmet.

"Sumia! Get out of the way," I manage to call out. I push everything I'm feeling at this moment out of my mind. I focus on nothing but the magic and my single target.

It feels like someone's pouring scalding water up my arms. The energy is utterly unbearable. My outstretched arm shakes wildly and I have to clamp down on it with my other to keep it stable. My vision becomes a tunnel and the only spot I can see at the end of the darkness is the glint of that helmet in the sun. I force everything I have out and let the bolt fly.

The force is too much and my whole body shoots back. I feel the rocks and grass scrape my back as I skid backwards. I cough violently as I lay face up toward the sky. My arm feels heavy, like a weight has been tied to it.

I struggle to sit up. "The head," I slur. "Sumia...stab the...head..."

There's a strained gargle and wheezing then something strikes the ground and rolls into my foot. More wheezing and then Sumia letting out a frightened cry. What follows is a squelching sound, like someone smooshing Jell-o with their hand. I then hear a giant thud and Sumia crying out once more. A continuous wet squishing sound continues over and over and over again.

The haze over my eyes is fading. "Sumia?" I call out weakly.

The Risen is on the ground. The area around its upper chest and neck are burned black. The skin is charred so bad that it has blistered and cracked. The jaw of the Risen hangs open in a silent scream. Its yellowed, jagged teeth remind me of just one fate that could have befallen us today. Above that is...a pulpy mash of what was once its face.

Sumia drives the tip of her spear continuously into the creature's cranium. The space between the nasal cavity and top of the skull is crushed under the nonstop assault of her weapon. All that remains is a fine gravy of grey brain matter. She drives the tip into the head with one final desperate yell and then falls back onto the ground. She sits on her knees desperately clinging to the support of her weapon.

The creature explodes into a puff of smoke and the violet fumes drift lazily up into the sky.

"Sumia?" I try again.

She stirs, just barely. "It's dead." Her response is a hollow declaration.

I get up on my hands and good knee to start crawling. My injured leg hangs limply behind as I drag my way over. I ignore my protesting body, my concern for Sumia outweighing my own pain.

"Nice...job," I force out. "Told you they were freaky."

"Heh." It's a wisp of a laugh but it's progress.

"That isn't what we...ow...what we fought the other day. Way worse. Double congrats on...killing it."

"It was due to your help. Thank you." She turns to speak again but her words fall away. I follow her gaze over my shoulder and see two Risen, the typical kind, bumbling over the hilltop.

Crap. Really? Give us a break already.

Disappointment turns to relief when I see twin bodies of red and green ride over the crest after them. Sully and Stahl split in two directions and each ride up on one of the Risen. One cracked cranium and one beheading later, the two Risen fade away.

"Great job partner!" Sully grins. She rides up to Stahl and gives him a friendly punch in the shoulder.

Stahl grins pleasantly back. "They're not so bad once you figure out their patterns."

Sully pulls at her reins and guides her horse forward. "No kidding. Once we finish off the stragglers we can get back to-Naga's arse! Stahl, look!"

The two cavaliers finally notice us and gallop over. Both swing out of their saddles and the duo rushes over to Sumia and I, weapons drawn.

"What happened you two?" Stahl asks as he kneels by Sumia's side.

"Risen," Sumia and I both say in unison.

Sully looks me over and frowns. "Stahl, toss me a vulnerary."

The other cavalier pulls something out of one of the pouches on his belt and throws it between the two of them. The golden bottle catches the light and shines brightly. She catches it with one hand and yanks away the top of it with her teeth. Sully spits the cap to one side and holds my leg down flat with her empty hand.

"This is gonna sting. A lot. Bear with me okay?"

She tips it sideways and a clear liquid pours out. The instant it hits my skin I hear a hissing sound.

"Shiiiiiiit, you weren't kidding," I gripe. Sumia takes my hand and I squeeze it tightly as new sensations of pain rip through me. It feels like someone is branding me with a hot poker. Sully's pressure on my leg increases to prevent it from pulling away. She pours the rest of the liquid over it and then tosses the empty bottle over her shoulder.

"Looks like the vulnerary did it for you. Still gonna have Lissa look you over though. Think you can stand?"

"I don't have much choice," I manage to say. Sully grasps my other hand and both her and Sumia help me up. The pressure on my upper thigh is just manageable. Sully has Stahl take her place so I have someone to lean on while she flags over the rest of the Shepherds.

Frederick and Lissa are the first to arrive with Virion trailing behind. Lissa promptly hops out of the saddle and runs up. "Are you guys okay?"

"Peaches and cream here," I say sourly.

Lissa gives me a disapproving glare and pulls out her staff. "Who's injured?"

Sumia shakes her head. "I'm fine. Just a little bruised in some places. Robin was wounded by the Risen though."

"Risen? How did _that_ happen?"

"My map didn't register it for some reason. I don't know why. All the rest of them popped up fine but this one snuck up right behind us and-" I reach into my coat to pull out the paper and freeze. "My map." I twist around searching the grass. "You can't be serious?"

I push off Stahl and start to hobble away. I head towards where I first saw the Risen and search around frantically. This could be an utter disaster if I've lost this. That map is the only advantage I have right now. Without it, I'm utterly screwed.

"Maybe over here?" I wobble toward a downed tree hoping to find something. I push aside branches and bend over the trunk despite the protesting weight in my thigh. I lean as far forward as I can trying to see if it got caught somewhere.

"Robin?" Lissa's voice drifts over from behind me.

"Go away. Busy!"

"But Robin-"

"Not now Lissa!" I say anxiously. " I have to find my-"

Someone grasps me by the shoulder and pulls me up. I'm spun around to find myself facing Chrom. He lifts his other hand to reveal a familiar sheaf of paper. "Missing something?"

I let out a high-pitched squeal of glee and throw an arm around him as I hug the map to my chest with my other hand. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I nearly had a heart attack thinking I lost this."

He blinks and stares down awkwardly at me. "I, um...you're welcome."

I untangle from him and hold out the map, looking it over for tears or rips. Aside from a mildly frayed corner, it's wholly intact. Before I can start fiddling with it, Lissa starts to push me back toward the tree.

"Alright, enough with the distractions. Let me do my job before you cause that wound of yours to open."

Lissa begins to work her magic and it instantly feels much better. It subdues the pain and almost all of the tight pressure in my thigh disappears.

"Mind telling me what happened? I heard something said about an ambush," Chrom asks.

"You heard right. I'm not sure why but the map didn't register the Risen coming up behind us. Albeit, it was like nothing we've seen before. What you all fought by the river is nothing like the one we faced. It was thinner and so much more fast. I didn't think it could move as it did so before I knew it the damn thing was interrupting my spell and taking a chunk from my leg."

"Sumia tried to put it down but nothing she did would work. She poked him in the neck, kidney, torso, you name it. I literally blew my nerves out with a magic attack that was meant to give us the strategic edge and Sumia had to spear it through the brain several times to have it stay down."

"Blech." Lissa makes a disgusted face. "That sounds gross. Poor Sumia."

"Yeah, poor Sumia. Did you check in on her Chrom? The whole ordeal left her kind of shaken."

"Briefly. She said she's better now that the confrontation is over."

Briefly? Chrom's such a stupid moron. I want to shake him silly and scream _'Go be a prince already! Swoop in and make her swoon!_'

"Well maybe you should check again. She still looks really pale to me. Faint even," I say, hoping he'll take the bait.

Chrom, living up to his ever-present daftness, just looks confused. "Sumia says she's fine and I'll take her word for it. As captain, my first priorities lie with making sure the injured are tended to."

"You mean your priorities lie with making sure Sumia is still in a sound mental state before she ends up vomiting on your shoes like I did back in Southtown. That Risen attack really shocked her, Chrom. Look, I'm not even bleeding anymore. Now scoot over there and go give her some verbal support or something."

"I don't under-"

"Stop worrying about me Chrom. Go do your job already!"

"Somebody do something already because I'm trying to concentrate here!" Lissa yells from her crouched position beside me.

Chrom starts to say something else but I just wave my hands at him in shooing gesture. He makes an exasperated noise and shakes his head before walking away.

"You two are so weird," Lissa remarks.

She finishes healing me up soon after. I stand back up and she has me walk around to stretch out the muscle and see how it feels. It doesn't hurt beyond the occasional dull throb which is a good sign. She considers me cured and we join the rest of the crew.

It's decided fairly quickly that we should resume marching in case anymore groups start to shamble in. Our scouting efforts are doubled but little else changes in terms of our route. Chrom has me stand closer to the front now and I'm forced to do frequent checks of the surroundings for the remainder of the day. I want to point out that there's a glaring issue with my map but decide to deal with it at a later time. For now, it's best just to let everyone chill out and continue on to the border.

The rest of the day's march is quiet and, more importantly, uneventful. The group slowly starts to return to normal as the adrenaline from the encounter wears off. Sumia begins to feel more at ease again after some prodding from Sully. It makes me feel better to see her cheerful again.

When Frederick calls for a stop to the day's march I nearly yell for joy. I'm so exhausted after today's little adventure. All I want is a full belly and a good night's sleep. Unfortunately, before any of that can be done, we have to actually make camp.

So here I am standing clueless before a ramshackle set of supplies that I could barely pass off as a tent. Of the five poles meant to hold it up, only three are properly fitted. The fourth is jutting out at the front at an odd angle and I simply gave up on the fifth.

The canvas itself lays lopsided, sagging completely in one corner where the neglected pole should stand. The right side is lifting off the ground because the ropes I have tied to the pegs that are supposed to hold them down are so loose. That's not my fault though! The only knot I was ever told I needed to know was the one used for tying shoes.

I stand there with hands on hips watching the wreckage of my tent sway in the wind. One good gust and this will probably go flying away. Surprise, another disappointment. Why not add tent making to the growing list of things I can consider myself a failure at!

"I surely hope you don't mean to sleep in that tonight." I turn around and see Frederick staring aghast at my handiwork.

"Well, I always thought a tent with four walls was a little unnecessary. Who needs all that space, you know? I thought I'd go for something more practical yet just edgy enough to make a statement. You think it will catch on?"

"Your sarcasm is duly noted." He gently places the bundle of firewood is his arms on the ground and walks past me to my tent. Before I can stop him, he starts to pull one of the corner poles from the ground.

"What are you doing? That took me forever to get into the ground," I say as I rush over to stop him. The pole pulls out easily under his grip. Without the support, the whole front of the tent flutters inward. He proceeds to rip up the rest of them until nothing is left standing. I stare morosely at the felled remains of my tent.

"Raise your spirits Robin. You are not done. We shall have you sleeping in a proper tent yet."

"Wait a minute. Are you _helping_ me?"

He pulls the canvas to the side and picks up the poles one by one. "Aye. That I am. Did I not say I would take care of your training?"

"Yeah but I figure that means swords and smashing things."

Frederick drops all but one pole and then crouches down to retrieve a mallet from amongst the tools I had borrowed from Vaike. He eyes the ground and then starts to make marks in different areas of the dirt. "Being a Shepherd is more than swordplay and fighting," Frederick finally says. "There are many fundamental skills that provide the framework for the success one hopes to achieve as a soldier."

He motions me over as he steadies the pole with one of his hands. As I approach, he hands me the mallet with the other. "Self-sufficiency," he says, "is one of those skills."

That makes sense. I suppose soldiers do have to learn more than just how to fight. Danger doesn't just come in the form of another human. There's the natural elements and animals you have to watch out for. And Risen too, I guess, if you so happen to find yourself magically whisked off to a world that has them.

Frederick and I start working on the frame little by little. I end up doing most of the work while he guides me verbally through the process. It's both easy and hard. The set up is fairly simple, it just requires a lot of concentration in regards to making sure everything is spaced evenly and accurately. Frederick has to pull them up a few times because I pound them in at weird angles. I find myself worn pretty quickly from all the hammering.

I'm a little miffed when I find that pulling the canvas over requires even more manual labor. There are three stakes on each side and each has to be pulled just tight enough that it isn't pulling too hard or too lightly on the material. And then comes even more hammering for each one. Apparently you need a good even space between each one because I have to rip those up several times too from bad aim. It's that or Frederick just likes to see me suffer.

Eventually the job gets done. Frederick walks around it tugging at ropes and shaking the poles for support. He then takes a peek into the interior. When he comes back out, he looks relatively more at ease with tent.

"Acceptable work Robin."

I stand back and admire the final product. "I'll admit it. That looks way better."

Frederick finishes with a finally tug at the last knot and then joins me. He gives an appraising nod. "A one hundred percent improvement. The sense of accomplishment and a dry night's sleep is the best reward one can ask for."

Oddly enough, Frederick's right. I can't help but feel proud of putting up that dinky little tent. Actually seeing its completion after the hard work has lifted my spirits. I have a renewed hope in my own abilities again. It's weird to think but it's all thanks to the guy standing next to me. If Frederick hadn't stopped to help me then I would probably be sleeping with the open sky tonight.

"I suppose I should be thanking you. So, thanks. I appreciate the help and any you offer after this."

" 'tis nothing. You are a Shepherd now and I am bound by our common bond as comrades to assist however I can. Even if it is over something so simple a child could do."

Low blow Frederick. Low blow.

I ignore the jab. "I'm grateful, regardless. I know I've kind of botched a lot of stuff lately so it's nice to know you're all still willing to lend a hand."

"We all start from humble beginnings Robin, prince or pauper. As long as you hold firm to your goal then you can move nowhere but forward. I have trained many men and women in my time and not one of them achieved their true potential through simply bumbling their way through life. They recognized their weaknesses and worked hard by themselves and through others to conquer that which held them back. So too will you with time."

"Thanks Frederick."

"One thing though."

"Yeah?"

"Do not mistake my charity as a sign of utter trust. I still plan to keep my eye on you. Should I catch wind of anything even implying foul intentions, I will not hesitate to make my spear's presence known. Do I make myself clear Robin?"

"Abundantly so. Though, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about."

"Time will be the judge of that. As for now, allow me to say that I would like to begin your training sessions upon the morrow as soon as we finish setting up camp. We will continue until supper is called and then finish there. Understood?"

"Yes sir," I say in mock salute. "I'm sure you'll be able to turn a rookie like me around in no time."

"I have not failed once in my teachings Robin. I swear, somehow I'll make a man out of you yet."

I chuckle to myself. "And then we'll fight some Huns."

Frederick swiftly spins around. "What was that?"

I quickly hide my smile. "Nothing."

"This is no joke, Robin." He glares, his dark eyes boring into mine. "I plan to work you into the ground if I must. I tell this to my recruits and I will say the same to you. Pick your favored god and pray to them now because they will be the only deliverance you have after I get done with you."

...

...

Well shit. I'm doomed.

**A/N I apologize for the long wait. This thing called a "job" really like to take up my time. In the end though, we got another chapter in with more character development and a dash of Robin-bashing. Poor thing. I'm not sure if Frederick and Miriel's training will be a blessing or curse for her. Anyone have any requests for future character interactions? I feel like Sumia is hogging the spotlight right now. She's just so adorable though!**

**As usual, thanks for stopping by readers! **

**Due to my work schedule, I am usually unable to check the site for a full day or more preventing me from responding to reviews in a timely fashion. So, I'll be responding to them at the end of chapters to remedy that. Thank you for all your kind words!**

**Review Responses**

**Luciz - More aspects of Robin's past will slowly come through as the story unfolds. As she finds time to herself, she'll reflect more and more on the memories that slowly start coming back. Glad you liked the scene too, that was my favorite part to write!**

**Raven Tsurara - Thank you for still reading! It's wonderful to see that Robin is turning into such a well received character! Being the central POV, it's important she stay likeable, you know? **

**passwordrawr - I prefer character driven stories so it's only fair to take it slow and show just how much they grow with the plot around them. It can be a struggle sometimes but a natural pace is worth it.**

**Ruu - Ha, ha! No, thank you! I'm glad you like it. And yes, I plan to have Robin get to a kitchen sometime and make use of the only skill set she has, culinary ones! She'll be gracing the Shepherd's table with the wonders of peanut butter and much more!**

**Darthstriker - Thanks for the compliments. I've never done fight scenes for a medieval setting before so I've had to do a lot of research into making it realistic. Glad to see those hours weren't wasted! As for the pairings...I'm starting to draw them up now. A vote already for Robin and Chrom though? Hmm...that would be interesting. I'll keep that in mind ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fire Emblem. All of its properties belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

Chapter 6

_The air is warm and smells of baking bread and yeast. I'm covered in white flour up to my arms and my noses twitches at the feeling of the dusting on the tip of it. I work the dough continuously in my hands as I stretch it out longer and longer. This'll be the last loaf I need for the order due tomorrow. _

_"How are my cookies doing Robin?" A female voice shouts from a room beyond the kitchen I work in. There's a sense of familiarity to it. A co-worker? Yes, but also more than that. A good friend._

_I peer at the timer. "Five minutes. Better check on them cause you've been letting them warm on the rack for over ten now."_

_I hear footsteps and the door opens. A woman my age dashes over to the industrial oven behind me and grabs for the oven mitts. A blast of heat hits my back as she pulls open the door. There's a sigh of relief and I hear the scraping of the rack's wheels against the tiled floor._

_"Crisis averted everyone! The goods are safe," she calls out even though I'm the only other worker this early in the morning. She wheels the cart to a corner for it to cool, the tasty scent of fresh baked red velvet cookies perfuming the air around her._

_I finish stretching the dough, roll it in the cornmeal, and then apply it to the tray. I load it onto my own cart and fill the oven back up with the new bake. The door shuts with a clang and I switch the digital baking system to the new program. Once this is done we should be finished with the special orders. About bloody time cause I've got a crapton to catch up on._

_I pull the latex gloves off my hands and drop them in the trash. Both of my hands are a stark contrast to the white that lines my arms. I head over to the sink and wet a paper towel to wash off all the flour._

_My co-worker walks over. Her name sits on the tip of my tongue. A month, one from summer. June? No, close but not it. Think foreign. Julliet?_

_"I forgot how long I had those sitting in there," she laughs. She leans back against the counter next to me. "This is why I can't multi-task. Next time I try to do so, you beat me with a rolling pin until I get some sense knocked into me. Gracious, that would have been a disaster."_

_"Those are due for nine o'clock pick-up today. Don't you dare forget to ice them. I've already covered your sorry ass yesterday with that Black Forest cake the mayor ordered."_

_"Please don't remind me. I don't even want to guess what would have-" Juillet pauses midsentence. She peers curiously at my right hand. "Babe, what'd you do to your hand? You've got a horrible bruise there."_

_I look down, alarmed. I pull my hand out from under the faucet and notice the awkward discoloring forming right beneath my knuckles. It stretches all the way down to the top of my wrist and covers the whole middle. _

_"What the..." I gingerly touch the top of it. _

_"Did you smash your hand in the door or something?"_

_"I have no clue. This wasn't there when I got up." _

_The more I look at it, the odder I feel. I can't really describe the sensation but it certainly doesn't make me feel good._

_The phone rings and grabs my attention away. My friend rolls her eyes. "I swear if that's Avril calling off again I'll scream. Can you start working on the Buttercream while I take this?"_

_"Yeah, sure." I wave with my other hand but my eyes stay glued to the bruise. Where did this come from?_

* * *

My dream dissolves and I find myself sitting upright on my bedroll.

I should say it's more like I was experiencing a memory. That was my past. My job, my friend, and...I raise my right hand and stare hard at the mark upon it. There's a faint tingling in the area of the brand.

I remember now. It wasn't long ago that that happened. Two weeks or more maybe? One morning I simply went to work and found a black and blue mark on my hand. It never hurt but it always made me feel uneasy when I looked at it. The swelling took forever to go down and I ended up bandaging it to hide it from the customers.

As the skin started to return to normal something funny started to happen. I thought I was simply seeing things at first but, as more of the bruising went away, I noticed what looked like faint shapes appearing. On the morning I woke up before coming here, I checked it for the first time in a few days and noticed-

"Ugh!"

The familiar throb of pain hits me and my memories fall apart. I sit in silence and cradle my head. I'm so tired of all of this. I wait for the sensations to pass away before relaxing once more.

I run my left hand through my bed head and shift my sleep-ridden muscles. I do a quick stretch and then crawl over various discarded pieces of clothing to the front. The whole tent is saturated in the grey tint of morning. I push aside the flaps of my tent and peek out. It's a little after sunrise but the effect is lost behind heavy cloud cover. The air is heavy with moisture and I feel the chill twinge my nose. Besides the whinny of a horse in the distance, all is quiet.

Various tents sit near and around me housing the sleeping forms of the other Shepherds. Unsurprisingly, Frederick is up and about stoking the fire we'll be using for what I presume will be breakfast. Aside from him, Vaike should be somewhere doing perimeter watch.

I suppress a yawn and duck back inside. While I'd love to roll over and catch a few more winks, it'd probably be pointless. It can't be too long from now that the others will be rising with the sun already up.

I pull out my rucksack from under my coat and drag it over to the bedroll. I unloosen the drawstrings and proceed to dig through the insides for another shirt. I sift through the odd assortment of things that came with the rucksack: ink bottles, a messily tied bundle of quills, another thunder tome, scrolls, an empty journal...'Robin' basically had one big desk emptied into their bag. I pull a sleeveless shirt identical to the one I wear now out of the bottom. I tighten the top again and put it to the side next to the strategy books I had been reading the night before.

I had discovered them several days before when searching through 'Robin's' rucksack for clues. I had skimmed through the books and found them chalk full of footnotes and other comments in the margins. There's a lot of good reference material in them and I'd pour over them whenever I had the time before bed. Strategy is point three in the holy triad of tactician studies after all. With swords and magic already covered thanks to Frederick and Miriel, these books would be the help I need for the tactics portion.

My leg feels like it's starting to cramp so I decide to go for a stretch. I can check in and see when breakfast is while I'm at it. I swap shirts and leave it hanging untucked. I pull my coat over myself and ditch socks for boots only. I stash my map and tome in my pocket and leave the rest of my gear behind. I'll tidy up later after I wake up more.

The melodic tweet of a morning bird welcomes me as I emerge from my tent. I pull my coat tighter around me as I walk. A gigantic snore that practically shakes the whole tent blasts out of Lissa's shelter as I pass by. I guess the game wasn't kidding about her snorting issues.

Dry tinder cracks under my feet as I walk through the middle of the camp. Frederick throws me a quick nod of acknowledgement as I walk by the fire pit. I hide a large yawn behind my sleeve and wave to him with my other hand. I let my feet carry me in no particular direction.

The faintest traces of life are beginning to peek through the camp as I pass by the tents. A tiny light gleams through the material of Miriel's tent and I can hear rustling from Sully and Stahl's. It would only be a matter of time before camp is bustling with different bodies and agendas as we quickly fly through breakfast and breaking down the camp again.

I stop my walk next to the trio of war horses huddled together near the trees bordering our camp. Gertie and the others graze peacefully on the thick grass. The only one I approach is Thyme, Stahl's steed. Kind in temperament, the horse raises her head and gives an affectionate knicker at my appearance. I pet her velvety snout a few times and whisper a greeting to her. Gertie continues to ignore me as usual. Sully's stallion, Honor, shakes his mane and snorts hotly in warning before returning to his meal. I learned quickly that the temper and ferocity of the horse matches his mistress.

I stare out over the scenery as I continue to stroke Thyme's nose. After all these days of travel we would be leaving behind the last of Ylisse's flatlands. From here on out, the land would get steeper and more treacherous. The roadways would make for easier passage but the changing temperatures and rocky overpasses meant we would have to be more cautious about our movements. I am more thankful than I ever have been for the thickly lined insides of the coat I'm wearing.

A small wind blows against my back. It's almost inaudible but I can make out the faintest whispers of a melody on it. At first I write it off as my imagination, but as I listen harder I realize that it's still there. Curiosity urging me on, I leave the horses and follow the sound south into the tall grass.

I push tall reeds to the side as I take wide steps through the clustered brush. The humming, female in tone, grows louder and louder, as I continue on. I push through the last obstacles before I step foot into an open patch of land.

A breathy snort and the flutter of wings greet me as I emerge forward. I don't think my eyes can grow any larger than they are now as I take in the sight before me.

"Woah." I carefully walk forward, astounded by what I see.

The creature is pure white and its coat shines like a diamond even under the dreary sky. When it shakes its mane the pearly strands cascade like silk. Standing at average height, it could have been called a horse if not for the two large feathered wings tucked neatly against its sides.

"Well I'll be damned..." I whisper.

I hover cautiously just outside the perimeter, marveling at the pegasus before me. It's breathtaking. To see something that's only myth and fantasy where I come from is just...I don't even know what to say. It's like stepping into a dream.

The humming stops and a female voice calls out. "Good morning Robin."

I lean to the side and see Sumia standing beside the magnificent looking beast. She has some vials arranged at her feet and she presses both her hands up against its side.

"Oh, Sumia. I, uh..." I look uncertainly at the animal.

Sumia smiles and motions me over. "It's alright. She's a gentle thing. You needn't be afraid." The girl pulls back on the rag in her hands and places it gently on a bag behind her. The pegasus' skin is red with irritation and I can see a thin cut lining her leg muscle. Sumia reaches into the pack and pulls out a halved apple. She approaches the pegasus' head and holds it out in offering. The creature buries her snout in Sumia's hand and chews away at the fruit.

I carefully walk forward. The pegasus watches me with large, deep eyes. I hold my hands up in a placating gesture as I edge closer and closer. God! Up close, it's even more lovely.

"It's a pegasus," I say dumbly. Way to state the obvious Robin. "What do I do?"

Sumia combs a hand through the animal's hair and smiles sweetly at it before looking at me. "You don't have to raise your arms like that, Robin. She isn't the enemy."

I lower my hands but that's all I do. I'm scared to touch it. Isn't it against the rules for anyone aside from innocent virgins to touch one of these things?

"Is this your first time seeing a pegasus?"

"You bet your bum it is. Should I just stand here or do I need to make a daisy chain as a peace offering?"

Sumia tilts her head, amused at my ignorance. "No, you don't. Simply treat her with respect and she will do the same right back."

"O-okay. So I just...I can take my hand and just pet her?" I lift my right hand and gingerly reach forward. I lightly brush against the pegasus' side. I feel a tremor run through her frame as my fingertips press against her warm skin. She snorts and moves sideways away from my touch. I frown a little and try again. My hand stretches out and presses up against it once more.

The pegasus' frame shivers and she lets out an earsplitting sound of panic. She shudders and kicks out, missing Sumia by inches. I jerk back in horror and try to place as much space between us as I can.

The pegasus steps back from us and her wings unfurl. She gives them a flap and kicks up dirt in the rush of wind she emits in my direction. I plant my feet into the ground and hide my face behind my arms to protect it from the blast.

Sumia, looking utterly shocked, rushes forward. Disregarding any safety for herself, she reaches out and captures the creature's head in her arms. She gets the pegasus to stop thrashing and pulls her head forward. Sumia rests her own forehead against the creature and whispers soothing words while petting the underside of her jaw. The pegasus stops thrashing but she continues to hoof at the ground and whine with anxiety.

I stare down at my shaking hands. Oh God, what did I do?

"Robin I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!" Sumia apologizes as she continues to settle the pegasus down. "I've never seen such a reaction before."

I step forward and go to speak but the pegasus starts to get restless again. I slowly back further away in response. The more distance I put between us the calmer she gets. Is she scared of me? What in the...?

The grass behind me parts and Vaike comes through with axe in hand.

"Hey! You alright out here Sumia? I heard some hefty noisemaking just now." He pauses when he sees me. "Robin? When'd you get out here? You've got to have some pretty good skills if you were able to sneak past The Vaike's awesome watch skills."

Sumia presses closer to the antsy pegasus and continues her attempts to calm her. "It's nothing Vaike."

"You sure?" he says while scanning the area. "Cause it sure sounded to the Vaike like a cow getting eaten by a wyvern."

"It's nothing like that. It was just the pegasus. She's still injured and probably nervous because of it. She'll calm down soon, I'm sure of it."

Vaike doesn't look all that impressed. It probably doesn't help that I've been standing quiet and paler than a sheet in the corner. "Now I don't know much about these flying horses but the Vaike does know that you've been out here since before sunrise. Working yourself straight into the ground ain't gonna help anyone. Why don't you put a little space between ya both and hunker down for some grub. If the pony's that bad then she sure ain't going anywhere."

"Maybe it is a good idea, Sumia. Give the pegasus a little time to cool off. I startled her pretty good," I add.

Sumia gives me a sorrowful look. "Thank you both for your concern but I'll be alright. If anything, she'll need me now more than ever. I couldn't possibly leave her alone while she's still jittered. I'll be fine."

"You sure there Sumia?" Vaike questions, still eyeing the pegasus dubiously.

"Absolutely. She needs my help and I simply can't turn away from that. I'll be back once I finish dressing her final cuts."

Vaike shrugs and rests his axe up against his shoulder. "Not sure I understand why it has to be now as opposed to later but whatever. You just take care of yourself, hear me?"

I trail after Vaike in silence, still jarred by the experience. What a disappointment that turned out to be. I sincerely hope I didn't harm it somehow.

Sumia's first aid went on longer than planned and she didn't reappear until after breakfast. I knew ahead of time she would request to stay behind but it was a definite surprise for everyone else. Chrom was the most adamant about refusing to leave her. He had valid points. While we had yet to see any more Risen since the first day, no one truly knew the extent of their numbers or spread through the region yet. He wasn't keen on the idea of leaving her behind alone and without a guard. Sumia looked confused at him and said she wouldn't be alone. She said she's be perfectly safe with her companion watching out for her. I don't think any of us understood why Sumia put so much of her faith into the pegasus but eventually she convinced him to let her stay. Apparently Sumia wanting to bond with this specific pegasus is a big deal cause it changed his mind quickly.

We packed up and departed for another stretch to trek. The day wore on like every other we've done so far. There was a spike in the temperature and it did start to get a little chillier. The path we followed had worn down in places allowing grass to peek through the gravel. There were a few times I even wondered if we were still following the road.

It was a little weird to not have Sumia there. Out of all the Shepherds, it's been the easiest to talk to her. We've been palling around since we fought together on that first day. Beyond the obvious love of books and pies, I had found a lot more to the otherwise klutzy generic heroine the game portrayed her to be. I feel ashamed to have taken her for granted so easily back when I played this on my 3DS.

I mean, I had a lot to gripe about her as a unit. She had very little marriage prospects, obvious favoritism in the game's plot, and didn't impress me all that much as a fighter on the field. I benched her character and pawned her off to whatever of her male prospects I had left over so I could get her kid. Actually, when I put it like that, I'm even more disturbed with myself over her treatment.

It's funny how the social dynamics of the group for me are changing so much. I think I'm finally coming to the realization that the Shepherds aren't just fictional characters I so happen to admire thanks to our time together in a thirty hour game. No, I see now that these are _people_. It's hard to explain I guess. It's like, I don't know, meeting the actor of your favorite movie character. You think you know them so well from this limited experience you've seen of them but when you meet in reality it's just so different. You find out that they do look alike and you can laugh as they repeat some lines but then the night goes on and you find out other things. They have a family, their favorite color is orange, they drink tea only in a specific fashion...It's jarring. There's real emotions and thoughts working behind this picture you had of them that can go against everything you understand.

Am I making sense? I don't know. I do understand now though that these people are developing opinions of me and will now react to what I do. I'm not disjointed from the story and merely moving pawns. I am a part of their story now and everything I do or they do is entwined. It's scary to think about.

I suppose that's why I've latched on to Sumia so quickly. She's been so welcoming and I have all these regrets about not trying to understand her personality as a charac- no that isn't right at all! I have regrets about not trying to understand her as a human being.

With her absence, I find myself now with the opportunity to talk with the others. So I do. I listen to Miriel rattle on about a hypothesis that involves a correlation between sea slug exposure and the rise in liver spots amongst elderly fishermen. Vaike ends up telling me a story about how he once ran with a little old midwife hanging off his back across two miles of snowy fields to bring her to the bedside of a woman having a difficult labor with twins. I even entertain two offbeat flirtations of Virion's in favor of listening to his interpretation of how the Great Battle of the Rosanne Plains could have gone if the Duke of Flowers hadn't been assassinated. The more I listen, the more I find myself discarding old views and adopting new ones.

Talking shop with the Shepherds passes the time and soon we're stopping for camp again. Apparently we made good time today and Regna Ferox should be within in a two or three days march. Feeling slightly more energized at the thought of reaching civilization, I work efficiently with the others in breaking camp. If there's one thing I can boast about now it's that I'm pretty good at camping. I'm pitching tents and building fires like a regular Eagle Scout. Frederick's going to be proud.

Speaking of which, where is that guy?

After all the chores were done, I went to hang near the weapon stash where we usually meet for practice. Except instead of finding him waiting there and ready to berate my slow ass, he was missing. I plunked down on a weapon box and have been waiting for a good twenty minutes.

This is definitely not like Frederick. Someone who values punctuality like him would never not show up. I try to suppress the desire to freak out. Maybe he got so caught up in food inventory that he lost track of time? Yeah, definitely didn't get eaten by a Risen. Nope. Not gonna think that at all.

I slide off the crate and head back towards camp. I peer about searching for the gleaming ball of metal that is my instructor. I poke around his usual spots and even work up the nerves to peek inside his personal tent. No dice.

Asking around doesn't help much either. Most of the other Shepherds haven't seen him since camp finished being constructed. The best I get is Sully telling me that he was last seen with Lissa near the edge of camp. With that being my only lead, I wander off toward the outskirts and start circling the area. I duck between the trees and stare out over the hills. I nearly miss it but I see the tiniest dot of yellow between a break in some reeds on a hill not far from here. The incline is steep and I have to scale it with the help of my hands. It takes a bit of time to climb but as I get near the top I can hear Lissa's loud voice mixing with Frederick's deep baritone.

My breathing is heavy as I finally scramble over the top of the hill. A lone oak tree sits in the middle, its branches stretching up toward the sky. Beneath its leafy shade sits Lissa. She is leaning back against the trunk with legs out and arms crossed behind her head. Her staff lies discarded to her right. Her eyes are closed and there's a content expression on her face.

To my surprise, Frederick is sitting as equally still beside her. Unlike the comfortable position the princess is sprawled out in, Frederick sits cross-legged and rigid against the trunk. His mouth is pursed in a grim line and he stares glumly out over the scenery. I don't think I've ever seen a man trying to look so uncomfortable in a relaxed environment.

I slowly draw closer to the duo. Leaves crunch under my soles as I walk forward alerting them to my presence. Lissa shifts and lazily opens an eye. "Oh, hey Robin," she greets.

Frederick bristles at my appearance. His shoulders stiffen and he looks like he's just been handed toilet cleaning duty.

"Watcha need? Did my brother need something?"

"No, I was actually looking for Frederick. I guess you're busy though?" I say to him.

"Of sorts," he responds briskly.

Lissa nudges his ribs and pouts. "Frederick your posture is horrible! Look how straight your back is. You need to slouch a little, like this!" Lissa slumps forward and I can see the unbridled horror creeping upon the knight's face.

I cock my head to the side. "What are you two doing?"

"Training of course!"

Lissa reaches out and places a hand on the knight's shoulder. She gives him a forceful push that has him bend forward from his otherwise stiff positioning. Frederick's sulking demeanor grows ever larger.

"What we're really doing is relaxing. Well I am anyway. Frederick is trying to graduate from old stick in the mud to bump on a log. It's slow but we're making progress."

I pretend to look up at something in the tree but I'm really trying to hide the amusement on my face at the whole ordeal going on right now. "Is this why you never came and got me for training Frederick?"

"Quite so, unfortunately," he mutters. "I do apologize for not alerting you otherwise but I've found myself bound to a rather frustrating deal with milady. Consider this the break, so to speak, that you have been griping about these last few eves."

Before I can take my time to cheer, he quickly continues. "May I suggest making use of this time to continue your training with Miriel. It would not do for you to remain idle when you have the time to be bettering yourself in some fashion."

"Ooooor you could go take a nap. Or maybe watch the clouds. Hey, you could even carve a penny whistle! That sounds fun!" Lissa butts in enthusiastically.

"Milday please..."

"Stuff it Frederick. I'm the teacher for today and what I say goes. Go out and have some fun Robin! My slacker pupil here needs more practice. I can already see the grey hairs forming."

Frederick looks disturbed by Lissa's comment and he hesitantly runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay then, you all have fun. Don't try too hard now Frederick. You might pull a muscle trying to smile."

My laughter is cut short when Frederick turns a murderous glare on me. I can see all the unspoken punishments he's going to wail on me tomorrow. Shit. I better get out of here. I wave to Lissa and bugger off as fast as I can, the knight's gaze burning a hole into my back the whole way.

I can't help but feel a little relief at being able to skip out on training though. Practicing with Frederick is not what I had expected when we actually first met. Thinking back on it, I was expecting a whole other experience.

* * *

_"Yo Frederick! You ready to get started?" I say eagerly as I walk up to him. _

_He looks up from some book full of tally marks. He closes it and places it atop one of the weapon trunks. "That I do. I must first ask though, how fares your wound? It does not trouble you, I hope."_

_"Nah. Lissa fixed up whatever the vulnerary didn't. I should be alright." _

_"That is good. You must be in excellent condition if we are to begin training."_

_"I'm ready to get started. I can already imagine the nifty tricks I'll being doing with that shiny sword of mine." I mimic some swinging motions with my arm and then thrust forward into some unseen enemy._

_Frederick closes his eyes and his shoulders sag under a heavy sigh. "Is that truly what you believe you'll be doing?" _

_Is this a trick question? Or maybe it's rhetorical? I better answer anyway._

_"Yeeeeees?"_

_Another sigh. "No it is not. Before you can entertain your delusions about swordplay, you must first be in the right bodily state. I will be implementing a strict physical training plan to be put into effect alongside having you learn the basics of sword posture."_

_I feel a twinge of disappointment followed by annoyance. When Frederick first brought up training, I imagined the two of us practicing with swords against each other. I figured lessons would include all different types of attack patterns and ways to dodge or parry. I did not sign up for gym class! _

_"Did you expect something else? You cannot simply start learning the way of the sword without mastering the core fundamentals. Any good solider must develop a strong combination of stamina and strength to continuously wield a weapon in battle. Failure in doing so will wear you out too fast and allow the enemy to overpower your exhausted self in combat."_

_"So let me get this straight. I won't be fighting? I'll just be exercising."_

_"If you wish to put it so bluntly, then yes. Of course I will be showing you proper breathing techniques as well as how one holds a sword. Learning these beginning fundamentals is how you move on to more advanced techniques."_

_I blink in shock._

_Well this sucks._

* * *

And so I begin Physical Education 101. Training everyday has literally been the same bloody thing. The warm-ups I start with are an exercise routine in an of itself. Squats, jogging, and a whole bunch of work outs I can't even begin to describe.

Then the real training begins. Endurance training is what Frederick calls it. I really think it's some hellish routine he forces me through to satiate his hidden masochistic desires suppressed under his prim and proper mannerisms. He's fudging _brutal_. I'm carrying filled buckets, hauling rocks, throwing rocks, standing in the same spot holding a sword out for hours...I don't come out of these sessions with simple aching joints. I am literally spraining my muscles over and over every day.

There's some fault on my half I'm sure. For one, I could have already been in better condition than I am. It doesn't take a lifetime of memories coming back to tell me I could have exercised more. I'm sure I could have took the stairs more often than the elevator and gotten out of the house to walk once a week. And I most certainly did not have to sample every cookie dough batter I made back at my job. I have such a weak will around sugar.

What's sad is that when I think about it, what he's doing makes sense. If I just jump in and start swinging a stick around in whatever direction like I've been doing, I'll only develop bad habits. I can easily become more out breath from wild swings and can lose stamina fast without having enough cardio work behind me to keep the momentum going. I just feel like I lack the time, and the patience, to build up these skills.

As frustrating as my training with Frederick has been, I've found a glimmer of hope in magic. It's ironic that I would be better at magic, the one thing previously impossible for me to do, as opposed to swordplay, the one thing I could technically excel at from my own world.

Miriel's training didn't even begin until a few days in. In fact, on our first session she recited to me all the things I cannot do with magic. Apparently it is illegal to use magic to burn beehives, rustle a woman's skirt to catch a peek at her knickers, or castrate a bull. I am enlightened.

Like Frederick, Miriel had me start out with practice centered around control and concentration. Using a fire tome, I was suppose to conjure a tiny flame and hold it aloft in my palm. It was to grow no larger than a few inches in size and remain that way until I was allowed to extinguish it. I had some trouble keeping it to such a small size for the long periods of time. I nearly singed both of our eyebrows off on one occasion. There was excitement on both our ends when I managed to go the entire two hours of our session without losing control last night.

As a reward, Miriel surrendered the fire tome over to me with faith that I could practice on my own without causing my tent to go up in flames. She was preparing some new exercises and I was rather excited for them. I definitely had a stronger knack for magic so at least there is something I could potentially do for the Shepherds in the near future when it comes to fighting.

My feet carry me back to camp and I find myself continuing on past Miriel's tent, despite Frederick's advice. It is foolish of me to ditch on a potential training time, especially considering how much of a dire need I have of it. I guess the exhaustion of it all is beating out the desire to practice. I suppose I could always say that Lissa ordered me to. She kind of did after all.

I continue on toward my tent and duck inside. I feel content. It's like I've finally gotten past the work week and hit the weekend. Sweet, sweet freedom. I shrug off my coat and let it flutter to the floor. My bedrolls call to me and I answer it with a majestic belly flop.

I hum contently and bury my face in the pillow. I settle in and end up napping for a short time. An hour and one dream about Risen riding Pegasi later, I roll over feeling refreshed. The aches of the day have subsided and I can feel hunger starting to gnaw at me. The light in the tent has grown dimmer so I can only guess dinner is soon to be started. Might as well blow some time while I'm here.

My hand grabs around blindly for one of strategy books. I swipe madly around the floor and come across the smooth surface of one. I grab around the spine and pull it out. I stare at the cover and realize it's the one of have yet to look through. I raise it over my head and idly open it. The pages flutter open and I begin to push through them.

Unlike the other book I've been reading, this one has a lot more text. There's also no pictures which is kind of a bust.

Well that's odd. I squint at the page and try to make sense of things. These runes look pretty similar to the ones in the other book but I can't make heads or tails of them. I pull it closer and try to read over the lines. Even the notes don't make sense.

A shadow crosses over the entrance and pauses before it.

"Robin, are you in here?"

Aw, good grief. It's Chrom. Please don't tell me Frederick changed his mind.

"Yeah I am. Come on in," I call out.

The canvas swishes to the side and the prince steps in. He ends up having to bend over due to the ceiling being so low. He stares at the mess strewn about my tent and takes careful steps around the floor to avoid smashing something underfoot.

"This is worse than Lissa's tent."

I angle the book in my hands and try to make out another sentence. What is this, Valmese?

Chrom successfully maneuvers through the obstacle course and stands over me. He looks between the book and I, eyebrow raised in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Reading, or trying to anyway. I think this is in another language cause I can't understand a thing."

He reaches over and plucks the book from my hands. He flips it around and then holds it back out for me to grab again. "It's upside down."

I snatch it back from him and stare at the page. Suddenly all the runes fit together. "Huh. Good work Chrom. Mystery solved." The book snaps shut and I throw is casually to the side, my enthusiasm for reading now gone. I lean up and rest back on my elbows. "So you need me for something or are you here just to make a point about how much of a moron I am?"

"Ha, not quite. I actually came over to check on your training progress. You've been at it fairly hard the past few days according to Frederick."

"Damn. If Frederick's giving me an off compliment like that then I must be doing good." I casually slip some loose hair behind my ear. "It's going as good as it can be I guess. He's working me to near death but that's what I agreed to. The more I practice, the better I'll get."

Chrom nods approvingly. "I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't mind having you back out on the field with us again."

"That might still be awhile. Frederick hasn't taught me anything technique-wise yet. It's all endurance and strength training. He's says I need to build my muscles and balance before I can attempt anything advanced," I shrug.

"Ah, don't I know that," he says with a half a smile. "My training went the same way. I was so eager to learn how to swing a sword but Frederick would have none of it. He said it would take months of core training before I could even attempt basic maneuvers. My impatience ended up getting the best of me after only a few months."

"What'd you do?"

"I went to Phila and demanded she teach me how to fight."

I gaze at him quizzically. "And she just went right along with it?"

Chrom chuckles. "There wasn't much she could do when the Prince of Ylisse commanded she do so."

I sigh. "Clever. Too bad I don't have those privileges. I'm going to be stuck doing squats for Frederick until I'm an old woman."

Chrom looks contemplative at my words. He taps his foot as his eyes drift off to the side. They brighten suddenly and he starts to speed out of the tent.

"Chrom?"

"Just follow me," he beckons as he slips out through the front.

I quickly grab my coat and scurry after him. I swing my head about to see which direction he went and see him walking left toward the edge of camp. My footsteps quicken as I go to catch up.

We pass by the other Shepherds as they mill about doing different evening activities. I see Sully at the fire tonight and inwardly cringe. I expect I'll be heading to bed with an empty stomach tonight.

Chrom stops briefly at a trunk near the weapon stash and flips it open. He digs around inside it before producing two wooden practice swords from the contents inside. I begin to question him but he just thrusts one of them at me and starts to walk again.

I follow after him wordlessly as we leave the camp's circle. He leads me to a small clearing a little ways out. It's quiet here and I can see the fire's glow just barely beyond the leafy foliage. Crickets are just beginning their nightly serenade as the sun dips further down toward the horizon.

"So mind telling me why we're here?" I finally say as we draw to a stop.

Chrom twists about, surveying the area. He starts to kick a few bits of loose debris toward the edges of the glen. "Lissa kindly told me earlier that she and Frederick would both be preoccupied with their own bit of training today. Given your sudden free evening, I think it would be a good time to slip in something more fun." He props his weapon up on a tree and then leans over to push an offending rock out of the corner and into the grass. He stands back up and rubs his hands together. "You did imply you wanted to learn some actual combat maneuvers, right?"

"Well, yeah but..." I trail off. Does he seriously mean what I think he means?

"Good. We won't actually do anything too intricate today though. Consider this a test of sorts. I'd like to see personally what you can do now that we have the time to explore them."

"Uh..." I trail off and stare dumbly between him and the practice sword in my hands. "Chrom, you did hear the part about Frederick only teaching me general exercises right? I don't know how to properly wield one of these things."

"Do you think I had anything to go with when I first started with Phila? Besides, I've seen you figure out how to swing a sword, even if it was sloppy. But that's the first step. We see what you're doing wrong and work from there."

"Frederick's going to give me an earful about this you know."

Chrom gives me an encouraging smile. "I'll take some blame if need be."

"Like he'll do anything to you." All I can think about is how bad I'm going to be as I hold up the wooden weapon. Chrom returns the gesture by drawing up his own. I try to remember what Frederick told me about proper stances but I still feel totally awkward.

"Don't worry about me Robin. I just want you to come at me with everything you got. Understand?" he calls out from the other edge of the clearing.

"I understand alright. I understand that you're insane!" I hold my "sword" out in front of me with both hands. My fingers curl around the hilt and try to get comfortable in the grooves of the base. I try to steady my breaths. I already know I'm no match for him but I hope I can at least go out with some of my dignity.

"Okay," I say shakily. "Here I come."

Chrom sets into his stance and watches me patiently as I start to run at him. I angle the sword and decide to take a shot at his leg. My arms lifts as I close the halfway mark between us. I tighten all my muscles and begin to arc downward as I close in. He has yet to make any movements aside from the subtlest shift of his right heel.

My swing comes full through and I chop down into him, only to pass through air. I stumble in surprise as he pivots effortlessly around me. I catch myself and find the wooden tip pressed against the back of my neck a second later. I look over my shoulder and stare at him wide-eyed.

Chrom looks pleased with my reaction. He grins and lowers the sword, walking backward to the opposite end of the clearing. "Good. Now try again."

Good? How was that good? I bite the corner of my lip but say nothing. I settle back into a stance and decide to aim a little higher. I'll try and keep my balance more even.

I don't declare my intentions this time. I rush him from a wide angle and try to swerve to create a not as obvious attack pattern. I quickly raise the sword up and take a thrust at his torso.

Chrom decides to intercept this time instead of dodging. His blunted edge shoots out and slides up the side up my own. His wrist snaps in a circling motion as his sword catches my underside. He nearly tears it from my grasp as it gets batted aside. I skid to a halt as I nearly run into the outstretched end of it. Chrom angles it just perfectly to the side that I miss choking myself on it.

He gives me a wry smile and taps the edge of it against me neck as a clear remind that I'm 'dead' again. "Not bad Robin."

I brush away the offending stick with the back of my hand and glare. "That's funny Chrom."

"I'm quite serious. Frederick's training is already paying off." He motions at the sword still in my hand. "What I just did is a basic disarming move for stabbing motions. Most recruits would have lost their grip on a weapon after enduring that. The fact that you were able to hold on should be considered a well earned success. Being caught weaponless in battle is assured death, obviously."

He takes a few practice swipes with the weapon and then returns to the edge again. "Another go, shall we?"

"I hope you're getting something out of this besides the fact that you're stripping away my self-respect with each defeat," I call back as I walk to my own corner. I stand parallel to him and try to think of a way to get around his guard.

We continue a repetitive cycle of one-sided challenges. I always start the duel. I never repeat the same attack style, always hoping to somehow catch him off guard but that's to no avail. Chrom always manages to beat me somehow in the end. He may humor me with an occasional parry but never do I gain an upper hand. And despite my earlier success, he does manage to send my practice blade flying several times.

My latest failure leaves my spirit at an all time low. I cradle my hurting hand in the other and stare at the welt mark on the top of it. It stings like something fierce. I rub the reddened area gently with my thumb and throw Chom an accusing look.

"Apologies Robin. I didn't mean strike you so hard," he says sincerely. "I've been known to get carried away in exercises."

He's certainly right about that. I don't think I've ever seen Chrom look so alive. He just seems so much more vibrant and centered. He's in his natural element when fighting. There's also a bit of cockiness that comes out which I don't regard as good thing. I think my ego's taking a harder beating than my hand at a few of the sly remarks he's exchanged between our blows.

Chrom steps over and take my hand in his, studying it. "Well it doesn't look like Lissa will be needing to see to it. That's a relief." I expect him to let go but his grasp lingers on mine.

I wait a beat and then tug back lightly. His grip tightens and I look at him hesitantly. It's then that I notice he's staring at the top my hand. Specifically, his gaze is locked on the brand sitting offensively on it. Hell...I should really cover that thing with a glove or something. Still, I wish he'd let go now.

"If you wanted to hold my hand, all you had to do is ask," I say flatly. "Smacking it up like that wasn't really the most romantic way of going about it."

My snide jab does the trick. Chrom drops my hand like he's been stung. "I, uh, that wasn't my intent at all."

I roll my eyes at him while I casually pull the sleeve back over my hand."Good, because I'm more interested in getting back to fighting."

Chrom quickly turns his head away to hide his flustered expression. "Actually, I was going to suggest we call it a night after that last mishap. I've got a sufficient idea of your capabilities now."

"Really," I say, surprised he even got anything from my performance. "And your opinion is?"

He walks over to my discarded practice sword and picks it up. "You have potential."

I scoff. "That's an incredibly vague and roundabout answer Chrom."

Chrom stoops down and retrieves his own sword. He tucks them snugly under his arm. "It's the truth. No more, no less," he replies. "Are you a prodigy at the sword? Hardly. Are you utterly hopeless however? Not at all."

"So I've got a real shot at this? I'll take it."

I don't suck abysmally but I'm no natural wonder either. I guess that means to keep practicing. I suppose I should be honored that I'm not a lost cause. The last thing I want to be is stuck in the back unable to help anyone on the field, let alone myself.

I peek up at the sky and see the stars beginning to shine through. The sun must be almost completely set by now. Dinner is probably well under way.

I start to follow Chrom as we head back toward camp. I get a mental image of charred coal lumps on my plate and shiver. "Hey, you think there's still some time for me to somehow weasel my way in and save dinner from Sully. I'd rather my demise be from something other than food poisoning."

"Maybe. You'll be lucky if there's anything left to try and salvage though. Sully's one of the best warriors we've ever had but her ability to instantly destroy any food she touches is beyond believable."

"We'll just see about that once I get there," I boast. "You know, I use to be a piss-poor cook too. All it took was practice and time."

"Is that all?"

"Well it helps when you have good friends to support you along the way." I pause and then timidly add, "Kind of like now. With my training, I mean."

I watch him discreetly from the corner of my eye, waiting for his reaction to what I just said. There's just the slightest hitch in his step when he registers my words. He's quiet for a moment and then I see the corners of his mouth upturn just slightly.

"I suppose you're right."

I feel oddly giddy. I think finally saying it out loud and hearing it come off my own tongue has finally made me realize just how ingrained I've become to this company. There's a lot coming in the near future. I've got mysteries building on mysteries and no leads to take. I'm okay with that now though.

Because...because I now know that I have people to watch out for me one hundred percent. And I'll be watching theirs in equal measure as we get through this long journey awaiting us. I may not be the true Robin but I damn well sure am going to do my best fill the role. Grima, you better watch your ass because I've got you in my radar and my finger is locked on the kill button.

Bring it on.

**A/N Filler chapter is filler. I apologize for the delay and for a rather lackluster chapter. The Easter holidays are really destroying my free time because **_**everyone**_** seems to need cookies. And between training a new manager and coworkers forgetting orders, I'm swamped. So I heartily apologize for this and whatever errors remain but I wanted to give you all something before the week swallows me whole. Enjoy your holidays, where ever you may be.**

**Reviews Responses -**

**Luciz - Robin's been writing herself as of late so I'm even surprised sometimes as to where her relationships seem to be going. I'm just as interested as you all are!**

**Raven Tsurara - Hah! I'm glad you enjoyed that. I actually sprinkled in two references and an easter egg in the last chapter. Sometimes it's fun to see who catches what.**

**TheGiantRock - First off, your review was awesome. Thank you! **

**I'll admit that I felt like cackling evilly while reading it. It's awesome to see some theories being tossed about regarding the mystery surrounding Robin's existence in the world. I won't confirm or deny anything but I'll say that you've got some real good ideas forming. I'm glad the mystery is coming off as so intriguing. In regards to your other points, Regna Ferox is coming up and a certain someone will be waiting for her in the Arena. You can bet some words will be exchanged there.**

**passwordrawr - I feel like I'll have to dedicate a whole chapter to Robin's adventures in culinary. I don't think it would be horrible to have a filler chapter here or there to lighten the mood. I'll see where I can slip it in. And thank you for the continued compliments.**

**XxXTwilight-SInXxX - Thank you for stopping by to read! Yeah, Robin is an interesting character to write because I chose not to dump crazy powerful advantages on her when she stepped into this world. Befitting the role of tactician, I'm forcing her to use her mind and her natural ability to adapt.**

**I'm glad you're digging Robin and Chrom's interactions. Their relationship is one of the key components in the story and I really hope to portray its evolution. ****I'm espcially glad to see Miriel came across as herself. It's pet peeve of mine to make sure everyone stays in character and with a cast as large as the Shepherds is, trying to get them all down pat is crazy. It's worth it in the end though.**

**Ruu - That's some good guessing there. I won't say yet whether or not they're right but it's fun to read them nonetheless. Keep them in mind because you could be right when more gets revealed. **

**A no nah mouse - Thanks for stopping by! Frederick and Robin will definitely be interacting a lot in the future. Seeing how they get over their trust issues and bonding beyond that is definitely something I'd like to explore. **

**Ensu - Aw, thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fire Emblem. All of its properties belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Warnings for Robin's potty language. What else is new?**

Chapter 7

If there's one thing I've learned from this whole experience, it's that I miss civilization.

I miss showers and hot water. I miss microwave meals with mystery meat still cold in the middle even though the rest of the bloody thing is nuked. I miss fresh clothes straight from the dryer. I miss shampoo, Starbucks, Sunday drivers, and snickerdoodles.

I trudge through the snow with arms wrapped around me. A harsh blast of wind hits my face and I duck it down to protect it from the cold. I quickly pull up my hood for protection and then hide my hand back into the folds of my coat. None of this would be so bad if it wasn't for the blistering mountain breezes. Miriel said this is supposed to be spring time in Feroxi lands but I'd seriously like to debate that. Despite all of my layers, including a heavy cloak someone had kindly packed away for me, I was still feeling the bite of the cold.

"What is this? Such as unappealing look for such a lovely face."

"Hello Virion," I reply apathetically.

The nobleman comes to pace beside me with a genuinely concerned expression."Yes, 'tis I. And it seems my appearance is well past due! Come, come! You must tell your dearest Virion why such a somber visage mars your delicate features."

I roll my eyes at his poetic exposé. "It's nothing horrible. I'm just griping about the weather. And the dirt. And the gruel."

"Ah yes. The current environs do leave something to be desired," he responds with a breathy sigh. "I oft find myself wishing in a moment's peace for some of the more refined comforts of home. An unfortunate longing, truly. I understand."

"Sure," I respond lamely.

"My Lady, this sour demeanor of yours discredits you. You must hold your head high and refocus your energies toward more productive thoughts."

"Virion, I admire your spirit, but it's hard to think about brighter things when you're wiping your ass with poison ivy after an innocent bathroom break." I suppress a shutter and try to block out that horrible event from last night.

Virion clucks his tongue. "Tsk, tsk. Such negativity. What is one mishap but another lesson in the greater scheme of life. You cannot let your failures rule the day. Instead, you must embrace it! Take it upon your bosom and hold it close so that you will remember the sting of its defeat. It is only through the suffering of loss that we truly understand how to rise and overcome it."

"That was...oddly inspirational Virion. I don't know what it has to do with avoiding poisonous leaves but it sounds motivational all the same."

Virion chuckles and places a hand upon his chest to give a small bow. "I fear I am unworthy to receive such a statement of praise from your fair lips. Nonetheless, I accept it wholeheartedly. I speak sincerely though when I say that you must keep your heart light. Allowing such pessimism can cloud your goals and deceive you into believing them impossible." His eyes seem to be elsewhere as he states this with a wistful smile.

Now it's my turn to feel a twinge of concern. I wonder if he's thinking about home. The game kind of glosses over it but I know that Virion is supposed to be a noble of some kind on the run thanks to Valm's invasive nature. He's supposed to be looking for potential allies at this point if I remember right. Well he definitely lucked out when finding the Shepherds. I could only guess how long he's been from home.

Home...

I start to feel a bit melancholy. It's been almost two week now since this craziness went down. Don't get me wrong, I'm not entirely hating the experience. I'm kicking back and chilling with a crew of badass characters while learning how to kick butt and take names (albeit very slowly). But this isn't my life. Somewhere out there is my world. Little bits have been trickling in piece by piece these last few days. A bakery on a street corner I've called my job for the past three years. Three dear friends I've known since high school. A dumpy apartment with a shriveled fern on a windowsill named Bob. I haven't voiced my feelings to anyone here because it's not my burden to share but, some days, the weight seems overbearing.

"You said you aren't from around here, right?"

Virion nods. "_C'est vrai._ My country lies well across the waters."

"Do you ever miss it? Your homeland I mean," I ask suddenly.

The man looks surprised. "Such an odd question to ask."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want. I was just curious," I shrug.

Virion pauses. He brings a hand up under his chin and strokes it thoughtfully. "Mm. That is an interesting inquiry. I suppose it not so much that I miss the country. Rosanne, the name of my beautiful motherland in case you do not remember, is far from here. That is truth. But its history is vast and the lands vaster. She will always remain so I find it hard to miss that which can never be gone. However..."

He laughs a little louder than usual. "How quaint. Too find myself at such a loss for words and the fault belonging to something other than a woman. _Curieux._"

The laughter fades and Virion returns to a pensive state. He suddenly reaches behind him and pulls his bow over his head. He holds it out for me to see. "This bow is an heirloom passed from scion to heir through every generation of my family. It continued from my illustrious mother onto myself."

Virion traces the wood idly with a hand. He follows the bend of the bow until he reaches a set of carved runes in the side. "Do you see the words inscribed there upon the curve? Allow me to translate. They mean 'The heart is its people.' It is an old adage, one that has adorned the crest of my house since its conception."

"That's a pretty noble catchphrase."

"It is more than a phrase, my dear. It is a life motto! Before one can lead they must understand those they choose to guide and fight for. There is not a name I cannot put to a face amongst the common folk. I have spent my years amongst them helping to aid the infirm, instructing the children..."

"Cavorting with their daughters," I add in quickly.

He coughs. "Never unwillingly. I do not partake in that which is not desired."

"I'm just poking fun Virion."

"Ever the charmer dearest Robin. But, to answer your question...my whole point is that it is not the land I miss but its people. Home is not the ground you stand upon but the blood and kin in which you surround yourself with. To be so far from those, aware of the empty space which exists between you and they, is what tugs most at my heartstrings with a melancholic tune."

"Wow. Virion, I'm so sorry," I say apologetically.

"Stay your tears Robin. There is no need to shed them. For when I am down, I simply think of them and find my troubles a little farther away."

Virion's face lights up as he stares ahead. He points toward something between the trees. "Ah, it seems we have arrived at our destination. What luck!"

I hear a chatter of excitement ripple through the group. My heart starts to race in excitement when I hear the words 'wall' and 'gate.' I speed up a little and am pleased to see bits of grey peeking through the tree line. We round the bend of the road and the trees give way to a large, manmade clearing. The eye catcher is the centerpiece before us. The Great Wall of Regna Ferox.

I have to crane my head back to look up at it. The huge monstrosity of stone and mortar stands towering above. Its shadow looms over us as if daring us to try and scale its mighty sides. A ferocious looking gate is carved into the center. Looking closer at it, I see that there is not one but two heavy metal gates that stand between us and Feroxi lands. Across the top I can see the gleam of armored soldiers patrolling its length.

Chrom calls us to a stop and has us wait in the rear while Frederick, Lissa, and himself go to speak with the gate keepers. The three head off to do their diplomatic duty while the rest of us huddle in awe together.

"That's a lot of wall," I say. I stand on my tiptoes and try to see how far it goes both ways. As far as I can tell, this thing goes for miles undeterred. This thing could easily rival the Great Wall of China. Upkeep on this must be abysmal.

Stahl sits on Thyme next to me gawking in wonder. "This is amazing! It's bigger than any of our walls back home. I wonder how long it took for them to build it?"

"The primary wall that we stand before today was constructed over a one hundred and fifty year period. The rest of the wall was constructed during various reigns off and on throughout the eras according to costs and opportunity," Miriel pipes up from the back.

"Oh! Thanks Miriel!" he replies genuinely.

The mage sniffs. "Your gratitude is accepted. I am always pleased to instruct the ignorant." She ignores his offended look. "What an enthralling display of architectural prowess." She places a hand on her hat to prevent it from slipping off as she takes in the grand scale of it.

"The wall is a most fascinating endeavor that exemplifies the power of man's ambition as well as the inherent desire to express egotism. Did you know, for example, that the only true portion of the wall that need be built is this stretch before us. The natural structure of the mountain range provides ample enough protection from foreign invasion. Yet the ancient Khan Jugo continued its construction as a gasconade display of his own wealth toward his rival."

"That's great Miriel but I only-"

"Its continued construction resulted in the unfortunate expiration of many workers due to poor environments and general attacks from its neighbors. Blizzards and frostbite are, unsurprisingly, the strongest killers. It is quite arguable that the Wall of Regna Ferox has actually claimed more lives than saved them in the past centuries."

"People died?" Stahl pales considerably. All his prior enthusiasm has drained away.

"My good woman, as enthralling as it is to hear your lovely voice regale us with tales of yore, perhaps later would be a good time?" Virion cuts in.

"I think I'm going to agree with Virion here. I think you broke Stahl," I say while keeping an eye on the knight. The poor kid looks uneasy.

"I do not see the reason for alarm. When compared to the death toll of those who constructed Ylisstol's walls, it is insignificant. In fact, during Exalt Tiall's reign alone more peasants died then than those in-"

"Eeeey, Miriel. Why don't you save the book talk for another day. Instead, why don't we talk more about the Vaike and his muscles, yeah. You can go on and on about those centripetal whats-its you mentioned the other day," Vaike jumps in. He drapes an arm over her shoulders and drags her off to the side despite her perturbed expression.

"Despite that bulging head of hers, that woman is dumber than a box of rocks," Sully groans. "Who the crap talks about dead people so casually like it's just the weather."

Stahl exhales in relief. "Well it was interesting, I guess. The knowledge takes a bit of the grandiose out of the event though," he laughs half-heartedly. "I can't wait to hear what she has to say about the actual capital."

"Don't encourage her Stahl. She'll talk your damn ear off."

Stahl nods knowingly with an uneasy grin. "I'm well aware Sully."

Sully returns the gesture and then shifts in her saddle. She leans up and peers curiously over toward the gate. "What's taking so long? Everyone gone for mid-noon tea or sumthin?"

We all look over with her. The wall has lined with numerous bodies and both parties were exchanging loud words with dramatic hand gestures. Looks like trouble's come in the form of a certain character named Raimi.

"That doesn't look good," Stahl says nervously.

I feel a rush of annoyance. Of course we're going to have a problem. What else did I expect? Raimi is going to deny entry, waste our time with another battle, and then let us in only after we annihilate everyone. More time between me and a warm fire thanks to her ridiculous stubbornness.

Something inside me cracks.

You know what? To hell with this. I don't feel like fighting today!

Maybe it's desperation for a real bath. Maybe it's me finding the whole situation ridiculous. Either way, I suddenly find myself boldly walking toward the wall.

The one thing that always annoyed me about this level is Raimi's utter stupidity. I'm sure that the royal siblings are carrying some sort of official documentation with them on the subject matter. There are probably personal seals and other paperwork that can provide sufficient proof of their identities. It isn't that hard to send down one messenger to retrieve and verify the notes.

And even if she didn't there's still the obvious visual cue. It's common knowledge that the royal family of Ylisse carries the mark of Naga. They also are direct descendants of the old king Marth, a swordsman with blue hair and the mythical sword Falchion.

So maybe if Raimi opened her eyes she would see Chrom is a beacon that screams Ylisse royalty! The brand is on his freaking shoulder for God's sake! How can you doubt his identity when the evidence is slapping you in the face.

Feroxi people seem to value bluntness and I'm in no mood to be diplomatic. So I'm going to shove the obvious down her throat and get us through so I can have a real bath for once.

Snow crunches underneath my footsteps as I stalk up to the wall. The pale haired general gleams brightly in her silver armor against the bright blue backdrop of the sky. She stares down disapprovingly at the trio up front. I can hear her exchanging stern words with our good captain from her place above the gate.

"-borders over the past several weeks! So explain to me how it looks to us when a supposed group of envoys from the Halidom appears unannounced and unexpected at our gate," Raimi argues.

"I understand your apprehension if the words you speak are true. However, if you simply give us a chance to parlay then perhaps you'll be able to see we mean no ill towards your people," Chrom pleads in response.

"You expect me to simply trust you on words alone stranger? Fine, we'll parlay. We can parlay as much as you'd like in the traditional Feroxi fashion." She holds up the spear in her hands so all can see. "Meet my diplomatic ambassador."

Frederick immediately steps in front of the prince. "You dare...?!"

"Frederick, please." Chrom steps out and around the other man. He stares up at the woman, his face calm. Despite his looks, there is a rigid edge to his tone as he speaks. "Captain, I come here under peaceful pretenses and they will remain just so. I will not raise arms against you when I come bearing the offer of allegiance. I implore you, give us one chance."

Raimi barks out a harsh laugh. "Perhaps I should. And I'll even hold my spear's blade to my neck for you to push it through with ease. "

Now behind them, I slink up beside Lissa who hangs further in the back. She tilts her head in greeting. Her face is lined with worry and apprehension.

"Diplomacy not working?" I whisper hotly.

"It's going horribly Robin! This lady won't budge. She's more stubborn than a week's old treacle," the princess grumps. "I'm worried we're going to have to turn back."

"Hell to the no!" I spit. "I have not gone through nine days of back water camping for nothing!" I glare angrily at Raimi's bulky form.

Lissa makes a face at the woman. "She thinks we're bandits. Even when we told her we aren't! I mean, I even swore on Naga's name! Sheesh! You can't get much more serious than that."

"Don't you all have official documents or something?"

"Well yeah, Emmeryn's seal is on it and everything. Their captain won't come down to even peek at it though!"

"She won't...Are you kidding me?" I have a great urge to do a dramatic facepalm. This is stupid. Is she blind? I hear Lissa call my name in alarm as I march past her.

"Excuse me! You there, shiny pants! You're the leader here, right?" I shout as I point to her.

Raimi, Chrom, and Frederick all turn in surprise at my sudden appearance. I walk right up the wall and stare up at Raimi, hands on hips. Her initial look of disinterest changes instantly as she takes a better look at me.

"And who might you be?"

"This is Robin, she's a member of the Shepherds as well. Our tactician to be exact. Robin, this is Raimi. She leads the guard here and is the leader of the Khan's personal guard," Chrom states as he comes up behind me. He exchanges a quick glance with me that's clearly questioning my intents.

I ignore him. "I don't have time for this. I'm freezing, I want food, and you're being a stubborn cow."

Her face hardens. "Excuse me?"

"You are aware of the royal family of Ylisse right?"

She decides to humor me. "Yes."

"So you're aware they carry the mark of Naga correct?"

"Yes."

"Well okay then!" I grab Chrom roughly by the shoulders and push him forward. "Sorry for the manhandling," I whisper to him as I do so.

I turn him toward her. He looks bewildered as I push up the corner of his cloak so his exposed arm is in view. I make a large circling motion with my hand around the obvious brand on his bicep.

"Seeeeee! Brand of the Exalt!" And just to rub it in more, I start pointing at other obvious features. "Blue hair? Fancy shmancy sword. Gigantic personal guard. Can't get more obvious then that lady!"

There's a faint murmuring up on the wall amongst her men. Raimi gestures towards one of them and they hand her something. She extends the device and pulls it up to her eye. A telescope. She spends a moment studying us.

Chrom turns slightly toward me with a disapproving look. "Robin, what in the name of the gods are you doing?"

I pout right back in response. "Circumventing diplomacy for direct aggression."

Raimi retracts the scope and leans over the edge to peer down closer at us. "I'll be honest with you tactician. If I was your commanding officer I would have you flogged on the spot."

I glare back at her and say nothing. She hands the device back off and then folds her arms. "I'll admit that what you say makes sense when you bring such things to light. Your so called 'prince' bears a striking resemblance to what we hear of the Exalt's brother."

"No shit," I say. "Pretty obvious if you ask me. Now if you'd be so kind as to bring your doubtful self down here to talk like normal people, we can even show you the official docs his utterly real and utterly royal sister wrote for your Khan. And make it snappy because I'm sick of this snow."

Raimi stares after me. Eventually her cold mask breaks and she begins to laugh. "You have guts tactician. I'll give you that."

"Yeah well I'm not one for banter when strict logic can carry the day."

"You almost have me convinced. Blunt as your words are, on a normal day I may not have disputed your points. There's only one small flaw in your little scheme that ruins it all."

"And what's that?"

"You."

I startle. "Excuse me?"

"It is a rare sight and I would have thought nothing of it if not for the recent border skirmishes plaguing our lands." She points with her forefinger at me. "You claim an alliance to Ylissean forces and yet here you stand before me brazenly garbed in the coat of a Grimleal high priest."

_What?_

Grimleal high priest? What in God's...Oh. Oh no.

I stare down at my coat and look it over. I twist my arm around and stare at the motif running down the arm. The eye is almost identical to the one on my hand. I can feel three sets of eyes watching me do the same thing. Things have gotten very quiet all of the sudden.

For the love of...! Somebody chooses to notice this _now?!_

"What madness is this that you speak of?" Frederick growls from behind us.

"What madness indeed! Your play at ignorance will not work here. We were attacked recently by Plegian forces helmed by one of the illusive Grimleal priests. An unusual sight and one most outside of their private circles rarely see. But see him I did and he carried a coat near identical to your own."

"Balls..." I say under my breath. Chrom pulls away from me, staring at the coat apprehensively.

"Surely you know the Eye of Grima is the symbol of any Grimleal devotee. The very mark is stitched up the siding of her sleeve as clear as day. In fact, the sister one is in storage right now as evidence of that last skirmish. Shall I bring it out for you so you can identify the remains of your lost friend?"

I'm reeling right now. I know that Robin's coat is kind of an obvious hint at their origins in the game but nobody even comments on it. So why is this suddenly a thing?

I hesitate to do so but I find myself looking at my companions nonetheless. Each one of them carries a look vastly different the other. Frederick stares at me grimly with dark eyes smoldering in betrayal. This is exactly the sort of thing he'd be looking for with his trust issues. Raimi's declaration is a gallon of gasoline on the flames of his suspicions. I'm going to be dealing with a wildfire here.

Poor Lissa looks incredibly lost. Her mouth is agape and her eyes wide in confusion. She keeps looking between me and Raimi as if expecting one of us to break into laugh and declare it all a joke.

Her brother doesn't look any better. I think it's more surprise than it is confusion on his face. He clearly isn't sure what to make of this announcement nor what it could mean for me.

Raimi, I swear to god when I get my hands on you...

"I'm tired of these games of yours scum. How many bodies will the Mad King allow to collect beneath our wall before he finally learns?" she snaps.

"You're making a huge mistake!" I call out angrily.

"Spearmen! Ready at arms!"

The soldiers assemble along the wall in a clanking mass. The weapons in their arms raise up horizontal to their shoulders, poised and ready to strike.

Chrom starts to back away, his eyes locked on the wall. "Everyone, run towards the back. Go!"

Raimi's gauntleted hand raises above her head. Her face is hard and stares down at us with no empathy. Don't you dare woman! Don't do it or so help me I'll-

Her arm falls.

So much happens in the next few seconds. I feel someone grab my shoulders and I'm suddenly thrown back. I hit the ground in a heap, snow landing all over me. I shake the white stuff off my head and look up to see the line of Feroxi soldiers letting loose their javelins. And guess who is still in their line of fire.

Chrom, being the stupid hero he is, pushed me out of the way rather than save himself. I can hear various members of the Shepherds behind us shouting out in protest, demanding the Feroxi troops to halt their attack. It's too late though. Their motions have come full through and a wave of pointy death is about to rain down. I frantically search the sky and hope for that last minute miracle to take place.

True to the plot, I can hear the sound of flapping wings. I swivel around to the opposite direction just as a flash of white swoops past me. The pegasus is a blur taking rider and rescuee along with her just as the javelins reach us. A wayward one slams barely an inch from my foot causing me to scuttle back madly like a demented crab.

"Up we go," I hear Vaike grunt as he pulls me up by the top of my coat.

"What the-!" I protest in confusion as he hoists me up and over his shoulder.

"No time for apologies. We gotta split," he says as he starts running back down the road toward cover.

"Damn it Raimi! You...You...Your father is a hamster and your mother smells of elderberries," I shout in frustration at her as I get toted away. I throw a last glance up at the wall as we round the corner and I can see her throwing orders around as the soldiers begin to amass. Looks like we're fighting regardless. So much for that.

Correction, they might be fighting. I might just be dead in a few seconds.

As soon as Vaike sets me down I'm being picked up again. My back hits the rock with enough force to draw out a gasp of pain. A handful of my shirt is caught in Frederick's clenched fist and he has me wedged firmly between him and the outcropping.

"Explain. Now," he thunders.

"Let go of me," I wheeze. I tug away futilely and his grasp grows ever tighter.

I can feel the atmosphere shift wildly. The rest of the Shepherds are watching us in confusion, clearly disturbed by our sudden tussle. Sully takes a tentative step forward.

"Frederick? What the hell...?"

The great knight glares at her and she stops in her tracks. He then refocuses on me. "Is what she speaks truth?"

I'm still getting over the very thought of being called out on this. Man, I don't even know what to think anymore. This is all jacked up! You know what? Screw you other Robin! This is all your fault. Why were you wearing this coat anyway? I thought you were supposed to be on the run from the Grimleal! Why would you wear this? Whhhhy?

"Lay off already! I'm not one of those Grimleal freaks she was talking about!" I protest.

The rest grow quiet when I say the infamous word. God damn, I can practically feel all the hard work I've put into befriending these people start to crack.

"How strangely coincidental that you seem so sure of your dissociation with the organization despite your prior declarations of amnesia. Perhaps it is only coincidence that you can suddenly recall this information so vividly when put under sudden pressure?"

"That's completely unfair! How dare you even think-"

"What am I to think then? Explain to me otherwise."

"Frederick, put me down or so help me... I will kick you so hard in the balls you'll be called Frederick the Canary because of how loud you'll sing!"

"Frederick, sir, please. This isn't helping any," Stahl tries to intervene in the name of peacekeeping.

There's a light fluttering of feathers as Sumia's pegasus glides down beside us. Chrom immediately hops off and rushes over to us.

"Frederick, let her go!" he demands.

"Milord I will not-"

"Damn it Frederick! I said NOW!"

Frederick's grip slackens and my toes settle back on the ground. He lets go completely and takes several steps back. "As you wish," he responds coldly.

My freed airway allows me to breathe again and I inhale mouthfuls of crisp mountain air. I reach up and rub the strained areas where the material of my clothes bit into the skin. Crap. I'm shaking.

Someone touches my arm and I immediately retreat. Lissa retracts her outstretched hand and stares at me sorrowfully. "Robin...?"

Her voice trails off before she can begin the question. I look away guiltily and clam up. I really didn't need this right now.

"Captain, what's going on?" Sumia's voice wavers as she dismounts. Everyone is watching the three of us anxiously.

"Nothing Sumia," Chrom snaps.

"Like hell it is! Even Teach ain't that dumb. Ol' Frederick here's laying down the law and Robin's spouting out stuff about Grimleal. Now spit it out already," Vaike protests.

Chrom looks like he's swallowed poison. His eyes flicker to me briefly before he speaks."It seems the captain of the guard has had dealings with Grimleal upstarts in the past. One bearing a uniform similar to Robin's own wardrobe specifically. In her opinion, Robin carries the likeness of a high ranking Grimleal priest."

"Milord, you heard the Feroxi captain. If our earlier suspicions weren't enough then her declaration should be the evidence to admit otherwise!" Frederick adds vehemently.

"We talked alright and I'm sure I made myself clear in that argument. My decision still stands."

"You cannot be serious!" he cries, bewildered.

Lissa stares at the two of them with disapproval. "What talk Chrom?"

"It's nothing Lissa."

They were talking about me? The fuck?

"No, she's right!" I interject. "What talk is this?"

"Gods...Robin, we'll discuss this all later. Now is NOT the time."

Frederick shakes his head."And you would have me go comfortably into battle taking orders from her with the knowledge we now know?"

"Screw you Frederick," I hiss. "She's known me all of five minutes and she can suddenly guess my life story based on a stupid coat? That's the most asinine thing I have ever heard in my life!"

"As loathe as I am to interrupt your spat, may I suggest a ceasefire until a more appropriate time. As your lord states, our friends on the wall mobilize whilst we speak." Virion's words render everyone quiet.

"Hells," Chrom mutters. He rubs his forehead and casts a look of annoyance at Frederick and I. "This is ridiculous."

"Alright, listen up everyone." He states. All eyes turn to him.

"Frederick is right. The Feroxi captain did make a remark about Robin's dress and how it bears resemblance to Grimleal fashion. However," he makes a point to stare especially hard at Frederick as he continues, "we have utterly no surefire evidence to support this. Captain Raimi has been resistant to us passing from the start and for all we know this is just some lie she fabricated to scare us off. Until this is settled, we are going to continue on as if this didn't happen. I'll handle whatever concerns and issues you have _after_ we handle getting past the wall."

"Milord this is not-"

"There is nothing else to say. Continue as you are Frederick and I will hold you accountable for insubordination. Do I make myself clear?"

The whole group is stunned. That's harsh.

Not like I care.

"...Yes, milord."

"Good. Believe me when I say this is not over. You and I will speak of this incident later, understand?"

Silence.

"Am I understood?"

"Aye."

"Good." He turns back to us. "Now to figure out how to handle this problem before us."

"Well it is simply a matter of subduing the leader, no? Brute force against brute force so to speak," Virion remarks.

"So we beat our way through, take down the alpha bitch, and then open the gate. Simple. I like the way you think Ruffles." Sully grins.

"Always a pleasure, my dear."

"So let's go crack some heads then!" She punches her fist into the other.

"That's exactly the opposite of what I want to happen," Chrom interjects. "We are trying to ally with the Feroxi forces, not kill them."

"Hold up just a sec Chrom. What do ya mean by that?"

"This is a diplomatic mission Vaike. We're here to parlay with the Khan, not spill his men's blood. This needs to be solved in a peaceful way."

Vaike taps his forehead. "The Vaike may be older then you but not that much that the eyes are going. Them Feroxi punks just tried to kill us! A picnic in the woods ain't on their minds right now if you catch my meaning."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Gentlemen, please. There is no due cause for arguing. Regardless of how we go about this venture, the end goal should still be our frighteningly exquisite enemy commander. If she were to surrender than all her forces will follow in en suite."

"Virion has a point Captain," Stahl agrees. "The question is how do we get to her? She's probably guarded on all sides by her warriors."

Lissa places a finger on her cheek and sways in place. "We can't just lure her out?" she suggests.

"Like she'll leave her comfy position up near the top," I moan. "We're going to have to take the fight to her if we want to get anywhere."

But how do we get to her if we can't force our way through?

I ball my hand into a fist and begin to tap my forehead. Come on Robin! Think! You've done this countless times in the game before. Translate those skills into something. Anything!

I pull out my map and smooth it out against the rock wall behind me. The fort's length we are focusing on has only one gate to pass through. No surprise that the head commander is waiting at the gatehouse to guard the lever. The only ways to access that point are up the two stairwells around the gate which are currently blocked by every soldier this side of the Feroxi border. Both are now sufficiently suffocated with the Feroxi body count.

Okay, so we can't fight her directly and she won't come out when provoked. So what else can you do to draw someone out. Hmm...

Trickery? Deceit? Lissa may be on to something. It may not work on Raimi but what of her men? That could work. We could somehow lure them away. But how? They're everywhere.

My thoughts churn and churn different ideas. I chew on my lip trying desperately to think of the different tactics we could take. We could do this...We could do that...we could...! We could do that!

My mind runs through the details. It makes some sense as I play the different scenarios through my head. It's a stupid idea. Totally stupid! But it's so stupid that I don't think Raimi would see it coming. What if we have a double diversion? We send a large group to distract her on one side. Then, we send a smaller unit toward the less defended side. If the men think they're being assaulted by another team then they'll probably send the rest of the unit to defend that point as well.

Now with the forces split and focused on the two points, Raimi theoretically should be left alone and exposed in the gatehouse. Now here's the kicker! All we would have to do then is send Sumia over the wall with another fighter to take down Raimi one on one in a duel. With all the archers and spearmen distracted by the two stairwells, flying up and over the wall should be a cake walk.

Her pegasus seems strong enough to carry two people and that's about as many as we'll probably need. Sumia's best bet is to take Chrom up to confront the unguarded Raimi. The two can duel it out and, with all the faith I have in Chrom's abilities as a fighter, we'll win the day. After some sense is beat into her, she'll see he's the real deal and call off her fighters. No blood lost, everyone's chill, and we can laugh about it all in the morning over tea and crumpets. Smashing.

I slide over to where Sumia stands.

"Oh, hello Robin. Are you okay?" she speaks as she notices me approach. Jeez, Sumia. You're such a sweetheart.

I muster up a poor excuse for a smile. "I'll deal with the drama later. Right now I have a very important fact to verify."

"Alright."

"Sumia, your pegasus did well with both Chrom and yourself on her back right?" I say as I study the creature. I swear it's leaning away from me. What's your beef horse?

"Yes. She was fine with us both. She's very strong."

"That's good. That's great even."

This stupid plan may just work then.

"Do you think you'd be able to ride up and over the top of the wall with him quickly if given an opening?"

"Of course. As long as there are no archers nearby we should be alright."

Excellent! I start rubbing my hands together. Fruition! This could give us the outcome Chrom's looking for if it executes properly.

"Perfect. I've got a plan and you're going to be an integral part of the last bit so listen up, okay hero girl?"

I get everyone's attention and go over my thoughts with them involving the double sneak attack. To my relief, they all listen patiently without a word until I'm done.

Sully mulls over the idea. "So you're saying we're going to...trick them again after we've already tricked them?"

"Sort of. It's a double diversion. We give the allusion that all of our people are attacking on the two sides. Raimi will think she's safe up on the wall and then 'Pow!' We surprise her with the aerial attack. I have enough faith in Chrom's abilities as a fighter to take her on in a duel if need be. And if not, Sumia will be there to help."

"Me?" Sumia squeaks. She then picks herself up and tries to look proud. "O-of course. I'll do my best."

This plan will be based on defense and luck. Hopefully we have one, if not both, on our side.

"It's a plan and I'll take it," Chrom sighs desperately.

I nod. "Okay. All we need is a few people to entice the last of the fighters on the wall to the other end. All they have to do is keep those warriors' attention and hold out long enough for yours and Raimi's fight to end in our favor. Of course we're going to need our best defensive unit on this. They'll have to hold the line almost by themselves."

"I can do it."

"What the FLIP?!" I shriek in surprise. I whirl around in shock when I notice the towering shadow overtake me. A huge suit of armor stands behind me. The owner's face is blocked out by the sun's light and I have to squint up at him. He removes his bucket of a helmet and smiles awkwardly at everyone.

"Ah, sorry. You mustn't of heard me approach. Don't worry, it happens all the time."

Chrom gazes on the newcomer shocked."Kellam? When did you arrive?"

"Hello captain. I arrived...well I've been here for most of the time. I caught up with you all some day back after you left me at the barracks. I stayed with Sumia for the past few days but I guess no one noticed..."

"Oh."There's an awkward silence. "Well...It's good you're here then. Your shield is going to be needed."

"Yes. I heard. I'd be happy to stand in the frontlines. There's no way they'll be able to get past me when I'll be the only thing in their sights blocking the way. No siree."

I don't think I've ever heard someone dwell so much on making it a point to be acknowledged. It's kind of heartbreaking how Kellam talks in such a self-deprecating tone. Even I forgot about the guy! Man, I hope he shacks up with someone hot. He deserves it.

"Kellam, you can't go alone!" Lissa exclaims. "You gotta have somebody there to help you."

"I'll do it," I venture. I'd rather stay as far from the main group as possible right now. It'll make things easier until this ordeal blows over. "We're not actually aiming for anyone right? That means I'm probably the most qualified one here for the job. I'll work well for this."

"Who else should we send then?"

"No one," I say. "We'll be spread thin as it is with you and Sumia in one group and the rest in another. We want the main one to look as big as possible. If they notice someone is missing they might get wise about our plan."

"Loathe as I am to admit, she is right. We must do as we are if we are to have hopes of this working," Virion concurs.

"Fine, not that I agree. With that settled though, another point is raised. How will we know when to go?"

"A simple signal shall suffice," Miriel chimes in.

"Send a flare," I throw out.

"That is inadvisable. Such a minute explosive would be undistinguishable to the naked eye against the sun's rays."

"Okay, then make it a big flare. Like a firework."

Chrom looks lost. "A what?"

"You know, a big colorful explosion of fire in the sky? Lots of sparks and a big boom that follows?" I demonstrate with a dramatic flail of the arms.

Miriel pushes her glasses up the center of her nose. "I believe she means Fire Powder. We acquired a small quantity to use at Princess Lissa's birthing day celebration last year. The prismatic detonation they unleashed upon the sky was exquisite."

"Those are from the Chon'sin region, right? I remember. Would we be able to recreate that with simple magic."

"Affirmative. It would require a minor alteration to the Flare caltrop. Funneling the appropriate level of force behind the expulsion could, theoretically, produce a large enough spark once it ignites at a high enough altitude."

Thank God someone gets what I mean. I nod to the mage. "I can do it, right Miriel."

"Hypothetically speaking. You have proven to be a gifted pupil when it comes to arcane control. As long as you measure that control, you should be able to push forth a bolt capable of the feat. I cannot guarantee a one hundred percent accurate result as I have no prerecorded experimental data of this hypothesis to go forth on. But if I must, as they say 'use my gut instinct', I would agree it is feasible."

"Fine. I'll trust your judgment on that. Let's go over this plan one final time as quick as possible."

And so we do. Bluntly put, we'll split into three teams. The strike team consists of nearly everyone aside from Chrom, Sumia, Kellam, and myself. This team will assault the side closest to Raimi. They'll attempt a fake breach toward the stairwell. They'll be aggressive without taking too much ground to keep the heat on them.

If things go accordingly, the sparse group guarding the far stairwell will be distracted by Kellam and I's surprise attack. The troops there will panic and require back up from Raimi's personal guard leaving her exposed or barely protected. That's when our last group, Chrom and Sumia, swoop in unexpected and knock her over. Defeated, she'll have to call a halt to the fighting.

Of course throughout the whole plan we are reminded constantly that no one is aiming to kill today. These are supposed to be our allies and there's no way Chrom is going to support starting this alliance with blood on our hands. Understandable. I don't want to kill Raimi anyway. I just want to punch her in the kidney once for good measure. Bitch.

We assemble haphazardly. The mood is still rank from the earlier argument affecting the group. So much so that it's enough to make it uncomfortable.

The Shepherds involved with the primary group gather together first and quickly go over their own plans. I hang off in the back uninvited and sulky until they get their act together. When the team huddle ends, Chrom takes the front once more.

"All right looks like the plan is set. Good luck everyone. Remember, watch each other's backs and stay on your toes. Play your parts and all will be well. And for all our sakes, remember to stay your hands. There is to be no death today, understand? If I find out anyone has breached this command there will be consequences."

There's a collective murmur of 'aye' and 'yes sir' through the group.

Chrom nods and gives his command to go.

The main group rushes out. I can see movement on the wall. A horn blares and the figures up top start to scramble. The three riders move quickly in a line providing cover for the ground units as they make for the left side. A few arrows ping against the armor protecting their horses and I'm silently glad for it.

I peer down at the map and see a vast majority of the warriors rush toward our attack formation. As predicted, Raimi continues to sit in the guard house while a smaller squadron of fighters stands along the wall's right side. On the left I see our blue close in on the attack site and the red up top start to swarm their defending area. Neither side has blinked out and I pray it stays that way throughout the battle.

Miriel and Virion's markers take refuge behind the tree line to take advantage of the cover. The map doesn't show it but I know they are peppering the top of the wall with projectiles to keep the spear throwers at bay. One well aimed throw at that altitude could easily tear a hole into one of the knights' armors.

Kellam and I wait for Chrom's next signal. The prince hold out just long enough to make it seem like no other surprises await before letting loose the sign for Kellam and I to go. We scurry out from behind the rocks and dash for the tree line. Kellam is surprisingly nimble and keeps pace with me as we weave through the trunks and low hanging pines. We skirt along the wall until we draw closer to the rightmost stairwell. I pull to a stop and Kellam follows suit.

I pull out the map and hold it out for us both to see. The area is still guarded, as we surmised, though not to such a great extent. Five archers line the walls and soldiers, mostly swordsman, walk the length of it. There's just enough to be a threat to us if we aren't careful but not enough to make the plan a complete failure.

"So how do we want to do this," I ask him.

His armor clanks as he shrugs. "I think it would be best if I took the forefront, right?"

"That's a given. I'd be holed cheese if I went out like this," I say as I pull at the cloth material of my coat.

I tap the tomes in my pockets for reassurance. Good, still there.

"Look, I'm pretty bad at this fighting thing if you haven't caught on by now," I admit. "I'm primarily here for the signal so...Yeah. The best I can offer is some long distance support. My aim is still wonky so you don't have to worry about me actually killing anyone. I shouldn't hit you either. That is, I don't mean to hit you. I mean...I..." I trail off shakily.

"I'm not worried at all about what happened earlier. Honest. You seem to be a swell person."

"I, uh...thanks." Kellam's a pretty simple guy, isn't he. It's nice to hear it though after that verbal thrashing I received earlier. I'm glad at least one person has faith in me.

"So," I say looking at the map again. "The best for me is to stay back here where I have some coverage from the trees. The archers shouldn't be too much of a problem for you. It's the sword slingers I'm worried about. If they get past you somehow I could be in trouble."

We stare a little longer at the map.

"The stairway is small," he says suddenly.

"And?"

"I'm not," he smiles. "If I get in the way, they won't be able to get around me."

I peer over at the structure just beyond the trees. The stairwell did look small. If Kellam could fit, he'd clog the way pretty well. He'd be up against one person, two at most if they could somehow fit. It seems like it could work. I look up at the archers again.

"Are you sure you're okay making a run for it?"

Kellam squints down at me and thumps his gloved hand across the plate metal on his chest. "Don't worry about me Robin. I'm nearly unstoppable when in full armor like this. Once I have their attention they won't be able to look away. You'll be able to provide all the support necessary after that."

I find Kellam's constant references about needing to be seen a little disturbing. We're going to have to work on that.

"Alright Kellam. We need to be quick and dirty about this so we can get Chrom and Sumia in. We've just got to bait them."

"Yes. The captain is counting on us so we can't fail him."

"Okay, let's hit 'em hard."

I inch toward the edge and pull out the thunder tome. It doesn't take me long to conjure up a bolt. I let the dummy shot fly and it lands somewhere below one of the watching archers. He startles and falls back with a shout. He grabs the attention of his fellows who swarm the side. Just to piss them off further, I let loose another for good measure.

"You're up Kellam!" I shout.

Kellam massive form charges out of the trees and heads straight for the open. The soldiers start screaming to each other as they begin to line the wall. The five archers notch their bows and aim straight for him. Kellam promptly raises his huge shield over head and its length provides a good line of protection for his torso. He clatters toward a rock for some cover and ducks behind it. I throw another wild shot and then move to a different spot to let loose another volley. I'm hoping that if I keep shuffling up my positions they'll either get confused or think there's more than one of me.

Kellam darts out and heads for another safe spot further ahead. Arrows fly once more but they only plink off pathetically to the side when they hit his shield.

"Yo! Lay off!" I throw another bolt as best I can to help ease off the pressure. Kellam continues to hold the shield up in a protective angle as he nears the stairwell.

We've got their attention so far but how successful are we really right now?

I whip out the map with one hand while I hide behind the tree. A few of the men who have noticed us gather around our spot but there are several stragglers still holding a position too close to Raimi. I need to get their attention somehow. Something big needs to happen.

I peer around the trunk and look around. Wall. Wall. More wall.

Come on, Robin! Look harder!

Kellam makes it to the bottom of the stairs where he meets with a descending warrior. He holds his shield firmly ahead of him while the guard takes a blow at him. Kellam responds by shoving his shield forward and pushing the other man harmlessly back. The knight bats off another swing with his spear. He guts the soldier with the blunt end of his spear and the guy goes backward clutching at his stomach.

I follow the stairwell up to the top and stare across it spans. Oh! Hold up now! What's this? I stand up on my toes and see what looks to be a wooden roof of some sort poking out. It's built up against one of the upraised towers. Maybe it's a shed? It doesn't matter what it holds! All I need it to be is a mighty distraction.

Wooden shack, meet fire tome. Fire tome, wooden shack.

Time to light it up, baby.

I swap my tomes and pull out the one labeled Fire. I open the book and find one of the simplest ones for me to handle. I get into stance and outstretch my hand. My eyes flit over the evoker ruins. The words here are more wild and catastrophic than the sense of controlled destruction that was inscribed in the thunder tome. The words run untamed across the page describing the unbridled hunger of the flame and its chaotic dancing patterns as it consumes all in its path. I can already smell the smoke and ash of charred logs.

The physical reaction to this is far different than that of the thunder tome. There's a hot feeling in my chest and it spreads rapidly underneath my skin in every direction. The warmth travels through my veins leaving me feeling sun baked and flushed. A miniature sun swirls to life beneath my palm. Like before, I wait for the familiar feeling of build up to reach its peek before I release it.

Around my outstretched hand runes flare. They start as dark, wriggling shapes and then glow hot like miniature embers. They blink and then fade out just as fast, dissolving in a streak of ash. A hot blast hits my face and an inferno combusts forward like a meteor. It streaks through the air and over the wall into the wooden hut. The wall caves in under the pressure spreading tiny fires everywhere. The dried pine needs instantly catch ablaze and spread a trail all along the roof. I hear an eruption of panic from up top. I quickly scurry back through the trees toward the stairwell. I tuck the tome under my arm and whip out the map again. The stragglers are running for the burning hut, bustling around it in alarm. Bingo.

Taking advantage of the new chaos, Kellam makes his own bold move to further distract his enemies. He clunks up the stairs and reaches the first landing. Alarmed at the sudden advancement of the enemy, the remaining soldiers quickly scramble to meet him.

Instead of fighting back, Kellam hunkers down and places the shield in front of him. He draws himself in and disappears into his armor like some metallic turtle. A Feroxi solider leaps down the steps and jumps in front of his stalwart form. The man swings his sword into Kellam's massive shield but it only bounces off. He tries again with the same result. With the gigantic armor blocking the tiny path up, the solider has no place to go nor nowhere else to attack besides the shield.

The enemy solider waves to someone and I see two archers appear over the side. The man might not be able to do damage but those archers sure can if they shoot an arrow at just the right angle that it can get into one of the breaks between Kellam's armor. I better make with the signal quick so I can get some cover on him.

I hop out a little ways and swap back to the thunder tome. I flip to the first page where the caltrop sits. I quickly focus on summoning up the spell and then over push the energy. I hold my palm out over my head and let the flare fly. It hisses up in a stream and crackles with sparks all the way up. It hits a high altitude and finally explodes in a bright flash of white. With the signal done, I duck back through the tree line toward Kellam to provide support.

I stick behind a few rocks and lean out just enough to stretch out an arm. I launch a warning volt at one of the attackers. I'm not even worried about aim anymore. True to my magnificent skills, the bolt flies too far and explodes against the wall just behind the guy's bum. He startles and searches around for the source. I duck around the rock and circle to the other side where I let off another wild shot.

It launches into the wall just below one of the archers. She instantly falls back and her neighbor lets out a shot in my direction. The arrow flies wide and lands several feet away from me in the dirt. I ditch the boulder all together and run toward another tree.

"How you holding up Kellam?" I holler.

I hear a muffled echo from underneath his armor and then his spear hits the ground once. Still alive. Good.

"Keep it up big guy!"

Several arrows fly past me, including one that lands right in the trunk where I stand. Whoops, shouldn't give myself away like that. We may not be aiming to kill but they still are. I continue to dodge around the trees and throw out spells wherever I can. The hut is now a raging bonfire and I can see heads bobbing over the top of the wall as they try to put it out.

The minutes drag on and the warriors still focused on us are pressing down heavier than before. I think they've figured out that there's only him and I by this point. The only thing preventing them from overwhelming us is my constant barrage and the lack of space in the stairwell. Even that won't hold us forever though.

My bolt explodes against the rock showering tiny bits off the side. The constant barrage I'm sending is draining me down. It's getting harder to keep the shots straight as my arm begins to tire from the constant slinging. Can somebody hurry up already?

A horn blows through the air. Immediately the swordsman pushing up against Kellam's shield stops and looks about. The others who hang about do so as well. The warrior backtracks up several steps and throws a questioning glance at his allies up top.

Another blaring honk cuts through the air and all the Feroxi warriors slowly start to lower their weapons.

"Is this a surrender call?" I hear Kellam's shout echo as his head peeks out from under his helmet.

"I think so."

I can hear yelling along the wall. It travels down the length like a game of telephone. As soon as the shout reaches one solider they yell out to the next.

"Lay your arms brothers and sisters! We have been bested! Stay your hands! The captain has willed it!"

I guess we won.

I warily emerge from cover and wander up to Kellam. The solider before him sheathes his sword and raises both hands in surrender. He watches Kellam hesitantly from under his visor, searching for any sudden movements.

"You hear that foreigners? We are surrendering. Will you put away your weapons as well?"

"Of course!" Kellam says cheerfully as he shifts his shield from its protective position. "We never wanted this anyway."

The soldier seems stunned at Kellam's admission. "You are surprisingly tame for a group of vagabonds. Perhaps the captain was wrong."

"Oh really?" I drawl dramatically. "You think? Could it be possible that I was right all along about us being from Ylisse? I wonder."

On the map I see the blue dots of our people separating from the others. Surprisingly, the red has completely disappeared and replaced itself with green. Above and to the left of us sits Chrom and Sumia's tags. They sit around Raimi and are probably conversing on the terms of surrender.

I roll the map up and slip it away for safekeeping. "I'll meet you back with the others Kellam. I'm going to check on our leader." I really mean I'm going to go give that captain a piece of my mind.

Kellam waves and the two of us part ways. I skip up the steps and turn left toward the gatehouse. I try to ignore the smoky remains of the shed as I pass it. I sincerely hope nothing important was destroyed in there. I brisk walk toward my destination, passing Feroxi soldiers along the way. Some of them give me dirty glares but most ignore me all together as they try to regroup.

Sumia's pegasus is the first thing I notice as I get closer. The horse and rider rest off to the side as both of our leaders converse.

The pegasus knight looks over at me as I rush past. She calls out my name and I nod as I pass. She doesn't look any worse for wear, nor does her pegasus. I'm relieved to see no harm befell them while getting Chrom to Raimi.

My eyes lock back on to the duo. Raimi is on her knees with an attendant at her side. Chrom stands with his back to us but I can see he's speaking with her. I feel my insides start to boil the longer I stare at her. Someone owns me a big apology.

Raimi looks like a boulder rolled over her face. Dried blood is crusted under her swollen nose and her left eye is red and discolored around the skin. A girl in what I presume to be a healer's garb is holding aloft a glowing staff over her arm. It hangs limply at her side and I wonder if the elbow bone is suppose to be jutting out so far.

"Captain Raimi..." I spit out in distaste.

She inclines her head toward me and gives a crooked smile as I approach.

"And here's the mastermind behind this whole plot. Pretty good tactics for a Plegian turncoat."

Really? Really?! You...

I reel back and punch her square on. Raimi grunts in pain as her face whips to the side under the force of my blow. The healer at her side squeaks in surprise and backs up in shock.

"You bitch! Do you know how much trouble you've caused today because of your stupidity?" I fume. "You pile of-"

I'm yanked away from her. Hard.

I stumble back as Chrom puts space between me and the other woman. He looks pissed.

"Robin. Enough. The fighting is over with."

"I own her one for talking shit _and _for nearly skewering us and starting a war. Now we're even."

He gives me another glare before turning to the general. "I apologize on behalf of my cohort here. It seems tempers are still high from the battle."

Raimi moves her jaw back and forth as if testing it. She then rubs her cheek with the back of her hand. "Save it your Highness. It's duly deserved. Besides, what's one more punch going to do after your little barrage?"

"Yes, well...I don't relish the thought of raising a hand to anyone but a battle's a battle. I hope we can get past this now that we've reached a mutual understanding."

"As far as I'm concerned Prince of Ylisse, you earned my complete surrender the second you proved yourself my better in battle. Only true warriors could perform with the discipline and control your men and women had. That's something no rowdy rabble of troublemakers could even dare to show."

Raimi beckons the healer back over with two fingers. The girl meekly steps forward and resumes her work, throwing furtive looks at us as she does. The warrior bites hard on her cheek as the healer begins work on her arm. "I still cannot believe you managed to break my shield arm. Cracked right through the steel. The fabled sword of Ylisse is no joke."

Chrom places his hand on the hilt of Falchion. "The Exalted Blade is more capable than any normal weapon when in the hands of its chosen bearer," he says with pride.

"So it is. Take care of your heirloom there your Highness. Treat it with the same love you would give your own child. A warrior is nothing without his sword and a blade no more than metal without a talented hand to wield it."

"I would never dream to do so otherwise."

"Then you're already wiser than most men ever will be." Raimi winces under a sudden flare of light. "Well, there goes the bone. Shouldn't be long now. Once I finish here I'll organize the men and leave orders for my lieutenant. Allow me to personally guide you to the capital as an act apology on my part. The Khan will meet you much faster if I bring you in person."

"That would be appreciated. In the mean time, take as much time as you need. I'd like to put this skirmish behind us and start anew."

"Thank you. I'll come for you as soon as I am set."

She throws me a long glance and then nods as well. I retreat with Chrom and follow him towards the stairwell.

"Did you really have to do that?" he says beside me.

"Do what?" I respond flatly.

"The battle's over. Taking a cheap shot like that is not going to help us gain any allies."

"We here to impress the Khan, not the captain of the guard. Besides, if she hadn't been so stubborn then none of this would have happened." And by this, I mean _everything_.

"Don't do it again."

"Or what? You'll send me back to Plegia?"

The words are caustic and burn my tongue. I don't mean what I say but I'm so angry. I'm saying things just to be mean. It's wrong but I can't help it.

Chrom freezes mid-step and turns an icy gaze on me. His mouth opens but he promptly shut it again. I can tell he's debating internally on what to say. Finally, he gives up and starts to walk again."We'll speak on this later. In the mean time, I have to get the rest of the Shepherds together," he says neutrally.

"Whatever," I sulk as I storm past him.

I stomp down the stairwell and skulk off toward no place in particular. The rest of my company is settled in various spots around the closed gate. They meander about checking gear and talking amongst themselves. I choose to hover just outside of their sight so I can keep an eye on things. I tuck myself away into a corner hidden in the shade of some rocks. I lean back against the cold stone and stare down at my boot. I trace idle patterns in the snow with the tip and try not to think about all the damage control that will have to go down soon.

What is with my shitty luck? Is nothing going to go right for me? I'm stuck filling in for a no-show protagonist, I've got unknown characters appearing and canon characters spewing plot twists ahead of time...and now this.

I just spent twelve days mucking through the back woods with these people and just started to finally feel comfortable with it all. Now this chick had to go and ruin it all. Frederick the Paranoid is going to run me over like a rampaging bull and everyone else is going to throw all the trust we've built right out the window.

I rub my face and expel a heavy stream of air. Can't anything go right for me? Just once? Next thing I know, I'll get to the arena and find out Marth's checked out for warmer pastures. Wouldn't blame her though. This 'Feroxi Spring' is a joke.

An overwhelming sense of disappointment washes over me. I'm serious when I say that I've grown fond of this motley band of strangers. So the thought of them now looking at me with suspicions and mistrust because of some stupid detail I overlooked breaks my heart. I don't' know how many times I can tell myself that these people are all I have right now. I can't flub this up with them. I'm toast if I do.

There's a tiny part of me that's hopeful that no one gives a flaming flambé about what Frederick said. I'd like to think that they want to give me a chance based on who they've known these past days as opposed to a wild accusation by an unknown personage, despite the overwhelming evidence for it.

I mean, I know I'm not Plegian. It's impossible give the fact that I'm, you know, from a whole other reality_._ Of course no one knows that and I definitely can't use that as an excuse. Especially with the amnesia and all. I've been backed pretty well into a corner.

Damn it Frederick, why did you have to act like such a jerkass!

I find myself throwing an acidic stare at the knight. Like me, he is hanging off to the side rather than amongst the group. In fact, both Chrom and Lissa seem to be standing as far as possible from their protector which is something I never see. I think we're both in a bit of hot water after today.

It's infuriating to think about his words though. I really thought we were getting past that distrust thing. With all the training and working side by side in camp, I was doing by darnedest to try and prove myself an ally through and through. Clearly that meant nothing because he was just silently waiting to jump at the first sign of potential betrayal. What is this guy's problem? Did my doppelgänger kill his favorite cat when he was a child or something? I don't understand!

What else is new? Nothing has been as cut and dry as I predicted. The plot's moving along but there's been so many new occurrences. More than ever I've become worried about what may be stirring behind all this.

Raimi's visage appears from the left stairwell and walks toward the group. I suppose her business is done then. I straighten up and start to meander over slowly as she approaches them. She looks far better after that session with the healer. There's only a light bruising around her eye and her one arm move a little stiffly, but overall she's back together.

"Shepherds! Have you regrouped?" she calls out.

"Captain Raimi? You look much better," Chrom responds back. The two meet each other half way.

"Looks, maybe. I'm still feeling the aftermath of that duel. No matter though. It's nothing that can slow me down. How fair your people though? Are you ready to move?"

"Yes. We're ready whenever you are."

"Excellent." She gestures toward the road through the gate. "It's a half day's march but we've sent word of our impending arrival through my fastest pegasus knight. We should be expected and immediately taken to my Khan."

Chrom looks relieved at the news. "I couldn't ask for anything more. Lead the way."

Raimi turns on her heel and waves to a man on the wall. "Lieutenant, open the gate."

"Aye aye ma'am. Safe travels!" the solider responds with a salute.

The gate rumbles open and we finally commence the last part of our journey.

I hang at the very back edge of the group, as far as I can without getting all together separated from them. The air hangs heavy between everyone and no one makes a move to bother me. I don't know if they're giving me space until I cool down or if it's worse than that. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. I have other things to think about as well.

Somewhere in the capital a girl is preparing for an inevitable confrontation with ghosts from her past. Whether she knows it or not, she become the key to survival for not only the Shepherds but me as well. I have to find out what she knows.

I'm not sure exactly how I want to do this but I've got plenty of time to think about it on the way there. Regardless of how I'm feeling right now and the drama that's been stirred up, I have to focus. Confronting Marth on this is insanely important. I'll suck up the bad juju until after our little conversation. It's about time I get some answers to this cross dimensional clusterfudge.

**A/N Holy craaap, sorry for the wait guys. This chapter took forever to write because there's absolutely **_**nothing**_ **interesting about it in the game. Raimi acts like a total goober and forces you to slaughter her troops cause she's too lazy to walk herself down and check the paperwork. Ugh. So have some angst. Delicious, delicious angst. Also, excuse the rushed battle. I wish I was a good enough writer to create some intricate display of tactical prowess but I'm just as much a beginner at this as Robin herself. Sometimes ideas come and sometimes you sit staring at the doc for five days going **_**"How do?"**_

**Did you all find the Kellam cameos I put in the last two chapters? They're tiny and you may have to squint to find them but he's there. **

**Thanks again for all the interest in the story. I'm floored by how many people continue to stop by and read it. Seeing so many views and talking with you all so far has been such a rewarding bonus. So for those of you reading all across the globe, thank you. **

**Review Responses - **

**Ensu - Aw, thank you. Robin's wit is probably one of her defining characteristics and I was a little worried people would find it off-putting as opposed to humorous. Glad I was proven wrong! **

**Luciz - Thank you. It was a stressful week but things are more or less back on track. I'm ready to get cooking once more!**

**Ruu - Writing this story has changed my views on a lot of characters actually! Sumia is definitely one of them. I somehow ended up preferring Cordelia during my first play through but I think it's because Sumia had some bad level growths in the beginning. I've certainly come to appreciate her a lot more after reading her supports and writing about her as a character.**

**As for the flashback, that is one of Robin's own memories returning. It's just a snippet of her life though it obviously had a bit of importance to it, ha ha. Who knows where the original Robin is right now. Maybe hanging with the Annas on the beach in the Outer Realms? :)**

**Raven Tsurara - Yep, the Arena means Marth and she's clearly the only one with answers right now. Of course Robin won't be the only one asking questions. Marth seemed a little confused at Robin's own presence. There's certainly a lot to be said!**

**A Shadow's Lament - Hello! Thank you for the review! I'm glad you hung in there with the reading. I intentionally made the beginning seem erratic and staccato because it was supposed to emulate Robin's sluggish awakening as she regained consciousness. Though if you think it makes the beginning seem...uneducated then maybe I should change it? Other than that, I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so much so far! I'm going to assume you want Robin to be Chrom's wife? Goodness, can you imagine what kind of hell she'd raise in the court as an Exalt's wife? She'd be a PR relations worst nightmare! XD **

**passwordrawr - I'm pleased to hear everyone still seems in character. One thing I've always regretted about the games was the lack of character exposure given to the rest of the cast outside of the supports. They are such a tiny window into the complexity of these characters. Take Virion in this chapter, for example. Instead of dwelling on his roguish pursuits of the fairer sex, I wanted to illustrate another facet of his personality. I chose to highlight his unerring devotion to his goal in the story, finding a way to save Rosanne. Virion's quest for a means of potential salvation for his lands from Walhart's encroaching invasion is what draws him so far out from his home. Conversations and his ending prove that, even when it seems the worst, he is always thinking about what is best for his people despite the worst. It also provides Robin with a way of connecting to the man through a shared circumstance. They are both strangers in a far away land. Now some people may not care for this interpretation but that's okay! My main aim is to portray these fantastic characters to the best of my abilities while still adding something new yet organic to their unfinished stories. **

**tsubame kazehaya - Well thanks for the mighty praise! It makes me glad to see someone getting a kick out of the smaller things. Fire Emblem Awakening has such a vast and unexplored world but suffers because the narrative is so constrained. I really want to fish out the details and bring the world alive so the reader can get immersed into it right alongside Robin.**

**As for the relationships, I'll just say anything is up for grabs. I've been entertaining plenty of ideas regarding friendships or romances between characters that never interact in such a way. Specifically for Sumia though, I don't see why she can't potentially end up with someone outside her normal pool. Nothing is finalized yet aside from a little ship tease since it's so early in the story but I'll keep your request in mind. ;)**

**Guest - Ask and ye shall receive! I've got a little something cooked up in a chapter or two to hopefully fulfill that wish. And thank you for the compliment my stealthy friend! Have a wonderful day yourself!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer - I don't own Fire Emblem. All of its properties belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems.**

**Warnings for nasty words**

Chapter 8

Well, I effed up.

Is this fate's warped way of punishing me for trying to skip the events of the game? Who knows anymore? All I know now is that my reputation has been bashed to a pulpy mash and shoved out a window.

I glare sullenly at the back of Raimi's shiny armor. Then I share another with Frederick's.

Huh, notice how all the recent stupidity comes from those in heavy armor. I wonder if there's a correlation between heavy armor and loss of common sense? I should take this up Miriel and see if we can hypothesize something. Oh wait. She probably hates my guts too. Never mind, carry on.

The only person still actively talking to me is Kellam._ Kellam!_

Virion tried once or twice at small talk but I snarked back pretty hard at him. He laid off after that, giving me time to cool down. I'm sure Sumia would have tried but she's stuck airborne on that finicky Pegasus of hers. The best I've gotten is a wave.

So, instead, I've silently brooded the day away while Kellam's chatted nonstop about everything under the sun. Apparently he's starved for a good conversation after being blessed with the suck known as invisibility.

I guess it's a relief that someone's still talking. This whole thing has been traumatizing. At least the conversation has gotten my mind off things. That and the scenery.

Regna Ferox has a vaster expanse of ecosystem than Ylisse does. Stretching the length of the continent, we left the fort at the very edges of its wild and mountainous northeast region. The coniferous forests that bordered the rocky ranges gave way quickly to vast plains that had been flattened from glacial advances eons prior.

The old roads we walk on are broken and cracked with grass strands poking through. Maintenance had been long abandoned after the empire grew too fast to take care of. As new epicenters of trade and growth opened up, the older sections of the county fell into disrepair. Iconic castles and stone structures from Marth's era stand crumbling and forgotten amidst the more modern cities going up around them.

It's weird to be walking these roads and seeing the ghosts of the past around us. Their bleached skeletons rising out of the ground remind me that once, centuries ago, famous heroes like Marth could have walked them. However, what remnants of their era remain are merely shadows of the grandeur they once were. It's a grim reminder of the passage of time.

That's funny. How is it that I have a near flawless memory of Fire Emblem lore but I still can't remember the name of the street I live on?

Raimi's estimate about the timing is spot on. We left the wall near the end of the morning. Our arrival to the city occurrs just as the sun hits the horizon. Not bad I guess. We'll be able to find a real bed to sleep in and I won't have to worry about camping with Big Mouth Mcgee.

The Feroxi city is a flaming mess. Compared to the finely manicured shininess that is Ylisstol, this is a millenia away. What were once proud stone walls have fallen into disrepair. Wooden posts stand upright bridging the gaps in spaces between. A few men and women in mismatched garbs and weapons stand at the gates and dot the walls.

The city streets are awash in the colors of many different cultures and countries. It truly is one big melting pot. There's very little interest in our arrival though. We must look like every other mercenary band tromping through. The inhabitants bluntly walk into us, push us to the side, and even cuss if we get in the way. Vaike even ends up stopping two pickpockets from running off with the money purses of both Miriel and Stahl.

We huddle together a little closer after that as Raimi walks us to the Khan's mansion. We pass the market on our way up from the lower residential areas. The long street is packed to the gills with vendor booths all yelling and shouting. The raised voices of those haggling over the wares mixes with the merchants'. Exotic smells of spices and herbs waft over and I feel my curiosity peak. If we weren't in such a rush I would love to have perused the wares.

The top of the arena pulls ever closer as we cross a bridge over a polluted looking river that separates the lower and upper halves of the town. As we touch down on the other bank, a large circular building comes into view. Masses of people crowd the plaza around it. Mixtures of rich and poor, old and young walk the cobblestone surrounding the massive structure.

Raimi makes an offhand comment about the place but I'm too transfixed on the size to notice. Mother of Godiva chocolates, that's where the fight is going to take place! I crane my head back to take in the sight. There's a flash in my mind of some sort of sporting center I've been to before. Hockey?

Either way, comparing what I have in memory to this is a huuuuuge difference. This circular monstrosity trumps what I remember by a long shot. Cripes, this is big. Over the bustle of the city I can hear the cheering erupting from inside its confines. I wonder what exact kind of entertainment they have besides the fights.

We finally come up to a rather large estate. Raimi speaks hastily with the guards and they let us pass through the gates with suspicious glares.

The small inner courtyard has seen better days. Once finely manicured, the grass has since grown wild and free. Vines twine around an empty pool and the statue of a woman in the middle of it is missing both arms. Raimi leads us inside and we stop in the main foyer. Like the outside, the inside is a mess. I guess Flavia isn't one for pomp. It wouldn't kill her to dust though.

"Here we are Shepherds, my Khan's personal residence. She'll be expecting us so I can take you right to her. The faster, the better."

Chrom looks surprised. He probably figured we'd at least get to rest first. "If that's what you believe is best. We'll follow your lead Captain." He turns toward the rest of the group. "We'll be back shortly everyone. Remember, we're guests here in the Khan's residence. Stay on your best behavior." He then turns toward his sister.

"Come on Lis." The two begin to walk but Chrom pauses as he passes Frederick. He stares at the man before nodding slowly. Frederick instantly comes to life. He inclines his head in response and then follows after the two. The group disappears into the hallway and the rest of us are left alone.

Sully is the first to move after their departure. She stretches out her arms and swings them around in circles. She starts to walk around as she does so, searching her surroundings. "Well it's about damn time we got somewhere with a real roof. I was getting a little tired of seeing canvas every night."

"Real pillows would be nice..." Stahl says dreamily.

The group all throw in comments about appreciating civilization once again. I continue to simply hover in the back and just listen. Eventually, Sumia notices me and walks over. She eases in slowly, approaching me like I might flee at any second. I give her a tired grin in greeting.

"How are you Robin? Are you feeling alright?" she asks, clearly concerned. She shuffles about on her heels. "You've been so quiet."

"Never better Sumia. What would make you think otherwise?" My strained attempt at humor misses the mark. Sumia looks only more troubled at my words.

Well, I can't lie now. "No, Sumia, I'm not alright." I sigh heavily. "It seems being accused of being a Plegian is that big a deal, huh?"

She hums in thought. "I...Yes. Plegia is full of some truly horrible people. They've been attacking us for so long. Some of the other Shepherds have even lost loved one to Plegian attacks."

"Shit. No wonder everyone freaked out." I kick at some invisible rock with my boot. "So this is hitting a little closer to home than I originally thought."

Sumia looks at my coat. "Yes, it's unfortunate. There's so much hate on both sides. It makes me sad to see things as they are." She falters, then continues. "Do you remember anything? Maybe why you have this coat? Or even anything about where you're from? Could you possibly be...one of them?" Her voice is barely a whisper as she speaks the last word. She watches me apprehensively, waiting for the inevitable answer that could change everything.

And I sincerely wish I could simply say no.

This whole ordeal is twisted. On one hand, it's obvious I'm not. I come from...well, somewhere. Give me another few days and maybe that will come back to me. Point is, that place is not here. It's on Earth, a dimension and a couple hundred years of technological progression away.

But then there's the other ugly truth. The real Robin, the one who should be here now, is more Plegian than Tharja, Henry, and Gangrel put together. Hell, in a few years when daddy dearest takes over, they'll technically be royalty themselves.

My gaze flits to the mark on my hand. I'm not sure where the real Robin has run off to (dick move by the way you punk), but I've suddenly become the surrogate for them. While I play this role, everything lore wise is still in effect. 'Robin' is a Plegian offspring from two Grimleal worshippers and nothing can change that. So while I still carry this horrible legacy, the truth is somewhat verified.

Frak. This is making my head hurt.

"Sumia, I really don't know," I finally say, choosing to stick with being ambiguous until things clear up. "I could be or I couldn't be. Maybe I am from Plegia and I was on the run from the Grimleal faction. Maybe I was just an unfortunate traveler and bought this coat on discount from a seedy trader for warmth. I really can't remember. All I know is that, as of right now, I'd like to think of myself as Ylissean. It's the only place I can relate to right now."

I don't want to keep playing this amnesia game but what can I do? My back is against the wall right now. I need to keep afloat until I can get to Marth.

Sumia scrutinizes me, squinting in concentration. After a few seconds, her face relaxes. "Okay. I believe you now more than ever Robin!"

"Sumia...thank you," I respond. My heart restricts painfully at her words. I don't think she know how much I appreciate it.

She looks back over her shoulder. "We should talk to the others though. It wouldn't be good for us to keep this all bottled up inside."

"Now? Is this the best place?"

"Maybe not but everyone is gathered at least. Once they hear for themselves what you said to me then they'll have to believe you! If you get everyone on your side then even..." She trails off. "Well, we can say that everything can go back to how it was!"

"Yo, you okay over here Sumia," Vaike calls out as he walks over to us. He casts a quick look at me.

"Yes Vaike. Why wouldn't I be? I'm just talking with Robin," she replies innocently.

"Well yeah, I can see that. Just want to make sure nothin' is, uh, wrong or anything."

I feel annoyed at the way he keeps looking at me, like I'm some criminal. I'm especially ticked at the way he said that last sentence. "What does that mean?" I squint.

"Like I said, nuthin. Just checking up on her is all."

"There's nothing to worry about," Sumia politely reassures him.

"Oh yeah? You sure about that?" he asks again with that same questioning tone.

"Okay now! What does _that_ mean?" I point out, my anger starting to rise. "You aren't that subtle Vaike. Just come out and say what you mean!"

"Look, Teach don't mean to stir the pot or anything but there were some pretty crazy things said. I'm just looking out for her."

"Vaike, please. There's nothing to be afraid of. Robin isn't the enemy."

He leans back and crosses his arms. "According to who?"

"Robin herself."

"And you're just gonna take her word for it?"

Sumia gasps loudly. "Vaike!"

"I'm just saying-"

"Shut up Vaike," I snap.

" 'ey, I'm talking to Sumia not you."

"And I'm standing right here while you talk in circles about me. So don't play that game!" I flare, poking him in the chest with my forefinger.

Sumia wedges in between us. "Robin don't! Getting angry won't help."

Our joint yelling has caught the attention of the other Shepherds. Sully starts to walk over. Her one arm is raised and poised as if ready to make a grab for her sword. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing!" Sumia protests.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." Her voice is low and challenging.

"I kindly told Vaike to shut his mouth before he says something stupider," I growl.

"Why? He's got every right to question something if he's got a concern. Unless you don't want him asking questions for some reason," Sully responds.

"No! Of course not! I just don't appreciate all this sudden assumption making on whether or not I'm some sort of evil cult leader. No one's even asked my opinion on it besides Sumia here!"

"There isn't much to ask. It's obvious you're going to deny it," she points out.

"For the love of...All I'm asking for is a little bit of faith here. Hasn't these past few weeks meant anything?" I cry out as I throw my hands up in the air.

"Exactly! You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Listen to what you're saying! How could you?" Sumia blurts out suddenly. It's a bit surprisingly to see sweet and tame Sumia looking upset. She sure can yell.

Vaike reels back under her accusations. "Woah, now Sumia. Just hold on..."

Sumia quiets but the rage doesn't leave her eyes. She battles with her thoughts before throwing a finger out at Vaike. "No. No I won't hold on. I want you to listen. Robin is a good person despite wherever she may be from. Without her help I would never have survived that encounter with the Risen. She...she was worried about me even when hurt herself!"

"Yeah but she could be-"

"She's not!"

"We don't know that! What if that Raimi gal is right? You wanna to take that risk?" Sully butts in.

"Sully, easy. Maybe she's right," Stahl finally joins in. He places a reassuring hand on her arm and tries to soothe her temper. "Shouldn't we try to take her word for it."

Sully pulls violently away from him. Her eyes are full of raw emotion as she speaks. "To hell with that! You know what happened to my brothers Stahl. Those bandits weren't just country bumpkins raiding the hillside. You know where they came from! Naga's ass! Do you think I can just let this go like it's nothing?"

"Sully..."

While they continue to argue, Miriel comes up to me from behind.

"This is truly an unfortunate conundrum for you Robin. I offer my sincerest condolences toward this unfortunate incident. Such scrutiny must be overwhelming for you."

"It fucking sucks."

"Colorfully worded. May I offer my services in an effort to help establish your innocence?"

I raise my eyebrows in disbelief. "You believe me?"

She shakes her head causing her hat to sway. She quickly grabs at it to stop it from flying. "Not at all. I will not submit to any truth until an accurate amount of evidence is accumulated. However, I find this arguing exhausting and wish to return to some semblance of quiet so that I may continue to ruminate upon my work."

"Your faith in me is appreciated Miriel," I respond flatly.

"Would you care for a supportive gesture to instill a sense of relief?" Miriel reaches out and woodenly places her hand on my shoulder. She clears her throat. "Believe in yourself because tomorrow shall be a better day."

"What does that have to with the situation right now?"

"Was that not a supportive sounding statement? Perhaps you wish for another? I have memorized several from a book on how to encourage others."

I rub my forehead and wave her off. "No Miriel. Just...tell me what you want to do to help."

"Yes, of course. I would like to ask you a series of questions and then assess your responses to each one. By scrutinizing your natural reactions, I should be able to catch a keen understanding of whether you speak the truth or not."

"You want to interrogate me?" I recoil back.

Miriel adjusts her glasses with her hand. It's a particular tic of hers that happens when she's about to explain something. "Bluntly speaking. The body reacts to psychological stimuli in certain ways according to their true emotions, regardless of what feelings the speaker wishes to instill on others. There are key reactions that occur subconsciously when one lies. What I can detect during our questioning can help to douse or kindle the allegations against you."

"And they'll really believe you?"

She gives me a stern glare. "Do not underestimate my abilities Robin. I fill more roles than one in the Shepherds. Interrogations are a specialty of mine."

Ooo, that is a creepy vibe. "Okay. Right then."

Miriel's blank expression returns. "Do not fear Robin. This will be a short examination. Simple responses shall suffice."

I can't believe I'm resorting to this to try and prove I'm not enemy to the group. What a world...

Miriel grabs me and straightens me up. She then leans back, her eyes boring into my own.

"Are you from Plegia?" she questions point-blank.

"What? I-no? I don't know I said."

She nods. "Are you a spy sent to infiltrate our military?"

"No! Of course not," I protest vehemently.

"Do you bear us any ill will?"

"Miriel, that's like the same thing almost!"

"Just answer."

"Oh for the love of...NO."

"And have you had any prior remembrance of this coat or its origins?"

"No. No. No. And no again! How is this helping?"

Miriel ignores me. She steps back and starts to look me over critically. This is so weird. First I get the second degree and now I'm being scrutinized like a piece of meat. This honestly sucks but if it makes everyone more inclined to believe me then whatever. It's not like they've got truth serum or polygraphs to tell them otherwise.

The mage starts to walk around me and she disappears out of my line of view. I hear her footsteps circle around me.

"Woah!" My body jerks as two cold fingers press up against my neck.

"Stand still Robin," Miriel says from behind me. Her clammy hand is pressed up against my pulse. She stands beside me testing my heartbeat with each pump it gives. Her foot slowly starts to tap in rhythm with it as it goes.

"Fascinating." She pulls back her hand and then circles back around me. "Fascinating indeed," she repeats.

Her actions have caught the attention of the rest of the group. They've been watching her silently for some time now. Finally, Vaike throws out the question on everyone's mind.

"Oi, Miriel. What are you up to?"

"Contesting the truth from our friend. I have attempted to use my skills of observation and logic to ascertain her true intentions."

"You gonna let us know then?" Vaike pushes.

"Affirmative."

"And?"

She frowns. "My conclusion is...inconclusive."

"Whaaaat? Ain't this your suppose to be your thing?"

Miriel stares critically at him. "While I admit to excelling in the field of kinetic and visionary reading, sometimes assessing the physical stimuli of a subject is proven to be too unreadable. Robin is displaying several signs of fallacious speech: heightened pulse, shifting in one's eyes and torso, fidgeting of the hands...And yet certain factors do need to be taken into account."

"Her psychological state of being has clearly been disrupted after the telling words of our guide. To ignore this would be an erroneous fault. The pressures of social acceptance and self awareness have been pushed to the limit. Her symptoms are equally equatable to feelings of being nervous, distraught, or even despondent."

"Meaning...?"

"She's upset about Raimi's accusation and how we've be treating her you big moron," Sully sighs. She looks me over, dissecting every feature. "So Miriel. You're saying she's either a terrible liar or actually unaware of everything."

"Correct. My inclination is to believe the latter, however."

I gape at her. So she does believe me?

Miriel waves a hand in dismissal. "Do not mistake this assumption as being based on emotional pretexts. Logically speaking, Plegians, especially those of the Grimleal sect, are naturally violent. Studies of their culture have shown that Grimleal fanatics believe that death is the ultimate reward. It is why they show no fear in brazenly attacking their targets. They have no need for subterfuge when their objective trumps the need for self preservation. They choose to strike with reckless abandon in hopes of proving their soul worthy of Grima in the afterlife based on their sacrifices shown in the Fell Dragon's name."

She nods a final time. "As far as I have seen, Robin does not actively engage in any sort of trademark behavior fitting a Grimleal member, especially that of a high ranking personage."

"See! Even Miriel thinks so!" Sumia sighs in relief. She gives me an encouraging smile.

Virion dramatically steps up from the shadows where he has waited in silence this whole time. "I too, will cast in my vote of support for Robin. She is too brave a woman to be affiliated to this dastardly organization that you all speak of." He throws a knowing look at Sully. "I know this because I had not even known her five minutes before she had thrown herself most heroically forth to selflessly lure away the foul Risen hounding our steps the first eve we met. Isn't that right, dearest knight of my heart?"

Sully suddenly looks abashed. "I...guess so."

"I think we should give her a chance too!" Kellam exclaims behind everyone.

"What do you think Stahl?" Sully says, ignoring the other man.

"I don't know. This could all go either way but..." He runs a hand through his hair, clearly contemplating his next line. "I think it's only fair to give her a chance. Wouldn't we be just as bad as the Plegians if we simply assumed the worst and punished her for it?"

"You both have a point." The red knight mulls over the points just made.

"Hey guys? Anyone?"

Sully turns to Vaike. "How are you feeling about this? You know just as well as I how these dirty dastards can get."

Vaike's face contorts into a look of agitation. He keeps squinting at me, switching between anger and confusion. "I ain't sure what to think anymore. If ya look like a Plegian then what's to say otherwise. But there's no denying you've been fighting like a good guy right with us. This whole thing is making the Vaike's head hurt."

A heavy silence envelops us. Everyone looks lost in their own thoughts regarding the situation. And here I stand in the center of it, the most confused out of them all.

Our powwow is interrupted by footsteps echoing in the hallway. A second later, four familiar faces return.

"Captain!" Sumia exclaims enthusiastically. "You're back!"

"Yeah. The meeting with the Khan just adjourned and-" Chrom stops abruptly when he takes in the somber scene. "What's going on here?" he says warily.

"We were, uh, talking sir," Stahl timidly answers.

Raimi catches wind of the situation and starts to shift away. "I've already explained the rooming situation to you Your Highness. I'll leave you to your crew now. My quarters are in the west wing up the stairs if you have further need of me." She bows her head and moves toward the stairwell.

She pauses before Kellam, who is standing in the way of the steps. "You mind moving?"

He looks startled. "Excuse me?"

"I'm asking you to move your big self out of my way."

Kellam just stares at her, mouth open in shock. Raimi scowls and finally pushes him to the side to march past. He continues to stare after her in silence, watching her retreating form.

Chrom's voice pulls me back in. "Anything interesting about this conversation I should know about?"

Everybody quiets down again. Nobody wants to be the first one to bring up the elephant in the room. Least of all myself. It's getting weird to be talked about like I'm enemy number one.

Lissa pulls at her brother's arm. "Chrom, we should do this later. Let everybody get settled in first. They're probably just as pooped as I am."

He looks over the crowd once more. "Alright. Listen up. The Khan has accepted our proposal though there are some strings attached. I'll discuss this, amongst other things, with the group after we've found our rooms. Khan Flavia has set aside the western wing for us to take up residence in for the eve. Any one room if open for the taking. Claim your own and settle in. Her attendants will come to gather you for dinner when it's ready."

A collective sigh emanates through the room. The Shepherds warily trudge toward the indicated hallway.

"Not you Robin. I want to talk first."

Shit.

Frederick pauses mid-step and seems torn between saying something and continuing on. Chrom flicks his hand at him, indicating for him to go. The great knight begrudgingly agrees. He throws me an unreadable look and then marches on with the rest.

Chrom leads me to the room the group disappeared into. It's small and consists of a large table and many chairs. Probably some sort of meeting room. The place bears little other adornment besides a cold fireplace and dusty, sun faded curtains around the window.

I wait nervously for Chrom to start.

"Flavia wants a favor for a favor," he begins.

"Because when does anyone do anything for free anymore?" I grumble.

Chrom gives short, dry laugh. "True. Charity seems to be a foreign concept nowadays. Regardless, I had to agree to the conditions she set forth. Things aren't as simple here in terms of power as it is in Ylisse."

He starts to walk around the table toward the window. He stops and leans against the pane, staring out to the courtyard. "Flavia is willing to give us the military aid we seek but she lacks the authority to do so. That right lies in the hands of her rival, the West Khan Basilio."

I nod mutely. Same old, same old.

"Apparently we aren't completely at a loss. By some luck we've arrived just on the eve of the annual tournament that decides which of the Khans is to hold power for the year. Flavia's proposed we fight on her behalf. If we win for her, she gets the power and we get an army."

I rest against the table and hoist myself up until I'm sitting atop it. My legs tangle over the edge and swing idly back and forth. "That's a lofty requirement."

"That it is. She briefed me on the rules and many don't affect us. However, there are a few that worry me. For starters, no healers are allowed."

"That's odd." Wasn't like that in the games. I guess reality can be different from fantasy.

"It is," Chrom agrees. "Feroxi culture seems to frown on healing. They prefer to fight until the bloody finish."

"Surprise, surprise. What else?"

"The only other thing of concern is the participation count. Apparently the match type we're involved in has a limit. Six is the most we can have."

"That's a problem considering how many warriors we have currently." It makes some sense. The Arena level had a low unit count for the map. I suppose that can translate to the rules here. A small team versus a small team. The actual battle space is much smaller than the outside so you have to limit the contestant count somehow.

"Yes, that's why I want to ask for your opinion on it. Flavia tells me that her rival Khan is predictable. He uses the same team almost every year. Two mages, two ground warriors, two heavily armored knights, and one swordsman, his chosen champion, to lead them."

I do a mental count in my head. "Hold up, he's got seven there."

Chrom gives an annoyed sigh. "Basilio gets an advantage. He's the reigning Khan so he's entitled to one extra."

"Unfair."

"It is but we've got more than enough talent to make up for numbers." Chrom's unwavering faith in the Shepherd's never ceases to amaze me.

"That brings me to another interesting point. Basilio's typical champion has been ousted by another."

Wait for it...wait for it...

"It happens to be our old friend, Marth," he says dramatically.

And there we go!

I shake my head."Surprise reunion! Guess we'll have our work cut out for us then."

Chrom pushes off from the wall and walks back around to where I sit. "Yes, that's why I want your opinion on who to put out."

"You sure about that?"

He frowns at my response. "That's why you're here, isn't it? I took you on as a tactician for your martial advice."

"R-right. Um..."

I sit back and think on it. If Basilio is sending mages then Sumia would be a good shield to that. Pegasi, if I recall, are magic resistant. Plus she'll be agile enough to fly past many of their attacks. I'm sure of it.

As for the heavy units, Miriel will be a shoe-in for that. All of our normal weapons will bounce right off their armor, but her magic can circumvent that. She'll need someone to keep her safe though. Maybe Vaike? They've been fighting pretty well together whenever I saw them on the map. Plus, he is our sole specialized axe wielder at the moment. It's not like the game mechanic rules really apply all that much but it's nice to have some weapon variety out there.

Who else? Well who can't we use? Lissa is out for sure. Benching Virion would be good too. His arrows will just bounce off the big units. I'd rather have someone functional for all fronts.

Then there's me. As much as I'd like to just run out there so I can grab Marth but the ear, it wouldn't be wise for the team. I'd be a liability. Making sure Ylisse secures the Feroxi support is just as important as my desire to talk to Marth. It's not like she doesn't know I'm here either. I'll just have to find her somehow after the match. I'll look for where Basilio's team resides and confront her when she tries to leave. That's just how it has to be.

So, that leaves Kellam, Sully, Stahl, Frederick, and Chrom. Chrom is an obvious yes. He has to be there to take down Marth. I'm going to have to suggest Frederick too. He has the most experience out of anyone on the team and can function both offensively and defensively. Just one slot left. Since Sully and Stahl always seem to work as a team, I'll hand that spot off to Kellam. He should do nicely against the axe heads with his shield.

I repeat my thoughts back to Chrom. He listens patiently as I speak, digesting all of it as it comes.

"- and Sumia will work well for her agility too. She'll easily be able to swoop past a projectile and get in close to pin the rival team member down."

"Alright, and your last suggestion."

I intentionally left Frederick last because I'm not sure how Chrom would handle it. But I have to now. "I'm going to suggest Frederick."

"Really?"

"Yes. He's our most advanced fighter. Frederick is schooled in every major martial weapon and boasts both speed and defense. He'll provide all the support you need. He can be your shield when attacked and a fellow fighter when you're engaged. He's the best partner you can have in the battle, especially if Basilio's front man Marth is as good as he seems to be bragging about."

Chrom thinks hard on my last bit. His hand settles on Falchion's hilt and taps against it as he always does when he needs to think deeply on something. "That's interesting," he says quietly.

"What is?" I question.

"Nothing. Thank you for your input. Believe me when I say it will help me as I put the team together tonight."

"You're welcome."

"Take the remainder of the night off Robin. I'll have Flavia's attendants bring something to your room later. I'd feel better if you got some rest after today."

"Are you sure?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yes. I have to explain the situation to the rest of the Shepherds anyway. I'll only be repeating myself for you," he replies as we start to head for the door.

"There's nothing else you want to say?" I don't really want to talk about what happened earlier but it has to happen. I'd rather just rip the band-aid right off and get to it.

Chrom catches my meaning. He looks conflicted for a moment, then shakes his head. "I'd rather we talk later after you've had a chance to relax. You've endured enough stress as it is."

That's...surprisingly sweet of him. "Fine. I guess I should go find a room then, if you're done speaking that is."

"I am. You're relieved."

The door shuts behind us just as someone shouts. Down the hall Lissa stands. She yells her brother's name again and beckons him over.

"Guess you're needed still. Looks like your jobs never ends," I chuckle lightly.

He exhales. "Doesn't it? I wonder what madness awaits me now?"

I hover in my spot, unable to leave just yet. I still have an apology to make for my attitude earlier.

"I, um, that is...I'm sorry about what I said earlier at the wall. All of it. Yelling at Raimi like a moron and then snapping at you after it all went down. That was immature of me."

"It's fine. I know you meant nothing by it. The whole situation was ridiculous. Now go rest up before I turn my request into an order."

"Heh, yes sir." I turn and take a few steps.

"Robin," Chrom calls out.

"Yeah?"

"I swear on Naga's name, if you apologize to me one more time for something I really will make you sleep on a bed of logs just to toughen you up. Got it?" He looks serious but there's a playful edge to his tone.

A tiny smile escapes me. "Right, I'll try not to. Sorr- no! I mean I will. I'll keep that in mind." I wave and then retreat into the recesses of the corridor.

I cover my mouth as I walk and try to suppress the ever-growing size of the smile. I don't know why but his small gesture at trying to lift my spirits worked. It's funny how Chrom has that effect on people. He can just naturally instill a sense of calm and peace in someone if he tries. I suppose that's why he's the leader here. There's a natural aura he gives off that makes him so likeable. It just draws you right in.

I walk halfway down the hallway before I realize I have no idea where I'm going. I slap my forehead and then meander around looking for someone to help. It takes a bit but I find a lone house attendant cleaning a tarnished mirror. He walks me to one of the alleged guest rooms and I settle in.

I slide out of my coat and let my bag, boots, and weapons trail behind me as I slowly move toward the bed pushed against the back wall. I throw my arms out and fall face first into the mattress. Holy Gods of Ylisse! This is amaaaazing!

I inhale the sweet scent of soap and clean sheets. Majestic! Feather pillows, where have you been all my life? I wiggle forward until all of me is on the bed. I grab one of the pillows and hug it close to my body. I loosen the top most blanket and roll around until I'm one giant bed burrito.

"Heaven," I murmur into the soft sheets. The comfort and warmth are a beguiling temptation and it doesn't take long for sleepiness to sneak in. I drift off into the best nap I've had in days.

I awaken sometime later. When I peer at the window it's completely dark. I wriggle over in my bedding cocoon and peek out the through the pane. The moon is a quarter of the way through the sky already. So not midnight but still late enough.

I kick out of my blankets and stretch. Bones crack as I straighten out my limbs after my little sleep. I draw my legs over the side of the bed and look around.

The room is pretty but lacks any personal touches, fitting for a guest room. I slide off the side and walk toward a door on the one wall. I open it up and see a small, condensed version of the bathroom the castle in Ylisse had. The tub is more like a bucket you'd kneel in and the "sink" was little more than a pump and bowl on a table.

And there was a mother-loving chamber pot in the corner. At least it was a gold color so I could feel fancy while trying not to defecate on myself.

I peruse through the tiny room and find some soap and bottled whats-its. I uncap them and peek inside. One looks like an oil and the other a flowery scented liquid soap. Maybe some primitive version of shampoo? Please Naga. Please be merciful and let it be so.

I slam the door shut behind me and enjoy a thorough half hour of pampering and cleaning. By the time I finish the water in the tub is browned with dirt and swirling with other nasties. Gross.

I'm primping myself in the mirror, enjoying my freshly cleaned hair, when a knock resounds from my door. I quickly straighten my clothes and head over to it.

When it opens, I'm greeted with the sight of the attendant from earlier. "Miss," he says in greeting. He holds forth a metal tray that is discoloring in many spots. Atop it is a steaming plate of food.

"Oh hell. That looks amazing." I continue to stare at the plate, mouth watering.

"Perhaps I may come in to set the food down so that you may actually eat it?"

"Ha, ha. Sorry," I laugh awkwardly. I move aside and let him in. He heads over to the small table in the corner and sets it down. He places the silverware next followed by a mug. I go to immediately jump at the food but his hand shoots out to stop me. When I look down, I see a rolled parchment in his grasp.

"A message for you as well."

I take it from him, eyeing the yellowed parchment. "Thanks but who is this fr-"

The attendant has already moved around me and disappears wordlessly from the room. The door shuts with a resounding boom.

"Rude much?" I say as I shake my head.

The chair scrapes against the floor as I pull it out to sit in. With my free hand, I grab at the two pronged utensil and dig into what looks like some red meat. I push around the piece in the gravy that it swims in, slathering it up good. When I take a bite, I'm suddenly reminded of home. Beeeeef. It tastes like beef stroganoff. My taste buds are screaming.

Simple as the dish is, props to whoever made it. The flavors are phenomenal. I scoff down half the plate before I remember the message. I take another munch before unrolling it.

Someone's penned up all the information about the fight tomorrow for me. Let's see...Starts at noon? Huh, thought it would be later. Okay, what else? Rehash of the rules, yada yada. No healers but healing items are allowed? That seems backwards but whatever. What else...

The team is going to meet early before hand at the arena for preparations. I'll be expected to leave with rest the others an hour hence for...

"WHAT?" I spit.

I drop my utensil and reread the last lines over and over again.

_'I'll expect you to be in the main foyer an hour beforehand to leave for the arena with the rest of the group. Don't be late. You know how important this is."_

I stare hard at the name signed on the bottom.

_Chrom_

"Son of a...Why?"

I rest my forehead in my hand and stare down at the paper. What is he doing? Is he insane? Chrom wants me to fight? He asked me my opinion and I gave it to him! So he just ignored it. Great. Fantastic. I guess he wants us to fail.

Who'd he replace me with then? Miriel? Kellam? Why?

I push my plate away, my appetite suddenly lost.

Should I talk to him about this?

I could but it probably won't do anything. He already asked for my opinion and clearly he didn't like what I had to say. So talking to him further would be a waste of time.

"What are you doing Chrom?" I whisper.

This...this is crazy. What could possibly be gained from this? While I'm honored that he finds me "talented" enough to join his little squad, it means little when it puts our plan at such risk. Somebody has to tell him this is a mistake. Someone with enough history and trust to sway his opinion. Someone who's logical and persuasive.

My stomach drops. There's only one person I can think of who fits the bill.

Frederick.

"Goooooods," I gripe as I lean back in my chair.

I did not need this. I have enough on my plate with trying to figure out how to talk to Marth. This needs to be done though. Bite your pride Robin! Suck it up and act your age! This is a problem and it needs to be remedied.

I somehow force myself up and out of my chair. My feet drag me to the door and I step out of my room and into the hall. I don't know how to lock it but whatever. I hardly think anyone is going to find anything of worth in my bag.

Coincidentally, Frederick's room is the only one I asked about intentionally earlier on. I wanted to know where I should avoid walking. Ironic I'm heading there now. I inch down the hall and around the corner towards his room.

This isn't how I wanted our first talk to go. Serious damage control needs to be done between me and him, but the fate of Ylisse's alliance is at hand and that trumps any personal agendas. Frederick's probably the only one Chrom will totally listen to so we need to talk regardless of my apprehension.

I take a deep breath, my hand hovering inches above the door. This is either going to be an utter disaster or a much needed absolution. I pray it's the latter.

My knuckles rap against the wooden door, its echo hollow in the empty corridor. I quickly retract my hand and wrap my arms protectively around me. I'm not going to lie, I'm scared to death right now. Every second that I stand waiting there causes the nausea to rise in my stomach. Oh God, please no! Don't let me throw up here of all places.

My stomach drops when I hear the latch begin to turn. Okay Robin. Breath. You can do this. You're both reasonable and mature adults. You can talk this out.

The door opens and is left ajar. I hear footsteps fade back into the room. I hover outside, unsure. Not the reaction I was expecting. I cringe in apprehension and then tentatively push the door open a ways more. I peek in through the crack and see Frederick walking toward the back of the room. He heads toward a dresser where he begins to busy himself with something.

"Please take a seat milord, I shall only be a minute. Allow me to finish preparing the tea."

Oh, crap. He thinks I'm...?

I shuffle all the way into the room and gently close the door behind me. I stop myself just short of entering the main room, instead opting to hang as close to the door as possible. Just in case I need a quick escape route. One can never be too careful.

A quiet settles over the room. Aside from the tinkling of ceramics and our own breathing, neither of us makes a sound. Eventually it becomes too much for me and I awkwardly clear my throat.

I hear the tea set rattle and Frederick's whole body goes rigid. Slowly, the great knight turns his head and his dark eyes settle on me. It takes ever ounce of my courage not to shrink away. I force myself to look right back and try to hold my head high.

"Frederick." My greeting is weak and barely above a whisper.

"Robin." He replies, flat and emotionless.

My tongue is so heavy. It's like lead in my mouth. Damn, woman. Where's your guts? Pull yourself together! My hands ball up and dig into the creases of my coat. I take another breathe and try to center myself.

"Look, I know things aren't great between us right now and I would happily talk about those issues any day of the week. But right now, we have a small problem."

He watches me, waiting for me to continue.

"Your boss is about to do something really stupid."

There! A flicker of interest, finally. "Do tell," he says slowly.

"He wants me to fight in the arena tomorrow."

Yep, that got his attention.

"Did he write anything to you in your message? Maybe a list of who's fighting tomorrow?" I hold mine up and shake it. "I only got a summons and the basic rule set."

Frederick looks hard at the note in my hand. "I did not receive a thing."

"You didn't? You had to have! I specifically told...No." Oh no. Tell me Chrom didn't do what I think he did. "Did he replace me for you?"

Frederick leans forward, intent of hearing me out."You're blathering Robin. Speak clearly!"

"He wanted my opinion on who to take to the field tomorrow. I-I told him to assemble a team consisting of the six people needed, including you. If you didn't get a summons then I'm going to assume that he swapped us. Why would he do that?"

"Why indeed?" he questions. "That makes no sense at all."

"No kidding! Frederick, this alliance is important. You have to fix this!"

Frederick's face grows cold. He lets out a hollow laugh. "You wish me to fix this? What makes you believe I can?"

"Naga's white derriere! Say something! You know Chrom will listen to you!"

"Since when?" he suddenly snaps.

I step back in surprise at his sudden outburst. "What do you mean?" I say in confusion.

"It seems to me that your word weighs more than my own with each day that passes. Since your arrival, he has sought my guidance less and less, instead turning to yours. So tell me Robin, what place does the advice of a lowly steward have against that of our illustrious tactician."

What the hell is he going on about? This isn't like Frederick at all! I don't understand.

"Frederick, I'm sure he still values your advice. You've all been together years and you haven't steered him wrong once. He won't ignore you."

"Truly? Take a moment to think Robin. Whose side is it that he takes in battle now? Who does he turn to first for our battle plans. Who did he defend at the Wall?" he rambles.

"Don't use that as a valid example Frederick. You were being wholly unfair there!"

"I was being rational when no one else would. How am I to react when my lord is slowly placing all his faith in the enemy?" he retaliates hotly.

"I am _not_ your enemy!" I grit out.

"Then prove it."

"I CAN'T!" I shout. "Don't you get it? I don't know how! I don't know anything! I am right fucked Frederick! Understand?"

"You-"

I cut him off before he can blather on more.

"No! Shut up and listen! I have tried my damnedest to work with you all. I don't know any of you. I don't know where I am. I don't even know where my home is. I never asked for any of this!"

There is a pressure building in my sinuses and my eyes are starting hurt from the way they're scrunched up. "But I know that I'm a decent person and you're all good people so I'm trying to do what I can to help. The Shepherds are all I have for a family. Ylisse is the only place I know to call home. Helping the Exalt is the only job I know how to do right now. Without this, without all of you, I. HAVE. NOTHING."

I slam both my hands on the table and lean forward. "I can't tell you anything about my past but I can tell you about my present. It's here, with all of you. I don't care if I was born in Plegia, the moon, or a cavern at the bottom of the ocean. I'm an ally to the people who picked me up off the ground at my lowest and gave me chance to live. And I'm an ally whose trying to get you to help change a big problem that could destroy any chance of help those same people have against the growing threat of weird-ass Risen and those punks you hate so much across the border. So cut me some slack already, okay?"

I make a pitiful half snort, half gasp as I finish. Everything in sight blurs into a watery haze. I wipe at my face with the back of my hand. Of course I'm crying. I'm breaking down like a bawling child right in front of the one person whose hating my guts the most right now. I painfully scrub my face with my sleeve and make a grotesque sniff to suck up the offending dribble threatening to fall.

"Damn it, this was not suppose to happen," I mutter. I bite down hard on my tongue and try to stifle the need to sob.

Everything...everything sort of came out. I didn't mean to. It just sort of exploded forth.

My hand gropes for the chair beside me. I pull it out and sink into it just as my knees start to shake. I mumble out some sort of apology and ask for a minute. I keep my head in-between my hands to hide my face. This is pathetic.

I hear the rustle of clothing as Frederick moves about. I don't dare look up, scared of what he might say. Instead, I crunch my eyes shut and revel in my pitiful existence. Why is this happening to me? I don't understand.

I'm not cut out for this. I'm not smart like the real Robin. I don't have their charisma or their political tact. I can't instill awe inspiring courage or rally strength when it's low. All I'm good for is decorating cakes and pulling off a mean game of charades. How does any of that equate to being a war tactician? Shit and pickles. What is my life? One big cosmic joke for somebody?

Something clinks onto the table beside me. I peek through parted fingers and stare at a tiny white teacup with bluebells dancing around the lip of it. My nose gives another disgusting sniff as I peer curiously at it.

"What-?" My voice cracks before I can finish the sentence.

Frederick is already back around the table and pouring another cup. "Drink," he says somberly. "Thistleberry. It's a rare blend from Valm. Supposedly it does wonders for one's senses."

"I, um, don't drink tea," I say bashfully as I play with the handle with my finger. Frederick stops and gives me a long look. "I suppose today's a good day to start though! Cheers," I strain as I take a hold of it.

The taste is sour and citric. It's not a strong taste like the coffee I'm used to. Its crisp aftertaste reminds me of summer.

Frederick finishes with his own cup and he sits across from me. He takes a sip, savoring the taste. Clearly he's a fan.

The room is silent as we sit there with our tiny porcelain cups. Aside from my audible slurping and sniffing, no one braves a sound. I find it hard to look at him so instead I busy myself with my cup. I twist it around and count the stupid flowers around the border to try and take my mind off things.

Slowly the twist in my stomach begins to unravel. The geyser in my nose goes dormant and my eyes dry. My snorts become tiny sniffs and then even breathing. There's still a heaviness in my heart but it's not to the same depressing extent it was before.

Finally, unwilling to deal with the quiet anymore, I find the strength to speak.

"This is good," I say dully. I raise the cup to emphasize my point.

Frederick looks tired and unsure. He shifts his own cup uneasily in his grasp. "I am...pleased to hear that."

"Look," I huff, "I didn't plan for that to happen. Really. I just came here to talk about the arena fight. So..." I trail off, unsure what to say anymore. I'm not going to apologize but I do slightly feel bad about suddenly going off like that. Again, not enough to say sorry because it is kind of his fault.

Frederick stares into his cup, deep in thought. It's hard to read his expression. His forefinger taps along the handle idly to some unheard rhythm. Finally he speaks, though he does not look up from his cup.

"No. Perhaps there is some necessity in you speaking those words. Some of what you said has caused me to ponder. It seems more apparent now to me that I may have caused undue hardships based on my own..." he struggles with the next part. "...my own growing discomfort with the situation."

I timidly take another sip of tea. This could really use a sugar cube. Or five. "You mean my sudden appearance in the group?"

"Yes though it goes deeper than that." He rests back in his chair, trying to get comfortable. "May I indulge you in a story?"

"Sure. I don't know what else to say anyway."

Frederick stares somewhere over my shoulder, his eyes far off. "You are most likely not aware but I come from a long line of retainers belonging to the royal family of Ylisse. My family has served the Exalt for as many generations as the family has had heirs. There has never been a royal on the throne who did not have a man or woman of my family serving faithfully behind them."

He smiles a little. "We take pride in serving not only as stewards for their daily lives but also the shields at their sides and the wisdom in their darkest hour." He takes a long draught of tea before continuing.

"I was already some years in age when Her Highness was born and a young child when her brother followed. Despite the few years in difference, I was accepted as their generation's manservant and raised to be such. Theirs was a sheltered childhood and it was oft that I was the only youth available for interaction. With their mother's untimely passing and the Exalt's...affairs in foreign diplomacy, it fell to me to be both teacher, parent, and friend."

"You're all practically family," I muse. "

"Aye. They are..." He suddenly clears his throat as an uncomfortable look creeps up his face. "Simply understand that our bond goes deeper than that of a typical retainer and his charges."

I think I'm beginning to get an idea of what the issue is here. This isn't just a simple case of Frederick being a paranoid goof. This is deeper than that. "You're jealous I'm hogging their attention?" I throw out.

Frederick glares at me in response. "Gods on high, you describe like some petulant child," he says stubbornly. "I was- am worried about how quickly you simply jumped into our lives and changed everything. It's almost unnatural."

"So, what? When Raimi brought up the point about me maybe being Plegian you freaked out? What'd you think I was doing? Hexing them into liking me so I could perform some dastardly deed when they least expected it?" Frederick eyes me in a way that seems to confirm my last line. I blink. "Are you serious? Frederick I was joking. Is that even possible?"

He shifts in his seat, his tone flustered."Dark magic is a fell thing, one I am not familiar with. For all I am aware, it is a valid spell."

Oh my God. You big dope. "Frederick!" I whine. I take a deep breath and calm myself. "Now you're giving me too much credit. I'm nowhere near capable of something like that. You know this."

"You very well could have been masking your own abilities."

I roll my eyes. "Absolutely Frederick. I'm so worried about exposing my true powers that I'll even take a stab wound from a Risen just to protect it."

"I admit that I can see the fault in my thinking Robin. I would appreciate you not dwelling on it further."

I set my elbow on the table and rest my cheek in my hand. I twirl the teacup in my other, watching the liquid spin inside. "Given what you're saying, I should be a lot more mad at you. I'm sorry I've been stepping on your picturesque life but you've blown this to some pretty extreme lengths Frederick. What you said affected the rest of the Shepherds to some degree you know."

"I am aware. Milord is already doing what he can to sway their opinions. Before the night is over I have no doubt he will have convinced them otherwise. He is gifted with a tongue of persuasion equal to that of his elder sister."

"Does that include you too?"

"I..." Frederick clams up, unsure what to say. He looks conflicted, like he just can't shake his negative feelings.

I feel my anger starting to peak again. "Frederick, seriously? I'm trying to make this work. I don't want things to be awkward between us, especially now more than ever. If what you say is true about how close you are with the siblings, then it's even more important that we somehow get along. The three of you are what causes the Shepherds to function. If something's off with even one of you then the rest of the team will suffer. Look at how strained everything is at the moment. I don't want that and I'm sure you don't either. I want it to go back to how it was when we were travelling here."

I'm getting the feeling that Frederick is an extremely proud man. He's having an incredibly hard time admitting that maybe things aren't as crazy as they seem. I get it, it's tough to admit when you're wrong.

Technically I could meet him half way. It's understandable where he's coming from. He's in charge of the most important figures in the realm. There's probably a hundred different dangers Frederick has to look out for everyday with them. Assassins, poison, bandits, natural disasters...It must be tough. I guess watching some bizarre woman who knows utterly nothing about her life suddenly weasel into the Shepherds and become the prime decision making force behind it is weird. Frightening even.

He was probably the one Chrom and Lissa turned to for help when they needed it most. Whereas Emmeryn is their big sister, Frederick is probably the equivalent as an unofficial older brother. If it's been that way all their lives, it must be both unnerving and emotionally frustrating to see me suddenly usurping that attention.

"Piss," I mumble. "This is just all sorts of crazy."

I set my cup down and readjust my sitting position. "Can I say something on this?"

The knight nods wordlessly.

"I think we're ignoring the big factor. Chrom and Lissa themselves."

"How so?"

"Frederick, they're growing up. Hard to admit it, I'm sure. You probably have only known them as the little royal babies you've been surrogate parenting since their births. But that's over now. Chrom is a young man and Lissa's on the cusp of adulthood as well. They're going to want to look to other places and people for support as their circle grows. It's impossible to remain the sole center of their universe. It's not your fault. And it's not mine."

Frederick stares off into the ceiling of the room, rubbing his jaw as he thinks. I leave him to his thoughts, hoping what I said made some sense.

Maybe, just maybe, I reached him somehow. Cause, in the big picture, neither of us our really at fault. Sure I feel guilty about unintentionally stepping all over Frederick's paternal feelings. At the same time though, he can't let his emotions run wild with his logic.

The great knight suddenly lets out a long stream of air. He massages his temples, his eyes closed in defeat.

"There is validity in your claim," he finally speaks. His voice is low and strained. "It is not like the thought hasn't come to me Robin. I have simply been in denial of it. You must understand, this is not about me losing control of them. Gods forbid, I would never dream of that. I only wish milord and milady to grow and flourish but..."

I hold my hand up, sparing him the emotional expense. "It's fine. I know what you mean. Emotional attachments and all that. You're extremely lucky to have that. Better than I can say for me," I finish somberly. Before my mood dips somewhere negative, I continue on with the most important point of all.

"Frederick, your opinion will always matter more than mine in the long run. You're family to them. Nothing can change that, no matter what happens."

"Hm," he grunts in acknowledgment. He finishes his tea and stares into its empty depths.

"You truly suggested I be the one to take part in the arena tomorrow?" he asks.

"Absolutely." I snort in annoyance. "You really want some sub par twig of a woman like myself watching Chrom's back in the arena while we fight for the fate of our alliance? Please."

"Perhaps you aren't as hopeless as I thought."

"And perhaps you're not as big a jerk as I thought, " I fire back.

Is it just me or does the air feel a tad lighter. It's like the weight of the room has lifted.

"So you're going to talk to Chrom about this swap of his, right?"

Frederick's chair scraps against the floor as he rises from his seat. He takes his empty cup in hand and heads to the dresser. "I will do what I can Robin."

"Thank goodness! We may be able to save tomorrow after all." I take a large swig of tea. "You know, this stuff isn't half bad. I think I've been converted."

Frederick turns and makes to respond but promptly freezes. He sets the kettle down and straightens up. "Milord!"

I swivel in my chair and blink in surprise. The door to Frederick's room is wide open and our captain leans up against the side of it. Instead of looking stoic or angry, he looks downright pleased!

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," he says. "This is the last thing I would have expected tonight."

He walks forward, pushing the door shut behind him as he clears the frame. Frederick jumps into motion pulling out an extra chair before scrambling over for more tea. I hide a smile behind my sleeve. It's endearing how seriously he takes his job as a steward.

"Please seat yourself milord. Allow me make you a cup. I had expected your arrival far earlier so I beg pardon on the temperature."

"Easy there Frederick. No need to drop everything on my account. I was held up and I apologize for that. Lissa had some things she wanted to talk about."

He casually drops into the chair beside me. "So what's this all about? I had thought I would have to force you two into the same room for a talk."

"Well you see-" I begin.

Frederick cuts in."Robin thought it fit to bring up certain grievances and amend them. Several topics branched from there and here we find ourselves now."

"Oh really," he gives me a sidelong glance."And?"

"Things are...better," Frederick responds plainly. "My reservations may not be as strong as they were before."

"Still suspicious though? I suppose a little is better than a lot," I shrug. "How could Frederick possibly live up to his name without doubting everything under the sun?"

Frederick starts dropping what looks like sugar cubes into the tea. "I am ashamed to admit that I may have overreacted just a tad earlier."

"Just a tad?" I say incredulously. He gives me a look that screams 'don't push it.' I just smile sweetly back at him and drain my cup.

Chrom shares a proud grin with the two of us. "I suppose that solves some problems then. That's a relief. I was worried about what I was going to have to deal with tonight but I'm happy to see that isn't quite the case."

I shake a finger at him. "Don't get that optimistic. We aren't bosom buddies quite yet. Something tells me if we resume training after this everything is going to get a lot worse."

Frederick huffs as he places the tea-cup in front of Chrom. "And rightly so if you wish to prove to me just how much you plan to dedicate yourself to the Exalt and her family."

Chrom gratefully takes the drink. "Frederick, I want you to mold her into a warrior, not a martyr."

"I allow her one ten minute break every two hours. That is plenty of time to recover milord." Frederick notices my empty cup. "Shall I arrange a refill for you Robin?"

"No thank you. I should head back to my room now. I'm sure you have some _important things_ to discuss." I emphasis heavily on the wording to remind him about swapping me out for himself. Frederick gives me a subtle nod.

"Beg pardon but allow me to arrange a new glass for myself then."

Chrom raises a few fingers in acknowledgement. "That's fine Frederick."

The other man turns to the kettle to pour more. While he busies himself, I rise from my seat. Before I can leave, however, I find myself stopped. Chrom reaches out and lightly touches my wrist. I halt and look toward him, puzzled.

"Thank you for doing this," he murmurs.

Frederick turns back around and Chrom quickly leans back into his chair. The knight's quick eyes catch the movement and they shift suspiciously between the two of us as he sets the cup down. Chrom takes another drink and casually looks on.

I, on the other hand, promptly twist away to hide my burning face before Frederick can get any wiser.

"I'll let you talk then. I suppose I'll see you all tomorrow," I say quickly.

"Aye, that we will."

"Have a good sleep Robin."

I duck out quickly and start to walk back to my quarters. I slap my cheeks lightly and try to shake off the embarrassment. I've never been good with gratitude and experiencing something as intimate as that threw me for a tizzy. I heighten my pace and make a quick run to my door.

I reach my room and enter it once more. It remains as I left it, untouched.

The disheveled remains of my bed beckon me in. I remove my boots and shuffle over to the sheets. It isn't hard to get comfy but the jumble of thoughts in my head makes it hard to settle down. I push them from my head as best I can and try to catch some Z's.

I close my eyes and hope for the morning to come soon with better news. If worse comes to worse, I wonder if I'll have enough time to find someone to write a will for me before I die of shame in the arena.

* * *

Naga's dimpled butt cheeks! Look at all those people!

I stare out the space between the wall and gateway leading to the arena. Those stands are packed. They make the Coliseum look like a schoolyard.

I step back and lean up anxiously against the wall. I can't believe this is happening. Despite whatever Frederick may have said last night, I still ended up getting the call to head out this morning. The anger I felt earlier slipped away into depression and now I'm finally reaching the sense of inevitable acceptance.

I watch the rest of the chosen Shepherds bustle about the room as they ready for combat. Our leader stands with one of the officials in the corner discussing who knows what. Vaike hogs a corner all to himself. His axe gleams brightly from his earlier polishing frenzy as he swings it back and forth in warm up exercises. Miriel sits polite and straight upon one of the benches. Several tomes are lined up around her and she flips through each of them. Most likely contemplating skills and spell strategies to use against the other mages. Kellam sits across from her adjusting the various armor pieces on his legs. His spear lays propped up against the seating beside him.

Sumia only just left, leaving with a worker toward the stable entrance. Already briefed on the plans, she will emerge from another entrance beside us where those with mounts emerge.

I wonder if anyone is as nervous as I am?

"Robin, what luck! I had feared I would arrive too late!" I see a familiar figure speed toward me from the entryway.

"Virion? How did you get in here?"

"Oh ho! Never doubt Virion and his magnificent skills! But I digress, I am here for you! I come bearing a gift from your most ardent admirer!" He sighs. "And other friends as well," he adds hastily as if their contribution didn't matter.

He procures a small vial and holds it toward me. It is a deep blue and the firelight from the walls reflects off its gem-like container. Something sloshes on the inside of it.

"What is this?"

"Consider it a token of good faith, darling Robin. Despite what you may think, there are those of us who remain that believe in you and worry for your safety. Should you find yourself in danger, use this vial. It is an elixir, a powerful healing component that carries more power than that of a vulnerary."

Wow. This is like the holy grail early on in the game and Virion is just handing it to me. I know he means it in good faith but I don't know if I can take something so important. I would rather it be used on another Shepherd.

"Virion I appreciate it, but are you sure you want to give me something so valuable?"

Virion reaches forward and places a hand under mine. He draws it forward and then presses the bottle into it with the other. He leans in and puts on his most serious face. "Please Robin, you must! It pains me even now to know that you venture toward that barbarous lot without me. Carrying this with you gives me the smallest of reassurances at least."

"Thank you. Really. That means a lot."

"But of course! Naturally! What sort of gentleman would I be to let you wander into danger without some token of my desire for you." His grasp tightens. "You must stay strong Robin for I could not-"

A loud cough interrupts his speech. We both turn to see Chrom standing beside us. His gaze shifts between our faces and intertwined hands before turning to the archer.

"Virion, I don't mean to intrude upon your talk but you should return to the stands. We are to begin shortly."

"Alas, it is that time already? My lord, is there perhaps no changing your mind on allowing me a spot in the games today? To allow Robin here to wander without proper support strains my heart. I would most like to accompany her and be her shield when the enemy bears down upon us!"

"No."

The two of us startle at his blunt response.

Chrom catches himself and quickly covers up his annoyed look. "What I mean is that it's impossible. The rules state the Khan's team can only carry six people. Any more would be a violation. Aside from that, it's too late to change anything as the roster has already been accepted. My apologies Virion."

The archer stares blankly at Chrom. Suddenly, his face curls into a Cheshire grin. "But of course my Lord. How silly of me to ask! I should have known better. I promise that I will not bother you again on this matter. _Bonne chance, _my friends." He bows and departs. As he passes me he throws a quick wink before sauntering off.

"What the...?" I murmur as I watch his retreating form. Did I just miss something? I throw a questioning look at Chrom. He's staring hard at Virion's back. Like really hard. I'm-watching-you hard. "Chrom? What's up with you?"

He jolts from his sour mood. "Nothing. Perhaps my nerves are simply getting to me." He inclines his head toward the gates separating us from the field. "Shall we join the others?"

I hesitate. "Are you sure you don't want to take Virion up on his offer? I'm sure Flavia wouldn't care in the least if we did a final change. She just wants to win, remember?"

"I'm pretty sure I just made my opinion on that clear Robin. You'll do fine."

"No. No I won't Chrom," I say harshly. "These aren't Risen. These are _people._" All my inhibitions flood forth. "This is different from anything we've done before. These aren't soulless husks nor are they bad guys I can feel a little less guilty about killing! Not that I enjoyed killing then at all to start with. Anyway, these are humans fighting for the thrill, not the kill. Sure, accidents will happen but I doubt anyone is truly going in there with the total intention to kill the competitor." I crunch my eyes shut in fear. "You know I don't have enough discipline yet to stop myself if a swing goes wild on someone."

He looks sympathetic. "Robin, I'm not asking you to go in as a primary combat unit. I want you there as support. You excel at thinking on your feet and creating diversions. I need you to help make openings so I can go in with the advantage."

"As unskilled as I am in combat?" I ask.

"How else are you going to learn? There's only so much you can get from lectures. The best way to understand the truth of combat is through experiencing the real thing first hand."

"Well then do it when we don't have Ylisse's alliance at stake!"

Chrom peers back at the gate then quickly draws me aside. "Look, this isn't just about that. I'm doing this because..." His voice lowers. "I'm doing this to prove a point to the rest of the Shepherds. They need to see what I see in you. A trustworthy companion and a fellow woman at arms. Someone who's here fighting for the good of Ylisse and all its people."

"You...I..." I fumble my words. That's why he's doing this?

"Believe me Robin, I would not have you here if I didn't believe you could handle yourself."

"I can't fight Chrom."

"Yes, you can. I've seen you. I've fought with you. Decades of experience does not make a warrior. Fighting to their strengths and relying on their comrades does."

"Your idealistic philosophy is commendable though stupid," I grumble.

"I've been accused of similar things but that doesn't make me any more likely to change."

I still give him a dubious look.

"One minute 'til the show starts!" the attendant shouts by the gate. "Get your scrawny arses over here!"

Chrom gives me an imploring look. "Trust me Robin. Please."

There it is again. That nagging feeling that this has happened before. Déjà vu at its finest. I shake away the feeling and sigh. "You are taking responsibility for my funeral costs if I die out there! It better be nothing cheap, you hear me?

He looks relieved. "Stay close and everything will be fine. I promise."

I can't protest anymore now. I've got a battle looming that's both important for Ylisse and myself. Now that I have the opportunity to directly confront Marth on the field as opposed to after, I'll have to choose my lines carefully. I don't want to alert Chrom or any of the others yet of what's going on for real, especially after the scare at the wall. I'll need to grab Marth's attention quick and somehow convince her that we need to talk.

The doors creak open. The deafening roar of the crowd blasts into us. Hundreds of bodies bob up and down in the stands, eager for another visceral display of gladiatorial prowess. The dirt field stretches before us in an ominous circle. Opposite to us is another opened gate. Basilio's team emerges to a deafening roar of support. As we exit forward my eyes search for that one body amongst the other team. There in the back behind all the other men and women stands a figure in blue. They stand confidently amongst the others, hand on the hilt of their sword.

They stand utterly still, masked face forward. I swear that those two eyes are staring right back at me from under the disguise.

"Marth," I whisper.

A horn sounds and the audience cheers louder.

God, I think I'm going to be sick...Please, please, please! Let me get through this alive!

**A/N Wow, that got super deep. But hey! We're finally here! We've reached the three part monster conclusion that is the Regna Ferox arc. Be prepared for action! Secrets! Drama! Romance? Well maybe not all of it, but be prepared for something cause there will be a lot of it. I've got a convention coming up and then vacation so the update may take a tad longer. So I apologize for the wait. Hopefully they'll be worth it!**

**So until then, thanks for the reads, reviews, and follows. Happy Mother's Day to those who celebrate it and have a wonderful day for those who don't!**

**Review Responses -**

**A Shadow's Lament - Wow, thank you for all the compliments. I'm glad so many things were so interesting! I agree, bossy Chrom is best Chrom. I enjoy writing him as a leader since it's one of his defining traits. It doesn't help when Robin throws his diplomacy out a window but that's what he gets for signing her on, ha ha!**

**Guest - Ha! Those two are cultivating quite a following. I'm pleasantly surprised. Glad you enjoyed the drama. Robin's adventure can't always be about rainbows and sunshine. Reality bites sometimes.**

**Raven Tsurara - Glad you enjoyed it Raven. Yeah, Robin's a bit of a spitfire. She's literally the antithesis of the game's Robin, nowhere near as polite and diplomatic. As for plot holes, yeah, the chapter was kind of a giant shout out to that in the game. Of course trying to come up with ways to **_**explain **_** why logic failed in terms of these points is the challenge. **

**Ruu - Thanks for stopping by again Ruu :) It's definitely a lot of fun to add a bit more to everyone's back stories, within reason of course. It adds more to the plot than me just rehashing the same old events everyone knows.**

**Guest - Thank you! Your compliments are appreciated! I'll keep striving to keep Robin as entertaining as possible then. Thank you again! Your review made ME smile :D**

**Nah Mouse - I'm actually shocked at how much support the two are gaining, given how early in the story it is. I always thought Chrom/Sumia was the big thing in the fandom. That's the big one in the group of players I personally knew anyway. Guess I underestimated it. **

**Gueeest - Oh my, well thank you! By all means, feel free to throw your opinion around whenever! Frederick is a sweet guy to whatever gal he marries. His tile responses to his wife are the best. I'll keep your request in mind! I've got some ideas for him so I have to see where he fits into the plot further on. Thank you for your thoughts!**


End file.
